Star Wars: The Chosen One
by naruto11222
Summary: This story is about a boy with no emotion and he is a hybrid with remarkable dragons powers. He doesn't know to express himself to talk to people but everything change when met Ahsoka Tano and they became friends. What if Ahsoka wants to be more than that? Will Rai Stone become Jedi and something more? Ahsoka T./OC, Barriss O./OC, Ventress/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello everyone this is naruto11222 and I am so excited that I got a chance to show out my story. This story is about boy who is a hybrid which he is half rattataki and half miraluka but he is able to see. Oh he doesn't have emotions. **

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the far outer rim a republican battle was under attack by the separatist and General Grievous was about to board to ship when Count Dooku contact him "General, what is your status on the republic battleship." 'Everything is going as you predicted count." he said sarcastically as he boarded the ship. "Be on your guard, I sense that the jedi is on board that ship. Kill him or you will regret it. Is that clear." He ordered with an impatient tone and he knows that if Grievous fail that mean kill him by his hands but Dooku always admire his killing records. Grievous enter the ship with his personal battle droids ready to kill anyone that stand in their way. "Blasted the ship and ready the fighters and continue firing at that ship UNDERSTAND." Grievous ordered and the droid obey and start firing at the republic ship and release the droid fighters.

At the Republican Battle Ship.

The clone with white and green suit was Commander Jolt and his was promoted after his battle on Tris. He was standing next to a dark figure and pale figure but the dark figure was male miraluka that was wearing a green and blue Jedi robe and he has a black headband over his eyes and he has light saber on his belt. The pale figure was a female rattataki that wore a regular white robe and she was eight months pregnant and their names are "Kai and Sonya." One of the clone trooper ran into the bridge and said "Sir! Ma'am! We got enemy are boarding the ship and they are General Grievous's troops sir!" "So, Grievous was the one that ambush us and none of the ship sensors didn't detect the enemy ship come out of hyperspace." Kai ponder as his wife look at him with concern and asked "What are you saying that we have a spy among us and that have connections to the ship's sensor?" While they was pondering, one of the clone back away slowly and turn around to the door. "He don't have to be among us he's right behind us!" Kai shouted and use force pull and the clone floated backward and landed on his back. The clone was about to get back up but Jolt pointed his gun at him and said "So Ray, you thought that we didn't notice about your plan sooner huh."How did you all know it was me?" Ray asked as he was about to tell the separatist that they knew.

"Oh...come on Ray, you thought that we didn't keep an eye on you the whole time and thought that we didn't suspect nothing didn't you. Sloppy Ray...very sloppy...you slipped." Jolt said as he shook head and still pointing his gun at him. "Well, you're to late Grievous and his men are on their in and when they do, they will blow this ship sky-high while I watch." Ray said and laughed when Jolt fire off his gun just to shut him up. "You won't get that chance." "Ray, you were my ace pilot and now look what you done. You put yourself over your brother for what money that low even lower than the sith." Kai said as he put his hand over Ray's eyes just to close them and clench his hand into a fist. "Sir...what should we do now the enemy are about to board us soon?" Jolt spoke calmly and waited for the general to answer. "Kai are you alright? Are you going to fight for them, for the Republic, for our son?" Sonya asked as she watch Kai stand up straight and still had his hands clenched. "The answer to those question is ready the troops and shoot on site and have the admiral to launch a counter attack." He said and smile at them both. Sonya was happy and she put her hand on her stomach.

As the troops ready for their last hour among the living. They all gave one last look at their general and his pregnant wife. They all simile at her, because she treat them as her brothers which she never have. She was sad that she'll never see them again and she gave them all wishes and blessings that they'll make it out alive. "I need you to do something for my sweet Sonya." Kai said with calm smile. Sonya look at him and raise her eyebrow and said "What would you need me to do my lov-" Kai interrupted her by knocking her out. He picked her up like he did at their secret wedding ceremony and he carry her to extra battle ship. He place her in it and called his astromech droid T7-D7. "Alright listen T7, I need you to take Sonya to her home planet Dathomir and after that is done, I'm programing self-destruct on you when you carry out your mission." He said as he put in the program, but T7 beep some many time but he knows that and he was sad that he master and friend would do this, because if the Night sister find out that the Jedi Order had kidnapped they sister they would go to Coruscant and attacked the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Meanwhile at the docking bay

"I can't believe that Ray would betray us like that.""Yeah...and I heard that the enemy will be here at any moment we to prepare." The clones was shocked that their fallen comrade had double cross them and they was so worried that the separatist do this to their brother. "So, what should we do? We can't fight their advance droid killer." They was scare of Grievous because he was known as "Clone Reaper" from all the clones that were killed by his hands. "And so let that son of bitch come in here because him and that fat bastard Dooku will pay for turning our brother against us, the general, and his wife!" Jolt shouted from mess hall and spoke again. "I know you all are scare and have doubts about this fight. But I don't because I have hope that we will win this fight and sending those jackass to hell for sending our brother there. If you don't hope and you want to run away be my guest but what will our very first sister will think of you?" Jolt paused for a moment to let them think of Sonya. Sonya was always kind to them and she treat their wound and they accept her as their first sister. When that thought vanish they hold their guns. Jolt continue his speech "She will look at the sky and see us as hero to her eyes because she never had any brothers until we came along. We are her bothers now and what does brothers do?" "WE PROTECT THE YOUNGER SIBLING." They all shouted and ready their Starfighters and the rest stay at the ship and waited until Grievous to show up.

Back on Grievous' ship

Grievous was in his ship waiting for the droid fighters to start their attack when got contacted by one of the droid at the bridge. "Sir, the fighters are ready at your command." "Good. Now launch the attack at once." He ordered as his body guards was ready to storm the ship. The droid fighters were launch from the Separatist docking bay but one of them was shot down by the Republic starfighters. "Look like our spy decide to double cross us. Well, no matter he will die along with them." Grievous said as his body guards was boarded his transport ship to attack the enemy from within and bring a lot of the assault battle droid. Jolt was contacted by radio. "Yeah...okay keep the droid fighters busy and whatever you do give them everything you guys got. Send these bitches to Ray and he'll take care of them once he see them in hell. _Jolt out." _he ended the comlink and he contact Kai. "Yeah...so, he took the bait then. Okay I'll be for him the bridge and I'm going to end this and we all won't miss him." Kai ended the comlink and he place his in the ship and T7 activate the autopilot on the ship and it flew off to get away from the battle to activate the coördinates for Lightspeed to Dathomir.

While the droid fighters and starfighters were still fighting each other, Grievous and his troops were ready to destroy the ship on the inside. Jolt and his brothers was waiting for Grievous to show. The clones pointed their guns at the door because the Separatist had boarded their ship and the door was cut by Grievous's light sabers and the clones open fire at them and the assault droid return fire and killing some of the clone. "Keep fighting! Leave no droid alive! Do you heard me!" Jolt shouted as he shot fifteen assault droid. Grievous was cutting one of the clone down while he was laughing. "Do you really think that you can stop the Reaper." He said as he stuck his light saber the clone chest. "I don't have to stop you. I'm going to kill you for what you did to my brother Ray." Jolt yell while he was shooting at one of Grievous's body guards. As Jolt shot all of grievous' body guards he was stabbed by grievous' light saber and grievous said "If you miss him so much you can join him and the rest of your fallen brothers." _"I'm sorry general Kai and I'm sorry sister Sonya. We try our best to stop them but they were too powerful." _Jolt said as his words reach Kai's force senses. Kai sense that Jolt and all the clone on the ship and out in space have fallen.

"Don't worry Jolt I won't let your death and the death of your bothers be in vain. I will make Grievous pay for this." He said as he took off his Jedi robe revealing a trainer outfit. As Grievous was alone on this ship with Kai and he was walking down to the bridge. Grievous cut the door and walked to see that Kai was alone as well. "General Grievous, I finally get the chance meet you in person and I heard so much about you and what you did." Kai greet Grievous with a smile. "General Kai, I heard story about you as well." He said as he laugh. "You killed a lot of Jedi masters over the years and you killed all of my clone troopers who were my friends." Kai said as he took his green light saber and activate it. "I'm going to enjoy adding your light saber to my collection." Grievous said as he went from two arms to four arms and activate four light saber. They square off each other and they both started running at each other. When they were close their light sabers clash and grievous try to cut kai head off but kai block it and force push grievous off-balance. Kai try to counterattack grievous kick kai in the gut sending him flying backward. Kai got the wind knocked out of him. Grievous took advantage of this situation and try end this fight quick. "You're weak Jedi scum once you're gone that light saber will be mine." He said as he punch kai in the face.

"Don't underestimate the power of the force and even if you strike me down I will be more powerful than you. Grievous!" Kai said as he did force repulsed on Grievous that send him flying backward. They both got back up and kai cut off one of Grievous' arm. Grievous scream as he drop his light saber and Kai use force pull to get Grievous' light saber and use it against him. Kai swirl them around his hands and he did a double strike but Grievous block it and counter with a backhand. Blood dripped from Kai's face. The battle last for hours and Kai has one last trick up his sleeve all he have to do is to use his blood to use it but it will cost him his life just to put this fight to an end. "Well Grievous, since you want me dead so badly and collect my light saber off of my corpse. How about I show you a secret to my new technique that I been saving for just in case that I might die." He smirk as he bow his head and then there was sound. A sound that can be heard through out the galaxy.

"Wha-What was that?!" Grievous asked as he ready himself for anything but the room went dark and Grievous couldn't see. Kai was standing right next to Grievous and was about to strike when Kai started coughing that gave away his location. _"When did I start coughing? This can't be happening; not now. I thought that the 'Dragons Death Mark' would last long." _Kai thought and while he was thinking Grievous use his light saber and stabb him in his chest and he laugh. "To bad Jedi; you fail and I'll be taking that light saber of your now." He said as he pull his blue light saber out and watch Kai hit the floor and walked out. Kai was bleeding and he was struggling to get to the escape pod but he decided that he should go down with the ship. That when he use the force to see in the future and he saw two dark figures lock in mortal kombat, the figure on the right was wearing a Jedi cloak and black shirt and black pants underneath it, and he has three light sabers on his belt, and he also have a headband and a black and white dragons tatoos on opposites side of his body. The other dark figure was Darth Sidious the sith the Jedi Order was looking for through out the years. He hiding under the Jedi noise the entire time as a senator, but who was this figure that was fighting Darth Sidious and that when it hit him. It was his son as a Jedi Knight and he is powerful the Darth Sidious. The Jedi Knight use every force technique on Darth Sidious and he use his black light saber to slice off Darth Sidious right hand; the sith lord wasn't done yet. The sith lord use force lightning on Kai's son but Kai's son use a white double light saber to absorb the blast and use it to slice off the left hand and his son use the dragons tattoo to transform into dragon him to finish.

When the vision was over a tears was building up in Kai's eyes and it was tears of joy. He was happy that his son will be the future protector and he will defeat the Sith Lord and bring peace throughout the galaxy. With that moment the ship explode and Grievous inform Dooku that the Jedi is dead. Dooku was pleased that Grievous didn't fail this time.

* * *

Meanwhile in Starfighter in Light speed.

Sonya was still unconscious and the ship came off light speed and landed on her home plant Dathomir where her sisters saw her ship landed on the outside of their village. One of them went to inform their mother at her hut "Mother Talzin! Mother Talzin! We have intruders outside of our village; what should we do mother?" "We should see who this intruder is and we kill them." Mother Talzin said as she step out of her hut and walk over to where the ship had landed. The night sister ready their weapons for anything. When mother talzin got a closer look at who was inside the ship; she was shocked that it was one of her own night sister but she was unconscious and she saw the self-destruct count down for 30 second. "Quickly sisters, I need your aid hurry our sister is in danger!" She shouted as the night sister came and started to break the window and pull their beloved sister out and moved her clear away from the ship when the ship blow up. They were so worry if something bad would have happen to her.

Sonya started to regain consciousness and she saw her sisters and mother Talzin was standing over her and she looked around and saw that she wasn't on the Republic ship anymore; she was home again and she had tears coming from her eyes. She knew that she wasn't with her husband and she knew that he has fallen and so did the clones. They all have fallen in battle just to protect her and her baby. "Rest my child, your wounds will heal all you need to is rest." Mother Talzin said as she put her hand on Sonya's forehand to calm her down, but something was telling Sonya that it was coming. "It...coming." She said as she heavy breath when Mother Talzin looked at her with curiosity and she asked "What coming sister Sonya?" "The...baby...he's...COMING" Sonya shouted as she toss and turn in her bed. "Sisters, I request your aid with this NOW!" Mother Talzin said as two of the night sisters came Sonya's hut ready for their Mother to give them orders. "You summon us Mother?" "Yes, I need you to get fresh water and you fresh towel." Mother Talzin orderd as the two went to get what Mother Talzin has requested.

"Okay Sonya, you need to control your breathing. Take deep breath." Mother Talzin instructed as one of the night sister that she ordered came back with water and the other came as well with towels. Sonya was controling her breathing as Mother Talzin instructed and Mother Talzin asked her push and the two night sisters was standing next to her. Sonya scream in pain and she push the second time and the thrid time. "I see the head; come on sister Sonya one more push and make it a big one." Mother Talzin said when she saw the core and Sonya was coughing up blood and with that last push she pass out. Sonya heard a sound and that sound grew louder and louder when she open her eyes a little to see who was crying and when she gaze to the right; one of her sister was holding her child. "She's adorable, she has your eyes sister Sonya; but what are these marking on her body?" "Probably Mother Talzin should know, but right now here give sister Sonya her baby girl already." The night sisters was arguing but Sonya was coughing out blood once again and her sisters came to her bed side and said "He's (cough)...a boy(cough)...and his name is (cough)...Rai Stone (cough)" She said as she pass out once again but when one of her sister check for pulse and there was no pulse. "We must warned Mother Talzin that our sister has gone to the goddess." "And what about the child; should we tell her that he has dragon marking on his body." "Of course we should." They both grab Rai and went to Mother Talzin's hut to inform that Sonya has passed and tell that Rai has dragons marking on him. "Ah...destiny has reveal itself to us sisters. This child will be our very first Night Brother and the dragons has chosen this child to be their reincarnation of their previous host to train him to be the next hybrid dragon. He has the blood of both rattataki and miraluka and I will grant him with no emotions. We will train him to be one of us." She said as she put her hand on Rai's head and with a green glow all Rai's emotions has been taken out of him and he went to sleep as Mother Talzin take him in her hut and place him down on a bed. _"When you eight years old I will take you to a planet called 'Coruscant' and the Jedi will train you to be their protector and the Dragons spirits: Aang and Ling will teach you how to wield the dragon inside you." _Mother Talzin thought as she kiss Rai on his forehead.

* * *

**Well, there you have it my very first fanfiction and I will have more updated soon if I can find where did I put that stupid fanfiction journal of mine. **

**Please Review **

**Thank you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken the Dragons within

**Okay everyone thank you for reviewing the first chapter and I hope it exciting and have all the detail down right. So now, the story will begin.**

**Oh, I don't own the entire Star Wars cast Licasarts does, but except** **for one which belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awaken The Dragons within**

It been four years since the death of Sonya and the nightsister has carry on with their lives, but they still miss her because she was Mother Talzin's greatest hunter and she has touch their lives. They will never forget her and all her kindness. There was a young black boy with long black hair, green eyes, and has a black dragon on his left side of his body that lead from his left side face down to his abdomen and white dragon on his right side of his body that did the same. He wore a sleeveless shirt and training pants. He was standing on a cliff getting a good view of Dathomir and it was nothing but dirt. One of his clanmate saw him on the cliff and wave to him telling him to come down for a moment. So, he jump from the high cliff and did a quadruple front flips and landed in front of her. "Rai, Mother Talzin has summon you to her hut." She said and ran off to a different direction to hunt for food. Rai nod and use the same way that his clanmate use to find him.

Rai is four years old and he was born on that same day since his real mother died of child birth; he been without a mother since he was born. But the night sisters has been keeping an eye on him for so long and he was train by Dresdema to be a hunter and he pass every test she throw at him and she gave him a nickename called 'Drake' which means 'dragon'. When Rai got to Mother Talzin's hut, he knelt and waited for permission to enter. "You may enter my child." He did as he told and knelt before Mother Talzin as she finished her spells. "You summon me mother." He asked as Mother Talzin put her right hand under his chin and rise his head up; telling him to stand up. "Yes my child, it is time that I take you to your new home. You have stay to be one with the clan and now it is time that you be one with force." She said as she use her sleeping spell before Rai a chance to protest that decision and Rai was a sleep; Mother Talzin walked over to Rai and said "We will never forget you and you will never forget the clan. We will have you in our heart when you decide to come back to the clan." She use her magic to alternate his clothes. She teleport Rai to Courscant to begin his training to be a Jedi knight.

* * *

On Coruscat, At the Jedi Temple.

The masters was teaching the younglings in to being Jedi padawan and Jedi padawan into being Jedi Knight. In the Jedi Council chamber Jedi master Yoda felt disturbance in the force and he was almost flew backward when the force was super strong. A female togruta walked in the chamber and saw master Yoda laying on the floor and she rush to his side. "Master Yoda, are you alright?" She asked with concern; she never seen the grandmaster to hit the floor that hard. "Fine master Shaak Ti I am, but have a new friend we do." He said as raise to his feet and started walking to the Jedi garden.

When master Yoda and master Shaak Ti walked of the chamber and on their way to the garden to greet someone who has appear. "You sense a force user master Yoda?" Shaak Ti asked as she and master walked pass a group of younglings that was wait for master Yoda to teach their class. "Seem this where I stop I do. Go to the garden and greet our new friend and bring him before the council you must." Yoda said as Shaak Ti bow and head for the garden to meet this mysterious person and bring him to master Yoda and the council. When master Shaaki Ti try to find this mysterious force user by walking pass every force users that was at the garden. _"I check every gardens and there is no sign of our mysterious force user."_ She thought as she sense a strong amount force energy coming from the last garden and she use force speed to run faster.

* * *

At the Jedi garden.

Rai was still a sleep and he was have a dream and in that dream there was two dragons looking at him. He didn't show any sign that he was scare, he just look at them and waited for them to speak first and a white dragon was the first to speak. "Greeting young one, allow me to introduce myself; I am kind, and I am nice, I am truth and I am hope, and I am Ling the guardian of the Light. She said and she bow and move around him to get a closer look at Rai. "Damn it sister, if you're going introduce yourself every time we pick our next reincarnation host you got to stop getting up close to people who you don't know yet." The second dragon said as he was about introduce him to Rai. Ling move away from Rai so that she would wait until her brother was done introducing himself. "I cannot see but the darkness is my alley. The shadow is my nature and I strike my enemy that come near the shadow. I am Aang the guardian of Darkness."

Rai look at them both with great interest and he felt that he know them his whole life. "Nice to meet you both but how are you two are talk to me in my mind. And why do I have dragons in my head and am I dead or something," He asked and they answer all his questions and they tell him that he has a destiny that need to be fulfilled. "And what destiny is that by the way." Rai asked as he was being lifted in the air by one of their teeth and they show him everything that explain his destiny and when that was done they put him down that he was facing them. "So that how we came to be and we been waiting for you for so long. The evil one is growing strong from hatred." Ling said as she was worry of her brother and she continue. "If you don't stop him my brother will be gone forever and I don't want that. He been so kind to me since we was merge together to be your teachers." "I'll do it and that is a promise, because I saw so many of my sisters dies before me by protecting me." He said putting his hand on Ling's head to calm her down and that when they both started glowing.

"What is happening? Where are you going and are we going to start my training." Rai asked as the dragons just roar and they tell him that his training will begin when he return to his mind. That when Rai heard someone calling out to him. It was telling to wake up and when his eyes open and he saw a female Togruta. He jumped back to get away but grab his hand to make sure that he didn't fall to death. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. You been asleep for so long that I sense a powerful force user and it lead me to you." She said as she took him away from his sleeping spot. And she took him to the Jedi Council chamber to meet the Jedi masters and when the chamber door open and Rai look inside there were a lot of Jedi masters and there was a short green alien staring at him.

"Is this the strong force user you sense earlier master Yoda?" The Jedi master that was bald asked as he got up and walked over to Rai. Rai just step back when the master got close and he have a weapon that could kill him. "Strong in the force Windu, he is." Yoda said as master Windu took Rai's hand and place him in the center of the room where the Jedi masters were all staring at him and master Luminara was the first to speak. "Do you have a name young one?" "Yes I do and it's Rai Stone ma'am." He said and bow his head to be respectful. "Being respectful to Jedi master is alway use to you, young one." Luminara said as she got up from her seat and walked over Rai and she put hand on his forehead. Then she close her eyes and sense that he has true potential. She also sense that he was special and has destiny to fulfilled.

"I think he should train as a padawan learner." She said as master Shaak Ti nod to agree with her decision that the boy should be train to be a padawan. "Agree to this decision the council does." Yoda said as he smile and this was the moment that he see a figure appearing right next to Rai and he was smiling at him and it was his former padawan and friend which made master Yoda fight against his emotions.

"So, young padawan tomorrow you start your training with the other younglings okay." Shaak Ti said as she lead him out of the council chamber and lead him to his room that was far from the council chamber. They walked pass a group of padawan and the padawans were all staring at him and Rai just pull his cloak to hide his face to avoid eye contact. _"This child he look so much like an old friend that I know from a long time ago. No it can't be him; he died four years ago and the reports say that he was the only surivivor before he died. He does has some of Kai's features like: his long black hair, his muscles, and the only difference is that Kai wore a headband over his eyes."_ She thought as they reach Rai new room. "Thank you for showing me around the Temple master. I didn't know that the termple has so many history about the Jedi Order and everything." Rai said as he got adjust to his new surrounding and master Shaak Ti was happy that he got used to his surroundings and she saw him fell fast asleep. She walked in and she place her hand on his forehead. "You look a lot like him and he was a great man though, he been strong with force and he put the others safety before his own. I hope you will carry out his legacy by becoming a Jedi." She said when she move in to kiss Rai's forehead and she left the room to return to her room.

* * *

The next morning was the first day of learning and meeting fellow padawans and meeting master instructors. Rai look at his nightstand and saw a pair of Jedi clothes and a note that said it was from Master Shaak Ti and master Luminara. After rai got dress, he put on a cloak to hide his face to avoid eye contact like he did yesterday. _"I hope that I don't try to pick a fight with anyone. I'm just so nervous I need guidance." _He thought as he heard giggle in his head. Rai look around his room to find where do that giggle came from then out of nowhere Ling surperise him by jumping on him.

"What are you doing Ling." "Giving you guidance silly." Ling said as she got off of him and Aang came in as well. "Sister stop doing that. His training to be a padawan starts today and we don't want to distract him now do we." He said which made her pout. "No brother, it won't happen again but how will we teach him our ways of dragon if the Jedi watching him." She said as she hit the wall with her fist. Rai look at the siblings and he just couldn't stand by and watch them fight about the Jedi watching his every move. "I might have an idea that could help us both. How about I train with the Jedi in the day time and at night I train with you two. Does that sound good?" He asked like he meant what he say. The dragons look at each other and then look back at rai then nod in agreement. "Ok we agree to that idea of yours. Here take this it's a gift that I made for you." Ling said and then handed rai a black headband with a symbol that looked like a dragon breathing fire. Rai took the headband and put it on his head then exited his room.

Rai walked around the temple to find his classroom but he couldn't find it. He asked someone to show where he should go to find his classroom. One of the oldest padawan shown him where to find the classroom filled with padawans around his age training with their training sabers. Some of them stopped what they're doing and then looked at the entrance to see a cloak figure and one of the senior padawan. Master Luminara Unduli was instructing the younglings how to used kombat technique with their training sabers. She was about to teach them how to use the reverse grip when she interrupted by the senior padawan. The padawan was informing her that she found rai wondering temple looking for his classroom and she took it upon herself that she would escort him here. "So rai, why don't you introduce yourself to the other padawan and tell them your goal of being a Jedi Knight in the future." She said as she removed the hood of the cloak that reveal a headband on his head. She chuckled a little then she place him in front of everyone.

"My name is Rai Stones and my goal is to become a wise and strong Jedi and to make peace with the Separatist and the Sith empire. I don't care if I die trying to fulfilled my goal." He said and then step back to stand next to master Unduli. The whole classroom were shocked at his comment even master Unduli was shocked at his comment as well. Then they all started laughing at him and one of them said "Really, you think that you will make pace with the Separatist and the Sith empire that stupid." "Yeah, my dad told me that the sith are monsters that will bring nothing but destructions and chaos." They all continue making fun of him and calling him name like 'idiot,' 'crazy,' but he didn't care as long as he was there. "Okay padawan, that is enough with the name calling. A padawan has entitle of his or her opinion on their own goals and now padawan Stones, why don't stand in between padawan Tano and padawan Offee. Padawan Tano! Padawan Offee! Please raise your hands." She said as a young Togruta girl and a young Mirialan girl raise their hands to find their spot and rai put his hood back up and walked over to them and stand. He remain quiet and Ahsoka just pass him and try to talked to barriss without him listen in on their conversation.

"He is crazy about making peace with the Separatist and the sith. He is more of a dumass than crazy and idiot combine." She said as she looked at him and looked back at her childhood friend. "Ahsoka, you're being rude to him. And besides master Luminara said that 'a padawan had entitled to his own opinion' and we can't make him change it ok." She said as she and Ahsoka kept staring at Rai. "Okay padawans, tomorrow we start sparring session. Oh rai, I'll have a training saber for you tomorrow as well. Class dismissed."

* * *

Meanwhile at night in the garden

When class was over, Rai walked to the garden to contact Aang and Ling. After they appear, they look a little upset especially Ling. She was more than upset, she was furious that everyone was laughing at Rai and his beliefs. "I can't believe them! They have no right to treat you like that. I should've eaten them when I had the chance for calling you those terrible names." She said as she shoot fire out of her mouth. "And what will that accomplish hmmm? They'll imprison the boy for murder. And he might be executed as well. Do you ever think about the consequences if you try that." Aang scolded her about revealing Rai true powers and something will happen.

"Okay, can we start with training please. He does have a sparring session tomorrow and he does need to know how to fight." She said as she prepared herself. Rai looked at them and said "So, what are we learning today anyway." "I'm going to teach you a technique that can mimic your opponent's movement but this technique can only be use in defense." Aang said as he took to his stances and ready to show rai how the technique work. He looked at Aang's shadow very carefully and decided to mimic Aang's movements. Ling was watching them and she was overwhelmed by rai being a fast learner. After they were done, Aang was surprised that rai was learning while his back was turned.

"So, what should I called this technique anyway?" He asked as he finished the technique. "How about we called it 'shadow mirror' huh." Aang said as he picked up two stick and use his power to transform into swords. He tossed one of the sword to Rai which he caught it and waited for Aang to ready his stances. They both stood there and Aang was the first to make a move. He tried to cut Rai's head off but he mimic the strike then blocked and he used the force to push Aang back.

Ling was blown away how Rai using force push on Aang so easily. She continue to watched the match and it was intense. Aang kept up with the offense but Rai kept using 'shadow mirror' to blocked every strikes Aang thrown at him. Ling couldn't sit and watched this match any longer. She got up and used her power to form a bo-staff and started walking toward them.

"Ling, are you training me next or should we wait until tomorrow?" Rai asked as he wiped the blood off his mouth and stood up. "Yes, I'm going to teach you a technique that is my favorite it's called "Drake port" it can transport you to anywhere you want to go and used it in kombat as well." She instructed as she took the sword and transformed it into a bo-staff then handed it back to Rai. Rai just stood there and watched his instructor disappeared in white light and that light move where Aang was standing.

"Now you give it try Rai." Ling said as she waved to him telling to try it. Then Rai's birthmarks started glowing into a gray color and appear right next to them. Both Ling and Aang were surprised that Rai just use the power that was locked away. Ling was proud that he did it and she said. "Now, let us see what you've learned." She striked at him but he blocked her attack and counterattack with a quick jab. She blocked also then she did a spin kicked and did a white blast. Rai tried to block both attacks but couldn't then he flew backwards.

There was something telling him to get back up, so he got back on his feet. Ling turn around and saw his eyes turned from green to gray Dragon's eye. Ling leap out at him with triple jabbed to the head but he blocked all three attacks with one arm that was covered with dragon's scales. Then rai pulled his headband down to cover his eyes and used his others senses then used a new technique that they didn't thought would be possible to used. There was gray aura starting to manifest around him and used the power on Ling. Then the aura was followed every command that Rai give it by using the bo-staff then the aura created a staff to strike which Ling use power to put the spirit back where belong.

They were proud that he just use his ultimate technique that meant for a last resort. But now they are glad that he didn't used it for long. If he did then it would have been worse for everyone. "Okay you guys, I think that we trained enough for one day." Aang said while he cleaned up their mess. Ling used up almost her strength but she was proud that rai did "dragon spirit aura" against her. "Yeah...*pant*...he's right...*pant* *pant*." She panted and she saw rai exhausted from using too much strength then he collapse to the ground. Both aang and ling used their last remaining strength to carry him to his room. After they got him to his bed and they returned to his birthmark. "Tomorrow is my first sparring sessions, I hope I passed and make some friends." He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it. Rai met ahsoka but she doesn't seem to like him as much.**

**Characters and ages:**

**Rai Stones: 4 **

**Ahsoka Tano: 4 **

**Barriss Offee: 5**

**Please Review =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sparring and the Shadowmirror

**Young Ahsoka: Hey naruto!**

**Me: (screaming) Ahsoka! What are you doing here!**

**Young Ahsoka: I want you to take rai out of this story right NOW!**

**Me: No.**

**Young Ahsoka: WHY NOT!**

**Me: because this story is about rai. And I can't end the story.**

**Young Ahsoka: He told me telled you.**

**Rai walked in my room.**

**Young Rai: No, I did not say that.**

**Me: Oh hi rai. What brings you here.**

**Young Rai: Hello creator, I came to retrieved Ahsoka. And let you continue your work.**

**Young Ahsoka: I ain't going anywhere with you. You jackass.**

**Ling and Aang appear in my room**

**Ling: You will show some respect little girl.**

**Young Ahsoka: Who are you calling little!**

**Me, Rai, and Aang: Well, you are little.**

**Young Ahsoka: You three shut the fucked up.**

**Ling: Don't you talked to them that way.**

**Young Ahsoka: Or what.**

**Me: How about all of you get the HELL UP OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!**

**All: Nauto11222 don't own of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Aang, and Ling.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sparing and the Shadow Mirror.**

Rai woke up from his sleep and headed for his personal bathroom to take a shower. He turned the knob to warm as the water hit his skin. He wash his hair and his body then he turned the water off. He looked at himself in a mirror and he seen his hair has grown a little. Then he left the bathroom and walked back in his room to get dressed. He put on a sleeveless Jedi shirt and black pants then he put on his cloak.

As he walked to the training arena where the other padawans, he bumped into Barriss. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going." She apologized as she helped him up and dust some dirt off of him. "It's okay really, I should be the one to apologize. I guessed I didn't look ahead instead of thinking to myself." He said as he helped Barriss picked up her holograms records that she checked out from the Jedi archives. "You're barriss offee right?" He asked which made her smile that he remember her name. "That's right and you're Rai Stones correct." She asked as she removed his hood that cover his long black hair. "You shouldn't hide your face from people. You do have great hair ya'know." She blushed as she touched his hair but she retract her hand quickly.

"I-I...tha-thank you." He said as he looked at one of the holo-record that was labelled "hybrid" caught his eye. "I think we should head to the arena before master Luminara gets worry." She said as she picked up the holo-record and lead the way to the arena. Rai followed her and remain quiet along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arena

Ahsoka was looking for Barriss but she couldn't find her anywhere. When the doors to the arena opened up and then Ahsoka looked at the entrance and saw her best friend was talking to Rai. Ahsoka was mad and she clenched her hands into a fist. She walked towards them just to listen to their conversation. "So, what's up with that Togruta girl? Does she have something against me or what?" He asked as he looked at Barriss waiting for an answer. "Oh you mean Ahsoka, she means well and lets just say that she never like someone who choose to make peace with separatist but I do have one question to asked you if you don't mind?" She asked which she sense ahsoka's presence from behind the statue. "Sure I don't mind one bit." "Did you really meant that you want to make peace with the Separatist and the Sith?" "Yeah, I really meant every word that I said and I don't care if I died trying to fulfilled that goal."

"Well then you don't need us to stop you for siding with those murderers." Ahsoka said as she appeared from behind the statue with tears running down her face. Rai looked at her blue eyes and he walked up to her but she step backward. "Stay away from me you Sith! Or I'll scream." She Shouted at him and then master Luminara stepped in between them to end the fighting. "Okay, padawans I have decided to picked sparring partners." She said as she called out names and then she put Ahsoka and Rai together. Ahsoka was furious that she was paired up with Rai and she would spar with him.

"Oh rai, here I have your training saber ready for you. How about you and ahsoka train first." She said as she handed him his training saber. Ahsoka was about to protest but she thought up an idea to hurt Rai. _"If I show everyone that he is a traitor they have to kick him out." _She thought as she walked to the center of the arena and waited for Rai to enter the arena. Rai took his cloak off to reveal his training outfit that had dragons around it. "So, you change your outfit that is against the rules. A padawan must have an extra shirt underneath it but you are new here." She was trying to taunt him but it didn't work because he just want to be friends with her.

"Please ahsoka, I just want to be your friend not your enemy." He pleaded but Ahsoka didn't listen. All she wanted him gone. When the match begin, Ahsoka tried to used force push on Rai but Rai mimic it with his force push but instead of pushing them both back it was Ahsoka who when back. _"How did he get so strong but not me? This can't be happening he stronger than me."_ She thought as she got back up and she swung her training saber at him but Rai saw her shadow and it made think from night training with Aang and Ling.

* * *

_(flashback in the garden)_

_"Okay rai, I'm going to let you looked at my shadow and watch it carefully." Aang said as he asked his sister to shine some light to his direction. Ling used her "Light Shine" to show Rai where Aang's shadow._ _Rai saw Aang's shadow and watch it move as well as Aang moving it by punching and kicking and Rai was amazed that the shadow was manifesting. The shadow attacked Rai with shadow sword but he blocked with his sword and then Aang used his left arm to split the shadow sword into two shadow swords. Once the shadow was done training with rai it when back to Aang then it seal itself back where Aang stood._

_"So, what do you think? Pretty cool huh." He said as he held his hand out to Rai which Rai took it and stand. Rai look at his shadow and was wondering if Aang shown him his shadow for some reason which means that he was going to teach that trick. After Aang shown him the basic and said to try to manifested his shadow. Rai moved his arms and performed a dragon fighting stance and once he got the basic down right and he saw his shadow manifesting in front. Then without no warning Aang saw his shadow was acting strange for some reason and then it manifested itself from behind Aang. Aang was impressed that Rai manage to called his back to play but instead of attacking rai, it attacked aang and then the shadow walked over to rai and ready his stance to attacked his master._

_"Ah...I see that you manage to control my shadow on your own. I am impressed that you learned how to do that but can I have him back now please." He smile as his shadow returned to him and he was proud that rai learned his second technique. "So, what do we called it anyway 'shadow dragon,' or 'shadow mirror'." Rai said with a calm tone as Aang walked up to him and put his hand on his head. "I liked that second choice we'll called it the 'Shadow Mirror'." He said as he looked at his sister who was overwhelmed by all of this._

_(end flashback)_

* * *

Rai thought long and hard that he should his technique on Ahsoka but she wouldn't let up then he did triple backflip and landed far away from her assult. He close his eyes and then performed his dragon fighting stance. "What are you doing?!" She shouted as she charged at him full force trying to stab him in his chest then master Shaak Ti walked to see if Rai made any friends but she saw Ahsoka charging at him full force while he stand there and do nothing. "Greeting master Luminara, how is your students progressing with Rai?" She asked as she watched to fight between him and Ahsoka.

"Well, he is performing nicely but the other padawans just don't want be his friend and he been sneaking into the garden at night though." She said and then she saw Barriss looking worry for someone. She walked over to the mirialan girl and said. "Padawan are you alright?" She asked which she startled her and Barriss turned to the Togruta women. "Oh master Shaak Ti, I-I d-d-d-didn't see you coming and I'm fine just overwhelmed that all." She said which Shaak Ti knows that she was lying but she didn't want to know as she continue to watch the match.

Ahsoka brought her saber to Rai's heart but he dodge her attack while he still had his eyes close trying to find her shadow. "Padawan Tano is good with her stance but why is she trying to physically hurt him?" She asked as Barriss didn't pay her any attention because she trying to avoid the question. Then there was a cut on Rai's right arm than blood dripped from his right shoulder and then she kicked Rai in the gut which send him flying backward but this was his plan to get some distance away from her and he got back up then he performed his dragon fighting stance once again. But this time his birthmarks started to glow and Ahsoka turned around to see that he was still standing. Ahsoka tried to end the fight but she was blinded by the bright light and then she cover her eyes with her sleeves.

_"What is he doing? If he planned on shooting me with lightning then he will be kicked out of the order."_ She thought as she smirked and when the bright light ended she open her eyes to see that he was standing there. "What was that it? You planned on blinding me with that bright light get real." She said as she saw that he wasn't alone. There was a person standing next to him in shadow and she saw that his birthmarks was glowing. "You thought I wouldn't take you serious huh? So, you used your sith powers to end my life and is that what it is Sith!" "I'm afraid that you are mistaken padawan. This is just my shadow and it is waiting for someone to play with." Rai said as he used his dragon power to locate Ahsoka's shadow by using his shadow to pulled her shadow from her feet.

Everyone was shocked that Rai called forth a his shadow and then Ahsoka's shadow to fight with him. "I been waiting to used this technique but I didn't expect that I end up using it on a fellow padawan." He said as he used his shadow and Ahsoka's shadow to attacked Ahsoka but they wasn't going to kill her, they just stand there and they disappear. Ahsoka looked around the room to find Rai but he was nowhere to be found. She looked at her classmates which they were looking up at the ceiling and Ahsoka looked up to see that Rai was standing upside down. He was looking down at Ahsoka to see that she furious and she was using the force to bring him down along with the ceiling but he saw the crack underneath his feet and he knew that she was trying to killed him.

_"No. if she continue to used the force liked this, she'll bring the ceiling down on everyone. I must stopped her right now but first she must be knocked out and then used that technique I did when I was training with Ling."_ He thought as he teleported behind ahsoka and then knocked her out and he took off his sleeveless shirt and put it on her for her protection. He close his eyes once again and there was a green aura appearing around him then there was figure took from and grew bigger and bigger. It looked like man with dragon wings but Rai raise his hands up and so did the aura as they hold the ceiling in place. Everyone was amazed that he knew that will happen for some good reason and he saved their lives.

After the ceiling was put in place, the spirit breath fire and glued every cracks together. When that was done the spirit disappear and Rai collapse. Everyone gather around them to check if they were alright and they took them to their masters to have them healed. Master luminara was healing Rai's wounds and tried to checked for severe wounds. And she saw that he suffered a broken arm and broken leg but this was serious though. "What would process padawan Tano to do this?" She asked Shaak Ti who was looking at Rai for a moment and answer her question. "I don't know but I will find out once she regain consciousness." She said as she exit the chamber to informed the council what has happen here.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Healing chamber.

Ahsoka woke up to see that she was is the Jedi healing chamber and she saw her best friend sitting next her bed. "Hey barriss, what happen and where the sith? DId he get away from master Luminara and master Shaak Ti? She asked as Barriss looked at the bed next to Ahsoka's bed and Ahsoka looked over to Rai asleep and healing his wounds. "Why is he in here with me? He's sith that desevred to be put on trial for attempted mur-" "HE'S NOT A SITH AHSOKA! He saved everyone from being crush from the ceiling that you cause." She interrupted Ahsoka that she was acusing rai for eveything that had happen.

"He even saved you from fallen to the darkside and what did you do? You acuse him for a crime that he didn't commit which was cause by you." She scold Ahsoka for all the mean things she did to rai and Ahsoka was shocked that Barriss was sticking up for him and she felt proud that she did as well. "So, I think once he wake up you will apologize for accuing him and for trying to kill him." She said as she that rai was already awake from all the yelling. "What happen? Where am I? What is this place?" He asked as he got up to reveal that he wasn't wearing a shirt and both Ahsoka and Barriss blushed when they saw his abdomen and they looked away still blushing.

"Ah...Rai y-y-y-you're awake and that g-g-g-g-good to see that you regain consciousness. Ahsoka has something to tell you." "Rai...I-I-I-I'm sorry for acusing you that you were Sith and for hurting you." She apologized and she blushed even more red because rai was looking at to see that she was wearing his sleeveless shirt that he give to her and then he looked down to see that he wasn't wearing his shirt. "That's okay ahsoka, but can I asked you something?" "Sure, what's up?" "Can I have my shirt back please?" He asked which made ahsoka blushed even more red like a tomato when she looked where he was pointing at to see that she was wearing his shirt and she took it off and handed it to him and watched as he put his shirt on.

"So, how did you saved everyone because I passed out and what's up with that shadow trick?" She asked as Rai told them that he was trained by his parent who was part of the Order before he turned four and that he promise that he should never his parents secert techniques to any unless it was an emergency like what happen at the arena. "And that how I summon your shadow and protected everyone." He said as he saw the door open and both master Luminara and Shaak Ti walked in and they were happy that Rai had awaken and his wounds were healed as well. "We seen to interrupted a good conversation between the padawan didn't we master Luminara." She chuckled as did master Luminara. "Well, it's time that I bring padawan Stones to the council chamber." She said as she was happy that rai had made friends but she more happy for some reason.

They both left ahsoka and barriss with master Luminara and the door close behind them then they started walking to the council chamber. "Master...what does the council want with rai for anyway?" She asked and waited for an answer then she got her answer when master Luminara smile at her. "He is being assign to Jedi master early because he successed to protect everyone in that arena and it was the council decision to put him with a perfect master."

* * *

At the Jedi council chamber.

As rai and shaak ti walked into the chamber the room was filled with Jedi master and some of them were being broadcast from off world. "Greetings young one, I am master Obi-wan Kenobi and I heard so much about you and what did at the arena with the padawans from master Yoda, Unduli, and Ti. You have a bright future ahead of you and keep up the good work." He said as rai bow to his complements then he face the Jedi masters to wait for their complements. "Wondering why you're here you are." Yoda said as he chuckled for what did at the arena and rai thoughts were being put under control by both aang and ling.

"Yes I do and I think it something do with me saving the padawans in the arena." He said as everyone were shocked that he said that. "We have decided to put you with a Jedi master to trained under for as long as you so choose. You are more one with the force than any of us and we of the Jedi council would like to persent your master, Master Shaak Ti." Windu said as rai looked at his master that was assigned to be his teacher. This was the first time that he would be a real padawan and if he had emotion he would be happy right.

"So, my padawan go and pack your things we leave to my homeplanet Felucia. And there we start with your training to become a Jedi." She said as she smile at him and she would honor Kai's legacy by teaching rai his father techniques that passed to her to give to him. Rai walked out of the chamber to get his things and Shaak Ti saw something as rai walked. She saw his father walking with him and then the ghost turned around to reveal it was Kai smiling at her. _"I will teach him everything that you taught me my old friend."_ She thought as the ghost vanished then she looked at the direction where rai went.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rai's room.

Rai was packing his things for his long year of training with both master Shaak Ti, Aang, and Ling. He stopped packing for a moment to looked around the room. "You can come out now Ling I know you're there." He said as Ling popped out of the wall to hug him. "I knew that you wouldn't leave us after what had happen at the arena. Aang told me to wait patiently for you to recover." She said as she wipe her face and then Aang appear in front of them and he was happy to see that his friend didn't die after using too much power. "So, I heard that you were assign to a master and you're leaving to go off world."

"Yeah, you can come along and train with me on Felucia that way I won't get bored after I'm done with master Shaak Ti." He offered like they couldn't go with him and he knows that they bound to his birthmarks and they would never say no to him. So after they talked for a while and they started to help him pack his things and they went back into his birthmarks. Deep in his mind they were talking to each others in their dragon forms._ "So once we're done training with him then what?" "Then we take him to the temple where he must face the great one and he must beat him to become the Dragon Master."_

* * *

**Young Ahsoka: Wow I did all that to you Rai?**

**Young Rai: Yeah you wouldn't let me help you so I end up getting hurt.**

**Young Barriss: Well, you didn't have a choice to make so you save her and everyone. So ahsoka, you don't mind being friends with him now.**

**Me: She's right ahsoka how bout it. You and Rai friends hmm.**

**Young Ahsoka: Well Okay.**

**Me: Boo-yahh**

**Ling: Yay. they're boyfriend and girlfriend now.**

**Young Ahsoka: *Blushed* Wha-wha-wha-WHAT?!**

**Ling: Are you two not boyfriend and girlfriend?**

**Young Ahsoka: *Blushed* NO!**

**Aang: *Sigh* Sister, boyfriend and girlfriend are people who are in relationship.**

**Ling: But they are in a relationship.**

**Me: No, no, no, friends and boyfriend and girlfriend are two different things.**

**Ling: Oh, I get it now.**

**Me: Good. Can I asked you guys something?**

**All: Sure.**

**Me. WHY ARE Y'ALL IN MY ROOM?!**

**Everyone: Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon Padawan

**Okay everyone I'm gonna skipped up to fourteen years where our hero was still on Felucia training with his Master. He changed over the years and so did the dragons. Aang had short white hair and wore a black dragon robe. Ling had long black hair in a ponytail and she wore a white dragon robe. Oh, rai grew his hair out and he wore a black and white Jedi robe (like in force unleashed.) And ahoska was already assigned to Anakin Skywalker.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dragon Padawan.**

It's been fourteen years since he left Coruscant and trained for fourteen years on Felucia. His master Shaak Ti was looking for him but he was nowhere to found. So she decided to look for him up the mountains. She was like a mother to him and he was like a son to her. "Of all places he had to be on the mountain." She said as she climbed to the top of the mountain.

On top of the mountain there was a figure with black and white Jedi robe (from force unleashed) but he wore his old cloak over it. He was mediating on all his past training with his master and the dragons. He sense a presence coming up the mountain. It was his master and she was surprised that him didn't attack her. "Yes master, do you need something?" He asked as she walked up to him and she seen how much he look like his father.

"It's been fourteen years since we left to start your training and look at you now, grown to be a perfect gentlemen. I'm so proud of you padawan, you surpass me in many other things." She said as he stand up to face her and he pushed his hair out his face. "It's time for me to give you, your eighteenth birthday present." She said as she told him to close his eyes which he did and she pull out a headband that had his father's signature on it and put it on his forehead.

After he open his eyes, he felt something on his forehead. It was a headband, and he was surprised that she remember his birthday. "Thank you master, I'll take care of it." He said as they got a contact from the Jedi council on Courscant and it was master Yoda. "Greetings master Shaak Ti and padawan Rai Stones, good to see you it is." He said as rai saw him, master Kit Fisto, master Plo Koon, and master Luminara Unduli. "Greetings masters, it been so long since I seen any of you before I started my training with master Ti."

"We have trouble on our end but it is good to hear from you. We need your help Shaak Ti and the help of your padawan. We need you and your padawan to go to Kamino. There are some new clones that need to be tested to enter this war." Luminara said as the council got a transmission that reveal Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Anyone who received this message we reinforcements immediately because me, Anakin Skywalker, and his padawan are being overrun by general Grievous's troops." Then the transmission went static. "Where did that transmission came from?" "It was transmitted from Rori." She answered as she tries to think up plan to help Obi-wan, Anakin, and Anakin's padawan.

"I'll go to Kamino to help the cloners with the clones. While my padawan goes to Rori to assist Kenobi and his forces." She said as she subjected that it was time for Rai to be in the fight. "Are you sure about this master? Do you think I am ready for this?" He asked as she smiled at him and put her hand on his right shoulder, which he is taller than her. "I have full confidence that you are ready my padawan." She said as she turned to face her fellow council members. "Hmmm...go to Rori you must. Mention your name you shouldn't." Master Yoda said as he dismissed rai from his master. "Why can't he say his name in front of master Kenobi and master Skywalker?" She asked as master Unduli looked at her with concern.

"We believe that he is the son of our fallen Jedi master Kai Stones. And we kept this a secret from you and him. If he found out the truth, he seek vengeance for his father's death. That why he can't use his name in front of them." Master fisto said as he felt sorry for Rai that he had to go through all his life without parents to guide him through tough times. "And you don't think telling him the truth of his past." She said as she felt little hurt that they knew who murdered the man she loved for a long time.

"He needs this time to focus on this mission to help both master Kenobi and master Skywalker. Please master Ti don't tell the boy about this discussion." Luminara pleaded as she know how her former master was going through. She still have that ach in her heart from when she heard the news of what had happened to Kai and his forces. Kai was like a brother to her and he was always kind to her even when she became a Jedi Knight, he would teach her some of his grandfather's techniques and fighting styles.

"I must go and prepare a ship for Rai and he probably got some practices in while he waited for me." She said as she ended the transmission and fell to her knees as she cried and curse herself that she wasn't there to protect him from the Separatist. She got back up on her feet and wipe her tears off her face to make sure that if she see her padawan then he will know something was wrong. He is stronger in the force and he has practiced new abilities that she never heard of like: dragon sight, shadow fog, time stop, fire spin kick, tail fang, and lightning claws. But what surprise her that he learned how to use force lightning before he learned the lightning claws.

When she got to the landing bay, she saw Rai mediating while his astromech droid called "T7-01" (from the old republic game) was watching him. She was impressed that he didn't sense her presence when she got to the landing bay. "Hello master." I guess she wrong on that one. "So, are you ready to present yourself to the world padawan?" She asked which Rai doesn't look scared at all and he has been waiting for fourteen years to show his skills. "I guess faith had decided to let me join the fight." He said as he open his eyes which had turned back to his normal green eyes. He stood up and waited for their ship to show up to take them to the main ship.

"Here padawan, I have something you can use beside waiting for a ship to take you to Rori. It was a gift from you- an old friend that I knew a long time ago." She said as she walked over to an object that was covered by a tart. Rai rise his eyebrow to wonder what was underneath the tart and once the tart was pulled back, his eye widen to see that it was a Starfighter. "This been here for so long and no one can operate it or try to get it online. I was hoping for you to try it." She said as she watch him use his power to try to get the ship online. After he used force lightning, he got the ship online.

"I guess it was destined to be yours ship this whole time padawan. Fly carefully padawan and may the force be with you always." "May the force be with you master." He said as he gave her a hug and got in his new ship to start it up. He was waiting for T7 to join him and the droid activate his rockets then attach himself to the ship. He took one last look at his master then he wave to her and she had a tear coming down her face when she wave back.

Once he left the planet atmosphere, he saw the main ship coming into orbit. "T7, can you put in the coördinates to Rori." He asked as his droid beep several times and he put in the coördinates to Rori then activate Light speed. "So, you're going to save some live? About bloody damn time." "Hey, I haven't heard from you guys in a while. Where have you guys been all these years?" He said as he heard Ling in his thoughts and they appears beside him but they were sitting next to him while still in Light speed. "We've been busy over the years and we will tell when the time is right." Aang said as his eyes was close and Ling was making faces at him. "Both of you look different from the last time I saw you two." Rai said as he noticed they have change over the years as well. "Oh, we heard that you can't use your real name. How about we call you Drago." "That sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

Meanwhile on planet Rori.

"Obi-wan any luck trying to reach the council?" Anakin asked as he cut a droid in half and send two more droids flying with the force. "Not yet Anakin, case you didn't know you asked that question five minutes age." He said as he reflect several shots from the battle droids. There was a young padawan around the age of seventeen and she was Togruta. "Hey, Ahsoka how many droids you got?" "Twenty-seven why?" "Forty-five for me and you're still falling behind Snips." He said as his former master sigh as he sliced a droid down.

As the three Jedi and some remaining clones fought for their lives, out in space a ship came out of hyper space. "Ok T7, activate cloaking field." He said as the droid activated the cloaking field which turn the ship invisible. The ship flew past the blockade and headed for the planet. "Dammit, where the hell are our reinforcements?" Anakin said as he cut several more droid.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Separatist's base.

"General, it seems the enemy are being force to retreat." "Excellent, keep the Republic busy while I send the rest of our troops to wipe them out permanently." He said as he send the rest of their troops. "Sir, there something coming in the planet's atmosphere." Once they looked out the windows and suddenly a ship appeared out of nowhere.

Rai deactivated his cloaking field and started firing at them. He launch three missile at the base and then he shot lightning at some blaster cannons. "So, the Republic sent reinforcements to help their forces but they're too late to save them. Send all fighters to annihilate that ship." Grievous ordered as one of the droid inform him. "Sir, we have a problem with our fighters." "What! Damages report NOW!" He shouted as the droid gave him the damages report. He looked at the reports and he slam his fist to the table. "Looks like we're not dealing with a regular Jedi hmmm."

"Grievous, what is your report on the republic forces?" Dooku asked as he expected that they should be wiped out already. "It's seem that we didn't know that they had call reinforcements." He said which Dooku wasn't pleased when he heard that they have called reinforcements. "I sense that Kai Stones is alive and he is the reinforcement." He said as Grievous's eyes widen when he heard that Kai was alive. "But that is impossible I killed him myself and I took his light saber off his corpse." He said as he revealed Kai's lightsaber from his belt. "General? Shall I send our fighter to annihilate their reinforcement?" "No, better yet send them to annihilate the rest of their forces."

After rai knocked out their transmission, he saw some fighters heading for his direction. He took out some with some of his bolt lasers. Some of the fighters turned their attention to rai and tried to keep him busy. While the others headed for Anakin and the others. _"Oh no, they're heading for the others. I need to hurry and protect them before it's too late."_ He thought as he turn his ship around and flew after the remaining fighters.

* * *

Back at the battle field.

Anakin cut down the last few droids, while Ahsoka took out some droid as well. As for Obi-wan was attending to the wounded and both Rex and Cody was helping Anakin and Ahsoka. "I believe that's all of them master." She said as her master looked up and his eye widen as he saw some Separatists fighters heading for them. "Everyone take cover!" He shouted as they tried to find cover when suddenly one of the was shot down.

The rest of fighters turned their attention to rai and started shooting at him but rai dodge every shot. Rai returned fire and he close his eyes then open them but everything was moving slow. "I can't believe I didn't thought of that sooner." He said as he hit his face with his right hand. His ship flew past every laser shot and he fire bolt of lightning that form into every ship.

Once he was done with that he close his eyes again then open them to found out all the fighters were shot down. They all saw those ships shot down by one lonely ship. "I can't believe that we were saved by one ship." Ahsoka said as the ship landed in front of them. As the ship landed, rai look out his window and he saw Ahsoka. _"Of all places she had to be here."_ He thought as he got out of his ship.

"Greetings my name is Ahsoka Tano what's your name." She asked as she lean forward to see his face, but he just back away. "I-umm-uh-umm Drago. My name is Drago, nice to meet you." He said as Ahsoka back away from him when her master interrupt their greeting. "Uh, snips we use your help over here. While master Obi-wan and I get acquainted with our new friend." He said as she walked away from them but she look back at him and she was admiring his muscular body. _"Why does he remind me of him all of sudden."_ She thought as she remember the time she saw him with his shirt off which cause her to blush. _"No, got a hold of yourself Ahsoka this guy doesn't look like Rai or better yet I forgot what he look like. It has been so long since I saw him I hope he's okay."_

"So, what is your real name anyway? I know you lied to my padawan for a reason." Anakin said as his master heard that rai had lied to Ahsoka. "You're very good with the force to know that. Well my real name is Rai Stones and I was Drago as a cover up because the master send me here to assist you and they told me not to reveal my true name for some reason that I don't know." He said as Obi-wan tries to remember his name and that when it hit him. "Uh...did you say your name was Rai Stones? The young padawan that save the younglings from being crush from the ceiling at the Jedi Temple." "Yes, that was me and I can't believe that you remember me from that." Rai said as Anakin didn't hear about this till now. "Why didn't hear about this until now?" He asked as his master didn't hear him because he was still talking to Rai about his training.

"That incident happen fourteen years ago and you was still training with me when that happen. So, rai who was your master?" He said as he try to find out who was assign to be Rai's master to teach him the way of the force. "My master was Shaak Ti and she taught me everything that she know and some that she didn't know." Rai said as he talked so highly of his master. Rai sense that the Separatist was gathering their forces for another strike and this time they have something big to wipe them out. "Look likes we need to get out of here before more droid comes." He said as both Anakin and Obi-wan looked at him like was crazy. "How do you know that?" They both said as Rai turned his direction back at and they grasp as they saw his eyes change back to normal.

"I'll explain about that later but right now we need to more." He said as they return to Ahsoka and the wounded clones to warned them. "Hey hold up for a second I need you two, to not tell Ahsoka that my real name please." He pleaded as the two people that he can trust to not give his identity away especially around Ahsoka. when they ran pass a couple of dead clones, Rai stopped and used his power to bring them back from the dead. Anakin and Obi-wan ran as fast as they could to find Ahsoka and the remaining clones. "Hey master what's up." Ahsoka said as she saw them coming toward her and the wounded. "Where's Drago? Is he not with you?" She asked as both Anakin and Obi-wan looked behind them to find Rai wasn't behind. "Where did he go? He was behind us right?" Anakin said as he look everywhere and Obi-wan looked at the hill that they ran down from and saw Rai standing there. Anakin saw that he was standing there and there was something behind him but it was their fallen clones troopers.

"But how? They all were killed by the droids right?" He asked as his former master didn't say a word to him as they saw Rai came down and guide the fallen clones to help their wounded brothers. "I thought it would be helpful to get the wounded moving faster and well, it did." He said as Ahsoka was glad that her friends are alive once again. As they move to a safe place to set up camp and heal their wounds for tomorrow. Rai was mediating and he was contacted by Ling and Aang. _"What is it you guys?" _He asked as they appear next to him. _"It's seem that the plan work huh." _She said as she was swinging on a branch and Aang was standing at top of the tree above him. _"Well, it sorta work sister." _He said as he jumped down to stand next to Rai and Ling dropped down as well. _"What do you mean "it sorta work" it totally work."_ She said as she stare at her brother who looked unease for a moment.

"To answer your question Ling both master Anakin and master Obi-wan knows that I was lying." Rai said which cause Ling to look at him. As they was talking about the battle between Rai and droid fighters, they saw the thing inside him and they was proud that he was progressing as they envision. The whole conversation was interrupted by some foot steps. Rai stand up and activate his dual sabers and waited for his assassin or assassins to come out of the shadow. Once they got close to the light, it reveal to be Ahsoka who was looking for something but to his suspects she was looking for him. "Oh, there you are. I been looking for you everywhere and I wanted to thank you for you know saving us and for bringing our troops back from the dead." She said as she blush from the sight of him with no shirt on. "Oh, it was nothing I guess I couldn't let our comrades died and leaving us with no support." He said as she moved close to get a better view of him and when she got close, she tripped on a root that was cause by Ling who was trying to get them close. Rai caught her from hitting her face on the dirt hard.

When Ahsoka looked up to see that he caught her, she saw his green eyes sparkle in the moonlight. She blushed so hard her montra was glowing pink and she back away quickly so she can stop her heart from beating faster and then she walked back to camp. "I saw what you did Ling." _"What are you talking about Rai I didn't do anything."_ She said as she tried to hide it. _"Oh come on sister, I saw you move that root to trip her so that he could save her. You can't do that to her and you almost cause rai to reveal himself to her."_ Aang scold Ling for what did to Ahsoka and she felt sorry for what she did and she was wrong for doing it. "I better rested up for tomorrow, because we will take down that base." Rai said as he say goodnight to his teachers and they went back to his birthmarks.

* * *

Back at Grievous's base.

"You let him escape and not to mention that he destroy every droid that was to kill Skywalker and his forces." Dooku said as he looked around the base to see that everything was destroy by Rai's ship. "It seen that I can't relay on your defense grievous. I'm sending my apprentice to deal with the Jedi and our new playmate. She'll inform me of the situation." He said as he end the transmission then Grievous slam his robotic hand on the transmitter causing it to crack. "So general Kai Stones, it seen that you survive the explosion but don't worry we'll settle the score between us. And I still haven't forgotten what you did to my arm." He said as he did his sinister laugh.

Out in space there was a Separatist ship heading for the planet. Dooku was walking to the landing bay. He saw the dark pale figure woman standing in front of her ship. "Are you ready my apprentice? There are four Jedi that need dispose of and when that is done we will continue your training." He said as his apprentice was ready to take on four Jedi and she has waited for this opportunity to prove to her master. " It will been done my lord. And of this Kai Stones character?" She said as her master ponder on the subject he has face Kai before and he lose to him many time. "Asajj, I have high hopes that you would handle against him. He may be strong in the force but he is weak compare." After that was said, Asajj got in her ship and took off to Rori to assist Grievous to fight against Rai, the Jedi, and their forces.

* * *

**And there you have it. To answer your question that Drago was cover up for Rai to disguise himself around Ahsoka.**

**Character and Age:**

**Rai Stone: 18**

**Ahsoka Tano: 17**

**Anakin Skywalker: 27**

**Obi-wan Kenobi: 37**

* * *

**Rai's Abilities:**

**Dragon Sight:** To see in the future

**Shadow Fog:** To turn invisible and Turn other invisible

**Time Stop:** To slow down time

**Fire Spin Kick:** To combine fire around your feet

**Tail Fang:** Called upon the aura around yourself and control it.

**Lightning Claws:** Combine force lightning and dragon aura

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The White Dragon Temple

**Ahsoka: Hey naruto, what are doing?**

**Me: Hi Ahsoka. I just writing this story. Why?**

**Ahsoka: I was wondering if you do mind telling me who this Drago is?**

**Me: Sup Rai.**

**Rai: Sup.**

**Ahsoka: Don't change the subject tell me who this Drago person is!**

**Rai: Ahsoka, I'm Drago.**

**Ahsoka: WHAT!**

**Me: Yeah. I can't believe that you didn't found out sooner.**

**Ahsoka: *Blushing* that means I was gonna kiss-**

**Ling: Yup. You was close too.**

**Aang: Which was my sister fault for doing that.**

**Ahsoka: It was you that tripped me! I GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me, Aang, and Rai: Uh Ling Run!**

**Ling: Eeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**Ahsoka: GET BACK HERE YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR DOING THAT TO ME!**

**Me, Aang, and Rai: naruto11222 doesn't own the star wars characters except for Aang, Ling, and Rai.**

**Me: you guys better go stop her before she ends up killing Ling.**

**Aang and Rai: Right.**

**Me: so Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The White Dragon Temple.**

After Asajj Ventress arrived to Rori, she was uneasy that she have to work with general Grievous. She put some assassin droids to replace some of the droids that was destory by Rai. "So. this is dooku apprentice hmmm. You look scare out of your skin little girl, because you will never stand a chance against the Jedi." Grievous said as he try to scare her but it didn't work and she just ignorant him as she continue with the repairs. "If you continue to breathe down my neck general, I will make sure to stop your breathe permanently." She threaten him with full calm in her voice as she continue her work.

After an hour or so, she was done and the battle was feel with assassin droids, super battle droids, AAT droids, and heavy gunner droids. "This is all we need to take out the Republic and their forces." She said as grievous admire his replacement droids and he was please that the replacement was complete. All he have to do is wait rai and his forces to show and die at his hands. "But do you think that these droids can stand a chance against Kai Stones? The greatest Jedi master of the Jedi Order, he not like all the others you and I face. He's stronger, faster, and smarter than the rest that just rush in to face their doom." He said as he was ready his lightsabers to face him one last time.

"Don't worry general, I have something in store for him when he show up with his forces." She said which Grievous was mad that he will never shack his revenge on Kai for cutting off his arm. "You will do no such thing to him. He is my enemy and I'm going to be the one to kill him before Ventress." He said as he stepped in front of her. Asajj was about to use her lightsabers on him but Grievous grab his lightsabers to warned her that if she to kill his enemy, he would kill her Dooku's apprentice or not he doesn't like it when people take his pray away from. "Very well general, I'll stand down and let you have your pray."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Campsite.

Ahsoka was the first to wake up from the sunrise and she grab her cloths and tried to make sure that no one was awake and she heading to the forest to find a lake to take a shower. Once she heard water coming from up ahead, she ran as faster as she could but she stop dead in her tracks and she hide behind a tree to make sure no one was using the lake. And when she found out, she saw a shirtless figure with burns on his back using it but he was training. She watch in silence as the figure move the water around with one hand.

_"Is that Drago? He look so good with no shirt on but why does he remind me of Rai. Come on Ahsoka, you know that peaking on a fellow Jedi in wrong, but I can't look away he look so hot right now."_ She thought as she took a closer look to see his face but she step on a twig which gave her away. Rai sense that someone was watching him so he grab his shirt and his cloak and started running. Ahsoka was hoping that he would pass her and she would follow him. After he left, she sigh in disappointed that she was watching him training and she was looking at he muscular body. She walked to the lake and got in it then sigh. "Ugh...why did I do that. Now he'll never talk to me again after what I did. But he does have a great body tee-hee." She giggle as she clean herself and then she got dressed and head back to camp.

Rai was mediating in a tree to get good view of their campsite and he was deciphering the Jedi code. "There no emotion; there is peace. There is no Inorance; there is knoledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force." He said as his birthmarks start glowing as he decipher the over and over again while his birthmarks glow brighter and brighter. Ahsoka walked into the camp and she heard a voice that she would never hear. She looked up and saw that Rai was mediating and deciphering the Jedi code and she was amaze that he know the code from beginning to end. When rai open his eyes, he saw ahsoka looking up at him and he jumped down next her then he started walking to his tent.

Ahsoka hung her head down and walked to her tent in defeat. _"He knows that I was watching and he hates me now for doing that to him. Man, if I want to be his friend I need to apologize to him and tell him that I watching him."_ She thought as she exit her tent and walk to Rai's tent to apologize. Rai was in his tent and he was waiting for either Anakin or Obi-wan to wake up so he can go over battle strategy with them. "Uuh Drago, are you in there? Can I come in and talk to you about something please?" "Sure, give me a second." He said as she waited til he said that she can enter his tent. "You can enter padawan." She enter his tent and she sat down while his back was turn away from her. "Drago, I want to apologize." "Apologize? Apologize for what padawan?" "For spying on you while you was training and I know it was wrong to spy on people that I don't even know." "_So, it was you spying on me, she have saw my birthmarks as well."_ He thought as she look at him with concern. "Are you okay Drago?" "Huh oh, I fine but there no need for apologies but I thank you for coming to me about this.

With that moment, Ahsoka left his tent and she was happy that he has forgiven her. Rai saw both Anakin and Obi-wan awaken so he request that they need to talk battle strategy. "Ah, good morning Rai. Do you need something?" "I have plan for us to win this fight." He said as both Anakin and Obi-wan looked at him. "Really? Well, lets hear it." Anakin said as he was eager to end this fight once and for all. Rai told them that he was watching the base at night by himself and he learned that the Separatist has two entrances. The first one is the main entrance and the other entrance was the side entrance and he told them that they have assassin droids station at the side entrance and main entrance have an army waiting. "So, what saying is that some of us will have to be the distraction while the others use the side entrance to sneak in and take it out on the inside right." Obi-wan said as Rai nod his head.

"You, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones be the distraction, while I sneak inside the base alone." He said as Anakin agree to that subjection and Obi-wan just stand there realizing what he said. "Wait! You want to go in that base ALONE! ARE YOU CRAZY!" "This is the only plan we got and I have technique that will turn me invisible so I can get pass their securtiy caneras." he said as obi-wan didn't any other choices so he agree to Rai's plan. "So, we'll inform the other about while you get ahead start huh?" He asked as Rai shook his head and started running to his position. "So, who's going to tell Ahsoka that Rai ran to sneak in the Separatist's base." "You of course Anakin." "Why me?" "Because she is your padawan."

Ahsoka was waiting for her master and Obi-wan to give the briefing to take out the base and when they came back, she realize that Rai wasn't with them. "Master? Where is Drago?" She asked as her master said that he went scouting. Ahsoka just looked at him and walked to the clones who was gather around them.

* * *

Back at the Separatist base.

Grievous was in the computer room going over the intel that he receive form Ventress that Kai was on the move. He was going to wait for him in the computer and surprise him that he set a trap for him. Asajj was getting ready for them to show and have her assassins droid station in the shadow. _"So, this Kai person was stronger than master Yoda and the Jedi council."_ She thought as she walked around the base to stretch her legs. She looked at Kai's profile then she slice it in half as she found out the he fell in love with rattataki woman.

As the droids were guarding the main entrance there was flash in the sky and one of them walked toward it and suddenly the droid got shot then they the Anakin and Rex. They both started running and the droids went after them while firing at them. The alarm went off and Ventress went to the montor and saw Anakin and Rex was running to the forest. Then sense that their base have been infiltrated by someone. "So, they decided to sneak in here and try to destory it within. Clever jedi very clever indeed."

"Okay, we got their attention. All we have to get them to obi-wan and ahsoka so the real battle begin." He said as he got contacted by Obi-wan and he doesn't looked please at all. "Anakin we have minor setback." "What kind of set back master?" He asked as his master tell that Ahsoka was missing and the that she went in the base. "This is not good, not good at all. And I think she blew his cover with the alarm setting off." He said as Obi-wan told him to bring the droid to his direction and they have to be his distraction and they yell at Ahsoka later. As for Rai, he sense her persence so he use to shadow to hide himself. When ahsoka came the hall, he grab her from behind and pull her in the shadow.

"Mmmmmphmmmmmmymmmmmmmmm." "Shhh ahsoka it me. Now I'm going to let you go okay." He said as he let go of her and he looked out of the shadow to make that they clear. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't let you go in alone. What if something goes wrong? An-An-An-And you get hurt." She blushed on what she just said. Rai couldn't believe his eyes is she falling for him. "So, anyway I decided to come with you and blow this place sky-high." She said as rai sense another persence coming toward them and he needs to think fast; but the only choice he has is to uses Shadow Fog. But ahsoka's emotion are too wild and he needs her to calm down; but he couldn't.

_"If she don't calm down, we are dead for sure. How can I calm that her emotion that is so wild, but there is one way to calm her down. And I know that she'll hate me for doing this, but there no other way to calm her emotion."_ He thought as he move closer to her but ahsoka didn't know what he was doing and why he was coming to her. "What are yo-" She was interrupted as he lean down and his lips touch her lips. Her eyes widen as she blushed at the thought of her first kiss would be with rai and she felt her heart racing. She felt that she had betrayed rai and her eyes was full of tears as she thought of rai if he found that she was kissing this strange person that she didn't even know.

As rai felt that dark persence had disappear, he let go of ahsoka and looked outside to that the close was clear. Ahsoka could bring to confront him on why did he kiss her but she didn't. _"Maybe he feels the same way but I am in love with rai not drago. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way and I can't tell rai that I share a first kiss with another."_ She thought as they came to the computer room but there were no guards and this was too easy for them. "Hey, we made it with no trouble at all. Let's hit the self-destruct button and go before more droid show up." She said as she walked toward the computer but rai just have a bad feeling that he never get until now.

_"Something doesn't add up right at all. If there were suppose to be droids guarding this place, wouldn't there be droids also guarding the main room unless."_ He thought as he saw a shadow casting over to the right above ahsoka's head and then it hit him "IT'S A TRAP! AHSOKA GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!" He shouted at her as she did not understand why she have to get away from the computer. Suddenly there was a sound of lightning coming at her but before the lightning was casted rai did his "Fire spin kick" at the caster and when that technique hit the caster flew out from the shadow. It was none other than Count Dooku himself. "So, I see that Jedi master Kai Stones has return to us to grant his second death wish." He said as he activate his red lightsaber but ahsoka stood behind him ready to strike. But out of nowhere Asajj and Grievous jumped to Dooku's side and ready their lightsabers for a three on two action.

"Ahsoka, get out of here and warn the others. I'll take care of them." He said as she looked at him with concern. "ARE YOU NUTS! They are too strong for a jedi to on alone. You'll get killed by their hands, I'm not leaving you." She said as he did super speed to come up behind her and hit one of her pressure points to knocked her out. When she hit the floor, he picked her up and carry her to the landing bay; but he turned his head and stared at them and said. "I'll be right back to deal with you three in a moment. I just need to put my friend here out of harms way, so I'll give you my word that I'll be back to fight you three." He said as he carry to the landing bay where all the ships are at and he place her inside the ship then set it to auto-pilot then he put in the coordinates to find Anakin and Obi-wan.

Once the ship started, he flip off the ship and watched the ship flew off then he walked back to the computer room where Dooku, Grievous, and Asajj were waiting for him. Rai saw the computer had the self-destruct ready to be activated. "So, you did keep your word a noble Jedi is a smart Jedi." Asajj said as they were waiting for him to activate his lightsaber. Rai took off his cloak that reveal his black and white Jedi outfit (borrow from force unleashed) and then his activate his dual sabers. Dooku look at rai and saw that he had a headband that has his father's insignia on it. Grievous was ready for his vengeance for his pride that his father took from him. Asajj just looked at him as she think she had met him before. "It seen that our resources were wrong. This is not Kai Stones we been waiting for, but a son we been waiting for." He said as both grievous and asajj were shocked to see that he was Kai's son.

"I was correct that I killed him from the beginning." Grievous said as rai walked up to the computer and hit the self-destruct switch. _"Self-destruct has been activated in 30 minutes."_ "What! How did he do that from right here." She asked as she turned around and saw that he was standing there at the switch. "There a lot that you don't know about me or what I can do." He said as Dooku attack him but rai blocked it and did force lightning on him. Grievous came after he hit dooku with that attack and when he got close, rai disappear before grievous could cut his head off. Asajj just stand there and watch the battle as her master and grievous being over power by rai. _"This Jedi is powerful than grievous and dooku combine. He so calm and he's not a afraid of dying. But how he's able to block at of their attacks just with one dual saber?"_ She thought as rai hit them both with force lightning which knocked them both out.

_"20 minutes till melted down"_ Asajj just look at him and ready her stances as he started to apporch her. She swung her sabers at him, but he block them with ease and she did a low attack he block it as well. Asajj was getting really mad that he was toying with her and she did force push but it didn't fade him. "You shouldn't be here sister." He said as her eyes widen at what he just called her. "What did you just call me?" She asked as he repeat the words he just said. "I call you sister, because you are a member of the Night sisters are you not." He said as she hit him with a backhand to the face which cause him to bleed and then strike at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the battlefield.

Anakin and Obi-wan was finishing up with the droids and then they heard that the base had activate the self-destruct. "Looks like our work here is done." Obi-wan said as they saw a ship heading toward them. Both anakin and obi-wan activate their blue lightsabers to ready themselves for another attack, but when the ship's doors open up anakin looked at obi-wan for some suggestion. He shrug his shoulders and went in the ship to check for any droids but when he went to the cockpit, he saw ahsoka sleeping and he looked around the cockpit to find rai and he is nowhere on the ship.

Anakin was waiting for his master to come back out of the ship and when he did, he saw that his master was carrying his padwan. "AHSOKA! Is she alright?" He asked as his master took a good look at the padawan to check for wounds but there none. "She's fine anakin but what I can't figure out how did she get in that ship if she is knocked out." Obi-wan said as he put his hand under his chin to figure out the answer. "Maybe it have to do with that Rai fellow." Anakin said as it hit them both after he mention his name. "Oh no! RAI! He's still in there with grievous." Obi-wan said as they both ordered some of the clones to stay and looked after ahsoka. If she'd wake up before the explosion inform her on what's going him and Obi-wan ran as faster as they could to the base before that happen and time is not on their side right now. They sense that dooku is in there with him as well.

* * *

Back at the base.

Asajj still manage to get some few shot in as she attack rai with everything she got. Rai was battle damage; his his shirt was destoryed and his arms are burn from the 'fire spin kick' that he use on her. "So,*pant* you manage to get me off *pant* off guard." He said as she hit him with a force push which send him to a sharp metal that was poking out of the walls and it struck him in his right shoulder. "Why are you doing this? Do you want to die?" she asked as she punch him in his face and he smile at her. She saw that and she did it again and again and again until his smile was gone. She got off of him and walked to her master and then he got back up. She was looking at him to some extent he will never stay down not even how many time you punch, kick, burn, or even stab him. He will not die to see his goal is fulfilled.

"You have spirit I can give that. But it is about time for you to die now Jedi." She said as she stabbed him in his heart. _"15 minutes to melt down."_ she saw the timer and she watch rai go down to the floor. She was relief that she manage to killed a Jedi and she pick up his dual saber then she helped her master to his feet. Grievous was awaken soon after she got her master. "Is he dead?" He asked as she toss his light saber to him to add to his collection. "Yes master he is dead." She said as she felt proud that she got a chance to end the legacy of Kai Stones. _"5 second before down." "We must get him out of there NOW AANG!"_ Ling shouted at her bother. _"Then we must take him to the temple."_ Aang said as they both proform some spell to teleport them to some where. Aang used rai's shadow to cover his disapperance. _"Five, four, three, two, one"_ Then the base exploded. Asajj, Grievous, and Dooku were relief that they made it out.

* * *

After the aftershock wave both anakin and obi-wan flew backwards and landed on their backs. They both got back up to see that the base had blew up and they need to check if he made it out in time before it explode. They were contacted by Rex and Cody. "Yeah...she awake...send some clones our way t-WHAT! SHE IS HEADING THIS WAY! STOP HER BEFORE SHE SEE THE BASE! He shouted at them but it was too late because she was standing at the tree behind her master and she saw that the base explode. Anakin turn around to inform Obi-wan that ahsoka was on her way but when he did, he saw her with tears in her eyes.

"Ahsoka before yo-" He was interrupted when she ran pass him and to see if she can find him. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay_."_ She said as she force push every object out of her way. Anakin ran after her and pull her away from there so he can tell her something that he promise that he shouldn't. "Listen ahsoka there something that you need to know about Drago. Well his name isn't Drago, his name was Rai Stones and he told me and master Obi-wan to not tell you about this." He said as what he just told her that Drago's real name was Rai Stones and then her eyes widen at what he said. She ran pass him and start her search for the man love. When she ran pass the fire and then she saw a body laying in a puddle of blood.

She ran as fast as she could to get a closer look and when she saw the body, her eyes was filled with tears and the tears went down her face. "RAI!" She shouted as she ran to his side and when got there, she check his pulse to see if he was still breathing at all. But felt no pule and then she started doing C.P.R. to make sure that he didn't become one with the force. "Come on rai, you got to breathe." She said as she gave him mouth to mouth. Tears filled her eyes once again and her vision was getting blurry so she wipe them away but the tears kept building up. "Come on _(sniff)_...Rai_(sniff) (sob)_...you have to_ (sniff) (sob)_...breathe." She said as she saw both of her masters standing there doing nothing. _"Dammit. Dammit. It's not fair that he have to suffer for that mistake. Why? Why did you fight them alone? I could have help you but you knocked me out and when I woke up, you was nowhere to be found."_ She thought as she tried her best to keep him alive and then she saw blood pooring out of his chest and then she saw that he had a hole in his chest.

His eyes was still open and she could see that he's still alive, but her master came up to her and the dead and put his hands on the body which made ahsoka smile. Anakin simple close rai's eyes and looked at his padawan and said. "I'm sorry ahsoka but he's...gone." "NO! I won't believe that he is one with force bullshit. He's alive! I saw in his eyes! HOW CAN YOU JUST GIVE ON HIM LIKE THAT?! He was master Shaak Ti padawan and he was my friend! He's not dead and I won't believe that he is, because...because I-I-I-." She couldn't hold the tears anymore and she threw herself at Rai's body and cried. Anakin felt bad that he didn't tell her the truth from the moment that rai came to the planet. _"She must have liked this boy for a long time. And now that he is dead, she will never be the same ahsoka I know and love."_

After they left RORI, they headed for Coruscant to inform the council about the mission and about Rai. Obi-wan, Anakin, and the clones went to the bridge to contact master Shaak Ti on Kamino, while ahsoka remain in the infirmary room where they put rai's body. Ahsoka just sit there and watch the lifless body for hours now, but she notice that his right hand was hiding something. _"What is that anyway? It look like a lightsaber but how did it get there."_ She thought as she took the lightsaber from his hand and just look at it. It was engraving on the hilt that says "To my son and the next generations watch the road up ahead; thats where your path leads." and it had a signature that says "Kai Stones" on it as well. Ahsoka was surprised that he had a father this whole time but he told her that he didn't have parents. This make her curious about his past and this made her mad that the council didn't tell him about his parents from the beginning. So, she took the lightsaber and headed for the bridge to get some answers and she took one last look at his body. _"Do worry rai I'll be back for you even notice that I was gone. I just need to get some answers about your past and where I can find your parents."_ She thought as she left the room and walked to the bridge.

At the bridge, both anakin and obi-wan were talking with the council about the mission and about rai. "So master kenobi, where is padawan stones? Can I talk to him for a moment. I want to know how his first mission went." Shaak Ti said as both obi-wan and anakin look at the ground and say nothing. "Actually master ti about rai, he...is...one with the force now. He gave his life to protect ahsoka from harm by sending a ship to our location while she was unconscious, but the base eploded before me and anakin could provide him back up to face grievous." He said as master ti ended her transmission after she heard the news about her padawan. "Trouble this is." Master yoda said as he put his hand under his chin. "Did rai had a family that we can contact?" Anakin asked as master Windu shook his head.

"I did some investigating on his past and I compare some of his blood to the some of blood analysis and found a match. He is related to Kai Stones." He said when obi-wan's eyes widen on what he said. "Kai Stones?! As in THE Kai Stones that taught my master the only way how to construct a lightsaber?" He asked as the masters of the council nodded at the remark from obi-wan. "Obi-wan, how do you know this Kai stones anyway?" Anakin asked when his former master explain everything to anakin the best way he could. "Master Kai Stones was the best Jedi master I known. When I was a youngling, he was the first to construct his own lightsaber and he vow to never show anyone the key to his technique. Master Qui Gon was his padawan before he resign from the Order and he taught him the technique and vanish. My master made a promise to him that he will never tell the Council about this technique and he was the last to know of this technique.

"So, how do you know of this technique?" Anakin asked. "He told me, but he didn't teach me the technique because of the promise he made to Kai. But what I can't figure out is that rai is related to him. I thought master Kai doesn't have siblings." He said as master Unduli answer his question. "He is not master Stones sibling, he is his son." She said as the conversation was interrupted by ahsoka. "HOW COULD YOU!" She shouted at them as her master tries to calm her by she punch him in the face and he fall backward while holding his face. "How could you all just stand there an-an-an-and do nothing while his murderers are still out there." She said while trying her best to hold back her tears. Anakin back up and try to calm her pain when he saw that she was holding a lightsaber hilt in her hand. "I believe the Jedi council just care about this war instead of worrying for the deaths of their fellow Jedi." She said as she ran out and drop the hilt and just went to her quarters. Anakin picked up the hilt and saw the writing on it and handed to Obi-wan. As she walked into her room, she cried to herself as she thought about rai as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile else where.

In the depths of space was a known planet that looked safe and had no ships orbiting it. There was a light heading for that planet and when the light hit the planet's atmosphere, it was heading toward a white temple. After the light disappear, Ling and Aang was in their human forms and they carry rai's body to a green pool to place him. They place him in the water and they waited for it to heal him. "Brother, what if he wake up and find out that he isn't on Rori?" Ling asked as she look at the water that was healing him. "Then we tell him. He needs to complete the last test to be both Jedi master and Dragon master but for now we leave him to rest." He said as they left the room for their friend to heal.

While rai was healing, he heard a voice that he can't recognise it or where did it come from. _Rai. It's time to wake up my son__._ He heard it again but this time is was soft and gentle. Rai open his eyes to see that he was indeed not on Rori anymore. He was in a temple of some kind and he looked at his wounds but their gone even burn mark on his back were gone as well. "Where am I? What is this place? Ling? Aang? Are you here?" He asked as he called out to his teachers and they didn't answer him. So he decided to take a look around here and find out how to get off the planet. When he exited the temple, he saw a woman with long black and man with a black headband over his eyes. They turned to him and smile at him then they started running. "Hey wait! I not gonna hurt you! I just want some answers on where I am!" He shouted as he ran after them and when he caught up to them, they vanish and he was tacled by Ling. "Ugh. What just hit m-" He was interrupted by a great big death hug by Ling.

"Oh! Rai! You're alive! I was so worry that we didn't make here in time to save you." She cried as the tears of joy of her friend alive and well. "Ugh...Ling? Is that you? You're hugging me too tight and I can't breathe." He said as she let go of him so he can breathe. "I so sorry about that rai. I can't control my emotional hugs from time to time." She laugh as she helped him up and show him where their camp was and he was greeted by Aang. "Rai! you're wake." He said as he gave rai a gentle hug. "So where are we anyway?" Rai asked as they explain everything to him and told him that he was dead. "So, I'm dead and no one knows that my body was created by my shadow to make it look real." He said as he take all the knowledge and tried to adjust to the whole situation that had happened on Rori.

"Yes, but we need this time to complete your training and you are not ready to face the sith lord just yet." Ling said as she put his headband on his head and she removed the wrapping tape from his body. "To become a dragon master you need to face the greatest of all dragons. His name is Onaga, the greatest dragon among us. You need to defeat and merge his dragon's power with yours." Aang said as he told rai everything about Onaga and which made Ling a little scared. "Okay, but what about the two figure that I encounter in the forest?" He asked which made Aang and Ling look at each others and then back at rai. "Oh...those two...well...uhm...they're your parents." Ling said when he heard that, he just couldn't bring himself to see them. "How about you rested up for tonight rai. Tomorrow is a big day for you to complete your training." And with that said rai went to sleep as Ling and Aang watch him sleep. While he slept, two figure appear out of nowhere and look at rai. _"He look a lot like you Kai." "I know he does, but he does have your eyes though." "I wish that I didn't left him with the night sister in the first place. I could've raise him and taught him to be Jedi and not let mother talzin sell his emotions from him when he was a baby." "You can't do anything to prevent that from happening. Let's just enjoy the moment with our son for awhile longer."_ As the figures stop talking for a moment and watch their son sleep. Sonya place her hand on his forehead and kiss him goodnight and they vanished.

* * *

**Ahsoka: That was sad.**

**Rai: Yeah it was, but you did get your first kiss out of that.**

**Ahsoka: *Blushing* I d-d-d-d-did not get my first out of that story.**

**Me: Actually you did and you were so blushing that you didn't expected that to happen.**

**Ling: I think it was romantic that she share a kiss with master Rai.**

**Ahsoka: (blushing) SHUT UP LING!**

**Aang: There no need to upset about this ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka: Yes there is, because I kiss rai-I mean drago**

**Barriss: But naruto isn't that the same person.**

**Me: Yes barriss. I use drago as a made up name to not tell her his real name until anakin told her.**

**Anakin: Hey, I couldn't lied to my padawan.**

**Me: Dude. You lied to council about you and Padme. **

**Anakin: So, lying to ahsoka has it's trust issues.**

**Me: You just made that up.**

**Anakin: No i didn't.**

**Me: Yes you did.**

**All: Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Onaga and Ultimate Lightsaber

**Ahsoka: Hi naruto.**

**Me: Hey ahsoka. Dang girl, you look like shit. What happen? You didn't get no sleep?**

**Ahsoka: No, I've been crying lately.**

**Me: I can see that but why?**

**Ahsoka: Because of that story you written.**

**Me: How is this my fault?**

**Barriss: You can't blame him for writing that story ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka: And why not.**

**Barriss: Well, he told me that he put rai at a temple.**

**Ahsoka: What kind of temple.**

**Me: It's called the White Dragon Temple. Now, can we start this story or not.**

**Ahsoka: I say not.**

**All: Naruto11222 doesn't own none of the Star Wars characters except Rai, Aang, and Ling.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Onaga and Ultimate Lightsabers.**

It was morning and rai woke up to start walking to Onaga's lair. He was being fallow by someone but he gave his followers the slipped and when follower didn't find him, he jumped from the bushes and knocked them against tree. "Who are you? Why are you following me?" He asked as he pull back their hood that reveal a blind man and young woman that look like one of his night sisters. She had a tear in her eye when they saw that their son had sense their presences and she was upset that mother Talzin took his emotions and send him to Coruscant without telling him the truth of his past. "Well, to make sure that you accomplish your last test son." Blind man said which made rai confuse at that remark. "Dear, I think the boy don't know who we are."

"I believe you're right my sweetheart. Okay rai, my name is Kai Stones and this is Sonya Stones and we're your parents." Kai said as he smiled at his son. "I have a mom and dad this whole time. But why didn't anyone tell me about my past." Rai said as he felt a little hurt for not knowing about his real parents. "Well, that's something you'll have to find out yourself. But you will need your stenght to Onaga and claim the ultimate weapons that belong to you son. You surpass me in the force and you even merge both light and dark sides together to over power Dooku and his forces." Kai said when Sonya tried to change the conversation to different conversation but she was so proud that her son had grown to be a mature adult and not a helpless baby she had in her arms before she died.

Rai started walking again while his parents follow behind him and they talked more about themselves. "So, I take it that mother talzin had this plan all along. She took your emotion and then send you to Coruscant to start your training. Then aang and ling shows up and taught you the way of the dragon." Kai said as they walked to the mountain and they climbed to the top. Rai was going to fight a dragon that will be more powerful than him but he feel more powerful than the dragon himself. _"So this Onaga live at the top of this mountain and he more powerful than me huh. But I must defeat him to claim what is mine and this ultimate weapons must be the ones that gave me these dragon abilities and had change my life."_

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant at Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka was in rai's old room asleep and still thinking of him. Ahsoka haven't left his room and haven't eaten in weeks. That's when her master knocked on the door. "Ahsoka come on, you haven't eaten in four weeks. You been in there for so long, it's time on ahsoka." Anakin said as he tried his best to open the door. "No go away. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, the masters, or anyone. All I want is to have rai back in my arms." She said as she hold a picture of them as kids celebrating rai's last day at the academy and she was blushing when he hugged her. For a boy with no emotion, she never felt this toward him when they were younglings.

Anakin was getting tired and he just left her to grief at a dead padawan. "This is going on long enough, she needs to get out of this rai nonsense right now." Anakin thought as he walked pass Barriss and her master. "Oh hello master Skywalker, how are you doing today?" Barriss asked as anakin didn't listen until he heard his name being called. Anakin informed them that she wouldn't let him rest in pace. "Well master Skywalker, rai was never fond to make friends on his first day at the academy and she always hated him for tell us that he wants to make peace with the Separatist and the Sith Empire." Barriss said which cause Anakin to be confuse about Rai making peace with the Separatist and Sith Empire was the stupidest thing he had come up with.

"He wants to make peace with those scum bags and he died just to see that stupid dream of his to come true. Man, what does ahsoka see in that guy anyway? For all that wroth, I'm glad that he dead and I wouldn't miss him not the least." Anakin said which cause Master luminara and Barriss to get really mad at what he just said about rai's dream. But they didn't see Master Shaak Ti standing there and she heard every word from anakin had said. "You don't get to make that choice for him." Shaak Ti said as anakin was about to make another remark about her padawan. "And who's going to stop m-" Anakin interrupted when she slapped him in his face for insulting her padawan. "How DARE you disrespect his memories and he was the best jedi padawan I ever had ever since his father died I have no hope of fulfilling his legacy when rai came to coruscant. I knew _(sniff)_...I knew _(sniff)_...I knew the force was telling me that his son and he was watching over me and tell me that I should be his master.

Anakin never saw master shaak ti cried over rai or anyone before his training with obi-wan. He felt bad at what he said about rai and his dreams. Anakin left to rai's grave to paid his respects and to apologize for his rude behavior toward to his grave. After that was done, Anakin went to his house to asked Padme to tried and talk to his padawan. Padme felt ahsoka's pain of losing someone she cared about and she miss him so much ever since she was a little girl. Onaconda farr was a senator, but he was her godfather and he raise her to be a strong and wisest queen of Naboo and a the senator. He died years ago before ahsoka, obi-wan, and anakin were assign to Rori mission. The next morning, padme went to the temple to paid ahsoka a little visit before flying to Naboo for meeting with her council of the far side of Naboo.

She went to ahsoka's room and found out that she wasn't in her room, so she check the mess hall to see that she was in there. To her surprise, she wasn't in the mess hall as well, but she started to get a little worry that ahsoka is nowhere to be found then she saw Rex and Cody. "Captain Rex, Commander Cody. Have you two seen ahsoka tano anywhere lately?" She asked as both Rex and Cody told her that she was in rai's room and where to find her and they asked her to tell ahsoka that Rai will be watching her every step of the way. Padme took this as a respectful words for ahsoka to move on with her life. When she got to the room, she knocked on the door and there were no responds then she knocked the second time and then she heard a groan from the other side. "Ahsoka? It's me Padme. Can you please open the door so I can talk to you?" She pleaded as the door open to her and when she got in the room, she saw several pictures all over the place. Then she saw ahsoka wrapped her arms around legs and her knees was touching her breast.

Padme saw that ahsoka had cried for so long and her eyes were red from crying. "You said that you want to talk to me well then talk so you can get the fuck out of here. I know anakin send you to tell me to move with my life but I can't move on with my life without rai." "Do you want to talk about it just a little? I haven't met him before, all I heard that he save a bunch of younglings from being crush and he was already assigned to a master." She said as she picked up a picture of ahsoka and rai standing together and she looked at the picture closely to see that ahsoka was blushing. "Is this the boy that evey senator is talking about lately?" She asked as ahsoka nod her head and padme look at the picture one more time to see that rai look like the Jedi she met when she was a little girl. "He's cute, but he does look like someone I met before what his name again Kai. Yes, kai that was his name, but do you think that they could be related for some reason?" She asked as ahsoka told her that he had a father but he died before rai was born. "I see why you like this boy so much. You two make a good couple by the way." "Thanks but that picture was taken before he left to train with master shaak ti and didn't hear from him after he lied to me on Rori for being a different person and I fall for it. But we did have good time when we were kids. I remember it was like yesterday."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Young rai watched young ahsoka and young barriss take pictures together and the two girls were having fun while rai just stand there and watched. They made funny, scary, and cute faces but when the picture were done, they saw that rai wasn't in none of them. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement so they got to where rai was standing at. "So, are we done here? Can we go back to the temple now?" He asked as both ahsoka and barriss took his hands and said. "No, you're coming with us rai." "Why do I need to come with you two? I need to head back to the temple to finish packing for my training tomorrow." He said which cause barriss to let go of his right hand while ahsoka still have his left hand. She felt sad that he have to leave for along training that well probably take over several years. "Because...because we need a picture of you with us to remember you by and you were our friend for only three days now. So, it's sad that you won't be round to hang out with us and help us with our training."

"So, taking pictures is like keeping something that is precious to you forever and ever." He said as the girls nod their heads to agree with him and they took him in the picture shot. They fix him up a little to look perfect for the picture. They waited as the holo camera to be fix and they talked about his new powers but they still can't believe that he is more powerful as a younglings. "Then you told me that you wish to protect me and the others from harm and that thing appear out of nowhere took control of you then that thing protected everyone in sight right." Ahsoka said as rai felt bad that he didn't keep his new powers under control, but he felt barriss giving him a hug to tell him that everything will be alright. The camera was fixed and they position themselves ahsoka in the middle, barriss on the left side of her and rai on the right side of her with his left arm around her which cause her to blushed while smile and the flash of the camera went off.

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

Padme was overwhelmed by the story that ahsoka told her and she gave ahsoka a big hug then she left the room. "Thanks for listening padme it means a lot to me to talk about him for a little. I feel a little better from talking about him and I think should get something to eat before I died of starvation. Rai wouldn't like that I died without eaten any food and he would probably send me kick here then he would scold me." She said as she laugh which cause padme to giggle. After the laugher was done, ahsoka set the picture down on the nightstand next to his father light saber and she smiled at the picture then they left to the mess hall. Ahsoka took one last look at the room and smile to herself as she saw a young rai reading at his desk while her young self was on his bed reading and young barriss was sitting on the floor reading as well. Then she close the door behind her and heading for the mess hall to get herself something to eat.

Padme was happy that she had her old friend back to normal and they get to hang out like they uses to. Ahsoka still miss rai but he will be watching her every step of the way and he would be proud of her. Ahsoka put her hand on her chest as she felt the wind blew pass her face and she smile when she felt a hand on her should and a tear went down her cheek. Padme knew what ahsoka was doing and she let her have her moment. It was going to be a new day for ahsoka because padme told her that anakin assign her to padme personal body-guard and she was happy to be guarding her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mountain.

Rai was still climbing to the top of the mountain and when get to the top there will be cave that lead to Onaga's lair. After he made it to the top, he saw two sword that he can use against the great beast. His parents appear beside him and they looked a little worry that their son was going to fight Onaga unarmed. "Are you sure that you're ready for this son?" Kai asked as he looked at Sonya for some support for their son. "Yes father. I am ready for this and I will make you and mother proud of me." Rai said as his mother place her hand on his should and she said. "Here son take this. Is a white crystal that will help you to construct you ultimate weapon." "That not all he needs my dear, here son these are black crystals that I found during my knighthood. These will also help you to construct your ultimate weapon too."

"And before we go, we want to give you one last thing then we must return to the force." Kai said as both of his parents gave rai a hug and his mother kiss his forehead. "We love you so much rai. Make us proud my son. Do good things and protect people who you care about." Sonya said as they disappear and rai felt the wind blew at him while he still hears his parents' voice. Then rai turned around and headed for the cave but he saw two sword. The sword on the right was black sword and the second on the left was white sword then rai picked both of them up and headed for the cave that lead to Onaga's lair. Rai walked in the dark cave no light and he have rely on his other senses to find his way to Onaga lair. When he heard a sound that sounded like a roar.

_"I'm close to the lair I feel it soon I defeat Onaga and then I claim the ultimate weapon."_ Rai thought as his slipped on a rock and he fell into a green water that look like the same water that healed his wounds. "So, I have a new friend to play with and he look so scare because he is about to die." Onaga said as he came out of the shadow to attack rai, but rai moved out-of-the-way and then he pulled the two swords that he found from their sheath. Onaga breathed fire at him but rai jumped into the air and cut out one of onaga's fang. "AAAHHHH! You BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Onaga Shouted at him as he use his claw to scratch rai's left eye which cause it to bleed. "Hahahahaha...you think you can defeat the all mighty Onaga with two sword. Pathetic." He said as he grab rai and threw him to a wall and when rai hit the wall, his ribs cracked and he couldn't move.

"This is where you died and you have nothing to prove yourself. Hell you are nothing against me fool." Onaga said as he lift his foot to crush rai. Rai admit his defeat so he close his eyes and waited for his death. Rai saw vision of him as a kid surrounded by people who loved him and there was one stand in front of him. This person revealed to be ahsoka smiling at him and she extended her hand to him. _"You can't give up just yet rai. You more powerful than that stupid dragon. You can beat him I believe in you."_ She said which she vanish and then Rai quickly open his eyes and they already turned to his dragon's eyes then a pair of dragon hands appear and caught onaga's foot and push it back. Onaga was shocked at the turned of events and he saw rai getting back up on his feet.

"THAT IMPOSSIBLE! How are you this powerful?! Where is all of this power coming from?!" Onaga asked as he saw the scratch on his left eye was healing and then rai use the dragon aura to punch onaga in the face. Rai kept on attacking with some punches, kicks, and even a head butt, but he didn't feel any pain because of the dragon aura that was protecting him. Onaga was being over powered by rai and his dragon aura because rai had been training for so long he didn't notice that his dragon power had improved. Onaga look at rai's body and it was changing into something that can't be beaten. Rai's hair was growing longer, his arms was getting bulker, his teeth was sharper, his ears was growing, and he was growing horns, a tail, claws and wings.

"Y-y-y-y-yo-you are the chosen one of the legends and you have defeated me. I give you all of my powers and the ultimate altar to forge your ultimate weapon." Onaga said as he knelt at rai and he gave rai all of his powers then he guide rai to the altar to forge his ultimate weapon. When they got to the chamber, onaga open the chamber door. "This is where the masters and I discuss about the next generation chosen ones and the next teachers to guide the next generations. Now that you are the last of the generations and you defeated me. I must sleep now and wait for the next generations if you chose to fall in battle." Onaga said as he put his hand down to the ground and rai jumped off then onaga was turned into stone.

Rai bow to the statue and walked into the altar, but he was admiring the painting of the his ancestors. He saw a set of stairs that lead to the altar. when rai got to the altar, he place the crystals that his parents gave him as a last birthday gift. Then he took mediation stance and close his eyes to focus on the crystals. The altar started to glow and the first crystal was to move was the white crystal. Rai was thinking on weapon for him to use and when that thought crossed him mind was when Ling use her power to transformed his sword into a staff and he thought of a staff light saber. When he was done thinking, metal objects floated to the altar and started to construct with the crystal. When his first light saber was done, it floated to his lap and he worked on the black crystal but he of the two swords that he use against onaga. He split the crystal in half to have two dual light sabers.

The construction of his dual light sabers was complete and they floated to his lap then rai open his eyes and he saw his ultimate weapons are complete. He decided to test them out and they turned out to be good. "Don't worry mother and father I will bring peace throughout the galaxy and I will make you proud of me." He said as he saw portal to somewhere off this planet. Rai was about to enter the portal, when he saw a black and white dragon robe and a cloak. He put them on and he look like a dragon master but there's something missing to this new look of his and he looked behind him to see that there was a headband that a dragon insignia on it. Rai then grabbed the headband and put it on his forehead then went through the portal. The portal took him to a frozen waste landed known as Carlac. "This means I must wait for a ship or someone to come."

* * *

**Ahsoka: Wow so rai is alive huh.**

**Me: Yup He is and with new ability.**

**Rai: I do look good in these dragon robes.**

**Ahsoka: (Blushed) Yeah, you do look handsome in those.**

**Me: Ahsoka, why do you alway blush when rai is around.**

**Ahsoka: I do not.**

**Ling: Yes you do.**

**Ahsoka: Shut up**

**Everyone: Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon Returns

**Ahsoka: Hi naruto.**

**Me: Hey ahsoka, what's up.**

**Ahsoka: So, where does this story take place?**

**Me: How about it take on a magical land where you are a princess, but you was captured by Count dooku lord of the vampires. Then there was a knight in shiny armor named rai came to rescue you and marry you.**

**Ahsoka: R-r-r-really?**

**Me: Hell no. Have you lost your mind?**

**Ahsoka: You did that on purpose.**

**Me: Damn and you suppose to be the smart one.**

**Ahsoka: Don't make me hurt you.**

**Me: I would LOVE to see you try.**

**Rai: okay break it up you two.**

**Barriss: Yeah, you two been at each others throats since this story started.**

**Me: Blame her, I was doing nothing.**

**Ahsoka: WHAT! That's a lie, he was asleep.**

**Rai and Barriss: And how do you know he was asleep.**

**Ahsoka: I dunno.**

**Me: Please don't tell me that you didn't break into my house.**

**Ahsoka: Okay I won't.**

**Me: YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!**

**Ahsoka: Gotta run bye.**

**Me: GET BACK HERE! YOU GOING TO PAID FOR ALL THE DAMGE FOR BREAKING IN MY HOUSE!**

**Barriss and Rai: naruto11222 doesn't own the Star Wars characters except for aang, ling, and Rai.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dragon Return.**

Rai was looking around the frozen waste land known as Calac. "Maybe I should try to summon aang and ling. I haven't seen them since I defeated onaga." He thought as he used his new powers to summon his mentors and they appeared in their human form. "Rai? Where are we? How did we get here?" She asked as she look at her hands and they looked real. "You made us human again thank you. We never turned back to our human forms, since we was chosen to be the next guardians."

"I see that you've defeated onaga and claim his powers then you forge your ultimate weapons." Aang said as ling look at rai's new outfit and she saw that his hair had grown out. "I think we should look around and there's a village up ahead." Rai said as they started walking towards where the village is. Rai sense something was coming towards them and they ready themselves for an ambush and rai used the force to lift the attacker. To their surprised it was frighten ming po. "Please don't hurt me. I thought you were those monsters who kidnapped my granddaughter and the others." He pleaded as rai put him down.

"Relax we will not harm a defenseless ming po. My name is Rai Stones and this is Aang and Ling, they're my mentors." Rai said as he introduced themselves. "Greetings my name is Pieter and I am the chef of the village up ahead." Pieter said as he guided them out of the snow and he explained everything before they arrived. As they walked into the village, they saw some of the villagers and they were sharing at them. Rai bailed his hands into fists as he saw that there was no women around the village. "I don't know who this Death Watch is but I promise you Pieter that I will bring your granddaughter and the others back for you." He said which aang and ling pulled him to the side to talk to him. "So, what's the plan rai?" She asked as rai came up with a plan. "I'll sneak into their camp and see if I can find the women. While you and aang stay here and prevent the chef from leaving the village." He said as they nod in agreement and rai left the village to find the "Death Watch's" camp. While rai was walking in the forest, he heard a sound that was heading towards him. So, rai use his dragon invisibility to hide as the came closer than the sound stopped and rai heard foot steps but it was one person and he had Mandalorian armor. The mandalorian had his back turned and he was looking for fire wood. Then suddenly rai use his new powers to summon the darkness and surrounded the mandalorian then rai change his right hand into a dragon claw. Then he stabbed the mandalorian in his nick and ripped his throat out. After that, rai took his victim armor and helmet.

Then rai picked up the fire wood and heading back to where he heard the sound. He tried using the jetpack and he got the hang of it quick. When he flew pass a couple more trees, he found the camp and he landed on the outside of their camp, but he was approached by a female mandalorian. "Hey, you're late. Where the fire wood that we requested? And the name is Bo-Katan. " She asked as rai tried to disguise his voice. "Right here and where do you want them?" He asked as she pointed to his right where the other fire wood are. He walked over to the pile of wood and place the fire wood that he found. He walk passed several tents to see where the captivated female ming po and he heard a sound from the tent and he looked inside to see where the sound coming from then he saw tryla the chef granddaughter.

"Are you tryla?" He asked which she gasped when she turned around and saw rai in the mandalorian armor. She about to scream but rai put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh...I'm not going to hurt you. I am a jedi, sent here by your grandfather to rescue you and others villagers." He said as he put his hand down and took off the helmet. Then he heard foot steps coming this way so rai put the helmet back on. It was the same female that he met earlier. "The boss wants us to head out and met our employer." She said as rai nodded his head and he followed her out.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mandalore.

The representatives of both republic and separatist are called for a peace meeting held by Duchess Satine Kryze. "Please if we continue the fighting there won't be an era of peace. That why the fighting has to stop." Padme said which cause ahsoka to remember what rai said about his dreams. "Say it aloud before this gathering—as representative for Chancellor Palpatine that you declare, without reservation, the Separatist state legitimate_._ I believe that you want peace because you're trying to fulfill dead sorry excuse of jedi." Voe Atell said which cause ahsoka to give her a angry stare. That's when Lux Bonteri barged in which the meeting was interrupted.

All the separatists representatives started whispering like " What is Lux Bonteri doing here." or "He was not invited." Then he bow to the duchess and turned his attention to the senators. "You didn't tell me that Lux Bonteri would be here." Ahsoka said as she look at padme. "I didn't know that he would." Padme said as they watch him speak. "I stand before you as a representative and friend. Those who knew my mother Mina Bonteri. She murdered in cold blood by Count Dooku." "That is a lie! Remove this traitor immediately." Bec Lawise said as the droids grabbed lux and took him away.

"Stop this!" Duchess ordered as she tried to stop the droids but voe atell stopped her. "We would ask you to respect that we deal with this matter ourselves_._" Voe said as lux struggled to free himself but the droids took him away. "I will not be silent dooku will betray you just like my mother!" He shouted as the doors close behind him. "We can't just let them take him. He'll be killed." She said as padme tried to think of plan to save lux. "Do what you can ahsoka but be discreet." Padme said as ahsoka left the meeting.

As the droids took lux to a secret room and they threw lux to the floor as the transmitter activated that reveal to be dooku. "Those were strong words against me." "You know what you did, Dooku." "Do I? I have done a lot of things, young man, and choose to remember them in order of importance. The death of your mother seems to have…escaped me." "I will have my revenge!" "I think it is time we reacquaint the young Senator with his mother. Kill him."Dooku said as the droids aim their guns at him, but that's when ahsoka came in and force push the droids to the ground. Then she grabbed lux's hand and ran to the landing bay but the droids were right behind them. When they got to landing bay, the droids started shooting at them. "Captain Taggart, we've got incoming clankers!" "We'll cover you, sir!" Taggart said as his troops return fire to give ahsoka and lux time to board their ship.

After they left Mandalore, ahsoka explain everything to anakin. "Excellent work snips, padme already informed me of the situation had mr. Bonteri escorted to Coruscant immediately." He said as the transmission ended and ahsoka put in the coördinates to coruscant when lux pulled out a gun and pointed at ahsoka. "I am sorry ahsoka but I can't go with you." "Lux what are yo-" "I've already made contact with a group on Carlac who are noble and are allied with my cause." "And what cause is that?" "To kill Dooku." He said as ahsoka kicked the gun out of his hand and point it at him. "Shooting me won't help your cause. And case you didn't know, how would you get away without my help." "Like this." He said as he shock her and knocked her out.

"I'm sorry ahsoka." He apologized as he switched seat and then R2-D2 came in as he looked at lux to wonder why ahsoka was asleep. "I believe that ahsoka was exhausted from the trip and she need rest." He said as R2 went back to whatever he was doing. Lux took ahsoka's light sabers and hid them somewhere then he punched in the coördinates to Carlac. The ship went into light speed. After the ship came light speed, lux land the ship on carlac and he left the ship to meet his contact.

Ahsoka regain consciousness and she looked around the ship to find lux. "Ugh...lux? Where are my light sabers? Why that sneaky little...R2 see if you can find where he hid them while I have a little talk with mr. bonteri." She said as R2 stop in her track and handed her rai's father's light saber. "R2, I can't use it because I'm trying to move on with my life and if I use them; it would be even harder to let him go." She said as R2 insisted that she should be used it. Then ahsoka couldn't resist and she took the light saber then she grabbed her a coat and headed out.

"Lux, what are you doing?" "You shouldn't have come ahsoka." Then suddenly a group landed in front of them and the last person to land was Bo-Katan. "Hey, kid. You're late." She said as ahsoka realize what they got themselves into. "Death Watch." Ahsoka said as rai heard her voice. _"That's sounded like ahsoka, but why is she here."_ He thought as bo-katan brought him back to reality. "So, who's this?" She asked as she looked at ahsoka. "I'm his...his betrothed." "Oh right." They both lied as bo-katan check ahsoka out to make sure. "She's a little skinny isn't she?" She asked as she smacked ahsoka's butt and ahsoka was about to hit her but lux stepped in between them. Then ahsoka saw R2 carrying her light sabers and she shook her head to telling him to hide them before the Death Watch see them and they will find out that she is a Jedi. "She served her purpose."

"We better move the snow is coming." She said as she started walking away from them. "Lux, are you crazy? These are the death watch. They're murderers and they don't care if you paid them." "I know but their going to help me to put an end to dooku its win for everyone." "Are you two coming?" "Of course we're just talking." "I should stay with the ship." "No, you're coming too, but you get to ride with the new guy." He said as he pointed at rai and ahsoka looked at him then they escorted her to where rai was standing. Rai tried to contact aang and ling and tell them that they have a little setback. _"We have a problem." "What kind of problem? Did they capture you?!" "Sister calm down and let him explain." "Okay, ummmm...ahsoka is here and so is the representative of the separatists lux bonteri." "We also have a little problem ourselves. The chief is heading to your direction now, but me and ling are about to stop him." "No, stay where you are and protect the village. I'll see if I can try to stop him without blowing my cover."_

After they got back to camp the other bounty hunters escort ahsoka and lux to their leader tent then bo-katan came up behind rai and gave him a massage on his shoulder which cause him to lose his train of thought. "Hey cutie, the boss wants to talk to you for a moment and he was pleased that you stand your against that wrench." She said as she stopped and she left to do her job that she was assigned by their leader. Rai walked up to a strange man who was looking at the mountain. His name is Pre Vizsla the leader of the Death Watch and the monster who kidnapped the female villagers from tryla's village. "So, I heard that you put someone in their place good work. I can use a person with that talent." He said as rai started to gain his trust and they walked to pre vizsla's tent to greet lux and ahsoka.

As they walked in the tent, rai saw ahsoka kissing lux and he felt his heart broke to a million pieces at what he saw. _"I guess that she had moved on and she don't need me anymore."_ He thought as they stopped kissing and face them. "Did we interrupted something?" "No, we was just talking." "Tell your woman to leave now." He said as lux told ahsoka to go and bo-katan escort her to the tent filled with capture female ming po. "So, do you have what I need?" "How do I know if you can use it for good?" "Don't toy with me kid! You see this scar? It was a parting gift from Count Dooku. Question me again and I'll give the same one just like it." He threaten him as lux handed the transmitter to pre vizsla and explain the detail on how to track Dooku. "See...that didn't hurt one bit. Tonight we celebrate." He said as he guide lux out of his tent and then pre vizsla around the camp.

Rai was walking around camp to get his mind off of ahsoka and lux then he was assigned to watch the ming po. _"Well at least they didn't put ahsoka in the same tent with me while I talk to tryla again and give her the good news that her grandfather will be coming soon."_ He thought as he open the flap to the tent and then he saw tryla talking to someone who she knew so rai let her talk to her friends then he heard ahsoka's voice. "Are saying that there is a Jedi on this planet the entire time and did nothing. Why didn't they come and rescue you from these monsters?" She asked as tryla explain to her that there is a Jedi among them disguise as one of the members of the Death Watch while she whisper. Rai saw one of the members came in and shouted orders tell them to prepare dinner and then he gave rai a high-five.

Ahsoka just looked at the disguise and she saw a light saber hanging out of his belt, but she didn't see it clearly. Then the celebration started as the servants and ahsoka pass out the food to everyone except for rai who doesn't want to eat. "Careful my dear, we don't want you to choke on your stupidity." Ahsoka said as she lean her nick to the side tell him to looked to her left and lux saw a death watch member turning down every food that came his way. Lux just shrugged his shoulders to not care if a death watch member turned down some food then ahsoka used the force to write in the snow that said "There's a jedi among the death watch and he is here to rescue the villagers." then she ease the writing to act like nothing happened. That when the chef came into the camp. "Pre vizsla we had a deal that you would return my granddaughter and our women to our village." Pieter said as pre vizsla stood up and walked up to the ming po. "Yes...we did had deal that I should live up to my end of the deal. You have my word that your granddaughter and your women will be returning to your tomorrow morning." Pre vizsla said as he extended his hand and pieter took it and shook it then left.

Rai left for a moment to contact aang and ling telepathy and tell them of what had happened. _"Aang, Ling? We are going to bring the girl's home tomorrow." "I know that look. You think that someone will end up dead." "Wow sister, you've figure that out quick." "Well aang, I always look at people expression and I can tell that something is wrong." "Okay, I think we should set a trap for the them tomorrow and when that is done, we take them out." _He thought as they ended their telepathic link and rai went to sleep. The next morning, they headed to the village to return the women and pieter was waiting for them at his village gate. Rai was looking for aang and ling and then he saw their cloak and they was waiting for him to give the signal. "Are you going to live up to your end of the deal and give us our women?" He asked as pre vizsla presented his granddaughter to him and pre vizsla handed pieter's granddaughter over to the villagers.

Then suddenly the chef let his guard down and the leader of the death watch activated his darksaber and tried to stabbed the chef and his granddaughter but rai use his telepathed to give them the signal and ling stopped pre vizsla attack then she force push him to the snow. "It's the Jedi! KILL HER NOW!" He shouted as the bounty hunters started shooting at her and aang appeared out of the shadows and strike at the shooters. "Another one?! Kill that one as well and burn this place to the ground." He said as they send in their fire torched to torch the village and the villagers. Rai used this opportunity to change out of his disguise and into his dragon master robe then he activated his light sabers. _"I can't just stand and not do nothing. I must help the masters to defeat death watch once and for all."_ Ahsoka thought as she activated rai's fathers' light saber but the light saber color dark green and ahsoka like this color because the color remain her of rai's dark green eyes. Rai. Aang, Ling, and Ahsoka tried to hold off the death watch by working together as a team. Rai use his dark dual sabers on the first person he sees then he switch it to his white staff saber and use it on four gunners, Aang use his dragon smoke ability to blind three heavy gunners, Ling use her dragon scream to kill her enemies, and Ahsoka just used her reverse grip and cut down two more gunners.

"Bo-katan, take that Jedi girl while I take out their leader." He ordered as bo-katan went after ahsoka and as for Pre vizsla used his rope to wrapped it around rai and pulled him to the ground. Rai swift kick pre vizsla's feet and he land in the snow face first then rai got back up and untied the rope. "I don't know how you got here jedi, but you and your team will be dead soon." "Boss, I got her like you plan." Bo-katan said as rai looked up and saw that ahsoka was capture. Rai have one more trick up his sleeve and he pulled out a smoke bomb then threw it to the ground and the smoke appear around him and his mentiors and they vanish. "Well that one way to end the fight. And now what do we do with you little Jedi scum?" He asked as he knocked ahsoka out and they carry back to their camp. Ahsoka dropped rai's fathers' light saber then rai switch back to his disguise and he picked up his father's light saber then follow the death watch back to their camp, while aang and ling right behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Death Watch camp.

Ahsoka woke up after it been fifteen minutes and she looked around to find herself in the death watch camp. "Well you finally wake up. Tell me Jedi, do you like making a fool out of me? Do you enjoy making people suffer? Oh wait, why am I asking you these question; you never lost anyone that you care deeply." Pre vizsla said which cause ahsoka to get mad at what he just said about her never losing someone that she care deeply. "Did I hit a nerve or something." "Pre vizsla stop this at once. I believed you had honor. But you're just murders! You're no better than Dooku." "You call us murderers, and it was your own lust for revenge that made you seek us out." "I wanted justice for my mother's death." "And you shall have it. But the Jedi are no different from Dooku, and this one shall pay in part for their crimes against Mandalore. So, you see, it's not murder at all—it's like you say. It's justice!" He said as he rise his darksaber above his head and ready to strike. Ahsoka just closed her eyes and waited for him to strike her down but suddenly rai caught pre vizsla's right hand.

"What are you doing? Let me go now that's an order." He said as rai strengthen his grip and then rai took his helmet off. "I'm sorry pre vizsla, but I can't let you kill her. Not on my watch." Rai said as he punch pre vizsla in the face. Lux looked at rai and he was overwhelmed when rai punch pre vizsla in the face. "You're going to pay for that you BASTARD KILL HIM!" He shouted as rai grabbed both lux and ahsoka and ran out to the middle of the camp. Then R2 appeared with new friends that he repair and they helped lux and ahsoka to get out of the camp. Aang and Ling appeared to help the droids as well and then ahsoka open her eyes to see that she on a battle field and she saw three figure in black and white cloaks protecting her. "Hey brothers, look likes sleeping beauty finally open her eyes. I think we should give her that light saber back now." Ling said as rai moved his arm back and handed his father's light saber. Ahsoka took it and she stood up and then activate it. The battle was intense, they cut down several death watch members.

Then they escape the battle field and headed to the ship on a speeder while bo-katan and her team were right on their trail. Rai use dragon lightning on some them and aang use lightning claws as well to help rai. As bo-katan dodge every shot, she landed on the speeder and she tried to kill lux but rai and ahsoka both use force pull and pulled her back then they use force push which send her flying. When they got to the ship, rai destroyed the speeder to cover their tracks; while ahsoka was in the driver seat and she started the ship up and took off. "Sigh. Good thing that the masters shown up when they did huh lux." She said as lux looked at them and walked up to them and extended his hand to rai. "Thank you master Jedi for coming to our aid when we needed it the most." 'I am far from a Jedi master young senator." Rai said as both him and his mentors was about to use the extra ship to give them some privacy. "Wait!" Ahsoka said as she put the ship on autopilot and she walked up to rai and his mentors. "Can I see your face for a moment please?" She asked as rai couldn't resist the look in her blue sapphire eyes and then she pulled back rai's hood.

"Gasp. Rai...is that...you?" She asked as rai shook his head and then she hugged him and she cried in his arms. "It's you (sniff) (sob)...it's really you (sniff) (sob)...I thought you died at the base and I have given up hope to see you again. (sobbing)." She said as her tears of joy damp his cloak. "I think I been out of action for far too long and you change and grew up without me around. I'm surprise that I get the chance to see you-" He was interrupted when ahsoka's lips touched his and she wrapped her arms around his nick as she held him tight while she was still kissing him. Lux, aang, and ling just watch them kiss. Ling was happy that ahsoka got the man of her dreams as they separate from the lack of air. "I've been wanted to do that for a long time and to tell you how I feel about you rai." She said as she confest her feeling to him but rai looked at lux who was jealous that rai stolen ahsoka from him. Then ahsoka looked lux as well and said. "I'm sorry lux but I still have feeling for rai and I don't want to lose him again." She apologizes as she hugged him and then aang walked up to rai. "I'm sorry to break up this soft touchy reunion but we need to go."

"Go? Go where?" Ahsoka asked as aang explain to her about returning to rai's homeworld on Dathomir where they must return rai's emotion. "But you just came back from the dead and now you're leaving to a different planet. Did you ever think about what I would of think after that? I mean I get to see you for a few minutes and you go off on a mission." She said as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "Ahsoka listen I must go and see my home, because I made a promise." He said as he summon his dragon power and open a portal that will take to rai's home world where he was born and rise. "Here ahsoka. I want you to have this, it belong to my mother and she told me that if I give this to someone that I care the most and to activate it you just blow on it and I will come if you need me." He said as ahsoka took the whistle and put it somewhere that she can find it. Then rai and his mentors left as the portal closed behind the portal open on dathomir mother talzin was using her magic the heal her sisters and she sense his presence. "Ahhhh...my grandchild has return home. You have grown over the years and I miss you my grandson." She said as she gave him a hug. "I miss you to grandmother. And now that I have return the dark lord will be ready when the final battle take place and I will defeat him and his forces." He said as his dark green eyes turned into dark dragon eyes.

* * *

**Ahsoka: That was amazing.**

**Me: I'm here to pleases the readers.**

**Rai: I can't believe that I got the chance to go back home.**

**Me: Well you didn't get the chance to see your homeworld because you were training with Shaak Ti.**

**Ahsoka: Well at least I got the chance to give rai a real kiss.**

**Barriss: Wait. did you said that you kiss rai.**

**Ahsoka: Yeah why?**

**Ahsoka and Barriss: (Screaming)**

**Barriss: I'm so happy that you finally tell him how you feel.**

**Ahsoka: Yeah, I hope I can get more than just the kiss.**

**Rai: (Blushing)...**

**Me: Uh ahoska I am not doing that.**

**Ahsoka: Please we're old enough.**

**Me: Fine I'll think about it.**

**Everyone: Please Review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightsisters Demise part 1

**Okay everyone thanks for reviewing the last chapter, but more are on their way. This chapter is from episode 12 to 14 and is about Asajj Ventress being betrayed by her master because Darth Sidious ordered him to ****eliminate ****her. So, she survive and she was found by Rai, Aang, and Ling. Then mother talzin healed her wounds and brought her back into the Nightsisters hood.**

**I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Aang, and Ling.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nightsisters Demise part 1**

Rai was in mother talzin's hunt for some reason because mother talzin said that she have his emotion and she hid them somewhere that no one can find except for her. She return to the room with an orb of some kind but it started to glow then rai looked into it and saw his emotion. "Ahhh...your emotion grew weaker for so long and they want to be back with you," She said as she handed him the orb and rai took the orb then he threw the orb to the ground and it break. His emotion swirl around him so they can return their rightful place and they were happy to back in their host once again. "Thank you grandmother, I thought I never had emotion when I was born and they're one with me again. I feel happy now, a little surprise, and I feel loved. But I feel more powerful than I ever was and I can control my dragon powers with them." He said as he uses his power to transform into a dragon.

He felt his body started changing into dragon's scales, his arms and finger nails grew longer, his wings grew on his back, a tail formed and stretch out, fangs became more sharp, and the horns spike out. Rai completed his transformation then he flew off meet aang and ling, Aang and Ling was meditating in the forest, but they sense rai's presence and they jumped from the trees then they went to meet him in the open and they saw a dragon headed towards them. "Aanng, he did it. He transform into a dragon." Ling said as she did a back flip for joy. "And now he is one of us. He is dragon master and all he had to do is to become a Jedi master which means he have to reveal himself to the world and that he is alive." He said as rai transformed back to his human form and he ran to ling then he gave her a hug. He never gave anyone a hug not since he learned how to give hugs from ahsoka and barriss.

"Rai, you did it. I'm so proud of you that you can transform into dragon." She said as she hugged him back and they laughed. It had been so long since he shared a laugh with anyone and now he can. _"I can't wait to tell ahsoka that I got my emotion back."_ He thought as he recieved a vision from the force about Asajj Ventress and he need to get to her quick. "Asajj is in trouble. We need to go and save her right now." He said as ling and aang looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you sure about this rai?" Ling asked as aang tried to think of a way to not let the enemy know that he is alive which means the dark lord will hunt him down. "Well look likes we will have to see that dragon tranformation after all." Aang said as they transformed into their dragon forms and rai used his dragon breathed to open a portal to where he saw his vision and they flew in the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile out in space.

Asajj and her forces were trying to take out the Republic forces by blowing up their ships and their troops. Dooku was monitoring the fight when he recieve a message from his master Darth Sidious. "What is your wish my master?" Dooku asked as his master looked furious at him and his apprentice for failing every mission to take down the Republic and the Jedi. "Dooku, you and that cursus apprentice had fail me for the last time. I would hate to think that you are training your own Sith apprentice to destroy me." "Never! I am loyal to you and you alone!" "Then you must prove it... Eliminate her."He said as dooku tried to explain their action on their last mission with the Jedi and he told his master that asajj just killed kai's son on her own. "I don't care about the offspring of the mighty Kai Stones. I want her dead is that clear." He said as the transmission ended and dooku was alone on his ship.

Dooku have no other choice but to kill his most proud and noble apprentice. He decided to contact her in her ship and tell her about Darth Sidious. "Master, I need your help quickly, I'm surrounded." "You have already lost the battle, child. I've ordered your reinforcements to return." "No! I will destroy the Jedi. I will show you." "You have failed me for the last time. You are no longer my apprentice. And now you shall die."Dooku said as he command the droid to open fire on asajj, but suddenly there was a portal opening up in the middle of their line of fire. "What is happening out there? Someone tell me what is going on?" He asked as the droid commander told him that there was something coming out the portal.

Then there was a roar that sounded like a dragon and then there was three dragons coming out of the portal. They helped asajj to get away by blasting the ship with fire and the dragons took out some of the droid fighter. Asajj was happy that someone was looking out for her. The white dragon guided her to the portal while the black and gray dragons hold the separatist's ship and the droid figthers off so that they can get away. The gray dragon used force lightning and combine it with his dragon fire and then the blast was huge enough to them time to get in the portal before it close on them. Dooku was pissed that asajj had escape from her execution and he will hunt her and those dragons for helping her to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dathomir

The portal reopened and asajj's ship and the dragons landed on the outside of the village. Asajj got out of her ship to thank the dragon's for coming her rescue. "Thank you for coming to help me." She said as Ling dragon form could not stop staring at her and then the dragons transformed back to their human form. Asajj was amazed that the dragons had a human form, but her eyes widen as she saw a person that was suppose to dead. "Th-Th-Th-That is impossible you're dead. This can't be happening, I killed you." She said as she pulled out her lightsabers to finished what she had started on Rori.

"Calm down ventress. Let us explain everything to you." Ling said as she put her hands on asajj head and then she show asajj everything that happened on Rori between her and Rai. She was correct that she did killed rai but she saw that Ling and Aang saved him from his death and they teleported him to a planet that no one knows. After that was done, asajj was shocked that rai became more powerful than her and dooku. "You are the chosen one in the legends. Then that means you will be the one to defeat the dark lord and restore peace across the galaxy." She said as she put her lightsaber away. "My name is Rai and these are my mentors Aang and Ling." He said as Ling couldn't stop staring at her. "So, you're a dragon master of some kind?" Asajj asked as she took a good at ling's outfit and ling blushed as she saw asajj looking at her outfit.

"Yes, I am. But I was chosen to be his master to prepare for his destiny." She said when notice that asajj stopped staring at her and they walked to the village. "Grandmother, I've brought back your missing child of Dathomir." He said as mother talzin heard her grandson called out to her and she walked to him to see what was he talking about. Rai step aside to present ventress to mother talzin and she was please that he brought back their sister. "Aaaaahhhhhhh...our sister has return to us at long last." she said as ventress bow to her and she told what had happened to her. "Mother, Dooku…he betrayed me." "I know. I had hoped you would find your way to us sooner.""I will have revenge." "Yes, you shall, sister. We will see to it."She said as she crench her fists then she saw looked at rai and his mentors. "But I would be dead if not from the help these three that save my life." She said as mother talzin looked at rai, aang, and ling for their affecter against the separatist army.

"You went to her aid how?" She asked as she was looking for an explanation. "Well I sort of open a portal and went to help her after I recieve a vision." He explain the detail of his powers and ventress was surprised that he was growing stronger and she looked at ling for some reason, but ling caught her gazing at her and she blushed when she was caught staring at her. _"Why am I blushing at a dragon master? Of course i like girl and all but something tell me to tried and talk to her. All though, she did save me from being killed by Dooku."_ She thought as mother was escorting to the clan and as for rai, aang, and ling went the other direction to discussed about the events that had happened lately.

"So, you think that Count Dooku will be looking for her?" Aang asked as he was pacing for some anwers about the situation. "I don't know. If he is then we asume the worse, he'll probably come here to look for a new apprentice to take her down. What do you think ling?" He said when he notice that she wasn't pay attention to their conversation. "LING!" Aang shouted at her which cause her to lose her train of thought as she was called upon for some suggestion. "Huh, wha, what did you said rai?" "I said do you have any suggestion on the situation." He said as she tried to think of answer for their discussion. "I think we should let the nightsisters pick a zarbrak and put him under their spell then present him to dooku and let dooku train him. Then when dooku let his guard down and then we strike." She said as aang and rai looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think that is an excellent idea for a dragon master." Asajj said as she appear from behind a tree and she heard the whole discussion. "Are you sure that you can put a spell on those monster? What if they turned on us?" Rai asked which asajj walked pass him and she sat next to ling. "It won't happened once dooku take this zarbrak under his wing and after he teach him everything that dooku tought me." She said as she got up and she went to tell mother talzin about their plan. "So, my grandson was planning to take out dooku for what he did to our sister." Mother talzin said when asajj came up with a suggestion. "We might want to think that he need a new apprentice. He just need to think that the jedi are trying to kill him." She said as rai appeared in front of them. "You're playing with fire sister, and what if he find that you're and he might sense my presence as well. Everyone will died for your ambition." "Brother listen to me. We need this moment to put him down and you can prepare for your final battle." She said as rai sigh and ready themselves to attack dooku.

* * *

Meanwhile on Dooku's ship.

Dooku was looking over the file for a new apprentice and he couldn't find any replacement to replace asajj. "Grievous what is your status on finding the traitor Lux Bonteri?" He asked when grievous walked in his chamber. "Still no sign of him on none of the star system. The boy is nowhere to be found in separatist space." Grievous said when he left the chamber. Dooku was alone and he need to find apprentice soon before the republic. In the shadow was asajj, rai, ling, and aang waiting to strike. "Sister are you sure that it will work?" "Of course brother I known dooku all my life. He always left his guard when he's alone." She whispered as they turned invisible and jumped down. Dooku sense their presence and then he grabbed his lightsaber, but asajj blew a smoke in his face that made him see Jedi and their padawan.

"Jedi?! How did you get on my ship?!" Dooku said as they attacked him but he blocked all of their attacks and ling tried to protected asajj while rai and aang did their shadow combo to keep dooku at bay. Dooku used force lightning on ling and she screamed as dooku tried to finished her off when rai and aang tried to saved but dooku force push them. Ling tried to get back up but dooku used force lightning on her again and he rise his lightsaber to kill her then when his lightsaber came down, ling closed her eyes and waited for her death, but then she open her eyes and she saw asajj was protecting her. Dooku was being over powered by their teamwork and combine powers.

Dooku had once last tricks up his sleeve, then rai saw that he was smiling and he saw that dooku was close to his desk. _"What are you doing? What's your game dooku? Wait a sec. He is going t-"_ His thought was interrupted by the alarm and the droid was about to come in the room. "We must leave now before the droid arrive." Rai said as he helped ling and carried her out of the chamber. Asajj was right behind them and she felt bad that ling get hurt by dooku. "This area is clear. I might summon the portal and take her back to Darthomir where she can heal." Rai said as he handed ling to asajj as he and aang tried their best to summon the portal so they can get out of there. When the portal open, they enter portal before the droids saw the light of the portal. "Sir. There no sign of the Jedi on board." "Hmmmmm. They got away then." Dooku said as he saw a file on asajj's homeworld and he decided to paid them a visit.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dathomir.

Mother talzin was prepare her spell and she was trying to find a perfect candidate for the spell to work. Suddenly the portal open in fornt of her and she saw asajj carrying ling in her arms while rai and aang just walked behind her while the portal closed behind them. "What happen my grandson?" She asked as he looked at asajj and he didn't say anything and neither did aang. They just walked off to be alone for awhile. "Dooku attack ling with force lightning and she wouldn't wake up mother. This is all my fault for putting them in danger just so I can strenghten my ambition. I never consider of putting her in harms way and she protected me from the shot." She explained and mother talzin was surprised that ling did that.

"I'll heal her wounds while you go and talk to her brothers that she'll be alright." Mother talzin said as she took ling to her hut and prepare the healing water for her. _"I hoped they will forgive me for putting ling in danger and not helped her when she needed it the most."_ Asajj thought as she came across the two meditating and she saw two shadow dualing each others while they sat there. The shadow swing his blade at the other one, while other shadow made a shield to blocked the attack and he summon a sword to strike back. Asajj was amaze that the shadow were sparring. When that was done, they open their eyes and stood to their feet. Asajj walked up to them and she saw that they were looking at her with anger. "Look, I know that I put your sister in danger and let dooku shoot her while she was protecting and I'm sorry that I didn't protect her like she protect me."

"That does not explain your actions ventress. You took the liberty of putting her in danger and she almost died because of you and your ambition. The next time you see person in danger, you helped them is that understood." Rai scold her like she was his daughter and asajj was upset that she got a lecture from him. "Yes brother. It will never happen again." She said as she lower head and she felt sad that she causes her friend to get hurt. She walked off to check on ling. _"Why did I put her in danger? She was concern for my safety than her own but she did save my life."_ She thought as she walked in rai's hut to find ling asleep and her wound are healed. She moved closer to see her and she felt her heart beat several time and she moved even closer. She the urge to kiss the sleeping ling and when her lips touch ling's, she felt a arm wrapped around her. She saw ling was awake and she stopped kissing her. "Ling, you're awake. How's your wounds?" She asked as ling was wonder where she was and she realize when she saw rai's cloak then she remember now. "I fine asajj, but where are my brothers?" She asked as asajj told that they were in the forest training.

"Aaaaahhhhh...you've finally awaken. How do you feel child?" Mother talzin asked as ling looked at her and she said. "Oh...I'm fine thanks for asking mother talzin." "Think nothing of it child but your brothers are trying to be out sight for some reason." Mother talzin said as one of the night sisters came in and told her that dooku ship was about to land on the outside of the village. Asajj and ling tried to find the way out of the village and into the forest with her brothers. Mother talzin shown them the way to the forest and tell them that she will be in the forest to let them know if dooku left. The girl ran into the forest and hid their presence on the planet, but they saw aang and rai standing there and watching the view. "Dooku is here isn't he?" Rai asked as both asajj and ling shook their heads to answer his question. "Great, now what do we do?" She asked which aang came with an idea but instead of explain the detail he just used his darkness powers to cloak there presence from dooku.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh...Count Dooku. I never thought you would visit my home for some reason. Is asajj ventress not with you." She said as dooku told her eveything and he told her that the Jedi killed her. "No mother talzin she was murder by the Jedi and they attack me, but We could certainly use the powers of the Nightsisters against the Jedi."He said which mother talzin had an idea for a new apprentice. "Such a generous offer, Count. But our loyalty is reserved for only each other. The only reason I am aiding in your search for a new assassin is because long ago, you chose to help me. After this matter is resolved, I hope our paths never cross again." She said when she thought up darth maul and she had an idea.

"Have you heard about dathomirian name Darth Maul?" She asked as dooku thought about it for and the thought crossed his mind. "Yes, but he was killed by the jedi many years ago." He said as mother talzin told that there in the far south on Dathomir is tribe known as zarbark. They talked for awhile and she told him that he will have his new apprentice soon. Dooku left the village and went back to his ship then his ship took off. Rai teleport behind mother talzin and he was worry that dooku knows the planet loaction and he don't trust him. "So, we are going to pick a candidate to be his apprentice and then we strike." Asajj said which rai just feel unease about the whole and this will be bad for them all.

"Something wrong my grandson? You been quiet for awhile." She asked as rai looked at his grandmother and he can't shake the feeling from his thoughts. "I don't know grandmother. I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing and I can't shake this feeling that everything will go wrong that all." He said as his grandmother tried to repect his feelings and this means that he would be right about this. _"I don't know about this but this was her decision to get her revenge against her master and against Darth Sidious. I can't let ling get hurt again but I will help her the best way that I can. Dooku must think that she was here so why he didn't send droid to look for her. I'll let that thought go and I must go to Kycina."_

**To be continue.**

* * *

**There you have it. More will come but you have to give me some time to figure out where to put part 2 of the story okay. If you have some ideas on putting part 2 and I know that this chapter don't have Savage Opress but the next will have and the future darth maul will be in soon.**

**Thank you =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightsisters Demise part 2

**Okay I know you like the last chapter must have let you wondering and I been at school and work so that why I haven't been online in awhile. I have the today chapter ready for you to read. **

**I don't own the star wars characters except for rai, aang, and ling.**

**Enjoy =).**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nightsisters demise part 2**

Rai was walking to Kycina to find a recruit a candidate along with ventress and her girlfriend ling was with him. As they walked to kycina, ventress and ling were talking about the choosing the best candidate that can severe their cause against dooku and rai just listen to their conversation. "Rai? Are you alright? You haven't say a word since we left the village." Ling said as ventress tried to see if he was sick or have the lack of sleep. "I'm fine ling. I was just thinking about something that all." He said which cause him to stop in his tracks and he sat down to rest his feets. Ling and ventress were doing the same and when they sit down, ling grabbed ventress's arm and pulled her in and kissed her. Ventress return the kiss by stick her tongue in her mouth but they stop because rai was sitting in front of them.

Rai was looking in the fire and the fire shown a image of ahsoka which cause him to think about her so much. Ventress got up and walked over to rai and sit next to him then she wrapped her arm around him to give him a hug. "Are you sure that you're okay?" She asked as rai turned to her and he was annoyed that she concern about his health. "Yes, I am fine but we need to move. Kycina awaits for us and we need to find our recruit and we train him to be a force user like us." Rai said as he stood up and he started walking to the south. Ventress and ling was worry about him and they need him to rest for a little bit, so ling use her sleeeping spell on rai and the spell worked rai fell asleep and ling took a blanket out of his backpack and covered him with it.

Ling was worry that if they get to Kycina, something go wrong. _"I know you haven't seen ahsoka in awhile but you decided to help asajj to fight against dooku. Tomorrow you will have your energy back and you will able to pick a perfect candidate for mother talzin."_ She thought as she went to sleep and ventress wrapped her arm around her waist to comfort her. "Ventress? I am so worry about rai." She said as asajj kissed her forehead and tried to comfort her. "I think he just have a lot that going on around him. Like saving the galaxy from the dark lord and that is lot to take in as the chosen one." Asajj explained to her about rai destiny and she looked at him while he still asleep like she was depending on him like he was her blood brother.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka can't stop thinking about rai and that kiss she gave him. She was walking to the Jedi archives to find some holo-records to read about._"I can't believe I did that. I kiss rai and I never do that anyone without revealing my true feelings. Maybe I do have feeling for him, but the code forbid me to have attachments."_ She thought as she came across and holo-record the was labelled "Hybrid" and she grabbed it then took it to the jedi archivist Jocasta Nu. "Excuse me master. I would like to check this book out of the archives." Ahsoka said as jocasta took the record from her and looked at it for a moment. "Ahhh...the book on hybrids. I thought the records were lost to us but I guess I didn't see it with old tired eyes of mine." She said as ahsoka looked at her when she admit that she was old.

"You're not old master. You still got a lot of years to consider yourself old." She said as she tried to make jocasta feel better about herself. "Why thank you young one for that compliment. Do you know the author of this research?" She asked as ahsoka didn't know who was the author of this book that she was holding. "Well no I don't, I guess that my curiosity got the better of me." She said which jocasta took the record and a picture of a person that looked exactly like rai. "This is Rai Stones the founder of the hybrid. He wrote every detail on their races and he even learned of the marking of the chosen one that will bring balance to the force." She explained everything to ahsoka and she handed ahsoka the book.

_"I can't believe that Rai was the founder and the writter of this record but this record was written over 1000 years ago which means Rai is 18000 years old."_ She thought as she bumped into master Shaak Ti and knocked the book out of her hand. "I'm so sorry master I didn't see where I was going." She apologize as she picked up her book but master shaak ti saw the book and she picked it up before ahsoka could. "Hmmmm. This is the book of hybrids and this looked interesting to read but why are reading this instead of training with your master. "Because I want to know what kind of race rai is that all master."

"This does make me curious about what race he is as well." She said as she handed the book back to ahsoka and they walked to the mediation chamber. When they got to the chamber, they saw barriss and master Unduli walking to the chamber as well. "Hey barriss." "Hi ahsoka" "Greeting Luminara." "Hello Shaak." They all greet each others and then they enter the chamber together. "Ahsoka? What kind of book you're carrying?" Barriss asked as ahsoka smiled at her and then she show her the book. Master luminara was looking at the title on the book. "So, you brought a book on hybrids. Why?" She asked as ahsoka and master ti explain everything to them.

"So, what you're saying is that no one knows what race that rai is." Barriss said as both ahsoka and master ti nod their heads. Then ahsoka told them that author of the book was rai. All of them were shocked to find out that rai wrote the whole book on the race of hybrid. "Do you guys want to hear the message?" She asked as they shook their heads and ahsoka put her hand on the book and a image of man appeared in front of them. _"Greetings masters and padawans, if you're hearing this message that means I am dead and you found my research and memories but this message for the next generation of hybrids. My name is Rai Zavros__, I am the founder of the hybrid and the founder of this planet known as "Drakeon" I was a Jedi master on Coruscant. I was so curious about the order and the Jedi code but the council won't hear my words about the dragons. So they scientist me to exile for killing a padawan. After I left Coruscant, I was traveling across the galaxy in search of my new home but I had a stole away on board and she was my old friend Ashara Zavros."_

Ahsoka was mad that rai was married to another woman and he didn't tell her. So the message continue to tell them about his research. _"After 20 years of searching for a new home, I came across a planet that has no life. So, I landed the ship to that unknown planet and I found out that there was a temple and there was statue of dragons. Ashara and I build a house on the outside ot the temple. After nine months, ashara and I have our first son and his name was Aang, then I heard a voice calling out to me telling me to bring my son to the temple. I brought my son to the temple and I saw writting that tell the legend of the chosen one that brought peace through the galaxy and I came across a chamber door that lead to a room and when I got there, I saw a dragon chained up and he said that I should bring my son closer to him and let him give my son his gift. Then he stretched his arm and touch my son's forehead and there was a glow. There it was markings of the dragon and my son was was the first to be a hybrid. I was amazwd that my son was chosen to be a savor of the galaxy. After I train aang to be a dragon master and wielder of the force, he was stronger than me and his mother. Aang was ready to face the dark lord and her forces once and for all. But she was ready for aang and she knew of the prophecy and I was a fool to lead her to him. I tried to stop her but she was too powerful and she struck me down along with my wife and son. So, I leave this message to any hybrid who are chosen by the chain dragon, don't trust your friends or master; they will betray you. More are on this message but only the blood of the hybrid can touch it to recieve the next step to their destiney."_

After the message ended, ahsoka tried to open it again but she can't open it again. "Padawan, we must listen to the message and find this next chosen one. I think we sure go and bring this to anakin and see if he can open it just to see that if he is the chosen one." Shaak Ti said as they took the recorder to anakin and obi-wan then they bring it to the council. When they got to the chamber, they saw anakin talking to his former master about something and they interrupted their conversation and handed anakin the recorder. "What is this ahsoka?" "Is a recorder the has a message that was left for the chosen one and we brought to your attention since you're the chosen one and all." Ahsoka said as anakin tried to opem it but he couldn't and obi-wan just looked at him. "Anakin? Are you sure that you can open that message recorder?" He asked as anakin was getting frustrated and he was about to break it but ahsoka stopped him from doing it. _"I guess master anakin isn't the chosen one, but who is the chosen one."_ She thought as she took the recorder from him and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dathomir.

Rai woke up and saw that ling was watching him sleep again. "Ling, we had that discussion about you watching me sleep." He said as she smile and patted on his head. 'I can't help it, you sleep so peaceful." She said as ventress saw that he was awake and they started walking again to Kycina. After they got there, rai looked around to find a perfect candidate and the villager just looked at both ventress and ling then they tried to flirt with them. Rai sense a strong presence near by and he looked around to find that strong presence then something caught his glance wass two tribal zabrak leaders talking about killing him and taking his friends but one of them said that they shouldn't such things about them that they don't know. "Feral, try not to draw attention to yourself." "That won't be a problem for me, Savage" Feral said as his brother savage watch as rai walked passed them.

The cheif of the nightbrothers greeted them and rai, ling, and ventress all bow to the chef. "It's so good to see a fellow nightsister come and see our finest warriors to become a servant to the nightsisters." He said as he saw that rai and ling was standing behind her. He was mad that both humans are on this planet. "It seem that we have uninvited guest to dathomir. Let us show our sister how we handle intruders." He said as a group of zabarks surrounded them and they was ready to attack, but ventress tried to stop them before they; but they just attack them. Rai was for anything and he took to his stances then he did a quick jab the first zarbark in the face and dorpped kick another one in the gut. Ling did four back flips to move away from her attackers and then she did a roundhouse kick and she use the force to levitate a crate to hit the zabrak in the head and she force push some of them back. Asajj stepped in and helped them with the nightbrothers and she saw that rai was still some that ling just force push, so he can give her some back up. Then feral saw that ling was handling savage and he took this as an opportunity to kill her and while ling was fighting savage, feral climbed to the top of the bolder and waited for the right moment.

Rai saw feral on top of the bolder and he had a knife, so rai did his ususal move fire spin kick. Feral saw his opportunity when ling force push savage. Savage flew backwards and he saw fire on rai's feet then he saw his brother about to do something stupid. "Feral! Look ahead of you!" He shouted as rai release his move at the bolder and feral didn't see it coming, then he got knocked out by the blast. Savage saw that his brother was knocked out and the blood spilling out of his forehead, but he saw ling walking toward him and he thought that she was going to finish him off. Savage got back up and ran straight toward ling then he hit her in the face and he looked at rai then ran toward him and start throwing punches and kicks, but rai dodge all his attacks and he did some counterattacks of on savage. Ling back up but her head was spinning and her sight was a little blurry. "Ling?! You alright?" Rai asked as he dodge another attack from savage and he kicked savage in the head. "I'm fine, but my head is spinning." She said as rai caught savage's fist and he punch savage in the gut. LIng was surrounded by feral and some zabrak that she took down and she was no condition to fight them off because her head is still dizzy.

Asajj was fighting three zabrak and she took them out quick then she saw that her girlfriend was fighting some group of zabraks that surrounded her and she saw that one of them hit her in her face and they kicked her in the ribs. Asajj was furious and then she used the force the choke one of them that hit her in the face and the other who kicked her in the ribs. Then she saw that feral had a knife in his hands and he was shaking in fear. "Where are the warriors I came for? Is this all the power these men possess?" She asked as she tried to kill feral but savage jumped in front of her and rai walking toward them while holding his right arm that savage some how broken it while they was still fighting. "As long as I live, you will not harm him! Please, spare him. Take me." He said as he took his stances. Rai finally met it to them and asajj saw that he was holding his right arm. "Are you alright rai?" She asked as she tried to touch it but her glare caught her attention at feral who was still shaking with fear.

"Nothing to serious, but I'll live and thanks for your concerns." He said as he looked at savage and his brother. "What's your name anyway?" He asked which savage turned his attention to rai and then back at asajj. "My name is Savage Opress outsider, but why do you want to know my name." "Because I can guess that you're force sentsitive just like the three us and you broke my right arm with only your fist I'm impress." He said as savage felt proud that someone recognize his talents. "You're the prefect candidate that my grandmother seek." He said which cause savage's eyes to widen after rai told him that mother talzin was his grandmother. "Are you sure about this rai?" "As sure as I ever been. I know without doubt that savage would be a perfect candidate for mother talzin. Come savage, we have a long road ahead of us." Rai said as he signaling savage to go with them and savage looked at his brother feral and he started walking. Feral tried to follow him, but asajj activated her red lightsaber to keep him in his place. "Don't think that I forgotten about what you and your brothers did to my precious ling. If you follow us, then you will regret it." She threaten him and she deactivate her lightsaber then she went after to them as they left the village. Ling was still dizzy but rai was carrying her and he saw that asajj was doing nothing so he had an idea that came to his head. Then he turned around and handed Ling over to asajj.

"I saw what you did early and I consider that you should carry her instead of me. I am proud of you asajj though held your own against the brothers and you protected Ling from harm and you was worry about my injuries as well." He said which asajj to blushed when she heard that he was proud of her and for what she did. When got back to the nightsister, rai took savage to motheer talzin's hut while asajj took ling to her brother aang to see that he could heal her. Aang was in rai's hut (once belong to his mother and that where he was born) mediating and he heard a knocked on the door. "Hel- Oh hi asajj, let me guess ling got hurt by the zabark in Kycina." He said as she looked at him with surprised. "How do you know about that?" She asked without waking ling. After aang healed his sister, asajj gave aang a hug and thank him for healing her, then ling finally woke up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mother Talzin's Hut.

Rai brought savage to mother talzin's hut and he was looking at the mist that she use on him when he was three years old. "I remember this. It was the mist that heal my first cut and it mist that made me who I am today." He said as his grandmother came in with some new cloth. "AAhhhh...I see that our candidate has come to recieve his gifts." "Allow me to introduce Savage Opress, one of the mightest warrior of the nightbrothers." "He is the prefect candidate to be our servant to betray Count Dooku." She said as she used her magic to light the pot and then she walked close to savage and she used her magic to put him asleep. Mother talzin called upon the power of the ancient god of dathomir. Rai was amazed that his grandmother doing the same thing that she did on rai and when that was done, she used her magic to awaken savage. But he looked different for some reason; he's much stronger than he uses to be and he grew as well.

Rai sense that asajj, aang, and ling were coming to see that savage was giving off some strong force presence. "I believe that he is ready to earn Dooku's trust but I also think that he should have a legendary weapon to use before he can use a lightsaber. Don't you agree grandmother." He said which mother talzin came up with a idea. "I belive you're right grandson." She said as she summon up a ancient blade and handed it to savage as she continue. "For you, an enchanted blade blessed with our most potent magicks." "But I do believe that we have an uninvited guest that follow us here." He said as he force pull the tracker before he can escape and the tracker was feral, savage blood brother had been following them for awhile. "I so sorry grandmother some how I didn't sense him until now. He must have follow us here at night." He said as feral looked for away out this nightmare. He was about to run, but savage in his way. "Savage? What did they done to you brother?" He asked as savage grabbed his throat and left in the air. Rai tried to stop savage before he kill his own flesh and blood, but mother talzin stop him. "No, he must not have attachment went he is with dooku."

"Of course grandmother, he can't have attachments that means he has to kill all his brothers." He said as they watched choked the life out of feral. Once feral stopped struggling, savage toss him to the ground and rai check for a pulse but there was no pulse at all. "Now take your weapon and slaughter the rest of your so call brothers." She ordered as rai use his dragon power to summon a portal to savage's former village and savage walked in the portal then rai follow behind him to make sure that he does job right. After the portal closed behind them, aang, asajj, and ling walked in and saw that both savage and rai were gone. "Where is rai and savage mother talzin?" They asked which mother talzin didn't answer their question. Then the portal open up again and they saw to figure walking out of the portal. They didn't beleive their eyes both savage and rai looked different. "What did you guys do rai?" Ling asked as she hugged him and looked at savage. "We made sure that savage don't have any attachments that's all." He said as he look at aang and asajj.

One of the nightsisters came in to informed them. "Mother Talzin, Count Dooku has return." "That means we need to leave for the forest but the fastest way to the forest is through the back way of grandmother's hut, but that thing hasn't been uses in years." Rai said as he moved every object out of his way to look for a secert door that lead to the forest. He the secert door that he was looking for and he open it then he lead them to the forest. "I have return mother talzin. Is my new apprentice ready yet?" Dooku asked as mother talzin showed him his new apprentice. "Presenting Savage Opress." She said as dooku took a good look at him and he closed his eyes to sense that he was force sentsitive. "I foresee we will do great things together. I shall teach you the ways of the dark side. Soon, your powers will rival that of the great Sith Lord Darth Maul. We will be even more powerful than Lord Sidious. We shall rule the galaxy together, my apprentice." "I am your servant, Master." Savage said as he bow his head to dooku and they left Dathomir to start his training. Rai sense that dooku and savage left dathomir and they return to mother talzin's hut to plan their next move on dooku.

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**There you have it. I know that some of you don't like cliffhangers but I have to go back to work and I have classes in the morning, but the next chapter will be the last time I put it in parts. I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightsisters Demise part 3

**Ahsoka: Hey Naruto where have you been all these time.**

**Me: I been at work all day ahsoka. I do have a life you know.**

**Barriss: He's right ahsoka, I been watching him lately.**

**Ahsoka: So that's what you been doing lately huh.**

**Me: Yeah, I been working to earn some money and I haven't been on my computer for weeks.**

**Ahsoka: Okay, do you think that I can borrrow 50 dallors.**

**Me: Why? **

**Ahsoka: Because I want to buy a beautiful dress and I want to look good for rai that all.**

**Me: So you want me to spend my money on a dress that you want for 50 dallors.**

**Ahsoka: Well yeah.**

**Me: Okay, lets go and get it**

**Barriss: Hey? Can't I come to? **

**Me: Sure.**

**Barriss: Yay.**

**Everyone: Naruto11222 doesn't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Kai, Sonya, Rai, Onaga, Aang, and Ling.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nightsisters Demise part 3**

Rai was mediating in his old hut and ling was watching him. Aang was trying to think of a plan to take down dookun. Asajj was mediating as well, buy she was sitting in front of rai. "I wonder why do they mediate if we're trying to come up with a plan to bring dooku down." She said as she looked at her brother for the answer. "I do know sister, but you should try it some time so you can think." He said as he sat down to calm his mind for a moment. Ling was so bore and she wants sometthing to do and she saw her girlfriend open her eyes.

"Hey. Took you long enough to get out of there. Do you have fun in there." She said as she kissed her and asajj was about to kiss her back, but she saw that rai hasn't came out of his mediation. Rai was in his thoughts, but he was contacted by his parents once again and he was happy that his parents was calling out to him by the force. _"Mother? Father? I need your guidance for take dooku down once and for all."_ He said as his parents appear out nowhere and they stood in front of him. "Rai,_ sweetie we are here to give you guidance when you need it okay."_ Sonya said as rai's father walked up to him and place his hand on rai's shoulder. "She's_ right son, we are here to guide you to your destiny and here to help with your problem if you have one."_ Kai said when he took his hands off of rai's shoulds and then rai turned from and he said. "Well,_ we are trying to come up with a plan to take dooku out once and for all." "I knew that mother talzin tried to make a perfect warrior for her ambitions." _

As they was talked for what seem to be like hour and they heard someone calling out to rai. _"Look like someone is calling you son."_ Kai said as rai saw his parents were fading and he need to see them again. _"But will I see you again?"_ He asked as his mother kiss his forehead. _"We will see each other again but now you must return to your friends and we will be watching over through the force and the sky above."_ She said as they fade into the white light and then rai open his eyes to see that ling was in his face then he screamed which scared her, asajj, and aang. "I told you a thousands time to stop staring at me when I am mediating." He said as ling stood up and extended her hand to help him up to his feet. "We came up with an idea to take out count dooku." she said as she told him everything and rai put his hand on his chin as he listen every detail of that plan and he was pleasse about it.

* * *

Meanwhile on Count Dooku's ship.

Savage was training with dooku and he was put through hell against dooku training droids. Savage was great with the force, but his lightsaber training was tought and dooku did pull a lot of punches against him. Savage tried to take dooku's heads, but dooku used force lightning on him and then he took savage's lightsaber and he pointed the two lightsabers at savage's throat. "I hate you!" He said as he looked at dooku in the eye. "Good. Use that hatred as your strenght, but _y_ou have no technique. Sloppy! But with the proper training, you could be a powerful warrior. You have a natural ability, but we must hone it. Are you up to for the challenge for putting your hate to better use?"

After he let savage go, dooku looked at him and he smiled at him that he was learning so much. "Good, you almost there apprentice, but I need you to do something for me." He said as savage got back up on his feet and waiting for his mission to take back Devaron. The Jedi are in control of a vital outpost on the jungle planet of Devaron…a temple." "A temple?" "Do not be fooled, Savage. The Temple of Eedit serves only as a front for the military operations of the Republic. It is essential that we seize the temple if the Separatists ever hope to take control of that corner of the galaxy. You shall go to Devaron…and take what is rightfully ours_._" He said as Savage to a ship to Devaron.

* * *

Meanwhile on Devaron.

Jedi master Halsey and his padawan Knox was walking around the temple then one of the ARF trooper informed that a ship just enter the planet's atmosphere. "Master, do you think that the Jedi council send us reinforcement?" Knox asked as his master put his hand under his chin to wonder why the high council would send them reinforcement. "Come Knox, let us go and meet our friends." He said as knox knew that his master was hiding something as they walked to the entrance to greet they other. As the ship landed on the bridge of the temple the ARF trooper watched as the doors open and one of the clones walked up to it. Then his head was cut off by double-bladed lightsaber and then they pointed their guns at the entrance. Savage walked out of the shadow of the ship and then there was droid coming out of the ship and they started shooting at the enemies. The trooper return fire then they threw bomb at the droid.

There was smoke coming from the bridge and knox saw the smoke from the window. "Master, what is happening?" "It's seem that we are underattck by the separatist." Halsey said as they activate their lightsabers and they ran to where they saw the smoke. When they got to the door of the temple, there was blast that blew the door open and killed some of the troopers. Savage walked in and he saw that he was surrounded by troopers that was pointing their guns at his head. Suddenly the droids ran inside the temple and they took out some of the troop. Savage was looking for Halsey and Knox then he sense their presence and they attack him while their force was busy fighting the droids and they were unable to helped them. Savage jumped over their heads to get the advantage then knox was the first to make a move and savage force knox to the ground while his master face savage alone. "Master_!_" "Stay back Knox! I'll handle this creature while you called the high council for reinforcement" he said as he attack savage with an high attack trying to get Knox some time to called the Jedi Council on Coruscant. "This is padawan Knox calling for any Jedi master on Coruscant to send reinforcements. My master and I are currently fighting what seem to be one of Count Dooku's apprentice." Knox said as his master was still fighting savage, but savage was too power for his master to defeat alone and savage stabbed halsey in his chest with double-bladed lightsaber. "Nooooo!" He shouted as he witness his master's murder at the hands of savage.

"You're going to pay that SITH!" He shouted as he force pulled his master's lightsaber and activate it then he jumped over savage's head and then he strike at him with full force but savage blocked his attack. Then savage counterattack by trying to slice his left leg but knox blocked and he force push savage. Then savage grabbed knox by his throat and threw him to the wooden box crates. Savage jumped in the air and tried end him but Knox jumped out of the way and landed behind savage. Then knox ran toward to continue there fight, but savage tried to slow him by throwing boxes at him. Knox evaded every object that came his way and when he got close, their lightsabers clash and savage knocked his master's lightsaber out of his hand. Then they kept fighting until knox hit savage in the face with his lightsaber hilt then savage back away for a moment. Knox was about to delever the final blow by swirling his lightsaber around his hand and bought it above his head, but suddenly savage knew that he was about to kill him and he use the other end of his double-bladed lightsaber and then he stabbed knox in his gut. Knox fell to the floor and savage walked to his ship and left the planet's atmosphere then he put the cooridinates to Serenno. Then the republic ship came out lightspeed after savage's ship into lightspeed. The members of the high jedi council were Obi-wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, and Saesee Tiin and along with them was Delta Squad (Fixer, Boss, Scrotch, and Sev) were looking for survivors of the temple. "There were no survivors on Devaron. Everyone was killed, including Master Halsey and his Padawan." Boss said as obi-wan was looking at holorecording of savage delievering the final blow to Halsey. "This is not the work of a Sith Lord, or a Jedi... but a reckless, impulsive animal."

* * *

Meanwhile on Serenno.

Count Dooku was in his chambers mediating and he sense savage presence then he stood to greet his apprentice. Savage bow to his master and he was about to give his report on his mission success. "The Temple has been taken_._" "And the Jedi?" "Dead." He said as dooku put his hand on savage's shoulder and he came him his second mission. "Good. You have completed the first stages of your training and I am sending you on an assignment to Toydaria. You will bring me King Katuunko…alive. Kill all who might interfere." He said as savage took his ship to Toydaria and capture King katuunko. He must fail his mission in to please his master.

Back on dathomir, rai and the others were walking around the village to see that they were celebrating Rai's ninteenth birthday and the anniversary a being the first male born in the nightsisters. Asajj was happy that rai got the chance to celebrate his birthday among the people that loved him. Rai felt a disturbance in the force and he fell to his knees then asajj ran to his side and so did aang and ling. "Are you alright brother?" Asajj asked as she and the others helped him to his feet. "Yes sister thank you for your concern. I felt a great disturbamce in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened. We must go to Serenno now before more deaths happens." He said as they all nod their heads and they all gathered their weapons. Then they waited for both rai and aang to open the portal to Serenno and when they was done, the portal open up around them and then the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile on Toydaria.

Anakin was assigned to the body guard for senators and obi-wan arrived a little late. He was dealing with the incident on Devaron and he was assigned to be a body guard to assist his former padawan. Obi-wan was amazed that the palace was big enough to hold a meeting with the senate. When Savage arrived on the Toydaria the royal guards saw him exited his ship and they informed their king."Your highness! There is an intruder at the door!" "Stop him!" Katuunko ordered. As they pulled out their weapons, Savage he ignited his lightsaber and quickly dispatched the first two guards before using the Force to strangle the third, throwing him against the palace entrance. The king was informed of the attack and ordered his palace guards to stop the assailant.

Bursting down the door to the throne room, Opress entered the palace and killed all the guards present. Taking an elevator platform, the Zabrak raised himself face to face with the King. Despite being alone with the Dark Acolyte, Katuunko stood firm and refused to be intimidated by the brutal show of force, drawing his sword and preparing to fight. "I will not fall so easy assassin." He said as he tried to attack Savage but Savage quickly slashed the King's sword in two. Katuunko, making a bid for escape, attempted to fly over his attacker. However, Savage managed to grab hold of his quarry's leg and slam him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. With his prisoner over his shoulder, the Sith turned to leave, only to be confronted by Kenobi and Skywalker, who had entered the palace.

"So, you're the one who killed master Halsey and his padawan." Obi-wan said as they ignited their lightsabers and they leapt to the elevators to flank him. Savage jumped to the platform and he fought Obi-wan while he still have unconscious king. Anakin tried to help Obi-wan against Savage and Anakin tried to cut one of Savage's horns off but Savage blocked the attack which he dropped Katuunko. Which cause Savage to get mad and he summon a lot of strenght to take them out. After he Force push both Obi-wan and Anakin, Anakin caught both the edge of the platform and Obi-wan, but he saw Savage above them and he stomps on Anakin's fingers, making the two Jedi fall to the ground. Suddenly Katuunko woke up and he attempt to escape, but Savage Force choke him which killing him.

Then he took the lifeless body and maded his escape to his ship. As he made it to his ship, he saw the Jedi's ship and he Force push the ship so that they will not follow him to dooku. He dragged the king's lifeless body and threw it inside his ship then he started the ship up and flew off. When he left the planet's atmosphere, he put in the coordinate to Serenno. He made sure that no one was following him and then he activate lightspeed.

* * *

Meanwhile in outer space.

A Providence-class carrier/destroyer awaited Savage Opress's arrival. The Zabrak landed his ship in the carrier's hangar bay and brought the body of Katuunko to Count Dooku. Angered by his apprentice's failure to kidnap the king alive. "You ignorant beast! I told you, I wanted him alive!" He said as the Sith Lord struck Savage with a bolt of Force lightning. Savage, doubled over in pain, begged his master for forgiveness, to which Dooku replied that forgiveness was not the way of the Sith. Shocking the injured Savage again, the door to the ship's bridge opened and Asajj Ventress stood in the doorway along with three hooded figure.

"Ventress!" "That's no way to treat your apprentice. I should know!" "Savage, you can make amends for your mistake by destroying this witch and those three Jedi!" He ordered as Savage attempted to attack them. Asajj use that spell that mother talzin use to put him under her or Rai's control by using her finger to touch his forehead. Then Savage was now under their control and he bow to his true masters. "WHAT!" "Oh, you thought that you have complete control over him didn't you master." She said as she taunted him. They all ignited their lightsabers and ready themselves. Dooku was totally out number to five to one. Ventress made the first move, lashing out ferociously at her former master. Dooku easily blocked her strikes and kicked her aside. Then Ling was the second to attack him with her double-bladed lightsaber, but Dooku blocked most of her strikes and then he Force push her. Aang and Rai did their combo attack by summoning their shadows to aid their fights, but dooku Force lightning them, but they had to call off their to blocked the lightning and they flew back then they hit their heads. It was then that Savage lunged into the battle. Recovering herself, Ventress and the others stood and attacked with Savage simultaneously, but Dooku was still able to block or avoid every blow before kicking Ventress, Force pushing Ling, and Force lightning both Aang and Rai to the ground again. Attacking alone and with much force, Savage swung wildly at the Sith Lord. Dooku, a master of lightsaber dueling, simply evaded every swing without even parrying. But, on the last downward chop, the Count was forced to block and the strength behind the blow sent him flying across the room, knocking the lightsaber from his hand.

Dooku was about to cut Savage's head off, but Rai came in and saved him by attacking Dooku from the behind. "Savage, you're alright?!" He said as he attack Dooku while he waited for Savage to get back up on his feet. Dooku tried to take Rai's head off but Savage return the favor by saving Rai's life. Ventress, Ling, and Aang, who's had gotten back to their feet, and she ordered Opress to kill Dooku. However, as Opress raised his blade to strike down the man, Dooku unleashed a blast of Force lightning and threw the Nightbrother across the room. The Sith Lord then attempted to recover his lightsaber with a Force Pull, but his former apprentice managed to pull it as well, sending it flying to another part of the bridge. Without his lightsaber, all Dooku could do was dodge and evade as Ventress hacked and slashed at him with her blades. Opress once again tried to strike down the Sith but was quickly sidestepped and shocked with lightning a second time. Rai tried to help Savage to his feet and he healed his wouds. "Thank you master." "Please, I am not your master." He said as they got zapped by Dooku Force Lightning.

As he continued to electrocute them, Ventress swung her blades at Dooku, who ducked away and pulled his lightsaber back into his hand. The two continued to duel as Opress and Rai recovered. Standing up, the Nightbrothers attempted to lunge at Dooku, only to be greeted by another blast of Force lightning at Savage. Ventress, disgusted at his weakness, repeatedly ordered him to kill Dooku, but each time he made an attack, he was electrocuted. When Opress admitted that Dooku was too strong, Ventress became even more enraged, saying that his lack of ability would not be her undoing. Dooku responded that a failed apprentice made for an awful teacher. "Ventress! Stop ordering him like that." Ling said as she tried to help her brother up on his feet. Rai was getting back up on his feet and he saw that they are losing this fight. "We need to abandon the fight now."

Opress was torn between his loyalty to Ventress and his inability to defeat Dooku, roared in fury and used the force to choke both of them, lifting them off the ground. Dooku and Ventress both struggled helplessly as Opress threw them both across the room, slamming them into the wall. As the pair got to their feet, Opress lunged in and began to attack them both,striking at them and again throwing them about. Ling and Aang tried to stop him, but he Force pushed them to the next room which knocked them out. Rai was trying to calm him down and he wasn't going to attack him. "Savage calm yourself. Don't let your anger consume you." He said as Savage looked at him with calm and then Savage attack Rai with a triple attack, but he blocked all three. Then he Force Push Rai to the next room with Aang and Ling.

Momentarily ceasing their duel, Dooku and Ventress retaliated with a blast of lightning and a powerful push. The truce did not last long, however, as the Count attempted to electrocute Ventress, who absorbed the bolts into her lightsaber. Seeing his chance to escape, Dooku opened a hatch in the floor and leapt down it, followed by Ventress who sealed it behind her.

Just as Opress was about to cut through the hatch, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker ran into the bridge. Planning on attacking together, the Jedi started to approach the Dark Acolyte. Opress turned towards the both of them, charged, and with a load roar, Force pushed them hard out into the hallway. The two Jedi hit the wall and dropped their lightsabers, deactivating them. Rai regain consciousiness and he saw master Kenobi and master Skywalker. _"What are they doing here? They must have come for Savage."_ He thought as he tried to wake up both Ling and Aang. As they woke up, Ling was looking for Ventress and she was hoping that she was okay. "Now is not the time for your personal worries to get in the way. We need to go now." Rai said as Aang looked at the two Jedi about to wake up. So, Rai open the portal to Dathomir and they ran through the portal, then the portal closed behind them before Anakin and Obi-wan saw the portal. After the portal close, Obi-wan and Anakin got back to their feet and they Force Pull their lightsaber.

In the corridors below the bridge, the duel between Dooku and Ventress continued. After a few moments of strikes and parries, Dooku managed to jerk Ventress's lightsabers from her hands with the Force, before subjecting her to a blast of electricity. Standing over his wounded foe, Dooku raised his blade and stabbed downward; trying to finish the job he had failed to do once before. But, just as the blade was about to pierce her, Ventress Force pushed the blade, causing it to miss her by inches and, instead, stab into a steam line. The steam burst forth from the pipe and into the Count's face, blinding him for a moment. Ventress seized the opportunity and recovered her lightsabers before diving into an escape pod and jettisoning to safety.

Unable to pursue the woman who had escaped him for a second time, Dooku ordered the battle droids on the ship to destroy Savage Opress. Moments after the order was received, Opress and the pair of Jedi, still locked in battle, entered the hangar. The droids immediately began to fire on both sides of the fight, but Skywalker noted that they seemed to be concentrating on Opress. B1 and B2 battle droids, as well as a few Droidekas, encircled the Zabrak and fired on him, scoring numerous hits. In an attempt to escape, Opress let loose a Force Shockwave, knocking back the droids and Jedi. Opress managed to limp back to his ship and take off, leaving behind the Kenobi and Skywalker, who soon escaped as well.

* * *

Meanwhile on Dathomir.

The portal open in front of Mother Talzin and she saw Rai, Aang, and Ling walking out of the portal then the portal closed behind them. "Grandmother our mission was a failure." Rai said as Mother Talzin looked at the group to see that Ventress wasn't among them. "Where is Ventress? Is she not with you?" She asked as Rai was trying not to tell her true about Ventress. Her lust for vengeance clouded her and cost them their mission. Suddenly Savage appeared and he was wounded. Then Ling ignited her double-bladed lightsaber because he still gonna pay for what he did to her and her brothers.

"Mother Talzin, _I_ was betrayed by Ventress. The Jedi are after me. I'm not nearly strong enough to defeat them all!" He said as he passed out and rai looked at his wounds and he saw that he was healing by the magic that Mother Talzin put on him. "I hate to say this Mother Talzin, but he is right. My beloved Ventress been using the magic and forcing him to kill Dooku repeatedly." Ling said as she told Mother Talzin everything that had happened on that base. Savage regain consciousiness and he was depressed that no one with teach him the way of the Force. "Who will teach me?" "Your have a brother." "My brother? But all of my kin were killed!" "Not all of them. He lives in the Outer Rim in exile." She said as she showed him and the others the crystal ball. That crystal ball revealed Zarbark that never been seen since the clone wars started. It was Darth Maul and he was alive.

"Darth Maul, but grandmother I thought he died a long time ago." Rai said as his grandmother informed him about Darth Maul and his story later. Savage wants to know where to find him. She gave him a talisman that would act as a compass to lead him to his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile in outer space.

Dooku was in the bridge and general Grievous walked in the bridge then Dooku stood. "The time has come at last to take revenge on Asajj Ventress and the witch Mother Talzin. I have learned Ventress has returned to Dathomir. Go there, and wipe the witches out. All of them." He said as Grievous chuckled as he finally get the chance to kill Ventress. Grievous was gathering his forces to take to Dathomir and wipe out the nightsisters.

"General, what is our orders?" "Plot a course to Dathomir." He said as the droids put in the coordinates to Dathomir. Grievous was about to prepare for arrival on Dathomir and he looked at Rai's lightsaber. "I still can't believe that she killed him. He was suppose to be my pray to kill not her." He said as he activate Rai's lightsaber. He was pleased that the lightsaber still work.

* * *

Meanwhile on Dathomir.

Rai was in his hut mediating. After he helped Savage with his wounds and helped him to get to his ship. Savage was happy that Rai was the only one who helped him in his time of need. While Rai was mediating, he recieved a vision about Dathomir and he saw all of his nightsisters except for Asajj were killed by Grievous's forces. Rai was force out of his vision when there was a knocked on his door. When he open the door, he saw that it was Asajj at his door step. "We need to talk." She said as she walked in his hut and Rai shut the door. He follow her to his room and he crossed his arms. "What do you want to talk about?" he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Is about Ling. She been avading me lately and I don't know why." She said as she put her hands on her forehead to tried to calm down. "Maybe because of your temper." Rai said as she looked at him. "WHAT! I control my temper, when I'm around her." She said as Rai was about scold her from their last mission against. "No, you don't. Because of that temper you cost us our mission against Dooku. You were so stuck with getting you revenge on Dooku you didn't see the people that he hurt."

While he was scolding her, he sense the disturbance in the Force and he walked out of his hut to see the sky. He looked up and change his dark green eyes to his gray dragon's eyes to take a closer look at the sky in space. Then he saw general Grievous's Fleet orbitting Dathomir. "What is it? What wrong?" "I believe we're about invaded." He said as he called Aang and Ling to his side and they appeared in front of them. Asajj waved at Ling and she crossed her arms and face the other directions. "Whati is it Rai?" Aang asked as Rai pointed at the sky and they looked up with their dragon's eyes. Then their eyes widen to see Grievous's fleet.

"How did they find us?" Ling asked as she looked at Rai for answers. "Perhap, Dooku believed that your beloved would return to Dathomir and so he wants revenge on her and grandmother. Asajj, informed grandmother that Dooku has send his to wipe us out." He said as Ventress ran to Mother Talzin and tell that Dooku had invaded their planet. "Mother Talzin, we are being invade by Dooku's forces. We will need an army to fight Grievous." "I will speak with Old Daka. She will get us the reinforcements we need." Mother Talzin said as she left to talk with the elder mother Daka.

Grievous commanded his fleet of four _Munificent_-class star frigates, two _Recusant_-class light destroyers, and a pair of Separatist supply ship from his flagship, a _Providence_-class carrier/destroyer. Upon exiting hyperspace in the Dathomir system, Grievous ordered his crew of OOM security battle droids to launch the invasion, beginning with landing their troops on Dathomir. Route to the surface aboard one of the flotilla's six deployed C-9979 landing craft, Grievous sent an advance squadron of Vulture droid starighters and _Hyena_-class bombers to force the Nightsisters from their fortress, where the witches were currently holding a feast to celebrate the baptism of Ventress. Hearing the approach of the incoming starfighters from the skies, the Nightsisters took cover as the bombers attacked their home, scattering for cover from the bombing runs. While his droid squadron was strafing the fortress, Grievous landed to the west in a forest clearing, establishing a perimeter and then deploying his battle group in attack formation. Armored Assault Tanks and lines of B1 battle droids disembarked from the landing craft, while Multi-Troop Transports deployed squads of B2 super battle droids, all of them heading to assault the Nightsisters at their fortress. As the battle droids marched through the jungle, a squadron of _Hyena_-class bombers and droid tri-fighters continued to besiege the stronghold, targeting the supports of the village entrance "Daka! As the oldest and wisest of us, I need you to resurrect our fallen Sisters."

"I sense that the young Drake has return to us and he gotten strong over the years." Daka said as she sense Rai's presence. Rai and the others was looking at the field where they will be fighting. "Aang, Ling and I will take out their first wave, while Ventress and the second wave will join us okay." Rai said as the nightsisters was amazed that he came up with this stategy. Rai, Aang, and Ling tranformed into their dragon form and they flew out to attack the droid from the air. Rai shot three fireballs at them, while Aang and Ling picked some of the droids up and ate them. "Sir, we are being attack by some sorta flying creature." "What?! Let me see that you sorry excuse of a droid." Grievous said as he took a look and he saw that the nightsister had summon flying creatures. _"This is too easy for three of us." "Careful Ling. We are not out danger just yet." "Aang is right Ling, that was just the first wave the second is about to deploy soon. Now go and tell our second_ wave." Rai said through mind links.

Ling flew to where the nightsisters were standing at and she roared to tell them to attack. Ventress saw Ling flying to her and she knew that she was signaling the nightsisters to attack. "That's the signal sister. We must fight with our nightbrothers and nightsister." She said as the nightsisters yell as they ran towards the battle field with Ling to help Aang and Rai. Ventress saw that Ling was offering her a ride and she nod then she jumped on Ling's back and the flew to the battle field.

Aang and Rai was still fighting the droids and they saw that their second wave come to help them. Grievous saw that the flying creatures was their first wave and he ignited Rai's dark green lightsaber then he ran toward them and he jumped in the air, but Rai smiled as he knew that Grievous would attack him and then there was pufff of smoke. After the smoke disappear, Ventress was standing in the middle and the dragons transformed back to their human form. Grievous saw that Ventress was standing in fornt of him. "Surprised?" "Hardly. You're the one I was sent here for." "Then fight me alone. Prove you're the greater warrior. If I win. your army leaves. If you win, the night Nightsisters will surrounder to you." "I've always been greater than you!" He said as they ignited their lightsabers and they lunged that each others.

Grievous separate his arms into four arms and he strike at her, but she blocked his attack. Rai was looked at the fight and he was unease. He can't shake the feeling that he had about this fight and they are out number against the droids, but he saw that one of the droids pointed their guns at Ventress. He knew that Grievous wouldn't fight fair and he told Aang and Ling to look over to the left to see that the droids were pointing their guns at Ventress. "Ventress! Stand down now! It's a trap, Grievous step this whole up just to tired you out and when that is done the droids will open fire." Rai said as Ventress saw the droids preparing to shoot her and she pulled back and she land in front of Rai. Then the droids started shooting at them and Grievous went after them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mother Talzin's hut.

Daka was summoning all her strenght to aid her apprentice. Daka took care of Rai as her own son and he learned some magic from her and that how he got his nickname "Drake" because he used all the spell that she gave him and he passed every test that she gave him. "Choono slalem denni tay'lori oleeay. Lucheno vadem klavlane. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Villos susko kono lama! Viemon tagoo!" She chanted as there was a glow of magic schatter across the planet.

"Rise, Sisters. Undead sisters, rise from your sleep. The time has come. Awaken. You have been called upon_._" She said as the magic went through the ground and out came zombies of undead Nightsisters. "Good, sister. Now it's my turned." Mother Talzin said as she told two the nightsisters to get her crystal ball and they did. Then she used her magic to fade through and she pulled out a bundle of Dooku's hair. As she used her magic to heat up the pot, she made a statue of Count Dooku and she wrapped some of the hair around the statue. Then she dropped the statue in the pot and the statue melted.

Out in space, Dooku felt something was wrong and he felt like his body was melting. "What is happening to me." He said as he collapse to the floor. Then mother Talzin made another statue and she wrapped another hair around the statue and she dropped the statue in the pot then statue melted and Count Dooku felt every time Mother Talzin dropped the statue in the pot. As the army of undead Nightsisters charge in the battle field to turn the tides between them and Grievous's forces. Ventress saw them while she cut down some of the battle droids. "The Army of the Dead. Our reinforcements_._" She said as Rai was fighting Grievous and he saw them attack Grievous. "This must be the work of Daka. My great grandmother and menitor, she must have waken to help us."

While they fighting, Mother Talzin was making another statue of Count Dooku and she wrapped another hair around it then she dropped it in the pot, then Dooku felt every pain and suffering that he cause Ventress. "Mother... Talzin... you traitorous... WITCH!" He said as the image of Mother Talzin appeared from his body. "You cause this war between us and you betrayed us by killing our sister. She work for you and you betrayed her for your oen master's amusement. And now, you will suffer as she has suffer." She said as she disappeared. Dooku went to the transmitter to contact Grievous.

When the image of Grievous fighting some of the undead Nightsisters. "Grievous. Mother Talzin, she's trying to kil me. Find the source of their power and KILL HER!" He said as the transmission ended and Grievous take some of the droids with him as they follow the light that lead to both Mother Talzin and Daka are hiding. Ling saw that Grievous was leaving the battle field and she saw the green light in the sky and she knew that he was going after Mother Talzin and Daka. Then she saw Rai cutting down some of the droids. "Rai! Grievous is heading for Mother Talzin and the others." She said as Rai looked around the battle field for Grievous and then he ran after him. "Aang, Ling, tried to get some of the Nightsisters out of the field, while I go after Grievous." He said as he ran toward Mother Talzin's hut.

Aang and Ling tried their best to get some of the Nightsister out of the field and then Ling saw Ventress got shot in the shoulder. "Are you alright Ventress." "Yes my love, I'm fine where did Rai go." "He ran after Grievous to save Mother Talzin and the other." She said as she helped Ventress to feet and they exited the fight, while Aang tried to get some of the Nightsister of the fighting. Rai chase after Grievous, but some of the droid stopped him and he ignited his black lightsabers then he cut down some of them and he got shot in the arm. Grievous brust in and he kil Daka and the droid shot the two Nightsisters and then Mother Talzin escape. Then they dumped the pot, which release Dooku from it and the spell went out of his mouth. After that was done, Rai ran in and he saw his fellow Nightsisters and his menitor were killed. He couldn't find Mother Talzin anywhere, but he soon realize that the spell was gone that means the undead Nightsister and he ran to the battle field to check on them.

Back on the battle field, Aang flew out of the fight after the spell broken the Nightsisters were slaughter by the droids and he flew to the forest to hide along with Ling and Ventress. Rai was too late to save them all from their deaths. "This all my fault. I brought death to our sisters." Rai said as he punch the ground with his fist and Ventress felt bad that this was suppose to be his ninteenth birthday, the happiest day for him and now no one will be around to celebrate with him. Then Mother Talzin appeared and they looked up at the sky. "Don't be sad my children, we will live on in the next life. I am proud of the both of you. Rai, you are the wisest of us all and I am proud to raise you to be a Jedi. Ventress, you have great potential of being a leader, but you rely on your anger too much." She said as she vanish to the sky. "So, what will happen to me now." Ventress asked as Rai got back up to his feet. "I don't know, but we need to go our separated ways. Aang and Ling, you two can do whatever you wasnt. You can come with me to Coruscant or go with Ventress." He said as he open two separated portals. The first portal lead to Coruscant and other lead to somewhere else. "I'll go with Ventress." "And what about me? Where do I go, if my sister is going with Ventress?" Aang asked as Rai offered his hand. "You can come with me to Coruscant." "Thank you, Rai." Aang said as they looked at each others. Aang and Ling their goodbye and hugged each other. "Here Rai, This was your father's headband. I hoped this replace your last headband."

Ventress came up to Rai and gave him a hug then she said. "I am happy to be your Nightsister brother." "And I am happy to be your Nightbrother." Rai said as Ventress kiss him on his forehead and they walked into their separated portal. Then the portals close behind them. Then Mother Talzin reappeared and she smiled that they left. "Everything in falling into place. The boy is getting stronger and the dark lord is growing weaker. He will bring pace to the galaxy and the sith. You were right Sonya.

* * *

**Ahsoka: Well what do you did naruto. Do I look good or what?**

**Me: I say you look great in it and it only cost my 50 dollars**

**Barriss: I can't wait to see Rai again.**

**Rai: Hey guys.**

**Me: Rai? Where have you been?**

**Rai: Oh, I went to get my suit.**

**Me: Suit?**

**Rai: Yeah I bought it today.**

**Ahsoka: (blushed) You look good Rai.**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11: The Jedi Return

**Rai: Naruto, I have a question to ask you if you don't mind?**

**Me: Sure, Rai. What's up.**

**Rai: Why can't return to Coruscant if I am about to go save Obi-wan from Savage and Darth Maul?**

**Me: Because Rai, I need you to reveal yourself to Obi-wan and you tell him the whole story on why you died and tell how did you survived the explosion.**

**Rai: Oh, okay. But why separate me, Aang, and Ling from each others? It's doesn't seem fair to explain my disappearance to anyone without proof right?**

**Me: That is correct, but I only separate the four of you remember. Ling went with Ventress and Aang went with you.**

**Rai: Oh I get it now. So you want me to tell master Kenobi how I survive.**

**Me: Pretty much yeah.**

**Rai: Then why didn't you let me tell Ahsoka when we were on Carlac.**

**Me: Because I didn't think she would believe you even if I would let you explain.**

**Rai: Okay can we start this story or what?**

**Both: Naruto11222 doesn't own the Star Wars characters except for Kai, Sonya, Rai, Aang, and Ling.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Jedi Return**

Rai and Aang were traveling through the portal and they saw something across their mind as they saw an image of Darth Maul. "What is it, Rai?" Aang asked as he lean to the side to see if Rai was okay. "I'm fine, Aang. But some how I can't shake the feeling that he might look for the person that did that to him and he will be getting his revenge on the Jedi that cut his legs off." Rai said as he wonder who could it be, then it hit him. "He's going to kill Obi-wan Kenobi. We got to get Coruscant and warn him." He said as the portal took them somewhere else. Rai looked around to see that they are nowhere near Courscant. "Where the hell are we, Aang?" He asked as Aang didn't know and he was surprised that the portal took them somewhere else instead of Coruscant. They were on a beautiful planet called "Raydonia" and it was peaceful.

"Rai, tried to reopen the portal again okay." he said as Rai tried to reopen the portal and he couldn't reopen the portal. "What's wrong with my dragon powers? I can't reopen the portal and I can't summon my shadow either." Rai said as Aang tried to summon his shadow, but he couldn't do it as well. "This must be the planets power to keep us from using our dark dragon techniques so we have to rely on light techniques." He said as Rai look around and he receive a vision and it shown Savage Opress walked on a junk planet looking for Darth Maul. Savage found a snake and he lead him to an empty house, then he pulled a lever that lead to an underground cave. Then Rai closed his eye and they widen after he reopen them in shock. "What did you see, Rai?" Aang asked as Rai looked scared for moment and the he shook the feeling out of him. "He found the lair of the Darth Maul."

* * *

Meanwhile on Lotho Minor.

Savage was looking around the tunnel to find his brother, then he heard a noice which cause to ignite his saber-staff. "Is that you, brother?" He asked as his voice echo through the tunnel, then he follow the sound to get closer and then he saw something moved in the shadow. "You! You're not my brother!" He said as he attack the creäture, but the creäture fought back and then the creature knocked his saber-staff out his hands. While he was struggling to free himself, when the tailmen lit up to reveal Darth Maul's face. "Brother?" He asked as the creäture release him and ran away,

"Brother! Wait!" He said as he ran after his long-lost brother and when he caught up to him, he found out where his brother been hiding. "This where you live?" He asked as Maul ate the last creäture and then he laugh. "It's sing to me. Tell me that more will come." He said as he laugh. Savage notice his legs. "_Your legs?_" "_That scum took it._" "The Jedi…you remember. I've brought a gift for you." "For me? Food?" "No. Something to regain your memory." He said as he show him his old light saber and then he knocked Maul out and he carried him to Darthomir.

* * *

Meanwhile on Dathomir.

Mother Talzin appeared as the ship landed in fornt of her and Savage got out of the ship then he notice there were graves everywhere. "What…happened here? Where are the rest of the sisters?" "Dooku sent his minions to destroy us, but we will survive. We always have." She said as she saw that Maul haven't come out of the ship. "Can you fix him?" Savage asked as Mother used her magick to guide him to them. "Come, let us fix what has been broken." She said as Darth Maul's spiders' legs follow them. When they got to the table (where they uses to transform Savage.), then she put him to sleep.

Once that was done, she preformed her magicks on him and she removed everything from his mind. Then she replaced his spider-like appendages with sleek, metallic legs and he was reborn. "Arise, Maul. Newly reborn son of Dathomir." She said as she awaken him from his sleep. Maul open his eyes and Savage took a closer look as Mother Talzin vanish, then Maul grabbed Savage by his face to pull him close so he can see him brother. "Brother." He said as he let go of Savage. "Where am I?" "You're on Dathomir, brother. Your true home." He said as Maul looked around then he looked at his lower half and he took a step and he didn't get used to it until he started running.

Once he stop, he screamed and Savage ran after him, but he was out of breath. "So much has change over the years." "It's the clone wars, brother." "I was apprentice to the most powerful being in the galaxy once. I was destined to become… so much more. But I was robbed of that destiny by the Jedi, by Obi-Wan Kenobi." "Then you must have your revenge, my brother." "Yes, we shall start with revenge…" He said as they took the ship and headed to Raydonia, so they send a message to the Jedi on Coruscant.

* * *

Meanwhile on Raydonia.

Rai and Aang were mediating on the light, but Aang was trying his best to used the light but he can't. Rai however, he was a natural at it and he decipher the Jedi code. "The is no emotions; there is peace. There is no ignorances; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force." He said as Aang was amazed that he remember the Jedi teachings. Aang calm his mind and he decipher the Jedi code as well. Once he done that, he felt at peace when he decipher the Jedi code and he never knew that he was using his dragon powers for the darkness instead of using them for the light. Rai was surprised that Aang was decipher as well and he felt the darkness inside of him leaving and he sense some of the light side inside forming.

There both Rai and Aang sensed a disturbance in the Force, which cause them to lose focus and they looked up at the sky and they saw a ship landing at the village down below. "Looks like they're here, Aang." Rai said as both him and Aang stood and headed to that direction where they saw the ship landed at. "Brother, what are we doing here? The Jedi won't be out this far in the galaxy." "In a galaxy at war, Savage, there is only one way to get the attention of the Jedi: slaughter of the innocent. Mercilessly and without compromise." Maul said as they enter the village full on innocent men, women, and children. Rai and Aang were moments away from the village; they jumped from tree to tree to pick up speed to make it before it was too late. Maul and Savage send the message to Coruscant to get the Jedi Council attention.

Then Maul sense two presence heading towards them and they ready themselves for battle. Rai and Aang jumped from the last few trees and they landed on the outside of the village. When they got inside, they saw nothing but bodies of innocence. "We were too late to them all." Rai said as Aang felt bad for him that this was the second time that he fail to save the Nightsisters from Grievous slaughter. Aang put his hand on his shoulder for support and he said. "It's like you said "There is no death; there is the Force." they will live on in the Force." He said as Rai smiled at him for using his term against him. "So, there was Jedi on this planet after all." Maul said as he saw them and then Savage saw them but he was surprised that they found this planet. "Brother, do not attack them." "You know them, Savage?" "Yes, they are the ones, who saved me from Count Dooku and they helped me to find you, brother."

"It is so good to see you again, friends! But where is the other one, the one that heal me?" He asked as they were surprise that he just called them his friend. "You mean my sister, Ling right?" "Yes that the one. Where is she?" "Ling is with ventress." Rai said as Savage got mad that he fell in love with Ling and she was with Ventress. "I will get her back for you, my friends." He said as he jumped down and walked toward them. "I see that you two made it this planet without a ship." "Yeah. Mind tell us why did you two just murder innocent children?" Rai asked as he clench his fists. "It's personal. And doesn't concern you two." Savage said as they took their stances and ready themselves for a fight of their lives. "I trying to have a rematch with Obi-wan Kenobi. If you two get in my way, I will kill friend or not." Maul said as he tried to scare them, but it didn't work.

They ignited their dual-sabers and they took their dragon stances. "We won't let that happen." Rai said as he attack Maul with full force, but Maul blocked it and he tried to cut Rai's arm off. Savage and Aang just stand there and watch as they fought each other. Maul was strong, but not stronger than Rai. Rai did his double combo by attack high and low at the same time. Then he did Force slam to knocked Maul off his feet, but Maul use his new to kick Rai in the gut. Rai flew backward and then he stopped himself from hitting a tree. Aang saw enough of this fight and he tried to jumped in to helped his friend against Maul, but Savage ignited his saber-staff and he prevent Aang for entering this fight. "I won't let you attack my brother." Savage said as Aang used his light saber then he triple spin attack.

Savage blocked every attack that Aang throw at him and he used the Force on him. Savage toss him around like a rag doll. Maul was still fighting Rai, but Rai knocked Maul's light saber out of his hands and he was about to finish the job, but Maul used the Force on him. Rai couldn't move his arms and used his light sabers, then he threw Rai against a tree, against a rock and then hit the ground. Rai cough up blood from his lungs and he looked at Aang and he was knocked by Savage. He was next to be unconscious before Maul Force Push him to one last tree and he was out as a light.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant.

Ahsoka revived a vision from her Force Bond from Rai. She developed the Force Bond, when she kissed Rai on Carlac. She saw Rai coughing blood and he was beaten to death by some strong man. She dropped her book and she dropped to her knees, but Barriss saw her and she knew something was wrong. "Ahsoka are you alright?" She asked as she helped Ahsoka to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine, Barriss. But I sense a disturbance in the Force." She said as she fear the worst has happened to Rai.

In the Jedi Council chamber, the Jedi master just received a message from Raydonia and they saw Savage gather the innocents to be kill by someone who was suppose be dead and it was Darth Maul. "There will be more innocent blood on your hands, Kenobi! Unless you come. Face me. Come alone. If you do not, this world will burn!" Maul said as he used his light saber to killed them and they freeze the message. "Darth Maul alive? This can't be possible, I killed him by my hands and he fall." Obi-wan said as masater Yoda was afraid that he would show himself sooner or later. "Survive he did. Stronger with the Force he maybe, but confront you must." He said as he took a seat and he looked at the image of Kai and Maul that Kai gave to him for keep sakes.

"Did he knew him back then? Before he became who he is?" Obi-wan asked as he saw the picture and he felt bad for Maul that he lost his best friend. Then he headed for the hanger to take starfighter and once the ship took off, Obi-wan put in the coordinates to Raydonia then the ship went into Lightspeed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine.

Ventress, Ling, and Latts Razzi were celebrating their last mission togather and they order three separated drinks. "So, you guys have been togather for how long." Lattis said as she lean forward and gave Ling a wink, then Ling blushed. Ventress saw that Ling was blushing and she looked at Lattis. "So let me guess, you want in on our relationship, don't you?" She asked as Lattis blushed when she asked her that. "Well, I...ummmm...uhhhhhh...ummmmmm...if you want." Lattis said as she hit her forehead with her hand and both Ling and Ventress blushed then laugh. "Hey! What so funny?" Lattis asked as Ling lean forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Lattis blushed as she felt Ling's tongue in her mouth and Ventress felt so excited as she watch them kissing. Then ventress tried to get in on the action and she kissed Lattis's neck. Ling felt something was wrong and she saw a vision of both her brother and Rai being hurt by two creäture and then she fainted to the ground. After she hit the floor, Lattis and Ventress took her to their hideout where Boba Fett hang out at. They brought her to the meddroid to see if she was alright. "Is she going to be okay?" Lattis asked as they rose to their feet. "She will be fine at the moment. But she requested to see the two of you."

As they walked in the room, they saw that Ling was awake and she was eating some food. "Hey there, cutie. How are you feeling?" Lattis asked as she looked at her with concern. "Yeah Lattis, but would you give me and Ventress some alone time for a moment." She said as Lattis left to give them some privacy. "Is everything alright Ling?" "No, everything is not alight. Rai and Aang are in danger and they need our help." "I'll go and helped them, while you recover alright." Ventress said as she kissed Ling on her forehead and then she left the room and she saw Lattis sitting on the floor. "Is she going to be alright?" She asked as Ventress tried her best to come up with a lied to tell that she was going to helped her former fellow Nightbrothers.

"She going to be alright, Lattis. But I'm going to ask you to watch her, while I'm gone and when that done, there might be something that we can do for you when I get back from my mission." Ventress said as she walked to the hanger to take a ship to Raydonia and to helped Aang and Rai. Once the ship left orbit, she about both Ling and Lattis at the same time which cause her to be aroused; but she was trying to stay focus. Then she put in the coördinates to Raydonia and the ship went into lightspeed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Raydonia.

Maul was waiting for Obi-wan to show up and so he can get his rematch that he been wanted for a long time. When Obi-wan arrived on Raydonia, he sensed two presence but those presence were Darth Maul. "I am surprised you could have forgotten me so easily after I killed your master and you left me for dead on Naboo!" "So, It is you, Darth Maul." "You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you!" Maul said as he jumped from a cliff and landed in behind Obi-wan. "I been waiting for this moment for a really long time."

"I defeated you once and I can do it again." Obi-wan said as he ignited his light saber and he ready his stances. "But I didn't come alone this time." Maul said as Savage appeared behind Obi-wan and Savage knocked his light saber out his hands. Then he tried to defend himself, but Savage knocked him out and he carried Obi-wan's body to the ship then Maul follow behind him. Asajj saw that they have left and she was looking for Rai and Aang but they were nowhere to be found until she sensed their presence and she found them unconscious. "Come on you two wake up. You guys can't a blow to the head like that." She said as she tried to wake them up and when that didn't work, so she used another method to wake them up and she hitted them across the face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Rai said as he rubbed his face and he watched as she hitted Aang across the face. Owwwwww! God dammit that really hit like hell." Aang yell as she covered his mouth. "Ventress, what are you doing here?" Rai asked as she looked at them both and she saw that their cloths were torn to pieces. "Ling had a vision of you two in danger and she send me here to help." She said as they got up and looked at the ship taking off. "Obi-wan is on that ship with both Maul and Savage. We need to get up there, but how." "You guys are serious right?" "What?! We're out of ideas right now." "Did you two ever think about ooh I don't know like TRANSFORMING INTO YOUR DRAGON FORM!" She yelled as they were shocked by the idea.

So they took the idea and they transformed into their dragon forms, then they flew to the ship and Ventress took a ride on Rai's back. When they made it the top of the ship, they went in and they blend into the shadow to make sure that Darth Maul and Savage wouldn't sense them. "I going to make you suffer as you made me suffer on Naboo. Any last words you like to say before you die?" He asked as he looked at Obi-wan and then Obi-wan looked back at Maul. "I like your new legs, it makes you look...taller." He said as he laugh then Maul used the Force to lift Obi-wan and he was about to kill him when Asajj came out of the shadow.

"AAAHHHH...Savage how are you doing? And Oh who is this creäture dare I wonder." "My brother." "A brother you say and he more of a monster then you'll ever be." She said as she laughed then returned to the shadow. "Who was that, Savage?" "The witch that control me and she made me do horrible things." Savage said as Maul knocked Obi-wan unconscious and they went after Ventress. Rai came out of the shadow and he pulled the hood back to reveal his face and he tried to wake Obi-wan.

"Come on, master wake up. You can't let those few punches keep you down." He said as he shook him which didn't work so Ventress slapped him and he woke up. "Rai? Is that you?" He asked as Rai nodded his head. "Sorry that the reunion weren't on better circumstances." Rai said as Obi-wan saw Ventress standing behind him. "Ventress? What are you doing here?" Obi-wan asked as she was about to explain, but she was interrupted by Maul. "The witch, the Dragons and the Jedi." "Here for our taking." Savage said as they ignited their red light saber.

Obi-wan was defenseless and he doesn't have his light saber then Rai offer him one of his black light saber. "Here master, this will help you." Rai said as he handled Obi-wan his black light saber and they ignited their light sabers. Obi-wan and Rai took on Maul while Ventress and Rai took on Savage. Rai still want his rematch against Maul for trossing him around like a helpless puppet. Rai did "Fire spin kick" but he combine it to his light saber by swing his light saber and wave went toward him, but Maul dodge it and he Force Push Rai against the wall.

Maul tried to kill him, but Obi-wan save him and he Force pulled his light saber. Once he got his light saber, he toss the black light saber back to Rai and Rai ignited both of his dual light saber and he did a double attack, but Maul blocked both of his attacks and he kicked Rai in the gut. Obi-wan clash his light saber with Maul's light saber. "Your master Qui-Gon Jinn. I gutted him while you stood, helpless and watched. How did that make you feel, Obi-Wan?" Maul said which cause Obi-wan to be pissed and he attack him with full force.

Ventress and Aang were holding their own against Savage and they were out match against him. Aang strike at Savage with triple attack, but Savage blocked all of his attacks and he grabbed Aang by the throat and he threw him to the wooden crates. Then Ventress kicked Savage in the face and she kept him at bay. Rai knew that this fight have to end and he knew that they are too powerful for them to handle. "Master, I think we need to retreat." "Do you have any ideas. I'm open for any suggestions." "Actually I do, but I need you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Rai said as Obi-wan closed his eyes and Rai use his dragon power "Light Shine" which blinded Darth Maul and they jumped where Aang and Ventress were still fighting Savage.

Rai did the same trick on Savage and blind him then Rai saw an escaped pod with hyperdrive. When they got in the escaped pod, Obi-wan tried to get the ship up and running. Both Maul and Savage regain their sight and they saw that their enemies had escaped. Obi-wan was trying so hard to get the ship up and running while Aang saw both Maul and Savage heading toward them. "Uhhhh...Obi-wan right, how it is going with the ship not trying to rush you or anything, because they're heading for us." "I can't get this stupid thing to work." "Here! Try this!" Rai said as he hit the control panel with his fists.

Once the ship flew out, the air pressure pulled both Maul and Savage. Savage press a button to close the doors before they flew out into space. Rai sigh with relief because they escape with their lives. "That was cutting it a little close." "You do know it's not over." "I know." "They'll be after us both now." Ventress said as she looked at Rai for some suggestion. "This isn't over not by a long shot. They will be collecting an army just to fight us and the dark lord." Rai said which cause Ventress to tremble in fear when she heard that. "So, what should we do, Rai?" Obi-wan asked as Rai was thinking of a way to defeat the both of them. Then he received a vision of himself and Darth Maul at the Jedi temple and they were shaking hands. Rai saw himself wearing a Jedi master robe and he gave Darth Maul a crown which makes Darth Maul the new emperor of the sith and they made peace.

"First, we dropped Ventress off on Tatooine. Then we head to Coruscant." Rai said as the ship plot acourse to Tatoonie to dropped Ventress. After they dropped Ventress on Tatoonie, they headed to Coruscant to informed the council about the Darth Maul and Savage. "So, how did you survive the explosion, Rai?" Obi-wan asked as he put the ship on auto-pilot and he face Rai. "Well, I was teleported to the strange temple on a strange planet and I saw my parents. Then I battle a large dragon and I defeat him and became a dragon master." He said as Obi-wan was overwhelmed. After Rai explain everything to Obi-wan, he shown him his dragon mark of mastery. "That is amazing, Rai. The council is going to happy to hear that you're alive, even master Shaak Ti. She was so devasted when she heard that you died on Rori, even Ahsoka was hurt after the funeral. You were known as a hero to everyone that you met."

"I'm just glad to be alive master. I hope I can resume my Jedi training." Rai said as they dropped Ventress off on Tatoonie and they headed to Coruscant. When they got to Coruscant, they headed to the Jedi Council chamber. "If you don't mind keep your face hidden from the council." Obi-wan asked as Rai put his hood on to cover his face. As they got to the council chamber, Obi-wan told Rai to wait outside for a moment and Rai wait outside as Obi-wan walked into the chamber informed the council on what had happen. "Obi-wan, why have you return from your mission to Raydonia?" Master Windu asked as Obi-wan told the council that his mission was failure and Darth Maul had grew much stronger. "Trouble this is. Lost so many Jedi knights we have." "Then we must strike at them as hard until they're dead." "Anakin, they are too powerful for all of us to handle, but I have good news for everyone." Obi-wan said as Anakin felt unease about this. Obi-wan walked to the door and he open the door revealing two dark hooded figure. Anakin and the masters ignited their light sabers and they was ready to attack them. Anakin was the first to make a move and he attack the first with high attack, but his attack was blocked by white light saber. Then the masters tried to helped Anakin against this unknown enemies but Obi-wan stopped them.

"What are you doing master Kenobi?" Shaak Ti asked as she was about to moved Obi-wan out away, but he wouldn't move. "I can use some help here." Anakin said as he was kicked in the gut and Force push out of the chamber. The master saw that he was out of the chamber and they Force Push Obi-wan out of the way. The council was about to attack the dark figure, but their light sabers flew out of their hands by the other dark figure and he put their light sabers on the ceiling. "You will not harm the master." Aang said as Obi-wan got back up and he explain everything to the master. Anakin was knocked back into the council chamber unconscious and the dark figure walked back in. "Everyone this is our lost Jedi. Rai Stones." Obi-wan said as Rai pulled back his hood to show his face to everyone. Then Rai told Aang to dropped their light sabers and the light sabers fell to the ground. Shaak Ti walked up to him and she gave him a hug. "It's good to have you back my padawan." She said as she let go of him. "I have been for a long time and I came back to helped." Rai said as he helped Anakin to regain consciousness.

Once Anakin woke up, he saw that he just attack Rai. "Rai? But that is impossible? How did you survive the explosion?" "Well, let me explain the whole reason on my disappearance." Rai said as he explain to him and the council on his disappearance. Everyone was overwhelemed that he grew stronger and he surpassed all of them even Anakin which cause him to get angry at Rai. "So, you can transform into a dragon padawan?" "Yes master, because my parents told that I was a hybrid." "You mean you saw Kai? Your father?" She asked as he nodded when she asked about his father. "Master of the council, I think he is ready to take the trails to be a Jedi knight." She said as she smiled at him, but Anakin didn't think so. "Wait master Ti. How do we know that this is the real Rai Stones and not some clone that Dooku sent to spy on us?" "That is impossible Anakin, the only way for Dooku to do that is he must go to Kamino to clone him, but Kamino is heavy guarded by the other Jedi knights." Luminara said as He felt that Rai shouldn't be a Jedi knight. "Agree to this decison the council does. Rai Stones step forward if you will." Yoda said as Rai step forward and the Jedi master circled around him then they all ignited their light sabers. Both master Ti and master Unduli were about to cry, because he was not a helpless youngling anymore. Master yoda brought his light saber down above Rai's shoulder and said. "No longer a padawan you are not. A jedi knight you are." He said as he cut one of Rai's braid off and Rai felt that his braid was cutted. Then he rose to his feet and he stood at the council.

"I am proud of you padaw- I mean Jedi Knight Stones. I have to remember that you're a Jedi Knight now and not a padawan that I train for so long." She said as she hugged him. "Master, there is someone I like you to meet. This is one of my dragon masters that I been traning with during those years with you. Master Aang." He said as he introduce Aang to his former Jedi master. "Wait. Your name is Aang?" She asked as Aang nodded which made Rai looked confused for a moment. "Please come with me there is something that you two need to see." She said as they left the council chamber and headed to Ahsoka's room. Ahsoka was mediating in Rai's old room and she was thinking of Rai. _"Man, I am bored out of my mind. It's his birthday today and I have bought his birthday present, but he is not here to enjoy it. I wonder if I should call him on his mother's nicklace."_ She thought as she heard a knocked on her door which cause her to lose her train of thought. When walked to door to see who was it, she heared master Ti voice from behind the door and she was talking to someone on the outside, but she couldn't make it out for some reason.

"Here master let me give it a try." Rai said as he was about to knocked on the door, but the door open and Ahsoka jumped on him and gave him a hug. "Rai! What are you doing here?" She asked as she got off of him and she helped him up. "I believe that Jedi Knight Stones have the right to be here." Shaak Ti said as Ahsoka looked at Rai with confusion. "Wait. You're a Jedi Knight now? That great Rai I am happy for you." She said as she felt sad that he will not be around so often. "Padawan. Do you still have that holo-record on Hybrids?" "Yeah why?" "I think we should let Rai open it."

* * *

**Rai: Well that went well.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Rai: So, are you going to make another chapter on when I open that Holo-record.**

**Me: Of course.**

**Rai: Okay**

**Me: But there be a sex scene with ling, lattis, and Ventress.**

**Rai: Why?**

**Me: I thought spice things up okay.**

**Rai: Okay.**

**Both: Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories of the Past

**This chapter will explain everything to Rai on the past hybrids. He gotten stronger lately and after Rai, Aang, and Obi-wan got back from Raydonia. Rai show himself to the Jedi council and they made him a Jedi Knight. This was still his birthday and Ahsoka had a gift for him. But Shaak Ti suggest that she bring the holo-record.**

**I don't own none the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Aang, Ling, Sonya, Kai, and Onaga.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Memories of the Past**

Rai was in his old room with Ahsoka, Aang and his former master for a while now. Rai was waiting on Ahsoka to bring him the holo-record so they can see if he can open it. Ahsoka handed him the record and she waited if he can open it or not. Rai put his hand on the record then the record scan his hand print. There was the same image from before when Ahsoka touch it. _"Greetings masters and padawans, if you're hearing this message that means I am dead and you found my research and memories but this message for the next generation of hybrids. My name is Rai Zavros__, I am the founder of the hybrid and the founder of this planet known as "Drakeon" I was a Jedi master on Coruscant. I was so curious about the order and the Jedi code but the council won't hear my words about the dragons. So they scientist me to exile for killing a padawan. After I left Coruscant, I was traveling across the galaxy in search of my new home but I had a stole away on board and she was my old friend Ashara Zavros."_

_"After 20 years of searching for a new home, I came across a planet that has no life. So, I landed the ship to that unknown planet and I found out that there was a temple and there was statue of dragons. Ashara and I build a house on the outside to the temple. After nine months, ashara and I have our first son and his name was Aang, then I heard a voice calling out to me telling me to bring my son to the temple. I brought my son to the temple and I saw writing that tell the legend of the chosen one that brought peace through the galaxy and I came across a chamber door that lead to a room and when I got there, I saw a dragon chained up and he said that I should bring my son closer to him and let him give my son his gift. Then he stretched his arm and touch my son's forehead and there was a glow. There it was markings of the dragon and my son was the first to be a hybrid. I was amazed that my son was chosen to be a savor of the galaxy. After I train aang to be a dragon master and wielder of the force, he was stronger than me and his mother. Aang was ready to face the dark lord and her forces once and for all. But she was ready for aang and she knew of the prophecy and I was a fool to lead her to him. I tried to stop her but she was too powerful and she struck me down along with my wife and son. So, I leave this message to any hybrid who are chosen by the chain dragon, don't trust your friends or master; they will betray you. More are on this message but only the blood of the hybrid can touch it to receive the next step to their destiny and Aang if you're hearing this I want you to know that your mother and I are so proud of you and we love you."_

Rai looked at Aang for a moment and he waited for Aang to come out of his state of shock. "Aang, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost or something." He said as Aang just stood there and said nothing. Then he walked out, but Rai went after him. "Aang wait. Was that your father." "Yes, he was my father." "Aang, there's something you're not telling me. Your father said that there are others on that record." Rai said as Aang didn't look at hm. "You weren't suppose to see that. I thought I destroyed that but how did they find it. The reason why I didn't want you to find out because you'll end like the others. They turn on each others and they rush into their deaths, because of the truth about the chosen one." He said as Rai tried to figure out what truth about the chosen ones. "What is truth about the chosen ones?" He asked as Aang was about to explain when Ahsoka interrupted them. "Is everything right you guys?" "Everything is fine Ahsoka. We were just talking that all."

Ahsoka saw that Aang was upset for some reason and she think that Rai is Aang father. "I'll tell you when you're ready, but for now let's head inside and listen to the rest of that record." Aang said as he felt a little better about their discussion. Rai just looked at him and nodded then they head back inside to listen to the rest of the recording. When they got back inside, Shaak ti looked at Aang to see that he was feeling better. "Okay, the first step is completed and now the second step is to open the recording to hear the rest of the recording." Ahsoka said as she handed Rai the recording and then Rai place his hand on the recording again then recording scan his hand. Once the recording was done, there was an image of a women appeared in front of them.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine.

Ventress finally came back from her mission on Raydonia and she was about to relax at her home. When she approached the door, she heard a noise on the inside and she ready herself for anything. She open the door to see if the intruder was at the door and she walked inside real carefully so no one would notice that she was inside. Then she walked to her bedroom and when she got there, she heard the same noise from early but this time it came from Ling's room. She walked to Ling's room, but she heard some that she will never got out of her head. "That it...right there Lattis. That feeling some good." Ling said as Ventress quickly open the door and she saw her two girlfriends making love without her.

They looked up to that Ventress had come back from her mission. "Hey babe, where have you been. We been waiting for you to return." Lattis said as they got up and walked over to Ventress and they pulled her through the door and the door shut behind her. They both push on the bed and they kiss her with passionate. Ling removed her shirt and she started kissing her neck while Lattis was sucking on one of her breast. Ventress moan with excitement and Ling was licking her other breast and her left hand went far south to her lower region. Ling lick her finger and she insert her one finger inside Ventress. She was enjoy it when they decided to make their love to the next level.

Lattis and Ling looked at each other and nodded then they stopped. Ventress whimper when she realize that her girlfriends both stopped pleasuring her and she looked up to see that they were standing over her. "What are you two doing?" Ventress asked as Ling lifted her left leg and then her lower region touch hers, while Lattis took her arms and place them on her breast and she place her lower region on her face. Ling moved her lower region with Ventress' at slow pace, while Ventress was licking Lattis' lower region at a slow pace as well. All three of them were moaning and they went from slow pace to a fast pace. "Oooh...deeper Ventress...deeper." Lattis said as she felt Ventress' hands squeezing her breasts. "Yaaahhhh...Yeeeessss...uh huff huff huff...almost there. Keep it up girls we're almost there...huff huff huff." Ling said as they reached their climax, but Ling felt something inside her. After their climax, they fell asleep. "I love you two." "We love you too Ventress." They said and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Back on Coruscant.

Rai looked at the woman who looked exactly like his mother. _"Greetings chosen one, I am Raven Stones. I am the granddaughter of the great Rai Stones but he change his last name to my grandmother's last name. I heard what had happened to my uncle and my grandparents. My mother's name is Mai Stones and she was born long after the sith lord and her forces knew where we live. They destroyed everything in sight except for the dragon temple, but my mother survive and she left the planet. She headed for Coruscant to the Jedi Temple and she head my grandfather's holo-record and light sabers. There she met a man who was supposed to be my father, but the Jedi code forbid him to form an attachment. I was born among the Jedi, but I didn't want to see my father. So, after I killed the sith that murdered my uncle and grandparents; the Jedi council allow me to attach and I got married on Coruscant and I had a daughter and her name is Ling Stones."_ She said as both Rai and Aang were shocked when they heard that Ling was Aang's niece. "Aang did you know about this?" "No, I didn't." "Okay, it wasn't just me."

"Shhh...we're trying to hear this." Ahsoka hush them and the recording kept going. _"I felt the dragons calling out to me. So, I went to my mother's home world "Drakon" and it was beautiful as my mother remember it. I went to the dragon temple and I saw the chain dragon. He told me that the great evil was coming and I should prepare the next chosen one to face the great evil. But I realize that my daughter was to be the next in line to take this heavy burden as the next chosen one. The beast told to put my daught in the water and he gave something that my uncle had on his face, the marking was white not black. I train my daughter in the ways of the Force and she surpass me in everything that I taught her. The council made her a Jedi knight and that was the most proudest days to remember. Then everything change on that day when she was poison and the sith Lord was among the Jedi council. He was her closest friend and he took her life. I leave you with massage trust your feelings let the Force guide to your enemies."_ She said as the message was shut off.

Ahsoka and master Ti were looking at them and they saw that Rai and Aang were looking out the window. "It's getting pretty late maybe we should turn in early." Ahsoka said as she stretch her arms and she walked over to where Rai and Aang was standing at. "Jedi knight Stones, I'll see you in the morning then." Shaak Ti said as she left her former student's room. "Maybe, I should return to the temple on Drakon." Aang said as he open the portal to Drakon. "Wait Aang, have about you stay here with us." Ahsoka said as Rai closed the portal. "I mean you were a Jedi knight once, so how bout it." "Really, you want me to stay here?" He asked as Rai nodded his head. Aang was happy that he had friend that care about him like brother. "I can introduce you to my friend Barriss in the morning. Oh I almost forgot here Rai. Happy Birthday." She said as she gave him his birthday present and him open it to find a picture of him, Ahsoka, and Barriss as younglings at Dex's Diner. He was Dex's first costumer and he was friendly to Dex.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Rai was looking for Barriss and Ahsoka, but they were nowhere to be found so he use the Force to find them by sensing their presences. Ahsoka and Barriss ran out somewhere to find something to eat, but Barriss stopped for a moment and felt something was missing then she said. "Uh Ahsoka, we might want to turn back for a moment." "Why Barriss? We're almost there and I'm hungry." Ahsoka said as she whine like a little three year old. "I know you're hungry, but do you whose missing from our group." She said as Ahsoka pouted and she looked behind Barriss and realize that Rai wasn't with them. "Where did Rai go? Wasn't he behind us when we walked off?" She asked as Barriss tried to find him.

Rai was looking high and low for his friend and he couldn't find them anywhere. Then he came across a diner and he went inside to find his friends. Rai looked around the place and he didn't see Ahsoka or Barriss in there. So, he was about to leave when he bumped into a Besalisk. "Whoa, hold your horses little guy I'm not going to hurt you. The name is Dexter Jettster, but call me "Dex". Now, what brings you here little guy." Dex said as he use one of his four arms to help Rai up. "Nice to meet you and name isn't "little guy" is Rai, Rai Stones." Rai said as he dust himself off. "And I was looking for my friends and I thought they would be here." "Hmmmm, what are their names." "Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee."

Dex helped him look for Barriss and Ahsoka and they looked everywhere for them, but the were nowhere to be found. "Hey kid, hows about I treat you to a meal at my diner on the house." He offered as Rai heard his stomach growl at him and Dex laugh. "Well, look like you stomach said yes to the idea." He said as he took Rai inside and place him at a table near the window. Rai ordered some three Nerf steaks, two fleek eels and a Juri juice to drink. Dex took his order and he told him that he will have his meal ready soon. There was waitress droid rolling around with a tray with a few drinks on it. Rai looked at the droid and he was amazed that droids are uses as servants instead of as weapons. "Hello my name is FLO and I'll be your server today. Here you go hon and don't worry your food will be ready in another ten minutes." FLO said as she handed his drink to him. After Rai took couple slips, he looked out the window and he watch the people walk by.

Ahsoka and Barriss were getting tired and they saw someone sitting next to the window then they walked a little closer to see and they saw Rai. Ahsoka and Barriss ran inside and they saw Rai sitting by himself then they walked to him. Then they sat in front of him and they looked at him for some answers. "Where have you two been? I looked everywhere for you two." Rai said as he heard Ahsoka's stomach growl. "Well, we was looking for you and ahsoka was so hungry that how we found." Barriss said as they waited for the waitress to show up. "You ordered Nerf steaks and the cream of fleek eel, right? Careful, hon, the plate's hot. And the fleek eels bite. Oh, these must be your friends that you and Dex been looking for." FLO said as she handed him his food and ready to take their orders.

"Yes, but they're with me and I would Dex to meet them." He said as the droid went to get Dex. Dex came out of the kitchen and he saw that rai was talking to some friends. "So, rai did you enjoy the food and who your friends." "Oh the food smell great and these are my friends Ahsoka and Barriss the ones that we were looking for." Rai said as he greet them and he told them that what they ordered is on the house. "So where did you two went anyway?" Rai asked as the girls blushed as they looked away. "Well...to be honest we went to find something to eat and I realize that you weren't with us. So, we decided to look for you and here we are." Ahsoka said as Barriss gave her an angry eye for not telling the true. "Right. Barriss what your side of the story." "Well, ahsoka was running around like a three telling me that she was hungry over and over. Then I told her that you weren't among us and she grow worry about you. So, she said that we have to find no matter what."

"Really, you guys looked high and low for me and you two haven't eaten anything. She must really care about me so much." Rai said as ahsoka blushed and she punched him in the arm. "What with this place shouldn't there be customer here?" "I believe we are his first customers and we just tasted his food." Rai said as he took one last bite and so did the girls. They all were enjoying the food and when they were done, Dex return to them and he saw that they were enjoying his food and he heard they say. "I think I'll come and eat here every day. What about you guys?" Rai said as the girls looked at him which he told them that dex was listening to their conversation and they saw that dex was smiling. "Yeah, I might come here too." Ahsoka said as Barriss smiled at both of them for encouraging that this diner should open soon. "I would like to come as well."

"Well, if you three like this place so much how's about you guys make a name for this place." Dex said as they all smiled at him. "Dex's Diner." They all said as dex looked at them and he smiled. He was happy that his first customers suggested that the name of the restaurant should be "Dex's Diner." After they were done, they helped dex with the cleaning and they washed everything that needed cleaning. Ahsoka was washing the dishes, Rai Force lift the tables while Barriss mapped were the tables are being lifted. Dex was surprised that his first customers were Jedi and he was happied that he had helped. Then he saw some people standing outside watching them clean and one of the people knocked on the door hoping for someone to answer the door. "Yes, how may I help you on this fine day." Dex said as one person said that is this place was open for business and there was a reporter. Rai, ahsoka, and barriss stopped working for a moment to see that Dex had some customers lining up for some food. Dex told them all to come outside and they were surprised that they were surrounded them. "So, tell us what are your names." "My name is Rai Stones." "And my name is Ahsoka Tano." "And my name is Barriss Offee." They all introduce themselves to the cameras the reporter was watching them and they were looking at Dex for some support with this interview.

Dex told the reporters that his friends was his first customers and they are welcome to come and eat there. After a few weeks, they all gather at the fornt door surrounded by some new customers and some reporters. Rai was standing next to ahsoka and barriss. Dex was standing in front of his diner and he was excited that he was about open his restaurant. Rai was holding ahsoka's and barriss' hands, but ahsoka was blushing that rai was holding her hand and she thought about kissing him on the cheek. But that was just a thought and they saw that dex told everyone that his diner open for business. "Hey guys, how's about we all take a picture together and because you three made this place possible. And I would like to thank you three for helping me with the place." Dex said as he place them in front of the diner and they position themselves like that did with their picture. Ahsoka in the middle, barriss on the left, and rai on the right, but this time dex was standing behind them and the flash went off.

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

Rai was happy that he got the chance to see this picture again and he looked out the window. _"Things sure have change while I was gone. I might as well visit my old friend Dex and pay visit to the senate town for a moment."_ He thought as he saw that Aang was asleep and he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Once he was done, he saw that his hair was growing out and he chuckle for a while then he left his room. Rai was walking to the garden to see that his old training spot was still there. Rai saw that his old training spot was still there and he needed to learn to control his new power. He mediated for a while and he did his usual exercises.

Ahsoka was walking around the temple, because she couldn't sleep and then she sensed Rai's presence coming from the garden. So ahsoka went to the garden to see if Rai was in trouble or some kind. Once ahsoka made it to the garden, she saw that rai was training by his self and she was amazed that rai was controlling the shadow of the tree and he was controlling the flow of the water from the fountain. Rai have completely control his new powers and he sense someone's presence. Rai knew whose presence that he sense and it was ahsoka's. "You can't sleep padawan?" He asked as ahsoka was surprised that he knew it was her and not the masters. "How did you know it was me?" "Because I recognized your presence and it hasn't change from the last time I saw you."

Rai and ahsoka both walked towards each other and once they close the distance between them, they hug each others and they look up at the moon in the sky. Ahsoka look into rai's dark green eyes and rai looked into her blue sapphire eyes. Rai was first to broke the silence. "The moon sure is beautiful tonight huh ahsoka." Rai said as he looked at the moon. "Oh so you think the moon is beautiful but not me." Ahsoka said as rai tried to correct himself before something else goes wrong. "I uh ummmmmm uh eh well you see I thought the moon look pretty that all. I didn't mean to make you upset ahsoka." Rai blushed. "Rai calm down it was only a joke. Don't get speechless on me."

Ahsoka was glad that she got the chance to hold him in her arms and then she thought about that kiss. _"Okay ahsoka is now or never. Tell him how you feel and if he feel the same way then we become a couple and we will have some problem hiding the truth from the masters."_ She thought as he didn't look at her. "Ahsoka, there's three words that my parents told me that I want to tell you." Ahsoka was surprised that he had three word that he want to say to her. "What are the three words that your parents say." "I love you Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka had tears running down her face when she heard those three words and she jumped at him. "Oh Rai I love you too." She said as she kiss him on the lip, but this time the kiss was passionate and the separate for a moment to breathe. Rai wipe her tears off her face and they walked back inside to get some sleep. But ahsoka stayed in rai's room for the rest of the night and she cuddle up to rai. She notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but she didn't care she got the man of her dreams. _"I am so happy that he say those three words to me and he feel so warm without a shirt on."_ She thought as she slept on his chest.

* * *

**There you have it everyone there will be a past story on Onaga the dragon that Rai face on Drakon and I am so proud of myself that I let rai told ahsoka that he love her. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13: War on Onderon part 1

**Thanks**** for reviewing the last chapter and** I **am most grateful that everyone** **love this** **story.** I **am** **about to** **spice** **things** **up** **with** **Aang** **and Barriss. In** **this chapter** **the Jedi** **council** **tri****ed** **to made**** Rai** **a Jedi** **master and** **allow him to** **attach.** **Aang tried** **to score** a **date with barriss** **and rai went** **a long with them. Then** **rai** **and** **aang will receive call** **from**** Obi-wan for** a **mission** **and** **they**** headed** **to Onderon before him, anakin, rex and ahsoka. They will** **form** **a group** **called "The Shadow" and they helped the rebels with** **weapons and supply. Anakin doesn't like rai and he won't let him be** a **master because** **he** **had** **to** **keep** **his relationship about Padme. Rai have become so strong** **and he was trying** to **control** his **new powers.** **Rai will** **learned that this war will lead him** **to his** **mother's legacy.**

**I don't own the Star Wars characters except for Kai,** **Sonya,** **Rai, Onega, Aang, and Ling.**

**Enjoy** **=)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: War on Onderon part** 1

Rai had trouble sleeping and he was having nightmares about his home world Darthomir being destroyed by the separatist. He was left alone with no one at his side. He saw ahsoka and she didn't looked at him, but she walked away. "You said you that love me and you would protect me. You should have told me the truth about all this. Master anakin was right, you are a sith and we can never be together. Goodbye rai," "Ahsoka, wait! Let me explain! Ahsoka! AHSOKA!" He screamed as the fear woke him up and he looked around the room to see that he was still on Courscant. He looked down to see that ahsoka was sleeping on his chest and she was hearing his heart beat. He need to get those thoughts out of his head, but he used the force to lift his girlfriend off of him without waking her up. Then he used his dragon powers "Time stop" to freeze time for a moment to get out of bed. Rai headed to the bathroom to wash his face after he cancel his technique. Ahsoka notice that her secret boyfriend wasn't in bed and she looked around the room to find him, but she heard water running and she notice that he was taking a shower.

"He must be in the shower and he doesn't want to be disturb." She thought as she got out of bed and she got dressed. She looked at the three light sabers that was on his nightstand and she took a closer look at them. Then she picked up his double-bladed light saber and she felt the saber just grew heavier for a moment, because she felt her arms about to break. Rai sense that someone was playing with his light sabers and he used the force to see who was in his room. Then suddenly the door open and he saw ahsoka trying her best to wield the light saber. He laugh for a moment as he walked out of the bathroom and he helped her with the double-bladed saber. Ahsoka gasped when she felt his hands on her back and she blushed as he leaned into her ear then he whisper. "If you want to learn how to wield it, all you have to do is ask." "Where the fun in that. You never told me how you have three light saber."

"I'll tell you when you are ready, but now all you need to know is love." He said as he kissed her neck which cause her to moan. Ahsoka never felt him kissed her on the neck before, but she let go of the double-bladed light saber and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew something was about happen and she tried to stop him. "Rai, maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Well. not around the Jedi masters." She said as rai stopped before something bad would happen. Ahsoka was about to leave his room, but she turned around to give a passionate kiss on the lips. Then they stopped, because they heard foot steps and ahsoka went to her room before someone notice that she stayed in rai's room all night. Then rai sensed aang's presence and he was glad that he didn't appear in his room while ahsoka was still there. "Aang, I haven't heard from you in a while." He said as aang just looked at him and then he started laughing at him. "Hey! What so funny?!" "You of course. I can't believe that you let ahsoka stayed with you all night."

Rai blushed as aang says that they slept together and he saw something else that was interesting as well. "Please aang, don't tell anyone about this." Rai pleaded. "Okay, I won't tell anyone about this." Aang said as he looked at rai face and he laughed again. "You told Ling didn't you." He said as his communicator was ringing, "Hello, this is Jedi Knight Rai Stones and who my I asked is calling." "Hi Rai. How are you and aang doing?" "Hello Ling, we are doing great." He said as they talked for what seem like hour, because they never heard ling since they separated on Darthomir. Ling told them that she and ventress had taken their relationship to the next level and they had another girlfriend in the mix. Both rai and aang look at each other for a moment when she says that she and ventress had another girlfriend. "Okay ling it's good to see you, but me and aang have training to do. Talking to you later than." He said as they says their goodbye the communicator turned off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Jedi council chamber.

Obi-wan were talking to the council about rai's performance against Darth Maul and Obi-wan was pleases that rai had learned how to wield both dual light sabers and double-bladed light saber. "Rai have great potential to be a Jedi master and he never form an attachment with none of the Jedi padawan or Jedi knight since his return to the Jedi Temple." He said as the council was overwhelmed when he says that Rai hadn't form an attachment with none of the Jedi padawan. "I agree with master Kenobi on this one I never seen my former padawan form an attachment with anyone." Shaak Ti said as she looked out the window to see that Rai and aang are training together. "Time to think the council needs." Master Yoda said as the council thought of discussion about rai being a Jedi master.

Anakin however, he thought about him forming an attachment and the council approve it which made him angry. "I think that he should not be allow to attach and he should not be a Jedi master, because he is not ready to handle this responsiblity yet." He said as master ti was getting upset, because he don't want rai to be a master and allow him to attach. She saw how the way ahsoka look at him and he did the same to her. "This decision don't fall to you, Anakin. You maybe a member of the council, but you are not a Jedi master to make that decision." Anakin was showing his anger to the council when she says that he was not a Jedi master.

"Let us put this to a vote. Those who want to put Rai Stones as a Jedi master and allow him to attach say aye." Luminara said as master ti says "aye", master Kenobi says "aye", and rest of the council says "aye". "And those who a pose." She said as anakin rise his hand and he was out match. "This decision is final, Rai Stones will be a Jedi master and he will be allowed to attach." She said as the council was done with this discussion and they went on with their discussion, but they received a message from Onderon. Then the message shown to be Lux bonteri standing wth his hands behind his back. Anakin went to get ahoska and he looked out the window to see that she was walking to the garden to watch rai train with aang.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jedi garden.

Rai was training with aang and he saw ahsoka walking toward them. He tried to knocked aang off his feet, but aang blocked all his attacks and he counter with his own attacks. Rai used his shadow to block aang's attack and it work. Ahsoka was amazed that they had great control of the Force and their own powers. They continue to training, while ahsoka went to get them something to drink and she saw Barriss walking toward her. "Good morning barriss." She said as barriss look at ahoska. "Good morning to you too ahsoka." She said as she saw that there was two people in the garden training and she saw one of the figures remove his hood to reveal his face. Her eyes widen, when she saw that face was Rai and she ran toward him. Then she gave him a great big hug which cause him to lose his balance. "Rai...you're alive! I am so happy that you didn't become one with the Force." She said as she squeeze him tightly. Ahsoka was laughing at him when she saw that barriss was giving his "welcome back death hugs."

"Uh b-b-barriss I can't breathe. You're choking me to death." He said as barriss saw what she was doing to him and she let go so he can breathe. Aang was trying his best not to laugh at him and then she looked him for a moment. "Who's your friend rai. He seems handsome to look at." She said as rai looked at her and he rise an brow. "Oh that's right, you two haven't met yet. Barriss, ahsoka this is my mentor Aang Zavros." He said as the girls saw him remove his hood. "Hi my name is Barriss Offee and is nice to meet you. You have beautiful red eyes." She said as aang blushed when she looked into his eyes. Ahsoka saw that barriss was hitting on him and she just laughed as she walked away. Rai looked at her when walked away and he follow after her just to give them some privacy. She saw that he was following her and she turned to the corner to be out of sight. Rai turned the corner to find and she was nowhere to be found and he felt a pair of hands pull him into the shadow so no one could see them.

Rai saw that ahsoka was holding him in her arms and she kissed him, but rai stopped kissing her when he sensed that someone was coming. Ahsoka was getting mad that someone just interrupted their moment, but it was her master that ruin their alone time when he called out to her. "Ahsoka, where are you?" "I'm in the mess hall master and I am headed back to my room before I head to rai's room to hang out." "NO! You are not to go to his room and we have a mission. Now meet me in the briefing room." He said as she turned off her comlink and she kiss rai on the cheek then headed to the briefing room for her mission. Rai saw that aang had just asked barriss out on a date. "Did I miss something or what?" He asked as they looked at him with surprised and barriss just smiled at him. "Well rai, aang just ask me on a date and we would like you to come a long with us to Dex's diner. I know that you didn't get the chance to see him before you left with master ti to start your training.

They headed to the diner and rai saw that the diner haven't change one bit since he last saw it. When they got to the diner, one of the droid witness recognized rai face. "Dex! Someone here to see you! Jedi from the looks of it!" She said as Dex looked from his kitchen window to see that it was Rai. "Gasp. Rai! I haven't seen you in years." He said as he saw that rai had grown up. "Hello to you too, Dex. It has been a while." Rai said as he smiled. "Have a seat I'll be right with you." He said as the droid walked passed them and offer them a cup of Juri Juice and they all says "yes" to the offer. Rai, aang, and barriss took their seat to wait for Dex to come out and greet them. "Hey old buddy." He said as he gave rai a hug and he sat with them and the droid came by with their drinks. They all was enjoying their time with dex and then rai's comlink went off. Obi-wan was calling him and aang from the Jedi council chamber and he was about to tell him and he made sure that no one was around.

"Rai, is aang with you by any chance?" He asked as rai turned his comlink to aang. Aang looked at the holo-image obi-wan and he wave to him. "Good, I need you two to return to the Jedi temple. I have a mission for you two that need your attention. Obi-wan out." He said as the comlink ended. Rai and aang both looked at each other than looked at barriss who was disappointed that she won't get her first with aang. "Sorry I have to cut this reunion short Dex. We are being summon to back to the temple." "There no need to apologize my friend. You are a Jedi now and you have a responsiblity to protect the republic. Just make sure you come by and visit me and get some food in your stomach." He said as they waved to him and they headed back to the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Jedi council chamber.

Rai and aang arrived to the chamber and they saw that the master was in the briefing room. They waited for what seems like hours for the meeting to end, but the doors open and they stood to see that they saw it was ahsoka, anakin, and rex heading out the door. Rex saw that rai was standing in fornt of him as he passed by and he gave him a "welcome back from the dead" salute. Rai salute him back and they heading in the briefing room for their mission. "Good, you two have made it just in time. Your mission is for you and go to Onderon and trying to help the rebel with this fight by supplying them with weapons that they need. But tried not to get caught by the droids army. They don't know that we are coming to aid them in this fight."

"So, me and aang are to go to Onderon to help the rebels with weapons and supplies. We are going to need material to craft advance weapons for them to use." Rai said as the council look surprised that he know how construct weapons. "What kind of material that you need?" Shaak ti asked as aang shown them the list of material that they need. The council was amazed that they were prepared for the mission before it was started. "What time do you want us to leave masters?" He asked as the council looked at Obi-wan. "I want you to leave early for Onderon before my group." He said as rai nodded and head out to his ship. "Wait rai, there's something that you need to know." Shaak ti said as she stopped him in his track and he looked at her. "The council and I decided for you to be a Jedi master and allow you to have an attachment of your choosing, but choose wisely."

Rai smiled at her and he looked at the council who was smiling at him. "So, my former padawan do you have someone who you like to attach in mind?" She asked as he blushed for a moment and he nodded. "I would like to have Ahsoka Tano as my attachment masters." He said as the council look at him and master Yoda walked up to him. "Your attachment Ahsoka Tano will be." He said as he chuckled for a moment and shaak ti saw that rai is growing up and she watch as he and aang walked out of the chamber. _"He sure have grown into a fine young man. Kai, if you're watching and I know that you must be proud of him right now. He is a lot like you in many ways."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the landing bay.

Anakin, ahsoka, and rex was waiting on obi-wan to show up and they heard the doors to the landing bay open. They were glad that he made it, but it wasn't obi-wan; it was rai and aang. Ahsoka was glad that he made it to see her off and she wanted to kiss him for that, but she couldn't do it in front of her master. Rai smiled at her and he started to approached her and he gave her a long hug. Than she looked up at him and she smiled as well. "Don't worry rai, I'll be back soon and we can hang out anytime." She said as he smiled which made her confused for a moment. "That isn't the reason I hug you soka." He said as he gave her a nickname. Ahoska was surprised that her boyfriend just gave her a pet name.

"It isn't then what was the reason for a long hug?" She asked as his lips touch hers. Ahsoka's eyes widen, when she felt his lips on hers and she was about cry because she broke the Jedi code. Rai stopped for a moment to see why his girlfriend was crying. "Ahsoka? What's wrong?" He asked as she looked away then she felt something telling her to break up with to stay true to the Jedi code. "Okay, ahsoka there's something that I need to tell you. I am a Jedi master and the council allow me to choose my attachment. I chose you to be my attachment and they approve it." He said as she was caught off guard when says that they are allowed to be attached.

Anakin just stand there and listen to their conversation then his hatred for rai grew stronger. "I must go ahsoka, the council is sending me and aang to Kamino to help the cloner with the clones." He said as his girlfriend gave him a kiss for luck. Rai, aang, and some clones got into their ship and they put in the coördinates to Onderon. Anakin saw obi-wan walked in and he saw that ahsoka was just standing there looking at the direction where rai's ship took off. She was glad that rai was able to be a Jedi master and she will be able to go on mission with him. They all enter their ships and left the planet's atmosphere. Then obi-wan put in the coördinates to Onderon and the ship went into light speed. Ahsoka looked at her master for some reason that got her unease. "Master? Are you alright?" She asked as anakin looked at her and he smiled.

"Yeah ahsoka, I'm fine thanks for asking." He said as he looked out the window. Obi-wan could sense his frustration building up and he thinks anakin will do something dangerous that will involve rai. Ahsoka was still surprised that rai told her that he was allowed to attach and she would be his attachment. "Padawan, I will need you to stay focus on this mission. So, try not to think about him for this mission okay." "Okay master, I'll try not to get distracted and stay true to the Jedi code." She said as she looked out the window and she was thinking about him. While she was thinking, a vision came to her mind and she smiled. The vision shown her as an adult and she wearing a wedding dress. She was walking to the altar and she saw rai as an adult as well, but he had beard and his hair grew out. She was smiling at him, because he looked handsome in a suit and she saw obi-wan, aang, anakin, and plo koon on the right and she saw shaak ti, barriss, padme, and luminara on the left. They both stood at the altar and they both looked at each others then master Yoda started talking about the founder of the Jedi Order. Then the vision ended when they arrived to Onderon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city.

Rai, aang and their clones arrived on the planet first before them and they disguised themselves as merchants so, the droids wouldn't recognize them as Jedi. They saw the ship landing on the outside of the city and they was looking for a abandon warehouse so they can builded their advance weaponry to give to the rebels. "Rai, are you sure that the droids won't find us in here?" He asked as rai kicked the door in and he knew that this place is prefect for their hideout. "Yes aang, the droid army will never find us here. All we need to is to earn their trust and we will be their suppliers. Now, all we need is a name for ourselves and some recruits to help us with the constructions and we'll be set." He said as he activated the machines with his lightning power and aang transformed into his dragon-form to used his wings to get the dust out of the machines. They all clean the place from top to bottom and they left it a little dusty. The clones were impressed that they can help with this fight to reclaim this planet in the name of the republic.

The clones were watching rai and aang build bombs, rifles, heavy guns, pistols, and new bombs. Some of the clones tested the new bombs on an active droid and the bomb got stuck on the droid then went off and electrical wave destabilize it. They all were impressed that it work like a charm and they tested some more bombs, but this bomb was special. When a clone throws it, it stopped in mid-air and knocked out all droids in range of it. Rai was amazed with himself that he and aang made new ways to defeat the droid army without anyone getting kill in the process. By the time they were done, rai made a suggestion for the name of their team and suggest someone to go to the jungle and speak with one of rebels that they want to form alliance with them.

"Okay gentlemen, I think we builded enough weapons for one day. I thought up a name for this team and I need someone among us to go to the jungle and find the rebels camp and give them the taste of our advance weaponry. On this day forward we are known as "The Shadow," and we will our voice secret among the people of Onderon and we will aid them in their conquest to take back their home world. I know it will be hard to stay in secret away from the Republic and from the Jedi, but right now I need your help with this mission and with the rebels. So, are you with me?" He said as the clones rise their guns and cheer in respect and one of them step up to be the deliver. "Thank you for stepping up and your name will be "Jolt." He said as Jolt took the supplies and headed to the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Jungle.

Jolt was able to get out of the city without being spotted by the droids and he saw four figure walking toward the same direction that he was heading. Then he saw a group of armed civilization and he think that this was rebels that he seek. _"She must be the leader of the group and she does seem strong to be a leader."_ He thought as he saw that the four that he followed Jedi and captain. "My name is ahsoka tano." "I am Steela. What brings a Jedi to our jungle?" "Because I called them here Steela and we need all the help we can get." "Lux? I told you not to called them here." She said as they argue for a few minutes and she gave up then they started walking to the rebels camp. Jolt was about to contact rai, but one of the rebel pointed at gun at his head. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Now, stand up." She said as jolt stood with his hands up and she took the conlink from him. Then the conlink beep a few times and she answer it then a image appear. It was rai, but he was wearing a mask to hide his face if one of the rebels found Jolt and answer his call. "Greetings, I am the shadow and sent my comrade here to give you and your rebels a gift from the us. These are advance weapons that we created on this planet and we would like you to present them to your leaders and contact me again so I can speak to them." Rai said in deep tone to make sure that no one would recognize his real voice. Then she let jolt go and she took the weapons back to her camp.

Steela was showing them around the camp and they saw that the rebel need more work and better defenses. "I didn't realize you had such strong ties to Onderon." "Onderon is my home. My mother represented it in the Senate." "Your voice is strong, like hers was." She said as her brother show up from the sky and he landed in front of them. "We don't need diplomacy, we need weapons a lot of weapons." He said as he jumped off the flying creäture. "This is Saw. He fashions himself as our leader, though no one elected him." She said as he gave her angry looked. They were planning to train them how to use military skills in battle and they are going to need months of training. "Saw! Steela! We have a solution for our problem and it's all on this communicator." She said as she handed them the communicator and she show them the weapons that they need. Then the communicator went off and an image of rai with his mask on his face. "Greetings, I am the shadow and I need these weapons to help you with your fight against the false emperor, but we need to form an alliance with each other. We give you the weapons and you give us the materials that we need to build your weapons. Then we will take this false emperor down or die trying." He said as the transmission ended and the rebels open the crate and they all saw advance weapons that they never seen before. "I don't know who this shadow is but I love these new that we got and I wouldn't mind forming an alliance with them." Saw said as he tried to pick up the weapons but his sister stopped him.

"Saw, you don't know what kind of person this shadow is and he might want the false king out-of-the-way for him to be the next king." She said as took the weapons and she put them with the weapons that they had. Saw was mad that his little sister was acting like a mom and she treat him like a little kid. "C'mon steela, how are we suppose to defend ourselves against advance without these advance weapons. We will lose against them and Onderon will belong to the Separatist. We need this shadow person help and he is offering an alliance with us. If he want to be the next king then we kill him and his forces." He said as he walked away to help with the training lesson. Ahsoka felt unease about this and she need to know that rai was on this planet. _"That voice it sounded like rai, but why would be here if he told me that he was heading to Kamino unless the council put him on a secert mission to help the rebels."_ She thought as she tried to put the piece of the puzzle together and she smiled that her boyfriend was here to help them with the rebels.

Rex was teaching the rebels how disable a droid with some bomb and the rebels were a bit slow at first, but lux was the first to made it pass the shield and the bombs disable the droid. Ahsoka was helping Saw with the disabling the droid and she glad to help him. She also saw that lux was helping steela as well and steela couldn't get the hang of it. Steela gave up on it and she headed to the crates where she put the advance that they receive from rai otherwise known as "the Shadow." She felt grateful that they want to form an alliance with the rebels and they offer to supply them the weapons that they need. She just don't trust the them and she felt bad that she refuse to an offer that was handed out to her. Ahsoka walked up to her and she sat down next to her as she watch her clean her rifle then she smiled at her. "You know steela, I think that you are acting like a born leader just like my boyfriend and he always show leadership around the clones and the Jedi council." "I thought that the Jedi were not allowed to have relationship with other Jedi and I also thought that you would have a thing with lux." "Yeah lux is okay and all, but he is not like this one Jedi that I fell in love with. I really like him and he always made me laugh all the time and I feel safe when I"m around him. Rai is the best Jedi that I could ever have as a boyfriend." "Rai? Does he have a last name perhaps?" "Of course it's Stone, Rai Stone."

Steela's eyes widen when she heard that his last name sound familiar and she thought for a moment and the thought hit her. "Stone? As in the great Jedi master Kai Stone and his wife Sonya Stone had a son and they didn't thought about bring him to Onderon. He the next in line for the throne, because he is the grandson of our king Ramsis Dendup." She said as ahsoka spit out her water when she realized that her boyfriend was royality and he didn't tell that he was. "He's WHAT?!" "I thought the Jedi knew that he was royalty and he was a prince of Onderon." "I didn't know that was royalty and I bet that he doesn't know that he was royalty as well." Ahsoka said as steela looked at her and she stopped cleaning her gun for a moment. She was surprised that they didn't know anything about rai true origins and so she took this as an opportunity to form a friendship with ahsoka. "How's about I tell you all about his true origins after we complete our training deal." She said as she extend her hand to ahsoka and ahsoka took her hand and shake it. "It's a deal."

* * *

Meanwhile in the city.

Rai was waiting on Jolt to report in on his mission and he saw that Jolt had return from his mission in the jungle, but Jolt didn't have the crate on his back. Rai was glad that they took the advance weapons that they made for them. "You did great jolt. You gave them the weapons and they accept our offer to form an alliance with them." "Not exactly general. They took the weapons, but they don't want to us as their allies because they think that you want the thrones for yourself." "I knew that they would think that and that is why I am heading out to the jungle before the droid does, buit I will hide in the shadow and use our advance weapon." He said as he put on his stealth suit and he headed out to the droid. Rai was able to get out of the city without the droid seeing him and he ran toward the rebels camp. He saw a small hover droid heading to the palace to informed the king that the rebels up to something.

Rai was about to stopped to the droid, but he saw some droids heading to the camp and he needs to move fast. _"They must have sent that small droid to spy on the rebels and now they are heading for them, but they are out numbered. I need to move fast in order to help to the rebels and earn their trust with the Shadow."_ He thought as he jump on a tree branch to get extra speed and he need to get there before the droid army does. He was picking up speed and plus he was using his dragon speed to move faster and he made it to the camp. he saw that they were still training and they didn't expect to see the droid army until steela saw one of the droids with her sniper. "What is that?" She asked as she lower her rifle for a moment and then she rise her rifle again to get a closer look. Saw Gerrera saw some droids heading their way and his eyes widen. "DROIDS IN BOUND!" He said as one of the droid shot a missile at obi-wan and anakin, but they dodge it and ignited their light sabers.

They started to return fire and they shot down some of the droids and they threw some of the bombs at them, but they kept coming. Rai needed to act now or the rebels will die and the planet will belong to the Separatist. He jumped from the shadow and he grabbed some of the bombs that he made for the rebels. He threw one of the bomb at the droid, but it stick to the droid and then it exploded. Ahsoka saw a figure that just threw a bomb at the droid and she sensed a presence that she sensed before. _"I knew that he was here and why did he come here to help us with the rebels then why did he lied to me?"_ She thought as she sense someone in her mind. _"I know I lied to you, but I had to because the council told me to aid you and the others with this and I need to earn the rebels trust with these new weapons that made for them so we can end this war." "Rai? How did you get in my mind? Better yet, how do you know what I was thinking?" "It was simple with our Force bond with each other and I open a link between us so what you think I hear petty cool huh." "Yeah, but what if I was thinking about others stuff would you still hear it?" "What kind of stuff that you mean ahsoka?" "Well how about sex for example."_ She thought as rai blushed for a moment and he resume his attack on the droid army. Steela saw that rai was using the advance weapons on the droid and it was working on them.

"Okay everyone listen up use those bombs that shadow gave us on the droid." She said as the rebels grabbed some of the bombs and they throw some of them on the droid, but they were stuck on the droids and they exploded. The rebels looked at each others and they smiled when the bombs got stuck on the droid and Saw used a bombs that can get pass the droids shield by throwing it in the air. When he threw the bomb in the air, rai knocked it into the droid in front of Saw which shut down all droids around it. Anakin was about to issue order for the rebels, but Obi-wan shook his head telling him that they are here to protect them not fight a war for them. Anakin was getting more and more upset that he can't do anything. Steela looked at the stable which gave her an idea, then she pointed her rifle at the stable but anakin and obi-wan was in her line of fire. "Get down." She said as they duck out-of-the-way and she fire at the stables then there was stampede and the creatures was heading for the droids and rai, but rai jumped on one of them and ride himself back to the city. The battle was over and the rebel won the day with the help of rai's advance weapons and with the help of rai, but ahsoka couldn't sense his presence anywhere in camp so she tried her mind link. _"Rai? Rai, are you there? Where are you?" "Don't worry ahsoka, I am heading back to my hideout with my forces to give the rebels more weapon to help them to win this war." "Okay be careful and I'll try to convince them to form an alliance with you and your forces."_ She ended their link and heading to obi-wan and anakin to see if they were wounded by the droid.

"That was some good thinking about using the stable on the droids Steela." Anakin said as obi-wan his head for that quick thinking to put this battle to an end. "Indeed she was born to be a leader, but be mindful with these words young one. Now, we need to get out of the forest since the enemy knows where we live now." "No doubt about that, they are already for war." "I might have an idea for us to not fight them." Lux said as they all looked at him and he smile, Hours have passed and they arrived at the gate of the city, but they will need to get pass the guards. "Halt, do you have clearance?" "Well no, we was in the forest trying these speacial herbs. You can't find any of this on Onderon." He said as the droid don't look convince and Steela step in to help him. "Yeah, can't this move any faster, we have to get inside before suffer." "C'mon, our merchants are waiting inside. Can you hurry it up?" The two droids was finally convince so they let them in the city. "Okay, that was easy but things will be hard for us here on." Lux said as they were about to separate and then there are beep on the communicator that rai gave to the rebels. Then they answer the called and the image shown to the masked rai. "I see that you used the weapon that I gave against the droids that find where you were. I saw a hover droid heading back from the forest that you were. I tried to stop it, but some of the droids shot me in the leg and my forces were force to treat. Are you going to accept my offer or not?" He said as the rebels looked at Steela and she nodded her head. "I will accept your alliance with the rebels, but how are we going to meet to get these weapons?" "Don't worry about that. I will give you the coördinate around the city where we can meet."

The transmission ended and rai took off his helmet to face his team and he saw that they were making new guns that will deal major damage to the droids. "I think that you guys are natural with constructing advance weaponry and we finally form an alliance with the rebels." He said as aang appeared in front of rai and he shown him some new weapon. Aang made a electric bombs that can disable the droids and some droids around it. "Aang that can make a lot of damage to the droids good work." "Thanks, I used some of the lightning to combine with material that we got from the Republic." He said as rai tested it on some active droids and it work like a charm. Rai was impressed with this new technology that they create. "So rai, do you have way to form this secret meeting with the rebels?" He asked as rai show him the holo-map of the city and they pointed at some districts that they should meet. They looked at the district and they nodded their heads and wrote down the coördinates. "The battle will start soon. Tomorrow we will go to the city and we pass out some information to the rebels to get some advantage against the droids."

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**There you have it folks the chapter that you been waiting for. Sorry I have problems with my computer so the will be ready by a month or so. I am really sorry for not updating like I promise, but I will get a new computer sometime soon. So you all don't mind waiting for a while until I get a new computer or get this computer fix. I think that my computer have a virius or it was overloading.**

**Please Review. =)**


	14. Chapter 14: War on Onderon Part 2

**Okay thank it took weeks for me to get my computer fix and it is working fine now. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and I like to give thanks to all of you for listening to the story. I can't have done this without your support and thank you. I was so excited that some people love this story and how into this story they gotten. There are some others story that I made after my free time. And some of you want to know what rai look like I have an older brother who is an artist and he is working on drawing rai. But I will post the drawing on a different website soon.**

**Thank you.**

**WildDev13**

**Egarcia513**

**Sniperxblade**

**A special thank you for support me to make this story and helping me with the correction.**

**Egarcia513 **

**Gps3**

**I never done this without you guys thank you all.**

**I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Kai, Sonya, Rai, Onaga, Aang, Ling, and Jolt.**

**Enjoy=)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: War on Onderon part 2**

It was early in the morning, rai was watching the rebels take out some of the droids from the roof tops. He never seen them work as a team and he was impressed how well this fight is getting. Then he saw one of the rebels took out some of the droid that was harassing some civilian. Ahsoka look up at the roof tops to see that rai was watching everything and she can tell that he was impressed with the rebels. Rai jumped from roof top to roof top and he saw something that caught his attention and he went for a closer look. Then he saw some droids heading for the a factory and they came back out which gave him an idea for the rebel. _"So that's where more droids are coming from. I think the rebel are going to love this info." _He thought as he left to informed the rebel about the droids showing up at a power plant. Steela shot four droids and the rebels took out their strongest droid. "That should give king Rash something to think about." "Heh. I'm sure that got his attention." Anakin said as he and steela head back to the hideout and discuss about their next plan.

Rai saw that they accomplish their attack on the droids and he thinks that they're ready to let them in on his plans with the power plant. At the palace the false king Rash was get piss from the attacks and he was about to issue an order when he saw rai jumping on the roof tops and he just let him go because he was heading to the market. "Sir, Ramsis Dendup is waiting for you." "And what of about the terrorist?" "They launch several attack on the droids and they are using advance weapons that we never seen before." The servant said as they went inside to discuss more about the rebels attack. "One more thing my lord, the royal carriage was ambushed right after it left the residence." "So attempt on my life was their strength. Send him at once." He said as the droids brought Ramsis Dendup in the throne room. "You try to have me kill old man. You really want you crown back that badly." "I am a simple man and I have no connection to these people. I would never allie myself with these people." "Enough with your lies old man! Call them off now."

"I can't call off something that I have no purpose with and I am not the king anymore. You are the king now and you are fear that the people of Onderon who are trying to make a statement for themselves." "Take him to his cell and make sure that he have contact with the terrorists." Rash said as the droids took Dendup away and he was trying to think of a plan to stop the rebels once and for all. But he didn't notice that rai was listening to the entire conversation and he record every words that they said. Then rai tried to see where the droids took the real king and he tried his best not to be seen. "Look up there. Someone is on the roof." "Blast him!" The droids started to shooting at him and rai tried to dodge every shot, but he was shot in the shoulder and he fell from the palace's roof top. He landed in the pile of crate and one of the rebels saw him fell from the roof tops and she took a closer look at him. She saw that he was bleeding from his shoulder and he was unconscious. Then she took him to the hideout to get him treated and she saw that he was blinking and he tried to move, but the pain shock through his wounded shoulder. "Hey easy your hurt. I am about to take you to my hideout so my teammate can treat your wound." She said as she helped him to his feet and she look around to make sure that the droids were nowhere to be seen. "Thanks. Do you have a name or something?" He asked as she blushed for a moment and she realize that she forgot to introduce herself. "The name Dono. What's your name?" "I am the Shadow and that's all you'll get."

* * *

Meanwhile at the rebel's hideout.

Steela and the other were about to discussion about their next step in their plan. "We strike a blow to the false king and we should hit him where is hurt." Saw said as steela tried to get a word in, but she saw the door open and it appeared to Dono and someone that they never seen before. Then ahsoka saw blood come off the man and she was about to check who it was when she sense rai's presence. _"Rai? Are you okay? What happen to you?" "I saw some droids at the power plant for some reason and then I saw that false king. Then I saw him went back inside and I tried to listen to the conversation and I found that he have the true king. I was about to see where the droids put him when they saw me on the roof tops and they shot at me."_ He ended the link between them when one if the rebels tried to heal his shoulder.

Rai which his voice to a dark voice and he going to explain to the rebels why that he was there. "Wow, this the first seeing a powerful and well-trained rebels." He said as the rebels look at him and they were surprise that they got the chance to meet the shadow for the first time. "Why are you here? I thought that you were going to get some information about the droids and instead you're wounded." Saw said as steela stopped him before he say something stupid that will jeopardize their alliance. "Excuse my comrade and his rudeness, he is so impatient when things turn out to be easy for him." She said as rai tried to explain to the rebels what he discover. "What I am about to tell you will in fact get your attention. I found out that king rash have the droids station at a power plant for some reason that I don't know, but I tried to get a closer look when those damn droids shot me in the shoulder. And that how your subordinate found me. But I am going to suggest that you steal a droid tank to get pass that wall." He said as the rebels were surprise at his information about the droids.

"Well I hate to interrupt this conversation, but rex, anakin, and I must return to the Coruscant to informed the council about this." Obi-wan said as anakin nodded his head and he face ahsoka for a moment. "I am counting on you ahsoka and I want you to put your feeling aside while you're on this planet." "Yes master. I won't let you down." "That good to hear ahsoka, but you are going to be on your own. Don't interfere only protect is that understood." Obi-wan said as she nodded and he looked at rai as well and he nodded his head and they boarded their ship and left for Coruscant. "Well I must be going before my team start looking for me. I will have you new weapons ready soon and we will have more news for you soon as well." He said as left their hideout to return to his and he took one last look at ahsoka before he left. Ahsoka looked at steela for a moment and she thought about their deal that they made in the forest. "Are going to tell me about this Sonya Stone or wait until this war is over." She said as steela looked at her and she was hoping that she would forget about their deal. "Okay, I think now is the right time. Okay, I met her when I was a little girl and she told me that she was adopted by the king himself and he rise her. I was surprise that the king rise an outsider and when I met her husband, he was a Jedi master, but his last name was Stone. They were to be married on Onderon and that was the best day of my life. I never think that the king would be the father of Sonya and now his the grandfather of her son."

Ahsoka was surprised that her boyfriend have some inheritance from his parents and his grandfather that he never knew that he had. She was going to tell him about this, but if she did that she would lose him to the dark side. Then she pull out a picture of him and her sitting together at the gardens, but then steela took the picture from her hand and looked at it for a moment. "So this is your boyfriend huh? He's cute for a Jedi and have good features." She said as ahsoka tried to get the picture back from her, but steela started running and she passed it to Dono. Then dono looked at the picture and she say. "You're right steela! He is cute! I hope I can meet him one day." "In your dreams! He belong to me now give me that picture." "Awwwww, I think we hurt her feeling dono. Here pass it over here." Steela said as dono toss the picture to her and she catch it. Then she smell the picture to see that ahsoka was blushing. "I bet that you think really hard about this guy so much and I also bet that you made love to this picture when you're alone too." She said as ahsoka just blushed and she was about to denied it, but she did masturbate with the picture while rai wasn't around.

"You did! Oh, my god I can't be it that you did that." She said as ahsoka use the Force to knock her off blance and then she took the picture. "I don't know that sorta thing and I have my pride. He is my boyfriend and all, but we don't that stuff until we are marry." "I thought you have a thing for lux?" "No. Lux and I are just friends that all and I known rai since I was little and he always been there for me. I know it sound awful, but lux and I can't be togeter because love rai with all my heart." She said which cause lux to dropped his rifle after he heard ahsoka admit that she have a boyfriend. Lux was mad as hell when she said that they just friends and she love rai with all her heart. "That sound so romantic ahsoka. Have told him about this?" "Well, he was one who say it first before get the chance." She said as the girls were surprised that a boy say those words first. (Normally it was the girls who say them first or it was the boys. I don't know I just write this stuff.) Ahsoka was happy that she have other girls to talk with beside barriss, but she was on Coruscant and she can't to her about this.

* * *

Rai made it to his hideout and he saw that the troops was about to go look for him when they saw that he was walking back, but he was wounded. "Rai?! Are you alright?" Aang asked as he look at the wound and he saw that the wound is already healed. "Aang, I am fine and there is no need for you to worry about me." He said as aang looked at him and he nodded his head. They started working on new guns that got the clones excited and they saw some new type of bombs. "I think that we need more bombs and guns just to uses on the droids." "I believe that you're right aang but we need to deal a lot of damages to the droids and you feel like that we need more than I respect that decision." He said as they built more bombs and guns. Then they went back to work with the weapons and they finish it before night fall. Then they head out to assist the rebels with the attack on the power plant. They climbed to the roof of the warehouse and they jump from roof top to roof top.

Rai saw that the rebels had already attack the droids tank and they tried to operate the tank. Rai couldn't help but laugh at the boys and it took Steela to get it to work. Then he saw that lux and Saw were arguing about the about the him missing the shot against the droid and Lux was about punch Saw in the face, because he was still feel piss after he find out that ahsoka have a boyfriend and it wasn't him. Rai jumped into the shadow and he follow them on the foot and He saw that Saw was piloting the tank. Then suddenly Saw took the first shot at the wall and the rebels start fighting the droids and then rai and his forces came from the shadow to help the rebels with the assassin droids. One of the assassin droids grabbed rai's arm and they tried to break it, but rai change it to his dragon arm and he ripped one of the assassin droid's arms off. Aang called upon his shadow to take out the rest of the droids so Saw can take the last shot. Once the last was fired, the generator exploded and everyone put on night vision goggle except for aang and rai. They which into their dragon vision and they saw the civilian coming and they vanish into the shadow.

"Look like the training has paid off." She said as she walked away when civilian started to see what was the shooting all about and they saw the power plant then they all cheer for the rebels. The rebels drove pass the civilians and they shot some of the droids. Rai walked pass them and then he smiled to himself that the rebels are getting stronger. Aang was watching them from the roof tops and he was impressed at them. The rebel was celebrating and they was happy that they took a blow to the droids. Dono looked at steela and she had an idea. "I think that steela should be a leader. Who's with me on this decision?" She asked as all the rebels rise their hands and they made her the leader of the rebels. Saw was upset that his sister was made into a leader instead of him. "Looks like you got your dreams you get to lead the team." "Saw wait." "Let him go. He need this time to cool off." Lux said as he tried to stop her. "I can't let him do that." "Why not?" Ahsoka asked as Steela looked at her and she said. "Because he's...my brother."

_"Looks likes the king will need more droids, but I wonder where did he get these droids anyway?"_ He thought as he went to the palace to see if his hunch was right and it was when he saw Count Dooku. "Those droid are USELESS! They been defeated by those terrorists and they been winning against the droids. I need to put an end to those terrorist and I need more droids." Rash said as the dooku saw rai, but his attention to the king. "I believe that the rebels have recievd advance weapon by some unknown group and I will grant you this one request. This is Kalani, I assure you he will succeed where you have failed." He said as the droid shown himself and than he pointed at the window then rash saw rai."Guards! Get him and KILL HIM NOW!" He shouted as the droids went after rai, but he disappeared before the droids got a chance to capture him.

* * *

Meanwhile the next morning.

_"I knew that Dooku was behind this and he is going to send more droids to wipe out the rebels. But he also know that the rebels was receiving weapon from us and it won't be long before the droids find where we are. I got to warn the others before it too late."_ He thought as he ran as fast as he could without slowing down. Once he got to the warehouse, he saw some of the droids looking for the hideout and rai need to find another way to get in without the droids see going into the front door of the warehouse. So, he had an idea and he went to the roof where he was standing then he jumped from it and he landed in the broken window. "We have been discovered by Rash and we need to get out of here." He said as the clones was packing everything up which cause rai to act surprised when he saw that the clones were packing up the equipment and they open a secret passages to a different location.

Rai plant bombs around the warehouse and he saw that the droids was getting closer to the warehouse. He then took his light sabers and he used the secret passage. "I think this is the last building that we didn't check." The droid said as they went inside to scan for any life when they heard some beeping. "Wait? Do you hear that?" "I don't hear anything." "I think it sounded like a bomb." "A BOMB! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" They said as rai use the detonator and the bombs went off. The droids get destroyed by the blast and rai's forces got out before their warehouse got destroyed. Ahsoka saw the smoke and she went to where she saw the smoke and when she there, she saw rai's necklace on the wood. She started to tear up and she took his necklace then she place to her heart, but she receive a message from rai in her mind. _"Hey ahsoka good morning. What with the tears did someone die or something?" "Rai?! You're still alive,but I thought that the droids found out where you were. What happen here?" "Well, I found out that Dooku the one that send the droids." "WHAT! You found out that the Count Dooku was sending more droids to this planet." "Yes." "And where are you if the warehouse is destroyed?" "Don't worry soka I will be fine and all you need to do is to keep an eye on the rebels not me."_

Ahsoka was about to protest against that remark, but Rai ended the link between them. She had to get back to the rebels, but she still have that transmitter and she went to the market then she place the transmitter on a crate. Then the transmitter went off and it shown an image of Steela and she was smiling at the people of Onderon. "People of Onderon, I am Steela Gerrera and I am the leader of the rebel, but we are being aid by a group known as "The Shadow" and they are a group of unknown that have something against the false king known as Rash. They have a leader that runs it, but we don't know who this person is and we need his help against this war." She said as the transmitter ended. Dono was walking around and she looked behind her back to make sure that no one was follow, but until someone from the shadow grabbed her. She tried to fight back, but she looked up to see that it was one of the members of the Shadow. "I have a message from the boss." He said as he told her the message and her eyes widen when she heard the message. Then he vanish without of trace.

Then she went to the hideout to informed the others about this terrible message and she hoped that they will help. At the Temple. general Tandin was arguing with the commander of the droids and the king about the rebels and their unknown allies. "It seems they're only targeting the droid army. If you allow the Royal Onderon Militia to assume control of security, the terrorists may stop and discuss terms." He said as the droids general Kalani just didn't care about his suggestion (Well, droids don't give damn because that how they are programmed by the sith.). "The rebels believed that they will accomplish these attacks if they still have hope." Kalani said as Rash looked at him and he was please about this. "I think I know how to kill their precious hope." He said as he told them that the plan and the general of the royal guards was the only one whose eyes widen at this plan.

* * *

Meanwhile at the rebels' hideout.

Ahsoka was talking to anakin and obi-wan about the rebels and she told them that the rebels are beaten the droids. "So, is the council going to send in reinforcement to help the rebels?" She asked as her master gave her a sad look and he shook his head. "No snips. The council won't sending none to help the rebels and they believe that we been helping them instead of protect." "But they'll be wiped out if we don't help them. Surely the Jedi council wouldn't let these people die." She said as she felt a little hurt that the council wouldn't help. "Ahsoka. You are there to only supervised not to fight is that understood." Obi-wan said as she nodded her head and she ended the transmission. Then she walked to the gathering where the rebels was discuss about their next move on the droids and the false king. "We need to build on our momentum and continue our attacks to keep them off-balance." "We have to assure the people first. If we keep disrupting their lives, we risk alienating them. We have to gain their trust." "I agree with both of you. We can balance both. We also need to recruit others to join us."

That when Dono came in and she interrupted their conversation. "I have bad news guys the shadow was attack by the droids and they kill all the member including the boss. And the worse yet to come, King Rash is going to execute King Dendup tomorrow morning." She said as Steela was pondering on a plan to save the king and something hit her. "Wait. Are you that the shadow are dead?" "Yes. Why?" "Because I just thought of something and they are not dead. They are just lying low for a while and I also think that King Rash locate their where bouts. He must have found the warehouse and the leader probably uses some of his bombs to destroyed the warehouse to cover their tracks." She said as the transmitter went off and the images of a mask rai. "You are smart one to figure that out. We are lying low, because someone among the civilians rated us out to Rash. My forces and I are working on some new weapons that will sure as hell send these bustards there." He said as Steela like the idea and she was about thank him for doing his job, but he ended the transmission.

"I think that we should hit these guys and get the king out of there." Saw said as he brought his fist to his right hand and he pop his knuckles. "I think it going to be a trap." Lux said as Steela nodded her head and she need time to think. Ahsoka walked passed them and she was a little upset about the mission and the rebels won't be able to get help from the Republic. "What do you think ahsoka? Do you know if we need reinforcement from the Republic?" Lux asked as she just looked at him. "No, they are not going to send reinforcement and I am not to support you in the fight, but I am only allowed to protect you that all." She said as he looked disappointed that the Republic will not send reinforcement. Ahsoka could tell that rai was a little upset at what she was thinking. Saw heard the whole thing and he left to find where Dendup is being held at. He look around the palace to see what cell he was in. Then he found out that he goes out to the garden to get some fresh air. When nightfall came, he jump over the wall and he took out some of the droids.

"King Dendup, I am here to get you out of here." He said as he bow in front of him and Dendup was looking at him. "Who are you? Stand up!" He said as Saw stand back up and he took a good at him. "My name is Saw Gerrera and I am put of a group that want Onderon freedom, but we are receiving help from a group that give us advance weapons." He said as the former king just shook his head. "You are just children picking fights against forces that you don't know of. You and your forces need to stop this at once." He said as Saw knew that this wasn't the king that he respected. "Do you hear yourself? King Rash want destruction and he took out our advance forces because someone rated them out to him, but the Jedi are here to help us and-" "It was I who told him about them and where they were." He interrupt which cause Saw's eyes to widen. "You told him where they were? Why?" He asked as dendup was about to explain, but the droids saw them and pointed their at Saw.

Saw rise his hand in the air and the droids took his guns. Then they took him the interrogation room and they question him to give up the where bouts of the rebels and their unknown suppliers. He refuse and he have a strong heart, but kalani tried to shock him to death. "Enough! Let me tried to talked to him and he might give us what we need." Tandin said as he watch kalani left him to talked to Saw. "You know that you'll die if you don't cooperate." "I will not sell out my friends to the likes of you." He said as he spit in the general's face and Tandin punched Saw in the jaw.

* * *

Meanwhile at the rebel's hideout.

Steela was going over the plans for recusing King Dendup from his execution to Lux, Ahsoka. "So, do you guys know the plans?" She asked as they nodded their heads and she was about to explain to them about their new hideout for the final battle when she was interrupted by Dono. "They got Saw! What are we going to do?" "We got to recuse him and the king." "NO!" "But he's your brother. Surely that you got to recuse him?" "He knew the risk for leaving the hideout and he went to free the king at night." She said as she told him to stick the plan and she had another plan to recuse her brother._ "Ahsoka? What is going in there?" "Saw has been arrested and they are going execute King Dendup." "What! They can't do that he have no connection to the rebels or me. Why did they accuse a single man for a crime that he didn't do?" "This is war Rai, but they didn't give him a fair trial neither." "I am on my way with my forces and we are getting our revenge on them for destroying our warehouse."_

They all took their position, but rai was on his way with his forces and they took the same secret passage that they took after their warehouse got destroyed. They jumped from roof tops to roof tops and they landed on the palace roof so they can watch the execution. He notice that ahsoka was standing next to lux and he saw the king and Saw in shackles. They all watch as King Rash shown himself and he was pleased that he was going to kill defenseless old man. "People of Onderon! It has come to my attention that your former king tried to have me killed. By the hands of these terrorists and they destroyed our fair city. By allowing yourself with these terrorist than you sentences is death." He said as the civilian all was shock that their former king is about to executed in front their eyes.

Rash bite an apple and then he threw it to the head-board and one of executors cut it. Dendup was shocked that they cut it easily and Kalani put his head through the holder. He prepared for his death and the droids ready themselves to kill the king. "Okay now!" Steela said as they removed their cloaks and they started shooting at the droids and Lux punched Rash in the face. He took the shot at the droids that was holding Saw and he handed him a gun then Saw join in on the fighting. Steala grabbed Dendup and they took out more droids than they tried to find away out. Dono open up a path after she took out a few more. "This way hurry before it too la-" She was interrupted when one of heavy droids shot her and they pointed their guns at them. They were surrounded and they have no choice, but to put down their weapons and they rise their hand. "Hahahahaha nice try you traitors. You all thought that you all could just take him without making a few sacrifices." Rash said as kalani grabbed dendup and place him back to the altar. Ahsoka was walking pass every person that stood in her way to help the rebels. Rai tried to tell her not through the mind link, but she cut him off as she continue her approach.

Then suddenly the royal guard shown up and they pointed their weapons at the droids then one of them grabbed the king. They also freed the rebels and tandin grabbed Rash by the throat. "Go, we'll hold them." He said as they took the king and they headed out. Then tandin look at his guards and then he look at the droids. "Tandin you traitor." "I was, but not anymore. Now the rest of you go." "But general-" "There no time for argue right now go!" He shouted as the guards took their retreat and it was only him against the droids. "What now general? Once you let me go, they will kill you." "Then you better hope that they have a good shot." Tandin said as Rash was starting to get worry that if the droids open fire on them, they might hit him. Suddenly ahsoka jump in the air and she landed in front of them. She force push some of the droids, but some of the droids about to shoot her and her eyes widen at a perfect shot, but then rai jumped from the palace and he landed in front of ahsoka. Then somehow he called upon the Force and he created a shield that protected them and the civilians. The blasts just bounce off and they were reflected back at some of the droids, but them he looked at the shield for a moment. _"Well, this is new. I never uses that much of the Force to shielded everyone."_ He thought as ahsoka looked at the shield and she was amazed that he learned this technique. Then she saw his forces jumped down from the palace and they started shooting at the droids. "Ahsoka! Get the general out of here. We'll handle this and we'll meet again later."

She nodded her head and she grabbed the general then they headed back to the rebels' hideout. then rai had a smoke bomb and so did his troops then they uses it and they vanish. Rai manage to get away with his forces He was glad that the rebels got away and he need prepared for the real fight. He was planning on revealing his true face to them after this is over. Ahsoka and the general managed to get to the rebels' hideout with the droids following them, but she was still worry about rai and she was hoping that he didn't get capture by the droids army. They open the door to see that steela was surprised that ahsoka made it out of there alive. Lux ran up to her and hugged her. He was so worry about her and he saw the general. Tandin walked up to the king and he bow to him. "My lord, you have my loyalty and the loyalties of the royal guards." "Thank you general, but I think that someone else should be general." He said as he looked at steela and the rebels all congratulate her. "I am glad that you step in when got the chance ahsoka." "Thanks Lux, but I think report in to the council about our progress." She said as she went to call her masters, but she decided to call rai.

"Rai? This is Ahsoka Tano come in." She said as the image of rai appeared and he took off the mask. "What is it ahsoka? I am little busty with testing some new bombs." "Well, I was a little worry that the droids has capture you and your forces." "Don't worry ahsoka, it take more droids to capture me you know that." "I know that, but I scary me that the droids would capture the love of my life and I couldn't live with myself if they would take you away from me." She said as rai looked at her and he sigh then smiled. "Listen ahsoka, you will never lose me to anyone. I became a Jedi Knight and Jedi Master was because of you and you believe in me. I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon bye." He said as he ended the call long aftter she heard exploision in the background and she heard rai yell at someone which cause her to laughed. Then she tried to contact Obi-wan and Anakin on Coruscant. "Master, the mission was a success and they recuse the king. They are getting stronger by the day." "Prepare youself the real start now." Obi-wan said as they ended the transmission.

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. The story is going great and I grateful that everyone enjoy it. The next chapter will be updated soon and if you want to make a request for the story PM me on profile. Thank you all for reading my stories.**

**Please Review =).**


	15. Chapter 15: War on Onderon Part 3

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and this is the last part of the "War on Onderon." I was thinking about having ahsoka talk to Rai about his mother being a royalty and he have something that belong to him. This war is almost over and in the episode Steela Gerrera die from falling off a cliff, but this time I will keep her alive and she become a general of the royal army. Dendup tell ahsoka a story about how Sonya met Kai and they got married. **

**I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Aang, Ling, Kai, Sonya, Onaga, and Jolt. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: War on Onderon part 3**

Rai and aang are ready to the final battle for the rebels and they finish their work with the weapons. They out done with themselves, because they made fifteen heavy gun, thirty pistols, hundreds smoke bombs, Two thousand droids bombers, and some new type weapons. "Aang? I think we done enough weapons and I too exhauted from using the Force way too much." Rai said as aang looked at him and then look at himself they been working at the weapons all nights without rest. "I believe that you're and I do feel like to have something to eat before we go into battle." He said as they took at a little break and they ate something. Then they went back at it and they made something new that the rebels would love to use. "I think this was our greatest invention ever make." Rai said as they look at the clock on their conlinks and they went to sleep to regain their strength.

Ahsoka was asleep and she was having some nice dream, but she was dreaming of her and rai. They was in the Jedi Temple, but they were in rai's room and they was making love. Rai was on top of her and she had her hands on his back, but she dig them in his shoulders. "Mmmmmm...yes Rai...that it take me...over the edge." She said as rai rose from his position and he smiled then he transformed into his dragon formed and he tried to eat her. She scream as it woke her out of her dream and she looked around to see that she was still on Onderon. She looked at the picture of her and Rai holding hands. She must get those out her mind and she went outside to get some fresh air. She been thinking about taking their relationship to the next level and she was worry if he was ready to do that. She care about him so much and they're at the right age to be thinking sex and other stuff. She thought about calling his comm-link and talk about her dream.

She look at the necklace that she found at the warehouse and she tried to open it, but she saw a sealed on it. _"Maybe he want no one to know about this, but why didn't he tell me about this sealed."_ She thought as she used the Force to open it and once she got it to open, she saw engraven inside that says. _"To my most precious son in the world. I leave you this message in writing, but I guess that you didn't open it yet. So, I want to go to Onderon and speak to King Dendup. He's my adopted father who raise me to be your mother and he has something for you from me and your father that we left for you to find. I felt regret that I will never see my precious angle grow up into a mature adult."_ Ahsoka had tears in her eyes that this message was meant for Rai to read not her, but she must have guess it that rai never open it to see that letter inside so she thought that he should have his mother's necklace back. She felt bad for him not having parents around to love him and celebrate his birthday. _"He must have survive on his own without having no one to take care of him. But master shaak ti to me that he was found on Coruscant and she told me that she found in the garden." _She thought as she looked at the picture of his parents, but she didn't see him in that picture. She took a closer at the picture the woman in the picture was holding her stomach and her eyes widen to that she was pregnant. _"That must have been rai inside her stom-"_ She was interrupted when king dendup walked outside and she tried to hide the necklace.

"Trouble sleeping young one?" He asked as she nodded her head and she stood up. She was about to walk away, but he stopped her in her tracks. "I believe that you have something that belong to my daughter." He said as he extended his hands and ahsoka gave him the necklace. His eyes widen as he saw that she had the necklace. "How did you have her necklace?" "Actually that belong to my boy- I mean my friend Rai. He wore it around his neck for a while since I was little and he never told me about his parent." She said as she saw a tear in the king's eyes. "I assure you that his parents was the by Jedi in the galaxy." "She was not a Jedi, but she was nightsister and she was abandoned on my planet. I took upon myself to rise her as my own." He said as ahsoka's eyes widen that rai mother was a nightsister and she was sad that she never get the chance to see and thank her for bringing rai into her life. "Would be so kind to tell me all about her please. It's for my friend and he hasn't met his parents since he was born." She said as she activate her recorder. "Of course, I might as well tell you the whole story about her."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Dendup was made king right after his father passed and he was married, but they couldn't bring an heir to this world. His wife pray for the gods to bliss them a child to take the throne after his death. He walk to the garden for some fresh air and when he saw a person the garden with a baby and she was about to kill it. He stopped her for doing a terrible thing and she gave him the child and she was sad that she have to give up a perfect child. He told her that He will take care of her and she became the heir to his throne. He taught her everything to be queen and she learned real quickly. He felt proud that she learned so way with her studies. That's when Rash started to hate her with all his heart because she always suggest different ways for the people to live well without being tax. He loved her suggestions and she was glad to decide the fate of the people. "Father? I need of your advice for today?" She asked as he was happy that she always come to him about her royalty duties._

_"My daughter, what can I have with." He said as she walked up to him and she bow. "I believe that someone is asking for my hand in marriage." She said as dendup ponder for a moment. He was surprised that she was at the right age to be marrying someone and then he look outside to the civilians at the palace's gates. "I see that you can't leave the palace without be ask to be married." He said as she blushed and she didn't want to marry none of the people of Onderon. "I don't like none of them and they want to use me for respect and I feel like that I don't have my decision to make for myself." She said as Dendup just sit there and think for a better solution, but one of the servant came in and interrupt their conversation. "If I may interrupt your majesty, but Rash wishes for the hand of Sonya Dendup." "I believe that is an excellent idea for Sonya to marry Rash." He said as she looked at him and she shook her head. "What is it? You don't want to marry him do you?" He asked as she nodded and she saw the servant came back in again. "Your majesty? A Jedi master is here to discuss something with you." "Send him in." "At once your majesty." He said as he went to get him._

_Once he came back in, there was a young Jedi master and he was blind, but he had short hair. "Greetings your majesty I am Jedi master Kai Stone." He said as Sonya looked how handsome him look and she blushed. She found the man of her dream and he was a Jedi master. "Father? Who is this man?' She asked as she saw that he was a scar on his eyes and he was bleeding. "You're hurt. Here, let me try to heal your eyes. Please take off your headband." She said as he took his headband off and her eyes widen as she saw that blood didn't stop and it kept on bleeding. "How long have you been wearing this on your eyes?" She asked as he told them the story how his eyes was taken from him and he was protecting a little helpless girl from being kill by the sith. He fought him for his life while he was holding her and he let go of her then he told her to run. He fought against this strongest sith and their light sabers clash, but the sith brought Kai's light saber close to his eyes and the sith push his light saber against his eyes. He was able to defeat the sith, but lost his sight in the process._

_Sonya can't believe her eyes that he endure so much and he took damage from protecting the girl. "I am so sorry that you have to endure this much damage from protecting others than yourself. Why?" She asked as he just smiled and Sonya continue her work with his wound. "Your thoughts betrayed you. I believe that you have great potential to be queen and other things." He said as she blushed and she stop the bleeding then she wrapped his headband around eyes. "There we go. I didn't all that I could, but your sight won't come back ever...ever again." She said as she felt bad that he won't be able to see anything. "That's okay I found a place that taught me how to fight without sight. I been able to complete the lesson and I am most grateful that they taught these abilities." He said as Rash came in and interrupted their conversation. "I am sorry master Jedi, but she belong to me." He said as he put his arm around her. She push him away and she looked at her father. "Get your hands off a me Rash and I am not marrying you."_

_"Your father suggested that we should get marry right away." He said as Kai got up and he was about to walked away, but she stopped him. "Father. I decided on who I should marry." She said as Dendup let up and he smile at her. "I decided for master Kai to be my future husband." She said as Rash looked at her and at Kai. He was furious and he grabbed her and pull out a knife. "I been waiting to be king for so long and now here I am offering you power. You are nothing but a spoil princess and you want to marry a Jedi who is forbidden to fall in love." He said as she tried to free herself from him. Rash saw that kai was standing and he was ready for a fight if it had to come to it. "Just calm down Rash. There no need for any blood spill okay." "You think that your Jedi mind trick would work on me." "There got to be another way for all of this." "There is a fight to the death. If I win, you leave and never come back. If you win, then you'll get to marry her. Do you accept to my terms?" "I accept." _

_They headed outside to fight for the hand of Sonya and once they got outside, Rash toss Sonya to the ground and he charged at Kai with full force. Kai knew that he would do that and he knocked him off his feet. Rash tried to stabbed kai in the chest, but kai dodge it and he punch him in his face. Then kai kick him in the jaw following up with swift kick in the gut which he pull out his light saber and pointed it to his throat. "This fight is over and I won't kill an innocent man. Just because you want power that you don't deserve." He said as he put his light saber away and he walked to Sonya. He helped her to her feet and then dendup walked up to them. "You are perfect for her and tried to keep her happy. You have my blessings." He said as kai looked at Sonya and he blushed for a moment then he bow his head in respect. On their wedding day they was at the altar and they said their vows to each others. "Kai Stone of the Jedi Order? Do you take Ms. Sonya Dendup as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in heath, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse until death do you part?" "I Do." "And do you Sonya Dendup take Kai Stone as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" "I Do." "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. _

_Then kai kissed Sonya and they walked down the ale in hand in hand. Sonya was now queen of Onderon and Kai was made king, but they pronounce their right to be king and queen so they gave the title of king back to Dendup. They took kai's ship and they left Onderon to start their honeymoon. After 20 year has pass, they returned to Onderon and they visit the palace to tell the king the good news that they have. "Father, I have great news." "What is it Sonya?" "I am having a baby and your going to be a grandfather." She said as dendup's eyes widen to the surprised that she told him. He was so happy that she was going to bring the next line for the throne. "Have you two decided for a name yet?" "Yes, we are going to call it Rai." Kai said as Sonya smiled at the idea for their son. Then kai had a vision about him and Sonya dying for some reason. He died on a ship and she died of child-birth. Then he had an idea for their son and he need to prepare for this vision to come true. "I would to leave something for our child if we die and he will need to have something from us." He said as dendup shown them the vault that will keep their things for the child to have when he turn into his adulthood._

_Then Sonya started making a black and white Jedi cloths, but it had a dragons on it. Kai took his collection of light sabers crystal. Then they put in credits that they saved for their son to used to get by. He looked at his wife and his father-in-law with a sad look. He felt hurt that his vision shown his and his wife's deaths and they won't be around to rise their unborn child. Sonya felt hurt that she end up dying of child-birth and she looked at her necklace for a moment to see that she haven't think about what her child would have thought if he doesn't know what they look like. "I been looking at this all wrong and he need to know what we are." She said as she took the necklace and she open it. Then she wrote in it to leave her dying wishes for him to know all about his gifts. She smiled at the picture of her and Kai standing together and she was holding her stomach. When they was finish, they watch as the vault closes to keep their gifts for their safe and sound for him to find. They headed for their ship, but Sonya gave Dendup one last hug for being her father and for raising her._

_(Flashback ended.)_

* * *

"And that was the last time I saw her and my son-in-law until the news of their deaths." He said as he tried to hold in the tears. Ahsoka was amazed that his parents served a great purpose to give him all those gifts that was left for him to find and he didn't deserve to be rise alone. He was a great Jedi that she ever met in her life. "I only wish to meet them and thank them for bringing him into my life. He change my life over the years and he brought the best out of me. I trust him with everything even my life. I love him with all my heart." She said as she hold the necklace to her heart and she looked at the night sky. "He must be a fine man to do all of this for just you, young one." He said as she looked at him and smiled at the comment. "I am more proud of him for being a Jedi master than being his normal self." She said as she put the necklace in her pocket. Lux just stand there and hear the entire conversation and he was getting even more mad that she refer Rai than him.

"I believe that I should return to my room to rest up for the final battle against rash's forces." She said as she got up and walked back to her room. Once she got to her room, she thought about her nightmare and she replace it with the picture of his parents in the necklace and she thought about rai for a moment then she dream of them coming together and he introduce her to his parents. She had tears in her eyes as she dream about them all sitting together and discussing about their lives. She rest all through the night and she felt happy that she know what is parents look like. Lux watch her sleep and he knew that was wrong to spy on her, but he can't take that kiss out of his head and he need to let her know how his truly feel about her. _"I need to tell her right now before it too late. I already lost her to once and I am not about to lose her to this guy again."_ He thought as he walked to her bed and he sat next to her and he was about to kiss her when she say. "I love you too Rai. I am happy to finally meet your parents." She said as lux stopped his movement for a moment and he left her room.

* * *

The next morning.

The rebels and the royal guards to the secret passage that leave out of the city, but ahsoka stood behind and walked around the city trying to find rai and his forces. She saw that he was looking from the roof tops and he waved to her to tell her to get out of the city now before the it too late. Then she saw a few droids and she put down an object then she walked away. Suddenly, the device went off and an image of Dendup appeared in front of the citizen of Onderon. "People of Onderon, I am your King and I asking you to not be afraid of Rash and his forces. He is a traitor to us and he tried to have me killed in front of all of you. Rise up from this and defend what is your and you don't have to be afraid of them." He said as the message went dead and the citizens all looked at the droids. Then they attack the droids and they started to attack the palace, but Rai saw the whole thing and he just laugh.

He headed out with his forces to find where did the rebels took as their base and he had just enough weapons for them to use. He was proud that he got everything that he need for this moment and he was proud of his team for carrying this fight so far. The rebels wouldn't have taken this fight serious with the help from them and they felt really strong from all of their help with everything. "Aang, do you think that ling is doing okay with Ventress?" He asked as aang just looked at him and at the ground. "Honestly, I don't know, but I think she would be proud of you at your accomplishment with this mission and other things mission that you carry out by your hand." He said as rai look at the sky and felt something that he never felt before and he looked happy for all of his work. "This is going to be the last fight for the rebels and we need to try our best to not let them down. I have high hopes that we will win this war and they are counting on us to be there to lend a hand against the droids." He said as the clones raise their guns in the air and they cheer as loud as they could.

Then they headed for the rebel's hideout and they was rushing to get there before the droids does. Rai jumped from tree branch to tree branch as the clones just run to the same direction that their leader was heading to, but they stopped for a moment to make sure that the droids were not following them to the hideout and they saw scout droids. Rai and aang saw only two of them and they took their position, but suddenly they jumped down from the tree branches to take them out before they alert the others and they took their guns. Then they headed for the hideout, but when they got there they saw that the first wave of droids just attack them and Rai tried to wait out of the first. He watch as the rebels put up a good fight against the droids and they took out some of the droids with some left over bombs that they still have from them. Rai saw that the rebels were skatter everywhere and he couldn't find ahsoka and the others anywhere. Then the second wave started to charge them, but in the sky was flying ship heading towards them as well. Rai saw the ship and he looked at the rebels on the ground trying to take out the shps with their weapons, but it didn't work on them.

Ahsoka was trying to reach Coruscant and she tried her best to not get shot. "We are being overrun and we reinforcement master." She said as Obi-wan just rubbed his beard and he thought about rai and his forces. "Ahsoka, listen carefully the reinforcement that you requested is on Onderon already. Try to call them and they might help you, but I don't think that they will be able to make it time." He said as anakin looked at him and he raise an eyebrow for a moment. "We didn't send any reinforcement to Onderon." He said as Obi-wan just looked at him and he shook his head. "Yes, we did send reinforcement, but they are a group of people that the council suggested that he would be their back up for this mission." He said as Anakin tried to focus on the person that would do this and once the thought crossed his mine, he grew even more that he would do such a stupidest thing to put his padawan in danger like that. "They can't just put him on a same mission with my padawan. She can't focus right without him around and trying to put her in harms way." "Anakin, you can't control her life and she have chosen to make that decision to date him. I don't see why we need to interfer in her love affairs."

Ahsoka was getting mad that she heard the entire conversation about her and rai then she ended the transmission. Then she tried to called rai and his forces to help them against the droids and those ship. Suddenly there was explosion on one of the ships and she use one of binoculars to see what had happen to one of those ship. _"Did one of those ship got destroyed by something?"_ She thought as she looked through the binoculars to see who it was until she saw a group of unknown people and she use the Force to sense the presence of Rai and Aang. "Look likes our reinforcement had arrived to lend a hand. Rai jumped on one of those ship and he battle the assassin droids then he turned his right arm into his dragon arm to ripped the wires out of it. Then the ship exploded and he was falling in mid-air, but he landed in front of the rebels who was surprised to have back up. "We thought that you guys might need help with this war. So, I requested from the Jedi council to give me the reinforcement that you need and I brought some more bombs plus some new guns for all of you." He said as he whistle to his clones troopers and aang to come out of hiding.

The clones took out their cloaks and they handed the rebels their new weapons that they made. Saw looked at the rocket launcher and he looked at one of the ships. Then he took the launcher and he aim it at the ship, but once his release the trigger the rocket head to the ship and the ship went down. "Heh heh. I love this weapon." He said as the rebels cheer at him for knocked one of those ship out. Then they saw the second wave coming toward them, but they saw that the rebels have reinforcement and they were out number. "Aang and I will take out the ships, while you and the troops take care of the droids." Rai said as Saw nodded and he looked at the troops. Then they all raise their guns and charge at the droids with full force. As for Rai and Aang, they transformed into their dragon formed to take out the ships. Rai grabbed whole of the ship and send it flying into the next ship which exploded on impact. Aang breathe fire at the ship and he used his claws to cut it in half. One of the ships went after to rai and aang, but they separated when they got to the rocks and the ships crash into it. "Aang, did plan for that to happen?" He asked as Aang nodded and they flew back into the fight.

Rai saw the ship headed toward the rebel's hideout and he need to get there to protect the king. He fly after the ship with full force and he saw that the ship just attack the rebels on top on the cliff. Then he saw some assassin killing some of the rebels and he went toward the sky where the sun is and he transformed back to his human formed. Then he landed on one of assassin droids and he ignited his black light sabers then he cut down some of them and he Force push the rest off the cliff. He looked at the wounded rebel and he gave her something that healed her wound. "Are you alright?" "Yes, thank you for coming when we needed you the most." She said as he saw a group of assassin went after the king and he jumped down to go after them, but some of them kept him busy. He fought for his life and he took out the droids, but he saw the ship shooting at him. He need to get to the king and fast, but he saw steela, lux, and ahsoka going after the king and rai ran toward the ship. He dodge every shot and he jumped on top of it, but he was holding on to it. He was making sure to have a good grip on the ship and the ship was trying to knock him off, but Rai was holding for dear life.

Ahsoka and lux took out a few droids and Steala took out the last one, but the royal guard was killed when the droid got close. "You're safe now, my lord." She said as Dendup was glad that he could count on her to save him. Saw use the binoculars to ship one last ship and he smiled for a moment. "This last ship is mine." He said as he grabbed the rocket launcher and he was trying to get a good lock on it. Rai finally got on top of it and he was about to use his double-bladed light saber, but suddenly he heard a sound heading toward him and fast. He looked for a moment and his eyes widen as he saw a rocket heading toward the ship that he was on and he looked at the cliff where Steela and Dendup are standing. He need to wrong them as fast as he could and he took off his mask. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as he jumped off the ship that was hit and it was heading toward them, but Steela push Dendup out-of-the-way and she was knocked to the edge of the cliff. Rai landed on the other side of the cliff and he was bleeding from his forehead, but he looked up to see that steela was in danger. He start running to her aid. but his vision was blurry and he use his dragon's eye for the moment as he jumped from cliff to cliff to move a lot faster. Lux saw that she was holding for dear life and he tried to grab her hand.

"Here take my hand." He said as he extend his hand a little furder so she can reach, but suddenly the rock slipped and lux fell off the cliff but ahsoka caught him with the Force. "Here let the professional handle this." She said as she jumped on the edge of the cliff and she concentrate using the Force to lift steela to the top of the cliff. Rai was still trying to get to where steela is and he was about to use his dragon claws to climb, but he wipe the blood from his face so he could see. Once ahsoka got her close to her, she extended her hand to her, but suddenly the assassin droids fired at ahsoka's shoulder which made her lose focus and she dropped her. Rai saw the moment and he jumped after her. When he got close to her, he grabbed hold of her and he close his eyes to use his new power that made them fade through solid objects and the other didn't see them. Lux and ahsoka came down to the rebels and the clone troopers, but they have a sad look on their face. Saw knew something was wrong when he saw that his sister wasn't among them and he did something terrible. Then suddenly everyone took a moment of silence for Steela deaths, but Rai and Steela fade back from the rocks and she looked at them. "Hey, guys what's with the sad faces?" She asked as they all looked at her

"STEELA! You're alive!" Saw said as he ran up to her and hugged her with all his strength. Then lux came up to her and he hugged her as well. "Yeah, I am alive, but the person who saved me is still here. I would like you all to meet the prince to the throne and he is the son of Sonya and Kai Stones, Rai Stone." She said as they all looked at rai for a moment. Then they all bow to him with respect even ahsoka. "I believe that you all got the wrong guy. I can't be king and I am loyal to the Jedi Order." He said as he looked at aang for support. Aang just back down, because he didn't know that his parent was royalty. "If I may interrupt for a moment. You are my daughter's son are you not?" "Well yeah, but I never knew my parents until they contact me through the Force that all." He said as dendup looked at him and he show rai his mother's necklace, but looked at his neck to realize that his necklace was gone. "How did you get that?" "I gave it to him and he keep it safe for you." Ahsoka said as he looked at her and he was surprise that she found his necklace. "How did you find it?" "From the rubble of your warehouse and I took it so those droids wouldn't find it."

Rai took his necklace back and he saw that it had been open for some reason. Then he open it to find a picture of his parents and the writing and he smiled at the picture. Ahsoka was glad to see rai smile for the first time at a picture of his parents. Dendup took them back to the city to celebrate their victory against the droid army. Aang looked at rai and he looked at ahsoka for some answer, but he didn't need to ask. They took their time to get back to the city and they made sure that the droids are destroy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace.

Rash saw that the droids was defeated by the rebels and their reinforcements and he threw his drink at the wall. "Your forces fail Dooku and the rebels destroy over half of those droids. I need more droids to wipe them all out now." He said as Dooku ignore him and he looked at kalani. "Kalani, what is your opinion on the affair?" "If we continue to attack the rebels, we will surly lose." He said as dooku nodded and he don't to have another war that they will lose. "Very well then return to me so that we may plan our next attack." He said as the transmission ended and Rash looked at kalani. "What about me?" Rash asked as kalani shot him and he gather his troops to leave Onderon. By the time the rebels returned to the city, they saw several ship leaving Onderon atmosphere. "They're leaving for some reason. Why?" Lux asked as rai use his dragon eyes to see what had happen in the city. "It seen that king Rash is dead. Which mean that ki-" He was interrupted by steela. "That mean you're going to take the throne. All held King Rai."

Rai looked at the rebels and his grandfather as they took him in the city. He was scared that he have to leave the Jedi Order and he won't be able to see ahsoka. Aang was about to step in, but ahsoka stopped him in his track. "He need this moment with the people." She said as she smile at her boyfriend and she felt that he deserve this moment since he didn't have parents to tell him how proud that he accomplished everything, Once they got in the city, dendup called everyone to the palace and they all did. The citizen of Onderon gather at the town square. Anakin, Rex, and Obi-wan returned to the planet to watch the celebration and they saw Rai in a different clothes. He was wearing silver and gold robe. "Rai, mind telling us why are you wearing that?" Obi-wan asked as rai just blushed and looked away. "He looked adorable in it. He going to be king today." She said as anakin, rex, and obi-wan looked at him. They were shocked to hear that he was going to be king. "Did you told them that you are loyal to the Jedi Order and you can't be their king." He asked as rai shook his head. "Dendup insisted that I take the throne and he was happy for me." He said as obi-wan nodded and he place his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell him that I can't be their king and he will be taking the throne back." He said as he walked up to Dendup and he looked at the citizen. "People of Onderon, I would like to introduce our next king Ra-" "WAIT! I don't want to be your king. I am a Jedi master of the Jedi Order and I made a promise to protect the galaxy from the separatist. I also have a goal to fulfill and that goal is to make peace with the Separatist." He said as Dendup looked disappointed that he turn down the offer of being king. "I know that you have a duty to keep and the Republic need a guardian to protect the world. Your mother and father will be proud of you. I know I am." "Oh, in the writing mention that you have something for me to have?" He said as Dendup gave him the crown and took him to the vault to see his gifts. "This was left for you to have by your mother and father. They left you with credit, but spend them wisely, your father want you to have his light saber crystals, and your mother made this for you." He said as he show rai his new clothes and rai like it. It was black and white with dragons on it. "Thank you grandfather, but I don't need all of this." "It was left for you to have and I don't want to disappoint them so I am insisting that you take them."

Rai smiled as he take his parent's gifts and he gave him the crown back. Then he bow and he left to meet up with the others and so they could leave. Dendup just watch him go and he saw the ghost of his parents walking next to him and he had a tear in his eye. He miss them so much and he was happy that their son had survive. Rai return to the others, but he wasn't wearing the crown and they saw three boxes in his hands. "What with the boxes, rai?" "My parents left me with these and I believe that it was too much." He said as ahsoka looked at three boxes and she was curious. "Ready for departure?" "With do respect master, I would like to ride with Rai." She said as he blushed and then aang had an idea. "I would like to ride in your ship with the remaining clones." He said as ahsoka looked at him and smiled. He just offer to give them alone time without him and the remaining clones around. Obi-wan knew what he was getting at and he nodded.

They all headed for their ships, but obi-wan's ship was the first to leave while rai and ahsoka tried to get the ship operated. Ahsoka watch him work the ship's engine cord and then she looked at the box while rai was fixing the ship. She open one of them and her eyes widen as she saw the crystals. Once rai got the ship ready, she put the box back where she found it. "Ahsoka, if you really want to see the boxes all you have to do is ask. You don't have to sneak a peek." He said as he knew what she was doing. She couldn't help herself and he handed her the second box. She open it and she saw his new clothes that his mother made for him. Then she looked at the last box and her eyes widen as she saw the box full of credit. "Rai, this is a lot of credits that your parent left for you to have." She said as he smiled and he flew the ship out of Onderon orbit and he put in the coördinate to Courscant. The ship went into light speed and they talked for a while after they made it to Courscant.

* * *

**There you have it folks and I will not be online for a while, because I am heading to my home town for a late Thanksgiving dinner with family. I'll be back in two weeks to work on the next chapter for you guys and it will be epic just the this one. And if you guys have any request to make for the next chapter PM me on my profile.**

**Happy Thanksgiving =)**

**Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Ahsoka birthday

**Ahsoka: Hi nauto.**

**Me: Hey ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka: I found a picture of a baby holding a cute blanket.**

**Me: That my baby picture.**

**Ahsoka: Aww you look so cute.**

**Me: Where did you find that picture anyway?"**

**My mom: I show it to her.**

**Me: MOM! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW THEM THAT PICTURE OF ME!**

**Rai: Hey, I heard all the yelling from outside. Is something wrong?**

**Ahsoka: Rai take a look at this baby picture of naruto isn't it so cute.**

**Me: Please make the torture stop.**

**Aang: What's going on?**

**Ling: Yeah.**

**Lattis: How am I suppose to get some sleep around here if you guy make so much noise.**

**Ventress: I can hear you all shouting up the street. What going on?**

**Ahsoka: I was showing them naruto's baby picture.**

**Ling, Lattis, Ventress: WHAT! LET ME SEE!**

**Me: Please for all that is sacred don't show them that picture.**

**Lattis: Aw, you look so cute in your baby picture.**

**Ling: Just look how cute he look sucking his thumb.**

**Ventress: Why don't you want your mother to show us this?**

**Me: Because once you get her started and she'll never stop. It's embarrassing.**

**Barriss: Hey, what going on?**

**Me: You don't wanna know.**

**All: Naruto11222 doesn't own the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Ling, Aang, Onaga, and Jolt.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Ahsoka's Birthday.**

It was early in the morning and Rai just stepped in the shower. He was thinking about the gifts that his parents left him with, but he was also thinking about ahsoka's birthday and he was looking forward to see her happy smile that she had when she celebrate both his birthday and his return from the dead. _"What can I give to the most beautiful girl in the world? How about I get her a nice hat. No that won't do. Oh...what about a belt? No that's lame even for me."_ He thought for a while and when a thought came cross his mind "Oh I know a perfect gift for her now." He said as he cover his cover and he turn off the water. Then he looked outside of the bathroom to that ahsoka was still asleep. She was still exhausted from their last mission on Onderon and she said that she was scared to sleep in her room, but the real reason for her to stay in his so that she wouldn't lonely in her room. Rai write a note for her as he left to find her a gift. Ahsoka toss and turn to get comfortable, but she sense that something was missing and she open her eye to see that rai was gone. She looked around to find him and she saw a note on the nightstand. She read it and she put on some cloths then she left his room to find him. She saw Aang in the garden training and she didn't see rai with him.

"Ah...good morning ahsoka, how may I help you today?" He said as he flipped behind her. Ahsoka was impressed that he learned how to use the Force to sense her presences. "I was looking for rai. Having seen him anywhere perhaps." "I haven't seen him all morning, because he and I was supposed to training this morning. Have you tried the Jedi archives?" "No, I haven't check there. You think that he would be there?" "He might be there." He said as she ran to the Jedi archives to see if rai was there. _"Rai? How it's going with the gift?" "Great! I just made it to the lower city and now I am looking for a nice cloths store for me to find her gift. I just need you, the senate, and the Jedi council to keep her busy."_ Rai said as he ended their link. He saw a few store and he was looking for the right gift for his girlfriend. When he walked in, he saw a female twi'lek at the cash register. "Greetings, I am Tina and this is my shop. How may I help you on this fine day." She said but her language was in Twi'lek tongue. "Ah yes I was looking through your window and I saw a nice blue dress it's for my girlfriend's birthday ." He said as she looked at the dress and she had tear in her eye.

"Did I said something wrong?" He asked as she shook her head and wipe the tear away from her eyes. "You are the first human that ever buy anything in my store and I don't get many customers in here to buy none of my cloths and jewelry." She said as rai tried to understand her situation and he had an idea. "How about I help with your store. I know of a way to get you some customers. But first do you have any jewelry that could match this dress and some shoe." He said as she nodded and went to the back of the store get some. "Here you are some shoe for that dress, but there is a little problem with the jewelry to match the dress. All I have is the necklace that my mother gave to me." She said rai looked sad that he can't buy something that previous to her. "I that's okay I'll tried and find another jewelry store to match this dress." He said as he helped her with her store. He use the Force to move stuff around and he even tried to replace the sign outside. Tina never saw him work so hard in her life. Then she saw a few people gathering around her store and rai ran up to the door. "Well don't just stand everyone come on in and look around. We have dresses for the girls and women, some nice suit for boys and the men. We also have some lovely jewelry for your love ones to have."

She was amazed that some of them were actually buying her stuff and she was happy. Rai brought a smile to her face. Then everyone started to leave and rai was cleaning some of the stuff that were on the shelves. Tina walked up to him and hugged him. Then she handed him a necklace that looked exactly like her mother's, but this necklace looked blue. "I thought that you didn't have extra." He said as she smile at him. "Well, I manage to keep this one out of their hands and give this gift to you for your hard work." She said as she wrapped his gifts up and she watch him leave. "Come back anytime." She said as she waved to him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka was still looking for rai and she was getting impatience, but she was also looking for Aang as well so she can hit him for lead her to archives and she found no one there. She saw Barriss walking by and thought about asking her for her help. "Hey barriss, have you seen rai or your boyfriend Aang around?" "Aang is not my boyfriend?" She said as she blushed of the thought of her and aang being a couple. "I haven't either of them all day. Why are you looking for them?" She asked as ahsoka was looking worry. "Well, the reason I am looking for aang is because didn't tell me the truth where Rai went so I am going to hurt him." She said as she saw aang walking toward them and turned back around. Then she started to run after him and aang ran as fast as he could just to avoid her. "Get back here AANG!" She shouted as aang tried his best to get away. "I am sorry, but he told me not to tell you for a good reason." He said as she use Force speed to boost up her speed.

"AHHHHHH. I didn't mean to anger you that much." He said as he use his dragon power to fly away. She couldn't go after him in the air, but she idea to continue her chase and she ran to the hanger. Aang use his comlink to contact Barriss. "Hey, did you hear anything from rai yet?" "No not ye-. Wait this is him right now hold for a second okay." "Okay bar-AHHHHHHHH!" He scream as she looked up to see ahsoka in one of the speeders chasing aang and she shook her head. "Did you get it?" "Yeah, is he keeping her busy?" "She still chasing him and she took one of the speeder as well." She watch as Aang flew pass her and he tried to avoid everything. He even fade pass some of the objects and he loss her. "Barriss, is he ready yet or not?" He asked as she shook her head and she pointed to his right to tell that ahsoka was heading toward him. He turned around to see that she was right and he started to sweat in fear.

She saw that he fade into the object again and she couldn't see him, but she saw rai walking to the temple. "Rai!" She said as took the speeder and landed to the ground then she ran up to him and hug him. But she fade through him and she was suspicious about this for a moment. She tried to touch him and her hand fade pass his shoulders. "A hologram! Hey, what going here?!" She said as she looked at barriss. "Sorry ahsoka, we have order to keep you busy until everything is ready." She said as use her Force ability to put her to sleep. "Was that necessary?" Aang asked as she hugged him and kiss him. "It's will keep her busy until rai have everything ready for her party." She said as aang carry ahsoka to rai's room. Then felt rai's shadow presence coming from the shadows of the room and they saw that he have her gift. "He told me to give you the dress and he say that we should leave this with her. And he also told me that we should leave a note for her and tell that the Jedi council request her to come the senate tower." He said as the shadow vanished without of trace. They both looked in the bag to find the blue dress and matching shoes. "This is prefect for her and he knew that blue was her favorite color." She said as aang just shook his head. "What? This is rare for a guy to know so much about a girl." "I didn't say anything."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Senate Tower.

Rai was putting up some of the decorations with the help of his master Shaak ti, Plo Koon, Obi-wan, Luminara Unduli, and Yoda. But he also had help from senator organa, senator chuchi, and Jar Jar Binks with the sign that say "Happy Birthday Ahsoka Tano." Jar Jar came up to rai and he saw that rai was make something. "What yousa doing?" Rai turned around to see that jar jar was standing behind him. "Oh...I was making a special charm for her that all." He said as jar jar smile and he put his hand on his shoulders. "Yousa are worry too much. Desa decorations is great." "It's not that representative binks, but I just hoped that she like it that all." Rai said as jar jar tried to cheer him up and rai watch jar jar juggling plate around and rai smile. "Okay, I think I get it jar jar and thank you for cheering me up." He said as he bow to jar jar and jar jar did the same. Then return to their duties and they saw that senator chuchi have some trouble with hanging the sign.

"I can't reach it from here, but I have to try and-" She slipped from the ladder and she was about to hit her head, but rai used the Force to catch her before that could ever happen. She open her eyes to see that she was floating in the air and she saw that rai was holding her with the Force. "Thank you master Jedi." "You are welcome senator chuchi. Here allow me to hang this up for you." He said as he use his dragon legs to give a better height to hang the sign. She was glad that he was there to help her and she was amazed that he learned how to grow his size. Then he return to he regular size and he took her somewhere that doesn't cause an accident. "How about you tried to make something sweet like cookies or cupcakes." He said as she looked around to the food was being prepared for the party. "Actually, I know something food recipes that can be use for the party." She said as rai watch for a moment and he was impressed that she know how to cook. "Wow senator that looked great and may I taste it." He said as she nodded her head and he took one bite and he liked what he tasted. "It tasted amazing senator."

She blushed as she watch walked to his master to help her out and she never notice that his hair looked familiar for a moment, but she went back to work. "Need any help master?" "Rai, I didn't recognize you with your hair looking so long." She said as she saw his hair grew out even more and she like it, but it remind her of his father. "Maybe you should get it cut." Luminara said as she walked up to him and she put her hand on his head. "I don't liked my being cut." "Well, you should allow me to braid it so no one could tried and grabbed whole of it." She said as he thought about putting his hair into a braid again and he nodded. "Good, come with me." He follow them to the next room so they could work on his hair. Then they return after a couple of minutes and master obi-wan and Yoda saw his hair was braided again. Then they all heard foot step and rai sense a presence of someone who he never seen in a while. "It's okay everyone is not ahsoka." He said as walked up to the door see Ling, Anakin, and Padme. "Ling? What are you doing here?" He asked as she hugged him and she took him somewhere from priding eyes and ears. "I came here because aang ask me to and I brought some gift for ahsoka. They are from me, lattis, and ventress; but Ventress still hate the Jedi." "But she do know that aang and I are Jedi right?" "She hate you two and she want to wish you and ahsoka the best."

"Okay, you came here by yourself right? Where your ship and where are you staying at?" He asked as she looked at anakin for a moment make sure that he didn't come to their location. "We are staying at a hotel and we will be leaving soon." Rai felt sad that he got the chance to see Ling and now that she have to leave because ventress is here on Courscant. He need for her stay a little longer, but he know that she can't and he have to respect her wishes. Then his comlink started to beep and he answer it. "What is it aang?" "Is everything ready, because barriss can't keep ahsoka in her mind much longer." "Yeah everything is ready we just waiting on you and barriss to show up." "Okay I'll let her know right now." Rai ended his comlink and saw that Ling left. He told everyone that aang and barriss is heading here. And everyone looked over everything that they all did and it look perfect.

* * *

Ahsoka just woke up and she was alone in rai room. Then she saw a blue dress and a note that say "_Padawan Tano, the council requested that you attend the meeting with the senators at the senate tower."_ She didn't see who it from and she put on the dress and left the room. Then she saw Rex standing next to a speeder to take her to the senate tower and he was talking to someone on the comlink. "Yes sir, phase one is done." "Good now for phase two take her to the tower." "Hey rex, who were you talking to just now?" She asked while rex tried not to act suspicious and he just ignore her question. Then she was getting mad that he was keeping something from her as well. _"First, Rai disappear and didn't leave me a note. Then aang and barriss a like they didn't know where he is and aang lead to an empty archives chamber. And now rex not talking to me. This is getting weird and where didn't this dress appear is our room."_ She thought as they got to the tower and rex escort her to the room.

Then she was getting more and more upset that everyone is hiding something from her. Then saw someone in the window for a second then that shadow vanished. Ling saw them and she ran to tell rai. "Okay, phase two is complete." "On to phase three." Rai said as he told them to take their place. "Here are taking me rex?" She asked as he open the door to a dark room and ahsoka was feeling scared for a moment. "To your birthday party commander." He said then he push her in the dark room, but suddenly the light came on and there was popping of confetti. "SURPRISED! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all said as ahsoka was about to cry when she saw her masters and friends. "B-B-But how did you all know that today was my birthday?" She asked as barriss came up to her and hugged her. "We knew that it was your birthday, but it was rai's idea for us to throw a party. He even got the permission from the senators to have your birthday party here." She said as ahsoka was overwhelmed that her boyfriend plan the whole thing.

"She is right ahsoka. If is wasn't for him we would never known that today was your brithday." Chuchi said as she came up and hugged her. "So, where is rai anyway? I want to see him." "He left for a moment and he say that he will be back soon." Ahsoka was sad that her boyfriend didn't stay to celebrate her birthday, but then the light went off and there was a spotlight at the door. Then the door open and she saw rai standing in a suit. Ahsoka's heart almost sank in her stomach when she saw him in a suit. Then she saw master Shaak ti and luminara walking in behind him. Then she saw him with someone that she never met being and she about confront him. "Ling are you sure that you can't stay. You have to meet ahsoka." "Rai, I can't stay any longer." She said as ahsoka walked up to them. "Ahsoka, you made it to the party." He said as she looked at ling. "Who is this Rai?" "This is Ling Stone my mentor and aang's sister." He said as he sense that she was about to made a terrible mistake. "Ling this is ahsoka, my light and my angel." He said as she looked at ahsoka and she smile. "You two make a good couple. Ahsoka, promise me that you'll keep him out of trouble and tell that barriss to take care of my brother while I'm gone okay." She said as ahsoka looked at her and nodded her head.

"I got to go I'll see you two later." She said as she hugged him and her. Then she headed out to meet up with the others so they could leave the planet before the Jedi know where ventress is. Rai walked outside to get some fresh air and ahsoka follow him and she knew something was wrong. "Rai, are you okay?" "Huh...yeah I'm fine is just that..." "You haven't seen her in a while." She said as she walked up to him and she stood there as they watch the car fly by. Rai looked at her neck then the thought came cross his mind and he check his pocket to find the necklace. "Ahsoka? There something that I forgot to give you." He said as she turn around to face him and he was blushed. "Close your eyes ahsoka and don't peek." He put the necklace around her neck and she till have her eyes close. "Okay open them." She open her eyes to see a blue sapphire necklace and she notice that the necklace match her outfit and her eyes. She was about to cry for her gift and she saw that he didn't face. Rai was about to leave, but she stopped him and she turn him around so she could see his face. Then her lips touch his and she kissed him with passionate love. Then she saw padme and her master which forgot to introduce him to her.

"Rai, there someone I like you to meet and she never got the chance to meet before." She said as she pull on his arm so they could walked together. Padme saw them walking toward her and she saw that he looked a lot like his father. "Rai, this is senator Padme Amidala my best friend. Padme, this is my boyfriend Rai Stone and he is a Jedi master." "Is an honor to finally to meet you senator." He said as he bow to her. "The honor is all mine master Jedi, but you do looked familiar." "I look a lot like my father don't I. Well, because I am his son and his legacy to the galaxies." He said as she laugh which anakin was jealous that he got her to laugh. "Well, if you don't mind I would like to take my girlfriend out of here so we can celebrate by watching the fireworks." "But what about her gift that we brought for party?" "Don't worry padme I open them as soon as we get back to the temple." She said as she looked at him to tell to do his shadow trick. Then suddenly rai's eye turned from green to gray as he looked straight at the gifts and he summon his shadow to take the gift back to his room at the Temple.

"Nice trick. Where did they go?" "They went to my room at the Jedi Temple and we by at the temple after the fireworks." They ran out to the find a perfect place for them to watch the fireworks and Anakin started get worry for his padawan. "Anakin, are you alright?" "I'm just worry for ahsoka that all." "Is it because of Rai?" "He trying to corrupt her and she doesn't see it that I scared me." "Anakin, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. Beside she really like this boy and he makes her happy then who are we to interfere in her love life." She said as she hugged him, but anakin just can't shake the feeling that he should watch rai more carefully. Then suddenly the firework went off perfectly while rai and ahsoka was sitting on the roof watching the whole thing. Ahsoka smile at him and she was glad that she was the same age as he is. "Rai? How old are you?" "Nineteen why?" "That's funny I am nineteen as well." She said as he smile and kiss her. _"Okay ahsoka, now you are offically a woman and all you have to do is sleep with him."_ She thought as she didn't notice that he was smiling. _"You do know I can hear your thoughts ahsoka? And what do you mean by "sleep with him" anyway?" "Oh...you'll see my clueless boy toy."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple.

Rai and ahsoka return to the temple after the fireworks and they went to his room to relax for a little bit. When the door open, ahsoka started to kiss him and he didn't waste anytime to kiss back. Then he felt her tongue enter his mouth and she could the heat in his stomach building up. The door close behind them and rai never experience this before, but ahsoka push him down on his bed. He was about to raise up, but she put her right foot on his chest and push him back down on the bed. Then she started to remove her new dress and she kicked it to the closet door then she started to unbutton his shirt, but she kiss his neck while she doing it. Rai never known that she would be this good at it. "Ahsoka, are you sure that you want to do this?" "I am more sure than anything and if you die then I want to have an offspring." She said as she took off his shirt and his shoes. Then she kissed his collarbone and she touch his birthmarks, but she felt something shake and she looked at him for a moment. She had found his sensitive spot.

Then she glide her fingers over his right arm and she felt him jerk. Rai was about to protest, but she stopped him by licking his birthmarks gently. Ahsoka started to kiss his chest, but she stopped where she was as she saw the scar in the center of his heart was and her thoughts came back as she thought about his death on Rori. Rai was about to explain himself, but she started to remove his pants and she staddle on top of him. _"Ahsoka, I am sorry for not tell you about this scar on my che-" "I don't care rai as long as you are here. It doesn't matter anymore."_ She thought as she return to her duties, but rai flipped her on her back and he was on top. Rai started to kiss her neck and he heard her moan in pleasure. She could feel his hands on her stomach and she watch as he kiss her collarbone which sorta drive her crazy. She never felt this gentle side of rai before and she liked it a lot. Then rai went to her breast and he took her right nipple in his mouth while playing with the other in his right hand. Ahsoka moan a little louder so no one could hear her and he switch side to get the other some attention. Ahsoka started to grind against the bed and she was telling him stop for a moment, but he wasn't listening so she flipped their position and she was back on top. She kiss his stomach as she went down where rai's short and she remove them.

Then she grabbed hold of his dick and she started to stroke it at a slow and gentle pace. Rai wasn't sure if she was about to suck his dick, but all of his thoughts went away as she lick and suck his dick. She could tell that she wasn't getting nowhere if she continue with this pace as she going so she decided to move faster and suck harder. Rai could feel his body burning with excitement and he stopped her for going too fast. She was about to protest against this, but he picked her up by her legs and he place her back against the wall. "Ahsoka, this is going to hurt a little okay and I want you to prepare yourself for this. Are you ready?" He asked as she nodded and looked at him with lustful eyes. He knew that this is really what she want and so he give to her with full force as his dick went inside her pussy. She was about to scream, but rai use his dragon power to form his tail and he wrapped it around her mouth so it could hold in her scream. Then suddenly she bite his tail and rai gurnt in pain as he release her mouth. "Sorry...about that...I...didn't mean to." She said as she held on to him and rai started to move in slow pace she could get uses to his dick inside her. Then she moan and she wrapped her legs around his he moved a little faster and harder, but ahsoka push him back on the bed. She started to move back and forth and back and forth. Then she starte moan even louder as she move a lot faster and harder, but rai could feel her climax coming and his was about come as well. "Yes rai...fuck yeah...right there...oooohhhhhh...huhuh...I want that dick in me...so bad...I'm gonna...gonna...CUM!" She said as she held on to his shoulder. "Me too ahsoka." He said as he push a little faster and harder.

"OOOOHHHH RAIIIIIII, I'M CUMMMMMIIIIINNNGGG!" She screamed as she climax hard on him, but he wasn't done yet. He just need to hit her with everything he got. "AHSOKA!" He said as he shot two of his seed inside of her and ahsoka collpase on top of him. Rai uses what left of his energy to use the Force to pull the blanket to cover themselves. "Rai?" "Hmmm." "I want to hear those word again." "Okay ahsoka, I...love...you." He said as he kiss her forehead and went to sleep. Ahsoka have tears coming out of her eyes and rai wipe them away and went back to sleep. Ahsoka was happy that she celebrate her brithday and she just her virginity taken by the man of her dreams. Then she dream about her and him having kids and they were twins, but the different between them is their eyes. One of them have their father dark green eyes and the other have their mother blue sapphire eyes. She smile as she slept through the night without no one trying to hurt them.

* * *

**Ahsoka: That was great story naruto.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Rai: The detail of that was increditable.**

**Ling: Awww, I never get to stay for the party. I want to see her open her gift from me.**

**Me: Stop whining Ling. I'll put her open her gifts in the next chapter.**

**My mom: Naruto, have you seen the album.**

**Me: Why?**

**My mom: Because I want to show your friends how you went botty when you was four years old.**

**Me: OH I burned it.**

**My mom: Why?**

**Me: Because I don't want my friends to see it.**

**My mom: You are so mean.**

**Me: You raise a mean child.**

**Barriss: You're not mean child. You're a nice child.**

**Me: I know and I don't want her to find it.**

**My Mom: Oh well, how's about the time you had your first kiss.**

**Me: Whoa, will you look at that we about to end the story.**

**My mom: Noooooooooo!**

**All: Please Review =)**


	17. Chapter 17: The gathering

**Ahsoka: Naruto?**

**Me: What is it now Ahsoka?**

**Ahsoka: What kind of animal is this thing.**

**Me: That is my dog and her name is babie.**

**Babie: (angry growl).**

**Me: Babie! Sit girl.**

**Babie: (Happy bark and sit)**

**Ahsoka: Nice trick. I want a dog.**

**Rai: Ahsoka, having a dog takes a lot of responsibilities.**

**Ahsoka: That is more reason for us to have a dog.**

**Me: Just take one of her puppies and give it a try.**

**Rai: Puppies?**

**Ahsoka: PUPPIES!**

**All: Naruto11222 don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Sonya, Kai, Ling, Aang, Onaga, Jolt.**

**Babie: (Happy bark and wag tail.)**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Padawan gathering**

Ahsoka and Rai was sleeping peacefully and Rai was the first to wake up. He did his usual thing like taking a shower, changing his cloths and brush his teeth. Asoka was pretending that she was asleep and she watch him enter the bathroom. Then she heard the shower being turn on and she got out a bed then she open the door. Rai was standing there while the water just hit his skin. _"Well, we did share a bed together and what could happen if we share a shower together."_ She thought as she walked in and she stepped into the shower then she place her arms around his abdomen. Rai was startled for when he felt that she was awake and she was in the shower with him, but she was rubbing his arms. He sigh as he felt every inch of his muscle relaxing and Asoka knew that he was enjoying this, but she need him to finish with his shower so she can give him a nice massage. She wash him from head to toe and she saw that his back was still heal from their mission. "Rai, I been wondering what will happen if this war is over and where does that leave us?" She asked as he try to think about that subject and he have nothing plan for their future. "I might plan on marrying you and have kids with you as well. I might as well take on an apprentice to be the next Jedi."

They continue their discussion after their shower and Asoka push rai on his stomach as he landed on the bed. She saddled on his legs and she started to massage his back. "Damn rai. What did you do to your back it's all put out-of-place. I can see why you put yourself in danger so many time." She said as she rubbed his back and she even pop some of his bones back into place. He was enjoying some of the attention that she was giving him. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door which sorta scared Asoka half to death. Rai could sense that it was aang and not some Jedi master looking for Asoka. "Who is it?" "It's me rai. Are you dress?" "Almost done. Why?" "Cause the Jedi council requested that we should go to Kamino immediately." He said as he walked away, but he came back to the door. "Oh by the way is Asoka in there with you?" "Eeep" "And what if she is?" "She need to report to master Yoda for the padawan gathering." She almost fell out of bed when she heard that she was to accompany master Yoda and a groups of younglings for the first light saber hunting.

Aang heard that she wasn't in there with rai and he just simply walked to the hangar to wait for rai. "I can't believe that I almost forgot about the younglings first light saber crystal hunting is today." She said as she tried to get dress as fast as she could and she was about to grabbed her two light sabers, but rai stopped her for a moment and he took her second light saber dagger and he gave her his father's light saber to match her dark green light saber. "Rai? I can't take this. It belong to your father and you don't have no memories of him or your mother." She said as she tried to hand it back, but he insisted that she used it. "C'mon Asoka, I want you to have it and I think this one have chosen you to be his wielder not me. I have my mother's necklace and the picture of the, together that all the memories that I needed. And don't worry I will teach you how to wield two light saber in regular and reverse grip." He said as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Rai got dress and headed for the hangar where aang was. He saw a group of younglings heading to the hanger as well, but they were all wearing jackets except for one who is a wookiee. Some of them stopped and looked at rai for a moment then smiled at him. Once he made it to the hanger and master Yoda saw him entering the hanger. "Going to Camino you are?" "Yes master and I can see that you and Asoka will be taking these younglings to find their light saber crystal." He said as he saw some of the younglings staring at them.

"Come and meet them you will." He said as rai and aang walked over to the younglings and they looked like they never seen him before. "Gather around younglings gather around." He said as they all gather around him and both rai and aang bow to them. "Hello younglings, i am Jedi master Rai Stone and with me is one of mentors Aang Stone. I would like to know your names as well." He said as they all looked at him and he was kidding. One of the stepped forward to see that she was shy and timid. "My name Katooni and it's an honor to meet you master." She said as she bow to him and some of the padawan just looked at her. "My name it Petro the mightiest Jedi among them." "Heh. Over confident lead to the dark side young one." "Hello I am Zatt and I never seen a Jedi master wield three light saber before." He said as he tried to grabbed one of rai's light sabers. "I am Ganodi and these two creatures are Byph and gurngi." She said as she introduce a wookiee and ithorian then they both bow to him and rai bow back to them. "So master, how old were you when you became a master?" Katooni asked as she tried to stop zatt from grabbing his light sabers. "I was nineteen when I became a master and I didn't join the order when I was four years old." He said as the younglings were all shocked that he have a strong connection to the Force and they were all impressed that he became a master at a young age.

"I believe that I am distracting you from your first mission to get your first light saber. I must go now before my friend get impatience." He said as he waved to all of them and he enter his ship. Then they enter the coördinates to Camino and they was glad that they can see the cloner and the clones. This get rai excited that he was able to train in quiet place. They meet the cloner and the clones, but they been training with them for so long and they decided that rai and aang were to be their trainer for the clones that want to enter the clone wars. "Aang, I been wandering about the clones and the cloners. They are hiding something from the council." "And you believe that it affect the vision that you been having lately." "Yes, but this vision was about the clone betraying the republic and they killed the Jedi Order. They even burned down the Temple while a dark figure attack the younglings and he killed them then he walked down the path of the dark side." "So, you want to prevent that from happening by figuring out what cause the clones to betrayed the Jedi and prevent this dark vision from coming true." Aang said as rai nodded his head as they enter light speed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Ilium.

Ahsoka's ship finally made it to Ilum and the younglings were still asleep, but ahsoka was having one of her nightmares about rai. He arrived to Hondo's planet with the younglings and he told them to stay on the ship and wait for his return, but Hondo capture him. She stood there helplessly and she watch them beat him half to death and when they was done, Hondo shot him in the heart. _"Rai! Noooooooooo!"_ She said as the fear of her nightmare woke her up and she looked around the room to find herself that she was still on Crucible. She wipe the sweat and tear from her face then she saw katooni standing in her door way. "I thought that you should know that we made it to the planet Ilium." She said as she looked at Asoka with a worry looked in her face. Asoka looked at the his father's light saber and she place it to her heart. _"Please if you can hear me, I wish to speak to you and your wife about your son. I would like to protect him from harm and he always protect me from danger, but he end up being hurt and I don't want that. I don't want him to suffer from saving only me and others."_ She thought as a Force ghost appeared around her bed. She was frighten as the ghost appeared to be rai's mother. "I sorry but my husband is with rai. I am happy that he found someone who loved him and if you love him as well." She said as Asoka looked at her and smile. "Yes I do, but I just had a vision of him being killed again and he was killed in front of me. I need your guidance to help him." "I wish I could help, but I can't you have to find a way on your own. Oh I almost forgot. I will be expected some grand children soon from you two and don't let me down okay." She said as she kissed Asoka on the forehead and she vanish, but Asoka was happy that she got the chance to meet her future mother-in-law for the first time.

Once the ship touch the snowy ground, they all exited the ship and younglings gather around Asoka and master Yoda. "Wonder why we brought you all here you are?" "You have proved to be the top of your class, and so now is the time of The Gathering. For a Jedi, there is no greater challenge or honor." She said as some them just looked at them and they wait for them to continue. "This is one of many places where each Jedi get their light saber crystal." She said as they were excited to get their first light saber crystals. She use the Force to melt the ice that block entrance to the cave and once that was done, the younglings looked at them. "There is something inside each and every one of you must find you must and overcome it you will. To find your crystal one need to find the truth about one self in order to get your crystal." He said as the younglings was stun as they tried to figure out what was holding them back. Petro was so over-confident and ignorant to realized that this was holding him back and he was eager to get started. Asoka could sense that they was scared and she could tell that them was curious about something. "Your test starts right now." She said as the padawan started inside the cave. "Well, I don't know about you lot, but enough with the chatter. I'm going to be the first to get my crystal and get out of here. And once I make my light saber, I will challenge master Rai into match and become his padawan."

"Wait petro! We should work together to get our light saber crystal. And it's not a competition to see who is the best Jedi. How do yoknow that you will be his padawan." Kattooni said as she tried stop him, but he just ran off to find his crystal alone. "We'll cover more ground if we split up to help each others crystal. I'll go with katooni while ganodi go with gungi. I'm sorry byph look likes you have to go alone." Zatt said as the young Ithorian was scared out of his mind because he have no one to help him with his light saber crystal hunt. "Don't worry byph, just think what would master rai would do if he sense that you are scare." Ganodi said as she tried to cheer him up. Gungi just roar and they walked off to their separate cave entrance to their light saber crystals. Katooni and Zatt was following the readings of their light saber crystals, but Katooni saw something from the distance. "Hey zatt, what is that I see." "See what? I don't see anything from here unless it's your crystal that make you see it than go ahead and get it while I go find mine. Okay." He said as he device to find his crystal and Katooni try to climb the frozen water. She could sense that she was getting closer and she saw a blue crystal then she took it and slide down the ice water.

Ganodi and Gungi tried to find their light saber crystal. but they was looking for a while now and they couldn't find their crystals. Suddenly gungi heard a sound that hurt his sensitive ears and he tried to find where the sound was coming from. "What is it gungi?" She asked as she follow him and she was a little slow, because he had ahead started and she could sense that he just found his crystal. Once she caught up to him, she saw that his crystal was on the other side of the water. He tried to get it from here and he was about to take a step to get his crystal, but she stopped him for doing something that he will regret. "Wait a second gungi. If you try to get your crystal while from here you'll freezes to death. Now think what would master rai would do if he have a problem like this if he have to get his crystal from here?" She said as she left him to find her crystal. Byph tried to find his crystal and he was scared of dark places like this one then he sense and he follow his senses. When he found what his was sensing, he saw his light crystal and he looked where it was at and saw that it was at a cave that looked like a monster.

* * *

Meanwhile of Kamino.

Rai and Aang both made it to Kamino safely and they was greeted by group of clones and Kaminoans. Rai could sense something was off and he looked around them with his dragon's eyes, but he couldn't find where the dark presence came from. "Greetings once again master Stone." "I'm sorry you heard of me." "Are you not Jedi master Kai Stone?' "No, I am his son Rai Stone and I am here to train with the clones. I would introduce them my mentor Aang." He said as aang bow to them and the Kaminoan show them the training room. Rai saw that the clones was produced into their baby form and they grew up fast. Once they got to the training, rai and aang was blew out of their mind to see a huge training room and they get believe their eyes that the clones could use this as a training room. "Aang, I think we should come to Kamino for our training don't you think." "I believe that you're right about that rai." He said as rai saw rex and he was instructing the clones on how to defeat a droid. Then rex saw rai and aang walking toward him and the troops. "Attention! This is the general Rai Stone and his mentor Aang Stone. They are here to supervise you and they will be teaching you some of their basic on fighting. They are very equiped with bombs and heavy guns, but that doesn't mean that they will go easy on you is that understood." He said as he turn their attention to rai and aang, but rai never teach a soldier before and he was getting nervous.

"Well troops, I am going to show have to fight hand-to-hand against assassin droids." He said as he nodded to rex to activate the unarmed droid and he prepared himself. Once the droid was activated, rex took a step back and the droid saw rai then the droid attack him. Rai dodge every shot that the droid throw at him and he caught the droid's arm in his right hand then he took his left arm and he brought it down to break the droid's arm. The clone was amazed that he just ripped the droid arm right off. "There are some joint that you need to find and use it as an advantage. Then once the droid is out of moves to make,you deliver the final blow to the chest." He said as he use full force in his right arm and he strike directly in the droid chest. "Now, my assist is going to take over while Rex and I go talk to the Jedi council for a moment." He said as aang took over and the clones follow his direction. Rai and Rex went to the control room to contact the Jedi council on Coruscant. "Rex, I have a question to ask you if you don't mind." "Not at all sir. What is your question?" "Have you ever heard a code known as Issue Order 66?" He asked as rex just looked at him with concern. "I believed that I don't know what that code is sir. Why?" "Well, you might think that I am crazy." "Of course not sir. If you think that this code affect me and my brothers. Then I want to hear this."

Rlain his vision to him and rex didn't think that he was tell him the truth, but rai knew that this would not convince him so he told him to close his eye and he show him the vision with his "Dragon vision link." This show rex everything about him and his brother attacking the Jedi and killing the Jedi Knights at the Jedi Teple. Rex was scared out his mind that he and his brothers are going to kill innocent people by the dark lord. The vision ended and they open their eyes, but rex was trembling in fear and he need to know of a way to prevent this from happening. "There is a cloner that know about the code and she might help you. She is in the cloning room on the far south of the base." He said as rai nod his head and headed to the cloning room. He saw some of the clones waving to him and he waved back to them, but he saw some of the Kaminoan heading toward him and he stopped. "Master jedi? The mistress with you persence at the cloning room and she was interest in your progress with the clones." She said as he nodded and they went to the cloning room. Once they made it to the cloning room, but rai had a bad feeling for some reason and he walked inside. He saw an old female Kaminoan and she was smiling at rai, but he was nervous that she know who he was. "Ah master rai stone. It's good to see you again." "Again?" "Yes, mother talzin brought you to this station before. You don't remember?" "I am sorry, but grandmother never told me that I came to this place."

"She must have erase your memories, but yes you been here before and we was hoping to see you again. We want to see if you progress in you new form." "New form?" He said as he rise an eyebrow and then she show him a container of a person inside. He walked up to it and he put his hand on the container and wipe the fog, but he saw a person that looked exactly like him. "Is this me?" "Yes, we made him from your blood and he went out of control so we kept him in this container. I was waiting on you to return to us so we can bring you two together and you never return to us so we kept him where he was." "So, he's my evil half and if we are to return to each other than we would be hole once again." He said as she nodded and rai thought about being hole with his evil half. "Okay, release him." "Are you sure?" "Yes, but if he attack me I don't want you to alert the clones about this fight okay." He said as the elder nodded her head and she put in the code to open the container. Once the container was open, rai's dark half woke up and he saw rai then he at him. Rai tried to dodge his attacks and he counterattack with the Force, but his dark half was stronger than him and he Force push him against the wall.

"I been waiting for this moment for a long time and I will be the one to kill the dark lord." "I don't think so, you are full of hatred and sorrow. I can't let you kill the dark lord like that and you'll fall to the dark side that way." "Enough! I see that my maiden name has been taken so I must call myself Kai Stone." "You are not worthy of that name!" He said as he kicked Kai in the gut and he sparred him through the glass window. They fell to the training room where aang was training the clones and he saw rai and someone who looked like him. "Aang stop him before he get to the hangar." Rai shouted as aang transformed into his dragon form and he block the exit, but kai used the Force to lift aang off the ground and he threw him to the next wall to knocked him out. "Heh...you think that weak pathetic fool could stop me." "There's nowhere for you to run. Now, surrender or things will get ugly and trust me on this you don't want that." He said as the clones surround him and they all pointed their guns at him. Kai smiled as he use his dragons power to cut the floor underneath him. Rai went after him and he use his dragon's power to stop him, but kai used rai's old trick the Fire spin kick. Rai counter it with the same thing, but the fire cancel out and rai jumped through the smoke and tackle him.

Kai push him on his back and he hit him in the face, but counter by punching him in his face. They been trading blows after blows and kai hit one of rai's pressure points which knocked him out. He was about to finish the job with one of rai's light sabers, but he saw something inside rai that cause to collapse and he didn't move for a while then he pass out. "What was that I just saw inside of that boy?" He asked as his eyes close, but rai was up and he walked to him then he kneel in front. "That vision you just saw was our girlfriend suffering after we died on Rori . Do you want to suffer again?" He asked as he helped him to his feet. Suddenly kai started to glow and he smile at rai. He place his hands on rai's shoulders and he started to fade away, but it started with his feet and work its way up at slow pace. "Protect her with everything you got and I have some new techniques to defeat the dark lord, but once I show you these techniques you'll be more powerful than the dark lord."After rai absorb his darker half, something was happening to him and he felt his arms starting to stretch, but then he felt fire coming out of his mouth without him being in his dragon form. He tried to get back to the control room, but he saw his normal speed increase and he made it back to the control room in split second. _"That felt weird all of sudden and I look a little taller." "That's because I gave you all of my powers and I unlock some of them that was hidden away. More will be unlocked soon, but for now learn to control these techniques." "They feel great and I will learn to control these skills and many more to come."_ Rai saw that the clones were pointing their guns at him and he didn't have no choice to rise his hands. Rex saw his tattered cloths and he knew that it was rai, but not the clone and they thought that he escape.

"Sir, did the enemy escape?" "No my friends, he is dead and he wants to apologize for all the trouble that he cause, but he want to us the best of luck with this war." He said as he walked up to the old Kaminoan and he bow to her. She knew that he could do it.,but she notice his appearance had change and he looked different as well._"He is so much stronger than he was when he was just a child. And now look at him, he becoming more of master than a helpless innocent two-year old."_ She thought as rai handed her his clone's chain necklace and she nodded her head with respect. "I have a question for you. Do you know of a program known as Order 66?" He asked as she shown him the way to a private room in the control room and rai didn't know that this room was here. "This is where we put in the code for the clones, but it's a fail safe for the clones to kill the corrupted people." "What does it mean by that?" "It means kill the Jedi and the clones obey the message." Rai just found an important clue to this vision of his. "Who authorize this code without the authority of the Jedi council?" "I believe that he was a Jedi master or was he was a sith lord that want to helped the republic. He didn't tell us his name and he just gave a bounty hunter and he gave a code that all I know." She said as rai tried to prevent his vision for coming to past and a thought came across his mind. "Is there a way for us to override it with another code? A code that will cancel this code without any Jedi being kill in the process." He asked as she thought about it for a moment and she agree to his idea. Rai tried to think up a code to save the clones from falling to the dark side and a code came from the Force, but rai didn't know that his father was there watching him. "How about issue Order 99?" "What does that mean sir?" "It means think for yourself and don't let anyone order you around."

* * *

Meanwhile on Ilum

Ahsoka was meditating while she waited for the padawan to come out of the cave with their crystals and she thought on what rai's mother told to her. She focus hard on her dream and she tried to think hard, but she was getting frustrated because she can't focus on her dream instead she received a vision. She was standing at the edge of the Jedi Temple and she watch her boyfriend and her master fighting to the death._ "Anakin listen! Darth Sidious is leading you to the dark side." "I will not let you kill Padme. I know what I saw you join with Maul and his brother to over thrown the chancellor and the Jedi council doesn't see it. You are a traitor to the Republic and I will be the chosen by defeat the dark presence." "THEN YOU ARE LOST!"_ She just stand there helplessly as she watch them fight for their lives. Rai tried to hold back, but anakin was too stong against him and he knock his light sabers out of his hands. Anakin kicked rai in his chest and he was about to get back up, but anakin point his light saber at his throat and he was ready to face his destiny. Anakin raise his saber above his head and he strike down. Ahsoka had tears coming down her cheeks as she watch her boyfriend being struck down by her master and she felt something inside her stomach, but it was telling her that this vision wasn't real. Then she open her eyes to see that master Yoda standing in front of her and he was concern for her health. "Troubling you it seem." "Yes master Yoda, I been getting these strange vision about rai and I don't know why." She said as she gripped rai's father's light saber as hard as she could and master Yoda could tell that she was stressed about rai's safety. "The power of the Force Bonds it seem, a strong bond between a master and padawan is a rare thing for you to have such gift between someone." He said as she looked at him and he just smile at her.

Petro was the first to come out of the cave, but he interrupt their conversation and ahsoka was upset that he jumped into front of them. "I did it. I found my crystal and I am the first to made it out of the cave." He said as both master Yoda and Ahsoka looked at each others and back at Petro. "Show us." She said as Petro held his hand out to master Yoda and the crystal melt in his hand which cause master Yoda to laugh. "A crystal you have found—water, you have brought." "But that's impossible! It was my crystal, I was sure of it." "So certain, were you? Go back, and closer you must look." He said as Petro looked at the ice and he felt scare for a moment. "You better hurry if you want your crystal and to challenge my boyfriend to be his padawan." She teased him as he went back to find his crystal. Gungi meditate for hours and the water finally started to freeze, but he was so nervous that he was about to tried to walked on the ice and he slided all the way to his crystal. He stood up and he grabbed his crystal then head to the entrance of the cave. Ganodi still have trouble on finding her crystal and she was about to give up. "I can't find it anywhere. It's hopeless, I can't do it." She said as an image of Rai came across her mine and he was smiling at her. "Get a grip Ganodi, just remember that you are a Jedi and the Force is with you." She said as she use the Force to find her crystal and the crystal float to her hand. She open her eyes to see her green crystal in her hand and she smile as she headed to the exit along with byph and gungi.

Zatt was trying to find his crystal, but he was relying on his technology too much so he could find his crystal. "Come on where is it?" He aske as he looked at the reading of his device and he was getting mad. "Stupid machine! Can't tell anything as long it stay happy." He said as he slam his device against the frozen wall, but suddenly there was a glow and he looked at the wall then he saw his crystal on the inside. He looked around for something to hit it with and he saw his device then he used it to hit the wall. He hit the wall a little harder and he manage to get the crystal out of the wall. Then he headed to the exit with the others. Katooni was heading to the exit, but she fell through a hole that crack underneath her and she was trapped on the inside of the wall. "Someoene? Anyone, help me!" She said as she tried to get herself out of the ice, but she saw someone ran pass her. "Petro? Petro! Over here, get me out of here!" "Katooni? What happen to you?" "I don't know I was heading to the exit and I fell into this place. Can you get me out?" She asked as he looked the other way and he had a sad looked on his face. "I can't I have to find my crystal before the cave close or we both be trapped in here." "So, you're going to leave me here?" She asked as he ran off to find his crystal and she called out to him, but he didn't hear her. He stopped for a moment and he thought about leaving his best friend, but a image of rai was standing in front of him and he looked disappointed that he left Katooni behind. Petro turned back around and headed back to katooni side then the image disappear. "Katooni?!" "Petro, I thought that you were going to-" "Leaving a best friend behind doesn't make me Jedi so I want you to put your hand on the ice so we can both break." He said as she place her hand on the ice and she close her eyes then suddenly the ice broke. She was about to leave with Petro, but he saw something that glow from the rumble of the ice and he smile at what he saw. "Petro? What are you doing? We need to go before the entrance of the cave closes and leave us both trapped forever." She said as he walked to the light that was still shining. "I'll be right behind you. There something that I need to do first and I'll catch up." He said as she headed for the exit, but it took her a minute to find the exit and she slide while the ice was still trying to freeze.

The entrance was seal shut and she realize that petro was still in there, but she was getting worry. "Petro still inside." She said as the ice started to crack and petro burst through the ice and he landed in front of them. He shown them his blue crystal and master yoda smile that he made it through the ice. "I believe that they just found something that was holding them back master Yoda." Ahsoka said as she walked up to them and they all looked at master Yoda who was chuckling and they looked at ahsoka again then she explain. "We arranged this is to test you on how to find your crystals and you pass the test." "Found something inside you all I did. Honor, Patience, Trust, Courage, Loyal, and Confident to each of you have sense this I did." He said as the padawan started to cheer that they pass their first test. Then they all headed to the ship to leave Ilum and ahsoka was meditating in her room then she saw rai's mother shown herself in front of her._ "I see that you haven't manage to get rid of the nightmares and the visions you been having yet." "No, but how do I get rid of them?" "It's like my husband says: don't let these visions and nightmares be your faith. Having someone here to guide you through all the hard times is alway good to have at your side." "That's how he manage to get you as his wife, because you manage to light his darkness that he couldn't see." "You can say that and he always have his doubts about us and that he should have stay with the woman of his dreams." "Who was this woman that he fell in love?" "You known her as master Shaak Ti and she was the love of his life." "Wait second! You're saying that master Shaak Ti form an attachment with master Kai?" "Yes, but she ended her relationship and she never want to see him again after he was accuse of murdering his padawan. I knew that he didn't do it, because his padawan found a dark holocron and he was attack by his own padawan. She was his best student that he ever teach over the years and he was put in exile for the rest of his life." "So that's how he found you on Onderon and you asked him to married you." "Yes, but he did miss her and he still think about her all the time. I told him that he is not alone anymore. Then he never think about her ever again and that when I was pregnant with rai." "I will always love rai with all my heart and no one will ever take him away from me again. He was stronger than me when we was kids and now look at me, I became a padawan and I getting stronger every step of the way. With the help of rai of course." "How about you take him on as your master."_ She said as ahsoka was shocked at the idea of rai as her master.

* * *

**Ahsoka: I am going to think about that question that your mother just asked me.**

**Rai: I never known that they made a clone out of me.**

**Me: Well, they was going to find a way to get the evil side out of you one way or another.**

**Rai: But they really didn't need to make an evil clone from me.**

**Me: That is true.**

**Ahsoka: So, rai what do you think about me being your padawan?**

**Me: It probably take time for him to answer that question ahsoka.**

**Rai: I will have a talk with my mother for give you that idea.**

**All: Please Review and Happy Holidays.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Test Of Strength

**Ahsoka: Naruto?**

**Me: What is it this time ahsoka?**

**Ahsoka: I don't get this chapter. Why do I have to be the one to be capture by Hondo and his pirates.**

**Me: Where did you find that?**

**Ahsoka: Oh I found it in the closet and it was under some many papers.**

**Me: Those were my ideas to the story. Put them back before you do something stupid.**

**Ahsoka: I can't.**

**Me: What do mean you can't?**

**Ahsoka: I accidentally throw them away.**

**Me: you WHAT!**

**Rai: Uh naruto? What with the yelling?**

**Me: Your girlfriend thought it would be a good idea for her to throw away important work to this story.**

**Aang, ling, barriss, asajj: WHAT!**

**Aang: Did I hear you correctly that she threw away the important work for the story?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Ling: Even the part about us being parents?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Barriss: Even the sequel to?**

**Me: Uh-huh.**

**Asajj: Even about the children?**

**Me: Gone as well.**

**Ling, aang, barriss, asajj: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Ahsoka: How could I known that they were important to this story?**

**Me: Was there a box on them?**

**Ahsoka: Yeah I think there was.**

**Me: Was there a sign on there saying important ideas don't touch.**

**Ahsoka: Yes.**

**Me: Then how the hell you didn't know that it was important.**

**Ahsoka: I'll go and find them before the trash man come and take the trash to the dump.**

**Rai: What's today?**

**Me: Monday. Why?**

**(Garbage truck backing up to the trash can outside.)**

**Me: Please tell me that you didn't take the trash out ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka: *blush* Oops.**

**(Truck driving off.)**

**Ahsoka: Hey come back here! Wait! You have something important on the back of your truck.**

**Lattis: Hey guys, why is ahsoka running after the garbage truck?**

**Me: She threw away the important ideas of this story and the next story.**

**Lattis: Oh, you mean these.**

**Me, Rai, Aang, Asajj, Ling: HOW DID YOU FIND THEM!**

**Lattis: I was going through the garbage to find something to sell and really naruto you threw your watch.**

**Me: I hate that thing.**

**All: Naruto11222 doesn't own the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Onaga, Sonya, Jolt, Aang, and Ling.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Test of Strength**

Ahsoka was alone on the crucible with the padawans and master Yoda left on a mission, but he left her with this responsiblity to watch over the younglings. She was still thinking about what rai's mother just say to her and she had a hard time tying to think about her as rai's padawan._ "I can't believe that she just asked me to be her son's padawan and she was serious too, but I can't be his padawan if I am already assigned to master Skywalker. Then again it would be nice to see his teaching for the first time. No, the training would be distracting anyway and I'll keep him from teaching me his techniques."_ She thought as she received a call from rai himself and she fix herself up before she answer her comlink. "This is Ahsoka Tano from the crucible of the republic." "Ahsoka, is that you? I been trying to call you and master Yoda for hours and no one didn't answer probably for the cold weather on that planet have shut the power down on that ship." Rai said as R2 tried to boosting up the transmitter so she could hear her boyfriend better. "I'm sorry rai we lost connection and what did you say about transmission." "I say that I tried to get a transmission to you and master Yoda. Where is master Yoda anyway? I thought he would be with you and the younglings." He said as ahsoka looked at the self-image of rai and the thought of her being his padawan crossed her mind. "He left me in charge of the younglings with their task on creating their light sabers. Oh, I learned how to contact through the Force." "That's great ahsoka, I knew that you are stronger in the Force." She felt happy that he compliment on her training and he felt something growing inside of her,

"I even talk to your mother and we talk about things, but she was proud that we found each other and she suggest that I should be your padawan." Rai just look at her and he rise one eyebrow about that last part of her discussion. "Whoa ahsoka, what was that last part you just say?" "I say that she suggested that I should be your padawan." She said as rai smile at her and he laugh for a moment. "Hey, what's so funny?" "Oh nothing, I just thinking about me being your master was the funniest idea that my mother would suggest for the first time." He said as ahsoka chuckle for a little bit. "Actually, I put a lot thoughts about it and I think I would love to be your padawan." She said as rai looked at aang for some suggestion on this matter. Aang just shrug his shoulder and he left rai to his problem, but rai just shot him a mean look. "Are you sure that you want me to complete your training, ahsoka?" He asked as she nodded her head and rai was shocked that she just agree to a life long training with him and aang. "Alright ahsoka, but I must contact the council about this discussion and see if that they would agree to this idea." He said as she smile at him and she was hoping he would turn down the offer. "Okay rai I must return to my duties here and I will be waiting for your call on the council decision. I love you rai." "I love you too ahsoka." He said as she ended the transmission and she went to the padawan and Professor Huang. _"I wonder that they're ready to create their light sabers and I believe that they won't like their teacher."_ She thought as she walked pass a room that was supposed to be shut and she gaze inside to see katooni and ganodi talking about something.

"Aren't you nervous about creating your light saber?" "Well, yeah I am nervous about this and that master Yoda put ahsoka in charge makes me even more nervous." She said as ahsoka looked away and she head to the control room to see if the boys are their fun around the ship. She saw professor Huang prepare to meet the younglings and he was putting the last piece with the other material in the drawer. "Are you ready yet?" "Yes, send them in please." He said as ahs went to get the younglings, but she saw that they were not in their room so she check the training room and she saw petro was performing a move with the training spar and he performing perfectly against the spar. "I call that move the whirlwind of destiny." "Show off." Zatt mumble as ahsoka clapped to the youngling at his performance as he took off his vizard. "Can everyone gather around please?" She asked as they jumped off the table and formed a line in front of the table. "You have all successfully pass the gathering and harvested your crystals." She said as gungi roar with excitement which hurt their ears. "So, when do we start building our sabers?" Petro asked as katooni nodded her head. "Place your crystals on the table. Your lesson begins now. May I introduce you to architect and light saber designer Huyang." She said as the droid walked in the room with hands behind his back and he look upon them. "These are them? I swear they get younger every expeditions. All have pass...the gathering?" "Yes sir." "Are you sure?" He asked as she nodded her head to answer his question. "But he's a droid. You expect us to learn from a droid?"

"Who say that?" He asked as he looked around the room to find the person who say that and it was ganodi who push her way through to the front and she folded her arms than frown. "Many years I been on this ship teaching many Jedi before you and I will continue teaching many Jedi after you. Call me what you want, but inside my memory banks' I contain a record of every light saber that ever made and the Jedi who fashioned it." He said as he shown them an image of light sabers on the holo and the younglings was impressed as they saw all the light sabers that they never seen before. "Which will you choose a single grip, curve approach, one in lay with the bone katonizan whale, busteelian hord, or black oak? The light saber is a Jedi's only true ally. And how do they work? Hmm...yes, you have brought me crystals, but they are useless unless you give them life. You know how to awaken the Force within the crystal?" He asked as she shook her head and he continue. "No! Then I suggest that you listen and learn until you think up a question for this droid cannot answer. A wookiee, rare you are to the Jedi. Proud your people must be? unique, just as your light saber will be. Hold your hand, wookiee." He said as gungi place hand in the droid's hands. "Describe what you see your saber to be?" He asked as gungi roar a couple of times. "No, no, no. not what you imagine, but what you feel in your hand. Concentrate, what can make you strong in battle and humble in retreat? What connect in your Force?" He asked as gungi thought pretty hard on a light saber for himself and he close his hand then a thought cross his mind. "Ah yes wood, not a common choice and the only wood from the gridlock tree is as strong as metal. Now, where can we find that all the way out here far from anywhere deep in space?" He said as he turn the holocom and he find the material in the drawer for the younglings and he brought it to them. They was over joy as they watch the droid combine the metal together to make their light saber. "It's my job before you leave this ship, you'll have everything that you need to build your light saber and the knowledge of how to do it so let us begin there are more work to be done.

* * *

Meanwhile on Kamino.

Rai was showing the clones how to be stealthy and he show them an exercise to do that. "Okay everyone listen up today exercise will teach you how to learn stealth. I know that you all learn how to flip, throw bombs, pick up guns, and other stuff, but I am going to teach you all how to strike an enemy without being seen." He said as he shown them a room fill with bells and string, but in the middle of all that was a droid with a stun gun. "Your mission is to get pass and kill your enemy without setting off the bells. If you set the bells off, you will fail; but this exercise is a team work exercise. I allow me to demonstrate how it's done." He said as he show them his type of stealth and the clones watch him get pass every obstacle then he used his double-bladed light saber to take out the droid. They clapped their hands as he landed on the other side of the room and then he went back over to the entrance of the room. "That was amazing sir." "Thanks...sai." "Sai, sir?" He asked as rai explain his name to him and he learn lot more about his name. Then they all tried to do the exercise, but some of them fail to kill the droids and others pass with blind colors. Rai pull some of them to the side and he tried to boost their confidences. Then he let them tried again and they pass their lesson and they was happy as rai smile to them. Then rai place them all in a team known as Stealth Squad.

"Rai? A message from the Jedi council on Coruscant." Aang said as rai headed to the control room and he sat in the chair. Then the image of the Jedi council and he saw that his master was sitting next to him. "Greetings master Rai, good to see you it is." "It's good to see you all. The clones that I been training are learning stealth and they learn quickly." He said as the council was pleased that they send him and aang to Kamino. "But I did found something that need the councils attention. I believe that someone or something are putting code inside the clones and that code could leave to the Jedi destruction." He said as they were all shocked when he told them. "You did well on finding the mystery on the clones, rai, but how are we going to prepare for this?" Obi-wan said as rai looked at his comlink and he show the entire council the blueprints on the clones. "This is what I found on the clones and there inside their brains is a program that say Order 66, but I manage to change it to something that no one know." He said as master Yoda was impressed that he manage to prevent the destruction of the Jedi Order. "Rai, you are progressing in all the task that the council given you and you are more stronger in the Force than all of us combine. We of the council request that you and aang to return to Courscant and we have something for you both to discuss in person not on holo." "Of course master, but we are going to be a little late coming to Coruscant. We just need to finish the training with the clones that all. Oh I almost forgot, padawan Tano request for me to be her master and I told her that I must talk with the council about that decision. She wish for me to complete her training." He said as the council thought about him complete ahsoka's training as her master. "Why do you wish this from the council?" "Well, somehow she made contact to my mother through the Force. She suggest the idea of me being her master and she is strong in the Force, but I believe with my training will help her to prepare for the Trials."

"Strong with this you are?" Master Yoda asked as rai nodded his head and he didn't back down to his decision. "Agree to this the council does, but stay focus she must." "She must not get distracted during her training and you can teach her your techniques that you learn from me is that understood." "Yes master Ti and thank you masters of the council. Aang and I will be on our way to Coruscant as soon as we can." He said as he ended to holo message and he headed to his room. He was the happiest man of his life and he was glad that he was approved to be ahsoka's new master, but he need to remember what the council say and he must put his feeling aside to complete her training. _"I can't believe that they allow me to complete her training and we must put our feeling aside or she will fail."_ He thought as he lay in his bed and he looked at the ceiling to think about her. He miss her so much and he haven't seen her in a while and he was getting bore. He need to do something to get the thoughts out of his head so he headed to the training room to train alone, but he saw that Aang was using the room for himself and he walked in just to watch him. Aang was his light saber to cut down some of the droids and he used his dragon power to take out some of them. Then the droids shut down for a moment and aang looked around the room to see that someone was in the control room. Then he saw that rai was the one who shut down the droids and he put the controls on auto so he could have time to get in the training room. "Bore to?" "Yeah, I can't get the thought of barriss and me out of my head. We been together for three months now and I don't know what to do." "I don't know how to help there aang, but I can tell you this; is time for you two to take your relationship to the next level." "What are you saying?" "I'm saying is time for you to sleep with her." He said as aang blushed when he heard that rai suggested for him and barriss to sleep together, but he didn't know what rai mean by that. "I don't know what you mean by sleep with her." "I mean have sex with her and you don't have to worry about your relationship." Rai said as aang blushed as red like a tomato.

"Wait a minute? You didn't have sex when you were still alive and before you assign to be my mentor?" "I didn't find love when I was the chosen one and I thought to myself that love was nothing but a distraction." Aang said as rai looked at him with disappointment. "Aang, love isn't a distraction is make you stronger with the Force. Look at me, I didn't have emotion and ahsoka fell in love with me, because she believe that I have a heart and I always protect her." Rai said as aang understand every word that he say and he was glad that he have someone to talk to. Then they both saw Rex in the control and he was waiting on them to give him the signal to start-up the training system and rai gave him the signal to start everything up. Then they both ignites their lightsabers and they waited for the droids to attack them. The droids surround them and they are about to fire them, but rai blocked the blast and aang ran up to the droids then he slice some of them in half. Rai used his dragon power to stretch his arm to wipe out some more of the droids. They did their shadow combo and their shadow came from the darkness of the room. Then the shadows cut the droids to pieces and they return to masters side where they belong, Rai used his dragon fire on them and aang used a new dragon power that he just unlock, but this power freeze the droids in their tracts. Rai also unlock another power, but he use the gravity around them and he used the gravity as his weapon then the gravity to crush the droids. They was having fun with the droids and rex just stand there in the control room watching them unleashed some new powers of the droids. He knew that they was special for some reason and he was glad that they came to training his brothers and he was also glad that rai save them from their fate.

* * *

Meanwhile out in space.

There was a ship heading toward the crucible and that ship was full with pirates, but these are not originally pirates and these are Hondo's pirates. His ship was getting closer to the crucible. "Well, where are they?" He said as one of his men check the reading on the monitors. "The Jedi ship is in front us sir." "Lose them and you'll lose more than your head. Our attack must be swift and devastating. They cannot have time to get away." He said as the other pirate sigh. "I thought that we weren't going to mess with the Jedi anymore." "Heh, these aren't Jedi my sources say that they're just younglings heading back to the Jedi Temple from a training mission with the most important treasure in the universe. Guide crystal use for making laser swords. The price for just one would make a man rich. And we all know how much I like to be rich don't we." He said as they all looked at him like he was crazy in the head. (Well, I think he is crazy in the head. I mean come on we all know that he's crazy from living out in the sun to long and he lost his mind when he tried to sell Dooku on the market and looked how that turn out.) At the crucible, the younglings were all sitting around with their materials and they were trying to concentrate. Gungi was trying so hard to concentrate, but his lightsaber collapse in front of him. Petro was trying to be the first one to complete his lightsaber and zat saw how fast he did with his lightsaber. "What's with the rush Petro?" "With this lightsaber, I going challenge master Obi-wan and master Rai to a duel and kill Grievous." He said as the girl laugh at him and huyang walked over to him to see if he done it correctly. Then petro handed his lightsaber over Huang and he saw some mistakes.

"The only person you'll going kill with that my young friend is yourself. You have invert emitter matrix which will cause the power grid to backfire. Light this and all will be left of you and your lightsaber will be your crystal. Start again and this time please follow the diagram" He said as petro flipped his saber around and he pop his knuckles as he tried it again. Ganodi had a hard time to stay focus with the Force which sorta made Rai sense it from Kamino and he know someone have a hard time staying focus. Then suddenly her lightsaber fell and then she gave up, but ahsoka put her hand on her shoulder. "Remember, quiet your mind and concentrate the design will become clear." She said as the girls close their eyes and quiet their mind and they try to picture the design in their heads. "Good. Gently...trust in the Force." She said as katooni focus on her lightsaber and suddenly there was a loud boom that knock her out of her concentration. "What was that?" "I don't know. Hold on." She said as she went to the cockpit to see who was attacking them. "R2, T7, what's happened?" She asked as the two droids told her that the ship is under attack. "Where?" She asked as she looked out the window to see a ship appeared in front of the ship. "Oh no." She said as the ship fire on the crucible's hyper drive. "Ugh. They're aiming for the hyper drive. Get us out of here." She said as R2 looked at T7 to use the console to move the ship out fire range. The ship started firing on them again and the crucible got hit, but the lights where the younglings and huaang were at started to flicker. The ship was shut down and ahsoka looked the monitors and the power to the hyper drive was getting low. "I don't like the sound of that. Stay here, I'll check on the younglings." She said as the droids watch her leave to check on the others.

The ship stop moving while the ship hover over them and Hondo and his gang was preparing to board the ship, but Hondo was impressed that one of his men hit the power line of the ship. "Haha...excellent shot. Fire the grappling harpoons." He said as the ship fire grappling harpoon to the crucible and harpoon made it to the ship. "Now, reel them in and let's get what we came for." The polit put the reel in reverse and it pull the ship closer to their ship. They activate their boarding pod and the pod made it to the crucible's boarding pod. The younglings were getting scare and they all looked at Huang for some suggestion. "What's happening?" "We're being boarded." "Here! Why?" "I don't know. Quickly, give me your crystals and I'll hold on to them until we are safe." He said as the younglings gave him their crystals and he put them in his secret compartment to hide the crystals. But petro still have his and it started to glow so he hide his crystal in his pocket. Then the pirates started to pried the door open and once that is done, they storm in and look around the ship for the younglings. Ahsoka was heading for the younglings when she saw the door being pried open and she was running out of idea. She turned back around the other direction and she close the door behind, but to her surprise she saw the younglings. Way out in kamino, Rai sense fear from somewhere while he was meditating, but Aang didn't feel the fear and he heard someone calling out to him. _"Aang Stone, come to the white temple immediately. We need to talk about the boy."_ He nodded and he watch Rai sitting there then he open the portal to the White Temple. "Younglings? Younglings!" "Whose attacking the ship?" Ganodi asked as ahsoka kneel in front of them. "Pirates." She said as the younglings was scare out of their mind. "Pirates?! They'll kill us all." "Perhaps we should hide in the ventilation shaft." "Follow me." She said as she looked around the room to find the vents and she did then she open it.

"Hiding for cowards. We should stand and fight." "Heh. We're gonna fight, but just not the way they expect." She said petro jump inside and she looked at the sound of the door being force open. "Time to go." "Uh, is this part of our training?" "It is now." Ahsoka said as she signal gungi to jump inside and she went after him. Rai sense something ominous and he use his Force Bond to contact ahsoka. _"Ahsoka, what's going on over there?" "Rai? How are you able to contact me?" "Have you forgotten already?" "Oh duh, our Force bond that we formed. Well, here the short part we are under attack by pirates." "I see that. but what with the fear I came sense it across the galaxy. Is the younglings alright?" "Yeah, they're fine, but I think you need to talk to them." "Okay, I want you to put your hand on gungi's shoulder and ask him to put his hand on the other so I can link their minds together."_ He thought as ahsoka put her hand on gungi's shoulder then she told him to do the same to kattooni. Katooni looked at gungi to see that ahsoka have her hand on his shoulder and she did the same to the others. Then they put each others hand on their shoulders and then ahsoka open the link to the Force Bond. _"Okay rai, they're all link up go ahead." "Okay, listen younglings and listen close. You all have something inside your hearts and I can sense it through the Force. You all are Jedi now and it's time to rise and hold on to that title. Listen to my words padawan and you'll be as strong as me."_ He said as he ended the link and the younglings looked at ahsoka for ideas. "Hondo say find the kids and bring them to him." "Dead or alive?" "Yes, dead or alive." They all laugh as ahsoka crawl up to the younglings. "We must have courage young Jedi. Ganodi and zatt, I need you to get to the cockpit find R2 and secure it. And the rest of you take professor Huang and seal yourself inside the hold and wait for my command." "What are you going to do." "I'm going to reboot enough power to the engine so we can break free of the pirates' ship hold on us okay."W-W-What about the pirates already on board the ship?" "Sigh. Once the docking tube is rupture, when ships pull apart a vacuüm will be created which will suck the pirates off our ships and in to space." "Will we get suck into space?" "Nooo. Ugh the cockpit and the hold will be sealed and still have air. Do not and I mean do not engage the pirates. Your only job ls to stay hidden do you understand." She said as they all nodded their heads,

"Now go." She said as they all separate while the pirate are still looking for them and Hondo finally boarded the ship. "(Sniff) I smell prophet. Haha...nice, juicy, fat, warm prophets. Well?" "W-W-We secure the ship, but she seen to be deserted." "You imbeciles. That is the oldest trick in the book. The runts are hiding in the ventilation system." "Oh right, I didn't think of that." "Why does that not surprise me. All that matter is you find the younglings and bring me the crystal. If everything gets in the way, kill it." He said as they looked at him and one of them have second thoughts about that last part. "But boss, they're just kids." "They're just kids. When will they learn? In case you lack motivation, remember that on the black market these crystal are priceless" "But we can't fit in there." "Then smoke them out." Hondo said as his men find the vents and they toss smoke bombs down there. Then the smoke fill the vents where they are at and ahsoka saw the smoke so she cover her mouth as she continue to crawl through the vents. As for zatt and ganodi make to the cockpit, but the pirates saw them. "Hold it!" He said as they tried to close the door, but he held open the door. Then he grabbed zatt. "Get off him!" Ganodi said as she tried to help zatt. "Easy there...that's no way to make friends now is it?" He said as he tried to kill ganodi, but R2 and T7 to evidence of action then they shocked the pirate. "Thanks guy." He said as he cover the door to the cockpit and he lock it. As for the others, they was still crawling the vents and Huang was leading them to the hold. "C'mon keep up. The hold is not much furder." "Something wrong," Kattooni said as saw the smoke bombs being drop into the vents. Then it went off and the younglings started coughing which Huang tried to open the vents, but one of the pirates grabbed him. "Unhand me you bargain." "Well hello girls and boys, we been looking forward to meeting ya." He said as the younglings was surrounded and they have no way to escape. "Now be nice and hand over your crystals." "Over my dead body." Petro said as the pirates started to laugh and the big pirate brought his ax on his shoulder. "That can be arranged" He said as petro put his crystal in his emitter matrix. "Petro no." Huang whisper as the pirate brought his weapon toward his throat, "Your emitter matrix is still inverted." She whisper as he ignite his saber, but it started to flicker.

"So, which one of you is first?" He asked as his lightsaber started to act funny and shut off. "All bark no bite." Petro throw his saber at him, but he caught it. "Ah, that's for me. I always wanted one of these." "Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked as the big pirate ignite it and he wave it around then it started to self-destruct. "Everybody get DOWN!" Huang said as the younglings ducked in the vents and then Huang shielded them from the blast. Once the explosion was over, petro's crystal landed in front of him and then they all saw that the pirates was out cold. "Let's go." "Hurry! Hurry, this way younglings." They all headed to a safest place to catch their breath. "You could've kill them." "Look. We can keep running or we stand and fight and show these pirates that we are not afraid." He said as gungi agree with him and kattooni thought about the ideas and byph suggested that they should keep running. "I cannot approve a such action and beside I have been damage I cannot aid you in battle." He said as byph agree to running away once again. "Petro is right it's our only choice fight or be killed." She said as ahsoka made it to the engine room and she revert everything by hand and she used her comlink to contact to the cockpit. "Zatt come in. I'm overriding the emergency power failsafe and routing energy to the engine." "It's working," "Any word from the others? Have that reach the hold?" "Uhhhhh not yet." "WHERE ARE THEY?!" "I don't know. I didn't hear from them." "Great I know what that means." She said as she ended her comlink and she headed for the holed as fast as she could. While the younglings was in the training room and they were settling the training droids. "Set them to the highest level." She said as gungi check for byph and he saw him headed toward them along with the pirates right behind him. Gungi was about to tell katooni, but he bump into her and he helped her up then they headed to a spare room to hide. Once the door shut, the pirates came into a empty room. "Here kitties kitties, you can come out now. No one going to hurt you." Katooni saw the panel and she press it as she contact the cockpit. "Zatt close the door to the training room." "Katooni? Where are you guys?" "No time to explain just close the door." "R2 close the door." He said as R2 went to the console and T7 tried to find the others by using the map of the ship. Then the door to the training room close and the pirates couldn't see anything then the training spare start firing on them.

Then katooni nodded head to tell them to move to the hoal and they just have one door to get pass, but they saw Hondo and the rest of his men standing in the middle of the hoal. "We can't make it." She said Hondo spotted them and he was glad that they found him. Then the pirates pointed their guns at them and the younglings was surrounded. "There too many blocking the hoal." She said as more of them shown behind them, but Huang close the door behind them and he lock it. "Well children, you put up unique of fight, but playtime is over. Now hand over my crystals and no one gets hurt...much." He said as ahsoka burst in and she Force push the pirates out-of-the-way which knocked them out. "Hondo, the Jedi council will not take kindly of this attack." She said as she walked in front of him and she was about to prepare herself for a fight of her life. "Ahsoka, how will they know who is responsible? If there no one left to tell the tale." "You seen less hospitable than our last meeting." "My mood is base on profit and today I'm in a mood for crystal." "You want the crystals? Come and get em." She said as she activate her lightsaber and rai's father's lightsaber which Huang saw the writing on the hilt and he was glad that someone found his old master lightsaber. Hondo blocked her attack and he counterattack, but she kicked him in the face and Huang guiding the younglings to the hoal. "Hurry hurry." "But what about ahsoka." "Trust her now get in there." He said as he push petro in the hoal when his head got shot off. "How dare you? I've been on this ship for a thousand years and never lost a fight. I'm not about to start today!" He said as he switch to combat mode and he attack the pirate, but the guy shot all of his robotic arms off then huang kicked the pirate in the gut and he was knocked out. Then petro grabbed his arms and gungi grab his head then they headed to the howl while ahsoka was still fighting hondo. "You know, had I known you were here. I could've simply ask for the crystals directly and we could've avoided all of this." "I don't want to hurt you Hondo." "I know and I appreciate that." He said as ahsoka tried to hold him off so the younglings could get to the howl. They made it to the hoal and petro close the door then he tried to contact the cockpit where ganodi and zatt was hiding. "We're all in the hoal, but ahsoka is still out there fighting the pirates." He said as zatt tried to contact ahsoka, but she was trying her best to keep Hondo off his feet. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka come in! They made it to the hoal." "Then what are you waiting for." She said as Hondo to strike her down, but zatt is hesitating about her decision. "Well, what about you?" "Do it!" She said as zatt pressed the thrusters to break free of the pirates hold on them. The boarding pod crack open and the pirates was sucked out into space, but Hondo was still holding on for his life. "What are you doing?" "Getting you off my ship." She said as she kicked him in the face and hondo went out with the others. She catch herself and she saw one of the pirates headed her direction and she use the Force to knocked him to the others then she Force push them out of the tube. "We're all clear make the jump to hyperspace." She said, but suddenly there was one last pirate that she forgot and he knock her out and she floated to the tube unconisous. Then the ship went to light speed and the younglings was glad that they got away. "Yes, we did it. They're off the ship." Petro said as they made it to the cockpit, but gungi brought in the professior. "Oh, professor." She said as zatt jump from the polit sit. "Bring him here I'll fix him." He said as gungi and byph gave him the professor's parts to him. "You should've seen ahsoka, she took them on all by herself." "Where is padawan Tano?" Katooni said as ganodi tried to contact ahsoka on the ship. "Padawan Tano come in." There was no answer then she tried it again "Ahsoka?" Still no answer and she tried the second time. "Ahsoka?" Again on answer, but she tried in the third time. "Ahsoka are you there." Out in deep space, there was a ship headed to Florrum and Hondo have ahsoka binded. She couldn't used her hands to call upon the Force to fight him and his men. "Tsk, tsk. You cost me greatly today young one and since you lost me so much prophet. I'm left with no choice." He said as he signal in men to knock her out and they hit her in the back of the head. "But to turn...you...into...prophet. Goodnight"

* * *

**Me: How long do you think she realize that the ideas are not at the dump?**

**Rai: Well, she did went after the truck this morning.**

**Aang: I believe that she will find out that the dump don't have the ideas.**

**Ahsoka: I already found out that they don't have them.**

**Me: How was your run?**

**Ahsoka: Pretty nice when the truck lead back here.**

**Lattis: I told you to look before you throw out stuff.**

**Me: Ahsoka, I am sorry for not tell you that she found them and I forgot to call you.**

**Ahsoka: All is forgiven and I have something for you to have.**

**Me: Really? You shouldn't have.**

**Ahsoka: Here open it.**

**(Opening the gift that ahsoka gave me)**

**Me: Ahsoka, what is it?**

**Ahsoka: You got me a puppy and so I got you a new watch.**

**Me: Thanks ahsoka. You're the best.**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY HOILDAY.**


	19. Chapter 19: Bound for Rescue

**Hello everyone, I like to say thank for all the comment that you all been given me on this entire story and I am glad that everyone love this story. I just hope that you guys don't be made at me and I know that you all are excited to see this story and others more like it, but this will be the last part because I am about to leave town for a Christmas celebration with my family and friends. I know that you guys love to have updates so badly, but you all have to wait until I get back in two weeks. I am sorry, but this is the only chance I get to spend time with my family and they all miss me. Every since I started college, I been busy with school works and business work and I don't have time with my mom, dad, brother, little sister and cousins.**

**I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Sonya, Kai, Jolt, Aang, Ling, and Onaga.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Bound for Rescue**

The younglings was looking around the ship for ahsoka and they couldn't find her anywhere. Then they tried to fix the ship communication to call out to the Republic fleet or Rai on Kamino. "This is the crucible calling Republic Fleet. Come in please, we need help." Katooni said as obi-wan receive their message and so did Rai. (Actually, rai tried to call obi-wan first and obi-wan received the younglings distress call.) "This is general Kenobi and I have general Stone on transmission. We have your transmissions." "The general kenobi?" Petro asked as gungi and the others came in with R2 and T7. "The pirate Hondo attack and severely damage our ship and taken our saath arome, Ahsoka Tano." She said as rai looked disappointed that he wasn't there to help when he had a chance. "I'm dispatching commander Cody to bring you back. We will deal with Hondo on Florrum." "I believe I should go and rescue ahsoka master?" "No, you are to go back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant Rai." "It's my fault that she is capture and I am the only one to save her. She was willing to sacrifice everything to bring me back so why can't I do the same for her." "You were dead when she found you, but I can't stop you from saving her and you are more stronger in the Force than I am." He said as Rai smile that he stepped down. "With all do respect master, how will master Stone get here to rescue ahsoka?" Ganodi asked as rai smile at her and he chuckle for a little. "Leave that to me young one and don't worry I'll be there as fast as I can." He said as he ended his transmission. "Will ahsoka be alright?" She asked as rai looked at obi-wan for some suggestions, "Hondo would be more of a fool than I think he is going to hurt her. Once we picked you up, we'll focus on rescuing ahsoka." "We can help ahsoka a lot sooner than you can." Petro said as Obi-wan looked at him and he put his hand on his bread. "You've shown great bravery, but these pirates-" "It was us who manage to drve them from the ship." He interrupted as obi-wan looked at him even more. "You will not jeopardize your safety trying to be heros understood." He said as petro was disappointed. "Sigh, yes master." He said as obi-wan ended transmission and he looked at commander Cody.

"Their coördinates put them dangerously close to Florrum. I do not them to get any ideas. You'll need to leave quickly Cody." He said as one of the polit saw something. "Sir! Enemy fleet coming out of hyperspace." He said as a ship came out of hyperspace and it was general grievous' fleet. Then he launch his fighters at the Republic fleet and they fire upon the ships. "Battle stations! Launch all fighters. Cody, looks like you're staying here for now. I hope rai gets there in time to bring the younglings to safety." He said as rai was still on Kamino and he was preparing for his arrival with the younglings on Florrum. He grabbed some flash bombs and smoke bombs to use against the pirates and he needed to keep his emotions in check. Since he got them back from mother Talzin, he start to feel his anger building up inside and he was about to go to the dark side when he face his clone self. _"Remember the training and the Jedi code. There no emotion, there is peace. There no ignorance, there is knowledge. There no passion, there is serenity. There no chaos. there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."_ He thought as his birthmarks started to glow and he felt calm and peace with the Force. He was ready to face the younglings and he was ready to face the pirate. Then he put his hands together and he preformed his dragon portal chant. He did all of his dragon stance and when he was performing the last stance the portal open up. Then he jumped in and the portal close behind him, but another portal open up and out came aang. He was looking for Rai and he couldn't sense him on the station. So thought to himself and he headed back to Coruscant to see if he was there. _"Rai, why did you leave and not tell me? I was about to take you to the white temple and show you to the dragon council, but now that you are gone back to Coruscant to see the council. I will get you when you are done with the council." "Aang, we need to tell you that the boy is heading to Florrum." "What?! He's heading to Florrum? Why?!" "We can't talk through this link. Come back to the white temple so we can discuss about this." "As you wish, bothers and sisters."_ He thought as he ended the link and he reopen the portal to the white temple. Then he step in and the portal close behind, but he was wondering why did Rai went to Florrum.

Rai was floating in the stream of lights and he was finding his destination, but he sense something in the Force. He sense the younglings waiting patiently for their rescuers and then he pull his hood up so that portal wouldn't blind his eyes. He saw their ship heavily damage and he notice that some of the younglings was helping T7 while R2 was fixing Huang. While the others was in the training room constructing their lightsaber and they didn't have no interruption. Petro didn't go fast on completing his lightsaber this time. Gungi was picturing his lightsaber in his head while byph did the same and katooni was move her arms around her lightsaber. She picture herself as a padawan apprentice to rai and he was teaching her his type of fighting then she watch him swing his lightsaber around his neck and he asked her to do the same. Byph was the first to complete his lightsaber and he open his eyes to see that his lightsaber was done. Gungi was done as well and he combine the metal and wood together. Petro and katooni was done with their lightsaber and they was glad that they took their time to complete their lightsabers. "Heh. What do you think?" "I think you finish your lightsaber. Does mean you know how to use it." She said as petro play with his lightsaber like a toy. "Well, if you hurry up with yours maybe we can find out." He said as gungi and byph activate their lightsabers and she tried to activate her lightsaber, but her lightsaber didn't activate and she was disappointed. "I'll finish mine when I ready." She said as petro, byph, and gungi deactivate their lightsabers. "Seeing our rescue party forgotten us you'll have plenty of time." He said as gungi roar in complaint. "They probably just got delay." "Delay, ahsoka needs our help and we're sitting around like children." "We are children." She said as she role her eyes and he looked at her. "I vote we mound a rescue mission." He said as gungi roar to agree with him. "Gungi is with me. Byph?" He asked as byph agree with him, but like in his Ithorian language. "That three votes for and-" "One against." She said as zatt and ganodi came in. "Perfect timing." "There's a problem with the ship." "What kind of problem?" "Breaking away from the pirates' ship, rupture the entire filtering system." "What does that mean?" "It means she's venting coolant and if we don't land soon, the engine will explode. We have to land and let the system reset." "Then its settle. If we stay out here, we will die. We go to Florrum, let the engine cool, and rescue ahsoka." Petro said as they all look at him. "A rescue mission?" Ganodi asked as he nodded to answer her question and they went to the cockpit to put in the coördinates to Florrum, but zatt looked at the readings of something forming in the howl. "Uh guys, I think we have company." He said as the portal open in the howl and rai flipped out of the portal then he close it.

He looked around the room to see that T7 was fixing the room. Then he kneel behind the droid and he took off his hood. "Hello T7-01. How are you doing my old friend." He said as the driod turn around to see his master standing behind him and the droid roll up to his master and looked like he was tried to give rai a hug. "I know I miss you too. But look at the bright side you got to know R2-D2." He said as the droid just beep a lot and he saw that the droid was excited to be working alongside his fellow droid. Rai laugh at the droid and the droid laugh with him, but suddenly the door open and he saw the younglings with their lightsabers ready. "Hello young-" He was interrupted when petro tried to take rai's head off, but rai duck before that happen. Then he saw that petro was about to do it again, but rai kicked him in the gut and he Force push him out of the room. Byph did a high attack, but rai saw that byph's right side was open and he grabbed byph by the arm then he use his right kick byph. Katooni jumped on his back and he tried to sake her off, but then gungi saw that she was distracting him for gungi to make a move and so gungi, byph, and petro took the opportunely to kill rai. Rai saw all three of them running straight toward him and katooni, but he have to stop this fight before they accidentally kill katooni. He didn't have no choice but to use his lightsabers to save katooni and he pull out his dual black lightsaber to block petro's and byph's blue lightsabers with his dual black lightsabers and he used the Force to weild his double-bladed white lightsaber to block gungi's lightsaber. Then they all looked at the three lightsabers and katooni pull his hood back to show his face to them. They all gasp when they saw that they just attack a fellow Jedi master. "Master Stone? We didn't know that it was you on board." She said as they all bow and they were about to apologize for attacking him, but he rise his hand to stop them. "There's no need for apologizes younglings. You all thought that I was a sith, but you all didn't think that a sith would be carrying three lightsabers and used them all at once." He said as they saw that he use all three lightsabers and they were surprised that he didn't kill them. "Looks like your ship really need to land before it exploded." He said as they all went to the cockpit so rai could land the ship. When they got to the cockpit, ganodi and zatt were surprised to see rai and they are glad that someone came to rescue them. On Florrum, Hondo was celebrating with his men and he was using ahsoka was display model while two female Twi'lek rubbing his should as she watch. "It would be wise if let me go." "No, it would be unprofitable if I would let you go and why would I do something as short sided is that?" He said as ahsoka gave him a "I'm going to kill you when I get out of here" look. "If you don't let me go, you will WISH that you would be born a protocol droid." She threaten as he laugh at her and he toss his drink against the wall. "Heh, sometime I do anyway, but you are really in no position to make threats young lady." He said as he was about to take sip of his drink when he saw that she was thirsty. "You look stress. Are you thirsty? A drink perhaps?" He asked as she tried to take a sip, but he jerk the cup away from her and she was mad that he was teasing her. "Sorry, but I don't like to share haha." He said as he took the last sip and he walked away while his crew laugh at her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Republic Fleet.

The ship took some damage while the others avoid some of the heavy fire from the enemy ships. Some of the fighters got destroy by the enemy and the main ship cover fire while the boarding pod went straight for Obi-wan's ships. "Our forces are being overrun. The droids sending out boarding pods." He said as the ship took another hit. "We must get to the main hangar to repeal them." Obi-wan said as he and commander Cody went to the main hangar to fight the enemy. As for their forces, they was still fighting the destroyers and they was shot down. Then the main ship tried to take out the boarding pod, but some of the fighters was heading back. Then the ship was shot down when the ship made it to the main ship, but it was on fire and obi-wan saw that there was polit still in there. He told the clones to put out the fire and save the polit, but then the boarding pods landed in the main ship and along with a space shuttle landed with the others. Then the ship open up and out can some body guards and so did General Grievous. Obi-wan was getting the injuried clones to safety and then the droids got pass the Force field. Then they start firing at them and the clones return fire then they use some of the bombs that rai created. The bombs took out some of the droids, but not the assassin droids. The assassin droids took some of the clones and obi-wan use his lightsaber to cut the assassin in half. He then use the Force to push the droids out of the ship' hangar bay, but they still keep coming in with better numbers.

"We're being overrun! Push forward!" Cody said as the clones counterattack and they took out like 56 droids and obi-wan saw their leader coming in the hangar to be general Grievous. Grievous and his forces were taking out 45 clones then he grabbed one of them and flopped them around like a rag doll. Then he slice another clone while he still have the clone by the throat against the floor. "Kenobi." He said while he was choking the clone to death and Obi-wan slice a droid to pieces. Then they all stop fighting for a moment to see him laughing while he was still choking the clone and then he snapped the clone's neck. "You'll regret that." He said as he leap at grievous and he attack him, but grievous switch from two arms to four arms and activate four lightsabers. Obi-wan blocked all four lightsabers and he counter attack with spin kick and slice. When their lightsabers clash, grievous started laugh evilly and obi-wan knew that it will take them even long to rescue the younglings.

* * *

Meanwhile on Florrum.

Rai was driving the crucible to florrum and he was going to land the ship on that planet. "Florrum." Ganodi said as the rest of the younglings looked at the window and they all saw the planet. "Guess we're in the right place." Katooni said as rai brought the ship in the planet's atmosphere and he landed on the far south of the planet. When the ship touch the ground, rai unbuckle his seat belt and he turn to face the younglings. "Here's the plan younglings, I go to Hondo's base, rescue ahsoka, while you guys help R2 and T7 with the repairs to the ship." "What? Can we go with you?" Petro asked as byph and zatt nodded. "Well in that case, why yes you can come along." Rai said sarcastically as the younglings was surprised that he said yes, but he didn't. "Really?" "Are you kidding me? No, I was being sarcastic about it which means NO." He said as the boys was sad that they couldn't come with him. (Actually, he don't want none of them to come with him and he don't want to be responsible if they die during this rescue mission.) "As for you three come with me." He said as he pointed at gungi, ganodi, and katooni then he brought them to the hole to discuss something. "What is master Rai?" "I am going to leave the three of you with my lightsabers. I know that you guys never seen three lightsabers before until now. So, I want to entrust you guys with them and I know that Hondo is going to expect me to go in there with lightsabers at my disposable. He's going to use her as a hostage to force me give him my lightsabers and he end up shooting me, selling ahsoka to the Separatists, and he end up hunting you guys down to collect your lightsabers crystals. Do you understand how important this is for you to carry this secret mission from?" He asked as they all nodded their head and he gave gungi and ganodi his black lightsabers while he gave katooni his white double-bladed lightsabers. "Protect them with your life and I will return soon. If I don't return with ahsoka; then by all means come and get us." He said as the three younglings smile and they went to the training room with the others.

Rai lower the ramp and he walk down the ramp then he use his dragon eyes to find Hondo's base. Then he found the base to the west and he use his dragon speed to run as fast as he could and the younglings saw him running to the west. "Does he know where he's going?" Zatt said as petro shrugged his should to tell him that he doesn't know. He saw gungi, ganodi, and katooni came in with his lightsabers, but they hide them behind their back. "Good news guys. Master Rai said that we are the back up squad and he also said that we came help when he made contact with the pirates." She said as petro was surprised that they convince him to let them come with him, but he saw his lightsaber behind her back. "Katooni? What is that behind your back?" He asked as she tried to hide it in her shirt and petro notice that she was hiding something, but he didn't let it bother him and he decided to go after Rai instead of waiting for him. "R2, finish resembling master Huang will you? I hate to see him like this." He said as R2 went to work and petro stop ganodi in her tracks. "Ganodi, you stay with the ship." "And who put you in charge?" "We're going to need a quickly escape. And you're the only one that had flight simulator training at the Temple." "Oh, seeing you put it like that." She said as he nodded head and they headed out after rai. Rai was running so fast that he didn't notice that he was leaving tracks, but he main priority is to rescue ahsoka from Hondo's clutches and he need to figure out how to get her out of there without them knowing. _"I might get inside, but getting out will be the hardest thing for me to do. If I need to fight my way out then I have no choice, but if he done something to her then I will kill him."_ He thought as he made it to the base, but he saw some guards on the outside and he saw one guard drinking on the job. Then he ran up to him and he grew his dragon claws to ripped his throat out. He drag the body to the crates and he looked around for an entrance to get in.

Then he saw the entrance that he needed and he have to use his dragon powers again, but he stop time and then he walked to the entrance, Then he made it in and he needed to find Asoka as fast as he could so he check the holding cells, but she was not there. Then he notice a female Togruta hovering in the middle of the room. _"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, is that you?"_ He thought as she looked at the door and her eyes widen when she saw rai was here to rescue her. _"You've came to rescue me. It's like a romantic story about young prince saving his beloved from danger." "You thought I wouldn't come for you? I am sorry that I didn't come with you on the Gathering." "It's okay really, I would be more comfortable if you get me out of here."_ She thought as rai came in the room and he was trying to disable the device. She was glad that her boyfriend came to rescue her and she notice that his lightsabers was not with him then she also notice a blaster pointing at the back of his head. "RAI! BEHIND YOU!" She shouted as rai dodge the blast and he duck behind something to avoid being hit. Then he activate his flash bomb and he saw ahsoka watching the whole thing, but he thought about ahsoka and he might end up hurting her eye. "AHSOKA! Close your eyes NOW!" He said as she close her eyes and he toss the bomb in the air which it went off and blinding them in the process. Then he use some smoke to take the advantage and once the room was fill with smoke, Rai took out one of the pirates with a drop kick. He slam another pirate through a table and he punched the third pirate in the face while he headed for Hondo, but he had a gun pointing at ahsoka face. "Don't make a move Jedi. If you do; she is die and you don't want blood on your hands now do you." He said as Rai didn't have a choice but to surround to him and then his men put his hands behind his back. "What do we do with him boss?" "Make him paid for destroying my lovely home and for beating my men to the bloody pulp." He said as his men was going to enjoy their time with him and ahsoka was going to be force to watch them beat the hell out of her boyfriend. The first one took the first swing at him, but that punch wasn't as hard as rai gave them. Then the second took his turn and he use a pipe to hit rai with and he hit so hard which cause rai to bleed from his forehead. Then he handed it to one of his comrades and they use it on rai which cause ahsoka to look away because she couldn't see him bleeding to death. Rai from his mouth, his right eyes, and ahsoka was about to cry._ "Don't show weakness ahsoka. Don't show weakness I am a Jedi and we don't show weakness."_ She thought as she saw that rai was hit in the throat which punctured one of his lungs and he started to vomit his blood and he was coughing as well.

"Stop it please, you're killing him please stop. He's...(sob) doesn't deserve this...(sob) suffering...(sob) please I am begging you stop hurting him (sobbing)." She pleaded as Hondo notice something about ahsoka had change then he looked at rai broken body. "Enough. Take him to his cell and I want him to stay alive. No one here is to harm him." He said as his men all nodded and they start to dragging him to his cell. _"Rai, I (sob)...am so (sob)...sorry that I (sob)... am weak (sobbing)."_ She thought as she cried in front of Hondo. The younglings was walking down the ramp and they was looking for the base and they use binocular, but they couldn't find it with them. Zatt use his scanner to find the base as well and he couldn't find the readings. "I don't see anything. There's no one. Are we sure we landed anywhere near their base." Katooni said as she zoom in with the binocular. "Well, we couldn't land to close could we." Petro said as he tried his best to not to be a smart ass. "My scanners interceding a strong power source. Uh that way, it must be their base." Zatt said as he point where the strong power source and Katooni jump from the rock. "You have no idea on how we're going get inside to find ahsoka and master Rai do you." She said as she looked at petro for some suggestion and he was trying think up some suggestion. "I'm working on it." He said as byph told them that we should think up a plan on the way. "Byph is right. We better get moving we'll figure out a strategy on the way." He said as for Hondo and his men was enjoying the celebration and ahsoka was sulking while she was thinking about rai and his wounds. She knew that he can't survive without healing and she need to get to him. "You know that the republic won't paid the ransom for me and rai and the Separatist can't be trusted. They'll betray you and kill us both." She said as he took a sip of his drink. "Yes, I know this my dear. The separatist is no friends of mine. Don't ask me why, but dooku hold such a grudge against me since our little "I held him hostage affair" bpha I have my sight on nefarious criminal than I uhhh business man who would paid handsomely for a Jedi. A female Jedi at that." He said as ahsoka look at him with anger in her eyes. "You don't scare me Hondo." "Oh by the way, they don't care if you're dead or alive; I mean I prefer alive less messy, but I find my mood so changeable these day, I wonder what your friend going to find out that the woman he came to rescue wasn't here." "You stay away from him and he is more of a man then you'll ever be Hondo." "Take her to her cell and make sure she don't tried to escape." He said as they took her to the holding cell. She tried to use the Force to find rai then she heard a vomiting and she knew that it was rai. She broke of her captures and she ran to where she heard the loud vomiting. _"Come on rai, tell me what cell you're in." "To...(cough) the...right *cough* *vomit*"_ She looked to her right to see a dark room and she use the Force to sense a faint presences. She open the door to see rai chain up and she saw so much blood coming out of him. She tried her best to hold back the tears and she walked up to him then she place her hands to his shirt. Then she ripped his shirt in half and she use it to clean his wounds. She manage to stopped the bleeding and her hands touch his throat which she use the Force to heal his lungs. She felt his lungs beginning to heal and he try to talk to her, but he started coughing. "Shhh rai, don't speak you need to rest now. Let me heal your lungs and then you can speak." She said as she kiss him.

The younglings was looking for a way for them to get to the base and byph spotted something a transfer speeder heading to the same directions that they are heading. "A ship? What kind?" Petro asked as he handed him the binoculars to see the ship. "The side of the ship says Preigo's Traveling World of Wonder. They're a traveling carnival act." He said as they went to the ship and he had a plan to get there. "Faster you lazy creatures faster. Lord will be furious if we're late...you hear me." Preigo said as the creatures tried to fix the ship and he was getting impatience, but one of the creatures saw the younglings heading toward the ship. Then they stop the ship when the younglings was acting like they're lost travelers. "You there, wh-wh-what are you doing? I said faster not stop." Preigo said as the younglings walked to the ship when it stop in front them. "Sir, uh we understand that you're heading to the pirates stronghold?" "Yes, what it to you?" Who are you and how you get out here?" "Our ship crash and we been stranded, but our misfortune to your benefit." "Oh really and uh how it that my curious friend?" He asked as petro tried to think up another excuse to join Preigo and his traveling actors. "We are acrobatics entertainers and we would love to join your act and travel with you to your next destination." Petro said as they perform some type of styles poses. "Really? All of you wish to join my act huh right? You would like to come with us when we go to entertain Hondo and his pirates horde?" He asked as katooni tried to think up a lie without blowing their cover. "Very much so...yes." "Oh no, no, no I-I'm sorry the pirates aren't unforgiving audience I couldn't possibly tak-" He was interrupted when he saw the younglings performed some trick in front of him. "What the- how did you- oh my my. Artists, true artists. Young man how many these trick can you do?" He asked as they performed one last trick and they landed on their feet. "How many do you want?" "Oh well, welcome to the show." He said as they clapped for the younglings and they ran to the ship to ride the rest of the way to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Republic Fleet.

Obi-wan was still fighting grievous and their lightsabers was still clash, but grievous kicked him in the gut. Obi-wan was holding his side and Cody saw something to use for their advantage against grievous. He saw obi-wan deflecting shot back at the droids and Cody shot some down. General, the fuel barrel!" "Right!" He said as he use the Force to lift the barrel and he throw it at grievous then Cody shot at it, Then it explode in grievous' face, but he survived it and obi-wan decided to retreat. "Fall back. Fall back!" He said as some of the clones retreated for their lives and he use his comlink to call all the surviving clones to retreat. "This is general Kenobi abandon ship repeat abandon ship!" He said as some of the clones headed to the escape pods. "Sir, shouildn't we stay and fight? We can't lose the ship now." "Cody, the ship is already lost. We must face it, but you and I give grievous a little parting gift." He said as they headed to cockpit to set the ship to self-destruct. this was obi-wan's plan and he can't let grievous the ship with their records of the bases they setup on different made it to the cockpit and they delete everything that was on the ship. Obi-wan was setting a recording of himself and he saw Cody was putting things in place. "Cody, I think that enough for now. We need to get to the escape pods." He said as they headed to the last escape pod and grievous just made it pass the clones and he saw that no one was in the cockpit.

"Ah, finally the republic fleet is our for the taking." He said as the droids try to find the secrets of the republic and their battle plans. "Uh general, there's a recording message for you to see." "Put it on-screen and I want to see their faces." He said as the droids put the recording message on in front of grievous. "General grievous, you have defeated me, my forces and taken my ship. Congratulations however, if you're watching this message that mean I'm boarding an escape pod and then soon be away from the ship which is about to self-destruct." Grievous was surprise when he realize that the ship was about to be destroy. He ran as fast as he could and then he made it to the hangar which he saw his ship. The rest of the clones and obi-wan made it to the escape pod and the pods jettison away from the ship. Grievous made it to his ship which he push the droids out-of-the-way and then he left the droids behind, but suddenly the ship exploded along with the droids that stay on the ship. Obi-wan and his forces watch the whole thing with the escape pods and he was disappointed that he won't be able to save the younglings and ahsoka. "I'm afraid the younglings are now on their own."

* * *

Meanwhile on Florrum.

They made it to the base and the performer was doing some tricks as the pirates show up. The animal was running around while they balance a ball on their backs. Then suddenly priego landed on the ball with creäture that never been seen before and he landed in front of Hondo. "Hahaha Priego it's good to see you again." He said as the younglings was getting dress into their acrobats suits and they found some masks to hide their faces from Hondo and his crew. "You better know what you're doing because I don't see ahsoka nor master Rai." "Patience." Petro whisper as they watch priego talked to Hondo. "I priego, your humble servant have search far and wide all illustrious wonder of the universe and found you a most special entertainment." "Haha good. I would to be force to cut off their heads like I did your last stunts. You remember those guys don't you?" He said as one of his men show priego the mask of his last performers which scare byph out of his skin. "You are brave man to come before me again." He said as he pull back his jacket to reveal ahsoka's lightsabers which petro saw them. "Look, he has ahsoka's lightsabers." "I'll get them, but I still don't see master Rai anywhere." "He probably got lost on the way here or he must be disguise himself as a pirate and he turn off his comlink to avoid capture." He said as Hondo clapped his hands to his servants. "Where is my Jedi? I would hate for her to miss the show. Which I'm hoping it would be better than last time."

The servants went to the holding cell to get ahsoka and she was in the same cell with rai still healing his wounds. She notice that his lungs was healing faster now, because she was using the Force to fix the lungs and she manage to stopped the bleeding from his body. _"He sleeps like a soulless dragon and he is healing a lot faster now that he is asleep. You didn't need to suffer just trying to protect me from Hondo."_ She thought as she continue to heal his throat, but she was interrupted when two female weequays came in and they grabbed her away from him. She was struggling to break free, but she couldn't and she saw him still asleep while they drag her away. "Wait please, he needs medical aid and I am the only one to heal him. If I don't finish healing his lungs; he will die. Let me go!" She shouted as they brought to the ship and she was still struggling to get back to rai. The younglings saw her and they notice that she was dehydrated for some reason. "Excellent, let the show begin." "Yes of course. May I present the animal instincts." He said as the younglings made a big entrance. Well, except for byph which the pirates started to laugh at him and ahsoka notice that the acrobats were the younglings. "Oh no." She said as she looked embarrassed. "Hahaha. I love a kiddy act." He said as he took a sip of his drink while the younglings performed. Katooni balance on petro's feet and zatt flipped over her. Then she landed next to him and she took his hands then they flipped back on petro's feet. Gungi found a board and suddenly petro push them on the board which launch gungi in the air as he roar. They guide petro on the board and when gungi landed on the opposite end of the board, petro perform a trick in mid-air and gungi ran to the other end of the board to catch petro while the other pose after gungi caught petro.

Once the pirates applaused them and then petro flipped out of gungi's hands which katooni and zat catch him then landed him on his feet. Petro offer Hondo his hand and which Hondo was confused for a moment. "Well, what is his business?" "I believe he want you to be apart of the next stunt." "Oh, does he now?" He said as two female Twi'lek came up to him and he took one last sip of his drink. "Come with us." "Which one said that?" He asked as one of the female weequay was getting jealous and she was about to hit her, but Hondo push her back and they guide him to the springboard. "I may not be as young as I once was, but I'm older." He said as they brought him to the springboard and they left. He got his men wild while katooni took ahsoka's lightsabers from his belt and then everything silence for a moment. The spotlight shime on byph while the drums started to roll and he needed to get all the pirates' attention. Katooni on the other hand, she walked pass them and she was looking around to find rai. "You guys shouldn't be here." "Don't worry we have a plan I think." She said as ahsoka looked at her. "But where is master Rai? I don't see him anywhere." "He is in the holding cell, but he is gravely hurt and he needs medical help or he will die." She said as they watch byph and he was scare out his mine. Suddenly, he jumped and he added a flipped then he landed on the board which send Hondo flying. "I'm flying!" He said as he landed so on one of the crates and priego was getting worry for his life. They all went to check on Hondo and katooni took this opportunely to cut ahsoka free with her own lightsaber then they ran for it. "Ugh. Well, that was good act." He said as he was dizzy for a moment and his men caught him before he fall backwards, but one of his men saw ahsoka and the younglings running away. "Its those fleeing Jedi kids!" He said as they went after them. "What? The children are Jedi?" He asked as he fall down while his men started shooting at them.

Ahsoka saw the pirates shooting at them, but then they all ignite their lightsabers except for katooni and they was deflecting every shot. "Forgive master Rai, but I have to use your lightsaber to defend myself." She said as she ignite rai's black lightsaber to deflect the shot and ahsoka was shocked when she saw that katooni have one of rai's lightsabers. "Katooni?! Where did you get master Rai's lightsaber?!" Zatt asked while he block an in coming shot. "I'll tell you later once we safe from these pirates." "We are not leaving rai here at the hands of Hondo and his men." Ahsoka said as she reflect the shot at the pirates. "What? Master Rai has been capture by Hondo. How?" Zatt asked as ahsoka was getting upset when she remember what Hondo men did to him and she did something that the younglings never seen before. She did rai's fire spin kick and she felt her foot started to hurt. "Get to that speeder." She said as she did another fire spin kick to cover their escape and she started to tear up when she know that she was about to leave rai behind. They all block every shot as they made it to the speeder and ahsoka was the one to make it to the speeder. "GET US OUT HERE!" She shouted at byph to started speeder up and she looked at the base which she use her Force link to see that rai was awake and he looking around the room to find her. Once the speeder got away, she felt her heart started to sink in her chest. Hondo regain consciousness and he notice that ahsoka was gone. "What is going on? Where is my Jedi?! Someone stop them! Hurry! Go on! Get after them!" He shouted as a creature came up to him and he notice that priego left it behind. "I know how you feel. You lose your master and I lose my Jedi. But wait, I have another Jedi and he is more worth than her." He said as the creature lick him and he felt disgusted. They manage to lose the pirates and petro jumped to the top of the speeder to check the close was clear which it was. They all deactivate their lightsabers and ahsoka fell to her knees as she pounded the speeder repeatly as she cry in front of the younglings. Katooni felt bad for her and she offer her a container to keep her hydrated. "How do you feel?" "Better now. I could pretend to be angry, but you all were very brave. Thank you." "We disobey orders." "Well. I learn from my master that sometimes doing the right thing which means bending the rules." She said as petro use his comlink to contact ganodi on the cruicble. "Ganodi, come in please. Get the ship ready we need to take off." He said as they headed to the crucible and ahsoka thought about rai. _"Don't worry rai. Once we get the ship ready and find the republic fleet, we will come back to save you. Just hold on a little bit longer mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you again._"

* * *

**There you have it folks the chapter is complete and I am about to head out to catch my flight to Missiouri. I know that you all sad that I won't be around to finish the story, but I will be back about week. I really glad that you all love this story and if you all wish to make a request. Please don't hestiate to PM me on my profile and I might get to them.**

**Please Review **

**Thank you and Happy holidays =)**


	20. Chapter 20: A Necessary Bond

**Hey everyone I am glad to be back home from my trip to Missouri and I am going to celebrate New Years here this year. I never get to celebrate because my family always take me to New York to celebrate New Years. This time I get to spend time with you guys. I hope you all was reading these story and many more will come soon after this one. You are great readers and I am very happy to hear these reviews. **

**I own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Onaga, Aang, Jolt, and Ling. Oh and Alec belong to my friend egarcia513.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Necessary Bond**

Rai was in his cell thinking about his place in the universe and he need to get out of Hondo's base. Hondo was walking to his cell to get some answers out of him, but he was still weak from the beating that he receive from the pirates. "I was hoping for you to wake up soon and now you are wake." He said as rai didn't look at him and he try not to listen to him. "What do you want with me Hondo?" Rai said as he started to choke and Hondo was laughing at him. "I want to know something about you. What do you know about ahsoka? You two seen to know each other and she was so worry about you that you also die in front of her. Are you guys friends or lovers?" He asked as rai use his dragon power to summon his tail and he hit Hondo in the back of the head. "It's none of your concerns about what me and ahsoka had and I will protect her with my life if anyone who try to hurt her." "Well my friend, you are in no shape to be acting tought, but look at you; you look like garbage and you can't fight us all. You manage to kill some of my men and you tried to take ahsoka without being detected." He said as he laugh at rai and his men came in. "I want to know where are they heading to?" "Go stick your head in your men ass and come back to me when you find them." Rai said as he laughed at Hondo and Hondo nodded to his men. "Make him talk boys and let me know if he is ready to talk." He said as he left the cell and his men came up to rai. They pop their knuckle and they was laughing because they was going to enjoy this. Rai can't move his arms to defend himself against, but the pirates punch him in the gut and then the other punch him in the face which open his wounds that ahsoka heal.

Ahsoka and the younglings was trying to get to the crucible while the pirates were on the tail and they avoid a lot fire from the pirates. Ahsoka felt something in the Force and she saw rai being beaten to dead. "Gasp. Rai." She whispered as she saw him and she felt something was wrong. Gungi saw the pirates coming toward the speeder and he roar to petro trying to tell him that the pirates are getting closer. "I know I see them. They're gaining on us!" He said as he duck for cover and then the speeder's engine was shot. They shot at the engine again and katooni was getting worry. "Uh, I think they're still upset that we trick them." She said as they went to hide on the inside of the speeder to avoid the blasters. "They'll get over it once we're off their planet." He said as the pirates took another shot at the engine again. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." She said as she tried to use her piloting skill to avoid another shot and petro use his comlink to contact the crucible. "Right. Ganodi, we need a quick epact. Come in please. Ganodi!" "Maybe the pirates are jamming the signal." Zatt said as gungi roar with fear and so was byph. "Where could she be?" Katooni asked as petro tried it again and this time. "Ganodi! Huang! Come in." He said with anger as the crucible was still in bark. Ganodi was helping R2 and T7 with attaching Huang's head to his body. "Attaching your head took a lot longer than I thought it would." "This is appreciated youngling, my ability is parallel in specially in emergency." He said as the ship's communicator went off. "Ganodi, where are you?" Petro asked as she went to the driver seat to intercept the message. "I'm here, I was in the back fixing Huang with the droids.

"That's great, but we're all going to need repairs if you don't have the engines running." He said as he try not to be a smartass. "Where are you?" She asked as he pass the comlink over to ahsoka. "Ganodi, its ahsoka." "Gasp. Padawan Tano, we rescue you. Is master Stone with you guys and if he is, I have his double-bladed lightsabers here with me?" "Almost, but we need you to get us home and as for master Stone, he has been capture by Hondo. Are you ready?" She asked as she tried to fight her emotions. "Oh, just tell me what I need to do." "Okay, fire up the engines and head for these coördinates." "We'll be right there." She said as R2 went to the panel to drive the ship to where ahsoka and the others were and she was worry for rai as well. Ahsoka is still trying to get away from the pirates and they was right behind them. They was still shooting at them, but then they saw the crucible heading toward the speeder. "There they are." Ganodi said as she point to the speeder ahead of the other. "R2, T7 both of you hold her stiddy and lower the ramp." Huang said as T7 lower the ramp while R2 hold the ship stiddy. "Come on!" She said as they went to the ramp to help the others. Once the ramp was lower, ganodi ran to the edge of the ramp. "Looks like our ride is here." Petro said as ahsoka thought up a plan to get them on the ship. "Everyone get topside and stay down." She said as some of the younglings went topside and petro stay for a moment when he notice something was wrong. "But who is going to pilot the tank?" He asked as she looked around for something when she saw the mask and she thought it for second. "Katooni? Grab that mask." She said as katooni handed the mask to ahsoka and she put it on the control then she went topside with the younglings. "Agh. That'll have to do for now." She said as she saw another vision of rai crying out in pain and her anger toward the pirates grew even higher. She ignite her lightsabers and she then use the fire spin kick to keep the pirates off-balance. Then she blocked all fire that came toward them and then she felt her shadow starting to manifest just like rai did when they were younglings themselves.

_"Did I do that? But how did my shadow took its manifest form? Maybe Rai is somehow using the Force to give me his abilities."_ She thought as she smiled with a tear came down her face. "Now, let see if we can get a little revenge for what they did to rai." She said as she command her shadow to cover them from being hit. Byph was the first to get on the ship, but he didn't make it on the ship directly and ganodi caught his hand. He was holding on for dear life and then one of the pirates shot at the tank again, but suddenly the mask was knocked off and the tank was shifting away for the ship. Byph saw them moving away from the ship and he was scare if ganodi would accidentally let go of his hand and he would fall to his death. "The stirring must have come loose." She said as petro went back in to control the tank and he brought the tank back under the crucible. Then gungi grabbed hold of byph's legs and katooni looked where petro and she shouted to him. "We got him petro!" Gungi roar to ganodi to tell her to hurry and pull byph up already. "Hang on!" She said as she tried to pull byph up and petro was looking at the monitors when he saw something dead ahead. "Oh no." He said as gungi roar to tell him to keep the tank stiddy. "No...no...NO!" He said as he turn the tank and the ship flew over the cliff while gungi and byph holding on for their lives. Then the ship turn back around while the pirates still shooting at them. Ahsoka and her shadow deflect the blast that pirates shot at her and katooni saw the ship heading back for them. "They're coming back!" She said as she jumped with zatt while ahsoka cover them and the ship was getting closer. Gungi roar to them to tell them to grab on. Katooni grab on to his legs and then zatt grab on her legs and ganodi was trying to pull them up but she couldn't. Then suddenly the pirates shot at one of the engine on the ship which fried the system and ahsoka saw the ship was about to explode then she use her comlink to contact R2 and T7. "R2, T7 get out of there NOW!" She said as the droids headed to the ramp and then the ship started to catch on fire. "Everyone let go. Jumped down now." She said as the younglings let go and headed in the tank to take cover. Ganodi jumped down and huang was about to do the same when R2 and T7 use their jet to push him down. The ship crash landed and everyone one the tank landed on the ground. Ahsoka was about to get back up when the pirates came up to her. "Nices try Jedi, but it looked like you coming with us." He said as they all started laughing and they cuff them then put them in the tank and headed back to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hondo's base.

Rai was enduring so much pain from the pirates and he still didn't tell them nothing. His body withstands a lot pain and he was bleeding from left to right which the pirates were getting tired. Then Hondo came back in to see that he was ready to talk and he found that his men was exhausted. "Well, seem that you have so much spirit in you. I was hoping to not use the other method to get you to talk and you seem to push this far. Take him to the next chamber and ready the shock chain." He said as the servant turn off the hover and rai fell to the ground hard. Then they pick him up and drag him to the next chamber to chain him up. Once they got to the other chamber and chain him to the device as they waited for Hondo. Hondo finally made it to the chamber with a remote control and he saw rai then he smile. "I am going to ask you one last time to tell me something or you will die." He said as rai spit in his face and he smile at him. "Go get wasted like a real pirate would." He said as he started to laugh which made Hondo mad when he heard that he wasn't a real pirate. Then he use the remote to the device that rai was chain to and when the device was turn on, it send 20 bolt of electricity through rai's body and he felt pain through his wound. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I...will not...tell you...ANYTHING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he tried to remain conscious for as long as possible and he tried to fight it, but the shock of the device was too much for him to handle and he pass out. "One more well do it." Hondo said as he was about to give rai another zip when one of his men stop him. "Hondo, if you continue to shock him; you won't get your answers that you seek." He said as Hondo stop his fun for a moment and he was surprise that rai survive this long against him.

"Hmmm. You may have a point there, but I was having so much fun with him and he manage to less long until he pass out." He said as he laughed at rai's pain and the female servants came up to rai's body to check to see if he was still alive. They felt a pulse on his lungs and they felt his blood coming out of him. but they felt bad for him. They thought about what ahsoka said about his wounds and they didn't listen to her. "Hondo? What should we do with hm?" She said as he turn to see that he was still unconscious and he shook his head. "Take him back to his cell and make sure that he is clean up." He said as they took back to his cell and they were happy that he didn't need no more torture from Hondo. They tried their best to be careful to carry him out of the room without his wounds being open too much and he was losing so much blood. They were surprise that he survive the torture and manage to be alive. Once they made back to his cell, they started to clean his wounds and he was still unconscious. "Do you think he will wake up soon?" She asked as they look at him and he started to cough which he open his eyes to see that he was back in his cell. Then he look around to see that he wasn't alone in fact and he was about to use his tail against them.

"Please don't be afraid of us." "We're not going to hurt you rai." He looked at them with a curious look on his face and he retract his tail. "How do you two know my name?" He asked as they smile at him and then they started to laugh at him. "Because ahsoka told us your name when we brought her to Hondo and she was right about your injuries." He didn't look at them and he felt his heart started to sink with pain. Then he tried to break free, but he was too weak to break free. Then hondo came in with a smile on his face and he was happy for some reason that rai didn't like that smile of his. "Good new my friend. You are being sole to the slaver on Zygerria known as queen Miraj Scintel and she would love to have you as her servant. She paid an extra amount of credits for you." He said as he laugh and than rai wack him with his tail again which cause the female weequays to laugh at Hondo. "I am no one's slave Hondo remember that. I am a Jedi master of the republic and I will not be anyone's servant." He said as one of Hondo's men came in and he whisper into Hondo's ears to tell him something. Rai didn't hear anything while the weequay tried to clean his forehead and they were almost when they heard Hondo shouting. "WHAT! YOU"RE TELLING THAT DOOKU IS INVADING MY HOME!" He shouted as he ran back into the cell with rai to tell him. "Change of plans my friend I'm going to sell you to Count Dooku and his forces." "Yeah, I'm not buying it. You want to sell me out to save your hived and they think I'm dead. Which I want to keep it that way." He said as Hondo was getting angry and he told the girls to stop cleaning his wounds then he told them to reopen his wounds and knocked him out. They did as they were told and they reopen his wounds then rai scream out in pain. Rai tried his best to fight them with his tail, but they stabbed him in his ribcage and his tail retracted into his body.

Rai cough up blood and he was about the pass out again, but he use one last of his strength to kill one of the female weequay while her back was turn and he uses his tail to snapped her neck then he pass out. While he was pass out the blood kept bleeding out of him and he can't do anything about it. He needed medical help from ahsoka. He felt the disturbance in the Force which he can't do nothing about it because he was too weak to move. Then he felt ahsoka's presence coming back to the base. He want to contact her, but the blood wouldn't allow him and he need to hear her voice to calm him down. She was the only one to make him calm when he on the verge of death again. "Ahsoka, hurry I can't last long." He said as he pass out when received a message through that Force it was a women with Curly Brown hair and gray eyes like rai's dragon eyes. _"Hello young dragon master, I am Dragon master Alec Stone and yes I am your ancestors form a thousand years ago. I been waiting for you to hear my voice through the Force and I want to say that you are great as the new chosen one, but don't let it go to head just like I did a long time. You need to keep your abilities a secret from others like that Togruta girl and she's using them to fill her anger from see you hurt." "She is suffering because of me, but I never told her about where my abilities came from. Hell, I don't even know where they came from." "You still don't know where you came from do you?" "Nope, not one clue ever since I was born on Dathomir no one knows what kind of race I am."_ He thought as he tried to make should that she didn't see his sad look and which she did. _"I can tell what kind of race you are." "Really? You know what kind of race I am._" _"Yes silly. You are a Drakegonan from the planet known as Drakegon." _Rai was shock when he was told the most shocking truth about his race. _"We been curse by something that keep us from dying and we been stuck like this for thousand of generations. We was hoping for someone to break the curse. We it with aang, but he die before his sister was born and ling was supposed to break it, but she was killed by the her female lover that she trusted to be with her. And now it was your turn, but you survive your death when Asajj Ventress brought her lightsaber to your heart. What made you survive your death?" _She thought as she tried to think about the situation when the thought across her mind. "_Of course, there must be someone who want you to live and that why you're living right now." "That must be it. I could have been blessed with a second heart, but this heart is like a dragon's heart."_ He thought as he place his hand on his chest to feel his heart and then he felt something inside him pulsing.

* * *

The pirates made it back to the base with ahsoka and the younglings, but came immediate stop and one of them use their binocular to see a ship and some battle droids shooting their comrades. "What the-droids? It's an invasion!" He said as the ship launch some heavily droids and then they started to head inside the base, but they was waiting for someone and that someone was general grievous. One of the pirate retreated back inside and he want to wrong Hondo that they are being invaded right now. Hondo and his men were laughing it up while they watch the video of rai being beaten to death and they was drinking, but suddenly the pirate that was outside early came in. "BOSS! Boss?! We're all in troubl-" He was interrupted when a blast hit in his chest and they all rose up to their feet to see something. Then they saw the assassin droids walking in and one of the pirate was about to use his blaster, but one of the assassin droids shot him before he could had a chance. Then general grievous walked in and he was looking pleas for some reason. Rai felt a disturbance in the Force and he knew something in wrong, but Alec tried to keep him in his mind for a little while longer. _"I know I sense it to, but you need to be calm and listen to me for a moment. I have some abilities to give to win this fight once you wake up around your friends. These abilities will unlocked some healing abilities that you haven't learned and some that haven't reach you yet."_ She thought as rai nodded his head and then she started to glow into a white light and rai close his eyes. Then rai eyes turn from green to gray and then he felt his wounds starting to heal. He then felt something forming on his back and it spread like a disease, but it wasn't a disease it was wings. He was growing wings on his back and it was gray but strong at that. Then he felt something on his hands, but they felt like it was burning when something shot out them. He was surprise that they can do that beside shooting lightning and then he felt his fangs started to become sharp.

"Hondo." Grievous said as he looked at Hondo and he looked like he don't like Hondo. "General Grievous I presume. What a surprise have seat. What may I ask is the honor?" He asked as grievous walked up to him and the droids follow behind him. "You can dependance the pleasantries pirate. This planet is now under Separatist's control." He said as he grabbed Hondo by his shirt and lift him close to his face. "Uh-huh. And what do you suppose that means?" "It means you have a new master pirate scum." He said as he throw Hondo out of his chair and Hondo about pull out his guns, but grievous pull out something that different which scare Hondo. The device appeared an self-image of Count Dooku and Hondo was looking scare when he saw Dooku's face again. "Hondo Ohnaka we meet again as I recall the last time we met face to face. I was you prisoner and you were attempting to bargain me off to the highest bidder." "But can't you blame me, I mean a sith lord would handsome price you would've bee-" "Silenice! You are going to pay the price for your treachery." He said as Hondo tried to weasel his way out of his punishment. "Well, I am a reasonable man. Name your price I'm sure we can reach-" "There will be payments, but no deals only demand your entire arsenal will be malted down. Everything you own is now the property of the Separatist Alliance." He said as Hondo was ticked off when he heard that everything that he ever own belong to the Separatist. "NOW, you go to far. Unexceptible! This is an outrage w-" He was interrupted when one of the guard droids ignite their staff. "Wait, we can make a deal here. THIS IS NOT GOOD BUSINESS!" He shouted as the droids took him away and they put him in a cell next to rai's.

Then rai sense another presence from outside of the base and he know about this kind of presences. _"I know those presence anywhere and I hope they are able to hear my thoughts."_ He thought as he focus his power to contact ahsoka and the younglings. The pirates were using the binoculars to see that the droids are empty out the ships and everything else. "This isn't good. Those blasted droids are looting the place. They're dismantling the ships." "The fact that grievous is here with his entire fleet. Means that master Kenobi must've been overrun. The entire system is now in Separatist control space." "What should we do? There nowhere to run." Katooni asked as they tried to think up an idea and then they heave nothing. "You're not running anywhere scum. You're still my prisoner maybe trade you to the Separatist in exchange for my freedom." "Not likely idiot, grievous didn't come here to deals. He already control the planet and the system. If you hand us over to him, he'll kill us and then you. We have a commen enemy and agreeness together we can get out of this. You must have some other ship somewhere you are pirates." She said as one of the pirates thought about something and he looked at ahsoka. "Hondo got a private fleet, but only he knows where the ships are." "Then we have to rescue him and my friend that you guys capture and beat to a bloody pulp. I know grievous and I know droids with my help you stand a better chance." She said as he stare at her and she stare back to see that she can be trusted. He walked up to her and he pointed his blaster at the cuff. Then she close her eyes as she waited for her death when suddenly the blaster went off and she saw that her cufflinks was shot and was free. "You got yourself a deal Jedi." He said as they tried to free the younglings and the droids from their cufflinks. _"Rai just hold on a little longer and I will be there to help you." "Is this a private thought or anyone could join in." "Gasp. Rai, you're okay but I thought Hondo was torturing you to death." "I was, but I manage to tough it out a lot longer than normal people does. I think the Separatist put Hondo in a holding cell, but I don't know which one." "Oh, I just glad that you're okay and not dead again."_ She said as she ended the link and prepare the tank to rescue Hondo and Rai from grievous' clutches,

Rai saw a few walking by his cell and he tried his best to make sure that none of them see him. Then he use his dragon powers to see where they put Hondo and he saw Hondo's blood waves next to his cell. He then use his tail to wack himself in the forehead to realize that they put him next to his cell. On the outside of the base, R2 was driving the tank to the inside but some of the droids saw the tank coming in and he was acting like nothing happen. "Halt!" The droids said as R2 tried to sweet talk the droids and he told them that he capture the tank all by himself. "You capture this tank? Not bad for astromech." He said as R2 told them the reason why he capture the tank. "What's your ID number?" He asked as R2 was acting tough and he tried to insult the droid. "Hey, don't get smart with me. I out rank you." He said as ahsoka and the others tried to sneak their way inside without being caught while R2 distract the droids. "You just watch yourself I can have you malted down with the rest of junk." He said as R2 tried to act like he was scare. "That right. Now take it over to hangar twelve and no detour we'll be watching you." He said as R2 drove the tank to the hangar while the others made their way to the holding cells. Ahsoka looked around to make sure that none of the droids seen them and they saw only two droids guarding one cell. Hondo was struggle against his binds and he thought about what he did to rai and ahsoka. He gave up, but then he heard some blaster going off on the outside of his cell and he looked up to see that the droids was cut to pieces. Then he saw someone walking his cell and he saw that person was ahsoka with her lightsabers. "Jedi, and here I thought you made your escape no." "No, there was complementation but now we need to put our difference side and be friends or else we all die here." "Ah very diplomatic. Ha, I knew you did not come back to rescue Hondo...how do you say it the goodness of your hearts. No, no, no, no, you need something from me." "A ship and master Rai's freedom to be specific." Katooni said as Hondo knew that they come to free Rai and he knew that they need him to find his hideout. "Ah yes. a ship but where will we find one those? My new friend general grievous has destroy all of my ships." "We know you have one and whole pirate fleet." Petro said as Hondo looked at his men with anger. "And one of my old friends have apparently been TALKING too much." He said as his men tried to come up some sorta excuse for him to listen. "Dah, what does it matter we'll never reach the vault anyway and Grievous' army is WAY too big."

"Don't give up, we can fight." "If I may sir? I have instructed younglings for over thousand generations and these are among the best that I ever seen." "Well then show me. Show me your swords tiny Jedi. Show Hondo that you are ready to fight." He said as the younglings show him their lightsabers. All of them ignite their lightsabers except for katooni and she was sad that they all complete their but not her. "And you child? Where is your saber?" "It's not finish. I never finish it and I done everything right but it won't work and I been using master Rai's lightsaber to fight." "You must trust that the components that form your lightsaber are meant to be together; there is no other way. It is the Force that binds them." "Yes, I was just about to say that finish it now finish, finish. This is wroth a price for a ship to see the construction of a Jedi lightsaber. This is priceless finish it and we can defeat grievous." He said as she sat down with the piece of her lightsaber and she tried to use the Force construct it, but Rai use his dragon power to guide her through. _"Trust in the Force young one and don't worry I am not mad at you for using my lightsaber to defend yourself. Feel the entire planet around and let the Force take over._" He said as she looked around the room when she heard rai's voice and she combine all the materials together then she added her crystal. Then all the material combine together and she ignite her lightsaber as she was happy to see that she completed her lightsaber. "Well, cut me down little Jedi. It's time to leave." He said as she cut him down and ahsoka didn't believe his word. "So, why the big show? You didn't really have a choice. You know that we have to work together." "Because Jedi, you know that what we are about attempt is very dangerous and I maybe a pirate, but I do not like taking children into battle." "That didn't see to bother you when you attack us." "Hah. Well, today is a new day and lucky for you today I like children. Now, lets go free the rest of my men." He said as they was about free the other pirates, but katooni thought for a second when the thought across her mind. "Master Rai! He's still here and we need to get him out now." "Follow me, I know where he is." "That won't be necessary Hondo. I am right next to you and I been waiting patiently for someone to realize that I still here." He said as they all went to his cell and when they all got to his cell, they saw that he look different and he was waiting for someone to cut him down. "Why are you all staring at me like never seen me before. Nevermind, where are my lightsabers I just cut myself down." He said as he use the Force to call his lightsabers and then he ignite them and he use all three of them to cut himself down. Ahsoka tried to help him up on his feet and he rose to his feet by himself. Ahsoka notice that his wounds was already close and she felt something different about rai. Rai clipped his lightsabers to his belt and he ripped his shirt which showing a sleeveless shirt then he toss his normal shirt to the side. "That is much better I can move my arms freely now and I am glad that you guys have completed your lightsabers especially you Katooni." He said as he place his hand on her head and he rubbed it.

"So, what's the plan and I'm all ears." He said as the younglings was surprise that he cut himself down and ahsoka was happy that his is alive. "Well, we need all the pirates to be free from their cells." Katooni said as rai use his dragon eyes to look around the holding cell and he notice that some of the pirates are locked up. "Well, let us get them out then. I follow you youngl- I mean young Jedi knights." He said as the younglings saw that he was serious and ahsoka was surprised when he called them young Jedi knights. Hondo press the release button and all the capture pirates and they all ran out of their holding cell. The droids were still destroying the ships and grievous was checking on their progress then he receive a message from the holding cells. "This is 087 general, the prison area is under attack. There are several miniature Jedi here." "What?! You're not making any sense! What Jedi?!" "The little ones half of size as the normal Jedi. They're freeing the prisoner and I need hel-ahhhhhh!" The communicator was cut off and grievous saw Zatt and Petro cutting off the droids. "Agh. Prepare to open fire. We wil bring the building down on their heads." He said as the droids prepare to attack and they started to fire on the base. Ahsoka was heading outside when she saw some droids marching towards her and some of the pirates. They started shooting at them and ahsoka blocked every shot then she cut some of the droids down to size. Some of the pirates return fire and one of them kicked one of the droids and he shot them. Hondo came out and he started cutting a few droids with his sword. Rai didn't need to use his lightsabers to fight these and he want to test some of his new dragon abilities. He stretch his arms out to grabbed the droid by the head and he ripped it apart. Then he brought his hand together and he waited for a light to from on his hand then once it was done, he shot it at the army of droids which wipe over half of the droids out. He then shot fire out of his mouth and ahsoka saw it before her eyes. She never seen rai like this before and he never told that he can do that. Some of the droids jump on him and they cover his legs so he couldn't move, but then he broke free which the droids destroy his undershirt and he didn't have a choice but to ripped it to pieces. He was now shirtless and he was looked for something for the younglings and the pirates to ride when he saw some speeders. The younglings was fighting their way pass the droids as a teams and Rai saw katooni and petro working as team. Katooni and petro cut down the same droids and they brought their lightsabers to stabbed the droid in the chest.

The pirates got to their speeders and katooni was riding with Hondo. "I got your back." "Great, I feel so safe." He said sarcastically as they ride off to the secret hangar where the fleet ships are. Rai, ahsoka, and the others headed to the tank where are T7 and R2 were. Then they jumped on the tank, but the droids were blocking their escape route and Huyang fire on the droids. They all headed for the base while they blast their way out and grievous them fleeing. "Hahahaha. They run, quickly after them." He ordered as he got on his speeder and follow them. They headed to the canyons and rai looked up to see some flyer droids and grievous following them then he had an idea. "Rai?! What are you doing?!" "Trying to keep these damn droids off our asses. Just stay down and keep your head cover." He said as he rise his hands and he use the Force to bring the canyons down on top of the droids, but grievous and some of avoid it and some were crush underneath it. One of the speeder was hit and crash into the rock, but katooni saw the tank went to other direction. "They went the wrong way." "Don't worry." He said as he had a small device to open a cave ahead of them and they went inside the outpost. Once they got inside, the park their speeders in front of a ship and katooni was getting worry. "What about the others? We can't just leave them." "You are welcome to come small one. You may join our merry band of pirates." "I won't just run away. Ahsoka trusted you. We all trusted you." She said as he sigh when he looked at her puppy dog eyes. Rai, ahsoka, and the younglings was holding their own against grievous and grievous was attacking ahsoka with his blue lightsaber while he was still on his speeder, but he jumped from his speeder to tried take her on with two blue lightsaber and rai kick grievous in the face. Rai tried to punch him in the face, but he caught his fist and he lift him above his head. He still doesn't know that rai was still alive and he was about to throw him off the tank, but ahsoka tried to stop when he kick her and he throw rai off the tank. "Rai! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as she watch him hit the dirt hard and he rolled until he hit his head which his head started to bleed. He was unconscious and he couldn't move his body, but he receive a message through his thoughts and it was from his ancestor. _"Rai?! Arise from your sleep it's time for you to fight." "I can't move my body and I'm in no shape to fight." "Have you forgotten your ability to heal and they can also heal broken bones. Are you going to lay there and watch the people die at the hands of grievous? What about ahsoka huh? Are you going to let her die as well?"_ She said as his eyes shot open and turn from green to gray already. Then he felt his fangs growing in and his fringernails turn into dragon claws while his wounds heals. He turn on his stomach so his back could heal, but suddenly there was something grow on his back and he felt a lot of pain when it started to take form. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...what is this...pain I feel. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He said as he felt this much pain and then it stop for a moment when something spread into two things. He saw them surround his entire body and he stood his feet then he spread them apart.

"These must be wings, but how did they got into my body." _"I unlock them, because you need the ability to take flight and these wings can absorb lightsaber attacks."_ "Thank you great ancestor and now let's get moving." He said as he took his stances and he spread his wings wider apart then he took to the air and which he added his dragon speed to increase his speed when he took flight. Ahsoka tried to take on grievous alone and she was upset that he threw rai off the tank and she blocked all his attacks when Huyang saw that she was losing the fight. "R2 do something!" He said as R2 looked at T7 for some suggestion which T7 didn't have any and he looked at Huyang for some suggestion. "I don't know. We have to shake grievous off get aggressive." He said as R2 did as he was told and he crash the tank which everyone was launch off the tank. Everyone made the landing and Huyang trying to get himself out of the dirt. "Too aggressive, far too aggressive." He said as both R2 and T7 use their jets to land on the ground and they told him that is was a great strategy. "Yes well, it wasn't affective strategy, but not what I recommend." He said they check to see if the other were okay. Gungi was dusting himself off when he heard something was coming toward them and he saw grievous in his spider from. He flipped from his spider form to his standard form and he ignite his two blue lightsabers. Ahsoka ran to gungi's side as when the other ran toward gungi, but ahsoka was trying to tell them that be careful when they all ignite their lightsabers in front of grievous. "Hahahaha. Show many lightsabers to add to my collection which one is fir-." "RRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." He was interrupted when rai flew in and he punch grievous in the face. Then he flew to the skies and he flipped which he landed hard in front of the younglings and ahsoka. They all saw him in a different that they never seen before and they saw his hair spike up and a tail. He rose to his feet and he spread his wings apart to scare the younglings half to death. "Is that master Rai? He looked totally different and he seems stronger somehow but what with the wings on his back." Ganodi asked as rai turn back to normal and he looked at the younglings and ahsoka with his gray dragon eyes when he saw the ship rose behind them. Then the ship open ramp doors and katooni appeared on the inside. "Hurry! Come on!" She shouted as ahsoka nodded to rai's glare and she looked at the younglings. "Run. All of you RUN! Me and Rai will handle grievous now go." She said as grievous tried to attack them, but rai stopped him in his tracks when he shot fire from his mouth to surround grievous in fire. "I been waiting to face you again grievous. You're going to pay for what you did to my nightsisters on Dathomir."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" "On Rori at the Separatist that you and dooku left me to die in. I believe that you still have my old lightsaber that I need back." He said as grievous walked through the fire and he switch from two arms to four arms. Rai transformed back into his dragon form and he use his dragon wings to carry ahsoka in the air to get the advantage. Ahsoka jumped from his back as she strike at grievous with full force and rai use his tail to grabbed grievous by the leg and he toss him to a rock. Rai tried to attack grievous again, but grievous knocked rai out-of-the-way and ahsoka tried to help rai by attacking grievous. She was trying to keep grievous from killing rai and she blocked the two of his lightsabers, but grievous use his robotic foot to lift her and he slam her to ground as she roll. He was trying to continue his attack by slicing her on the ground, but she roll while he tried to slice her and she got back on her feet when she blocked in coming lightsabers. The younglings made it to the ship and they watch ahsoka and rai fight for their lives against grievous. Rai got back up on his feet when he saw ahsoka and he tried to blast grievous, but he also thought that if he miss he might end up hitting ahsoka. Ahsoka push back and she jumped on grievous' back then jumped a few feet away. She landed and she saw the younglings yelling at her to tell her get on the ship and then she saw rai popping his neck back into place. "RAI! WE GONNA GO NOW!" "GO! I'll keep him busy as long as I can." "NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" "GO NOW!" He shouted as she ran toward the ship while grievous right behind her, but rai spear grievous and then he flipped. "Wait rai. As in Rai Stone, son of Jedi master Kai Stone that I killed. You're alive?!" "Surprise are you? I know I am and I'm going to make you paid for what you did." He said as he use his dueling lightsabers to take on grievous, but grievous was being over power by his strength. Rai shot lightning at him and he combine it with his new blast to kill grievous once and for all, but he saw the droids coming to aid grievous and he looked at his old lightsaber. Then he use the Force to call his lightsaber back to him and he clipped it back to his belt. Then he saw the ship pointing at him and grievous, but rai dodge the line of fire and then the ship fire at grievous. "You will never defeat grievous! NEVER!" He shouted as Hondo lock on target and he about to fire again. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Wait! Rai is still down with him." She said as Hondo use the ship's monitor to see that rai was waiting for the ship to start firing on grievous again. Then the ship starting to shoot at grievous again and grievous dodge the blast shots, but the blast shot went at rai by mistake and rai dodge every shot that was meant for grievous. "Did we get him." "I can't tell." He said as the tanks shot at the ship and rai was still fighting them off so the ship could get away. "Show is over kiddies. Let's get out of here." "Wait! We can't leave rai behind at the hands of the Separatist. I already lose him once but I'm not about to lose him again." "I'm sorry ahsoka, but he made his choice to stay and fight grievous by himself instead on coming aboard the ship. We can't go back for him now." He said as he took the ship far away from the planet, but rai was putting up the fight as he tried to cover fire so the ship could escape. He shot at them with his new powers and he shot fire at them as well. Then he shot a beam of light at the tanks and he cut some of the droids to pieces. Grievous saw that his army was being demolish by one man and he saw that he wasn't getting tired. Rai cut down the last droid and he saw grievous coming toward him with full force. He brought his lightsabers toward rai's heads, but rai duck and counterattack with Force Lightning. Then he cut off one of his robotic hands and he did it again to the other one. Rai use the Force to call the lightsabers that grievous stole from the dead Jedi master's and padawan's bodies then he notice that grievous still have two more lightsabers in his possession. Rai saw the ships coming toward the cliff and he needed to leave the planet as soon as possible. Then he jumped from the cliff and he free fall to his death. Grievous was looking over the cliff to see where rai landed, but he couldn't see from the clouds and so he send a few droids to scan the fall to find the body. Ahsoka felt sad that she just left rai again, but this time it was at the hands of grievous and she might never see him again. Rai was still free-falling and he need to think of a plan to avoid his death again. Then a thought came across his mind and he never tried it while free-falling. He tried to open a portal and he performed some stances to open the portal while he was still free-falling. Once he was done, he open the portal and he free fall into it then the portal close. Hondo's ship found the Republic Fleet and he landed the ship on it as he tried to explain his reason for boarding their ship. Obi-wan saw the younglings and ahsoka, but he didn't see rai on the ship. He saw the looked on ahsoka's face that means the worse had come to reality while Hondo told him everything.

"And let me see. Oh, the cost of the fuel I have to use a lot of fuel. The general wear and tear on my men and equipment. Uh..couple of them die I think. Believe me Kenobi, _Sigh..._ staging a rescue is NOT a indispensible proposition." "So, you mean to tell me that you were staging a rescue not attempting to high-jack a Jedi starship." He said as Hondo was getting mad when he was being accuse for trying to steal the starship. "You're welcome. _Osh.._The thankless what an accreditation. I am gone and I am sending you my bill." He said as obi-wan looked at commander cody. He walked pass ahsoka and the younglings as his men follow behind him, but katooni saw him leave and she was hoping to see him again. Hondo notice her looking at him and he smile at her as he nodded his head. She smile as she watch him boarded his ship and he left the Republic fleet to find a new place to live. Obi-wan walked up to ahsoka and he saw a few tears come from her eyes. "Ahsoka? Are you alright? It's good to you all safe." He said as she wipe her face and she face obi-wan. "Yes master, we had quite a ventful mission, but we left rai on Florrum." She said as she tried to hold back the tears and suddenly there was a spark forming in the hangar. Ahsoka looked where the sound was coming from and she saw it formed into a portal. She heard a sound coming from the portal, but that sound grew louder and louder. Then rai landed in the crates and the clones surrounded the crate with their guns point at it, "Next time, I need to work on the landing when I'm free-fall." He said as he move the crate out-of-the-way and he saw the guns pointed at him. "Whoa. Hey, I'm on the same side. Don't shoot repeat don't shoot." He said as he waved both his hands to tell that he was on their side and ahsoka walked a little closer to see what's all the noise was about. She push pass the clones when she saw rai with his hands up. "Rai? Is that you?" "Hi ahsoka, sorry I didn't make it to the ship." She rush up to him and she hugged him with tears of joy. She stopped hugging him for a moment and she hit him in the gut. "What was that for?" "That was for making me worry that grievous killed you. I was hoping that you would stop acting like a hero and worry about yourself." She said as he rose to his feet and he hugged her. "Ahsoka, I been like this ever since I was born. And look I been able to take back what was mine. Grievous still have my old lightsaber and I was hoping to get it back from him when I have a chance. But that was some a ventful mission." He said as he show her his old lightsaber and he ignite his dark green lightsaber. Then she ignite his father's dark green lightsaber and Huyang saw the same color lightsaber. "More ventful since the time when master Yoda and master Kai went for find their lightsabers crystal." He said as the younglings was getting excite when they heard master Kai and master Yoda. Rai never know about his father had ventful mission when he tried to find his crystal. They was about to hear the story when obi-wan but in on the conversation. "I'm afraid that story will have to wait, but for now be proud you survived an ordeal few your age could. Welcome young Jedi." He said as he ignite his lightsaber then he point toward to form a symbol of the Jedi. Then petro's lightsaber touch obi-wan's, ganodi's lightsaber touch petro's, zatt's lightsaber touch genodi's, byph's lightsaber touch zatt's, gungi's lightsaber touch byph's, katooni's lightsaber touch gungi's, ahsoka's lightsaber touch katooni's, and rai's lightsaber touch ahsoka's. All their lightsaber touch and formed the symbol of the Jedi order. Out of their lightsabers, rai's was different and he was proud that the younglings are getting stronger. He even looked at the three younglings that he trust his lightsaber, but katooni was the first to ignite his lightsaber to defend herself.

* * *

**That was a great chapter and Rai unlocked the ability to grow wings in his human formed. He finally got his old lightsaber back from grievous and he took back the fallen Jedi master and Jedi Knights lightsabers. He is becoming very strong and he learning different skills from his past life. Aang still doesn't know why the dragon council want to talked about rai and his work. They might want to know why he haven't receive the chain dragon gift and he should know about the whereabouts of the Sith Lord. If you guys want to make a request please PM me on my profile.**

**Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21: The Dragon Council

**Me: I am so tired right now.**

**Rai: Why don't you take a vacation?**

**Me: Well, I don't have the money to take vocation and there no way for me to leave you guys here alone with my conputer. **

**Ahsoka: Why don't trust us with your computer and your house?**

**Me: Because you might throw a party and wrack the place.**

**Ling: Hey guys, I brought the stuff for the party tonight. I got chips, sodas, cookies, and everythings that you requested.**

**Me: So, your WERE planning for a party and here I thought that you guys can be trusted which you can't.**

**Aang: I told them not to tell Ling about that.**

**Ahsoka and Ling: No you didn't**

**Aang: I didn't?**

**Ahsoka and Ling: Yes.**

**Me: It doesn't matter now and I can't let you guys have a party in my house.**

**All: Awwwwww.**

**Me: Let get this story over with.**

**All: Naruto11222 doesn't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Jolt, Ling, Aang, Onaga, and the Dragons council. Oh, Alec belong to egarcia513.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 20 The Dragon Council**

Rai was outside of the Jedi Temple training in the Jedi garden while it was raining and he was training alone while ahsoka was watching him from the hallway of the Temple. She was concern that he might get sick from training out in the rain and aang haven't been around to spar was him. She saw barriss walking to her room and she notice that she was sad for a moment. _"She look sad for some reason. It might be that aang isn't around to hang out with her. He and barriss are getting a little close to each others but why she haven't told me and rai about their relationship. We could help them without the master raising _suspension." She thought as she return to watch rai training and she notice that he was doing push-ups while his feet were in the air. Master shaak ti was walking around to clear her and she notice that ahsoka was standing around doing nothing for some reason. Then she notice that she was watching someone training outside and she saw who was training outside which it was her former pupil. She smile that he was training by himself without his shirt on and she saw him using the Force with ease. "Master Stone has become quite a master with the Force do you think padawan." "Yes but he been training for hours now and aang haven't shown himself ever since. Rai was hoping to train with him today and now he can't find him anywhere." She said as shaak ti notice that he was using his fire spin kick and he absorb it in his mouth. Rai use his shadow to train with him and he was able to make it manifest then the shadow appear in front of him. Then he charge at it with full force and he tried to punch it, but the shadow blocked it and counterattack with a kick. Rai blocked as well and he kick it in the gut which the shadow did the same to him. Then he did a backflip to get some space between them and so did the shadow, but then ahsoka walked outside to stop his training. Rai shot at the shadow with his new dragon power that he called "Dragon beam" but the shadow absorb it and he return the beam back at him. Then rai use it again and he use all his power to make the blast even more powerful, but the shadow couldn't take it any longer so he took the blast and rai was getting tired.

She notice that his hair was soak and wet and he looked tired as well. When she got to the garden, she notice that he call his shadow back to him. "What is it ahsoka? Do you need something?" He asked as she trying not to look at him and she was blushing when she saw that he wasn't wearing his shirt. "I think that you did enough training for one day and you need to rest you muscles. I know that you need to get stronger for a next mission, but you are pushing yourself over your limit. I'm just worry that you might end up killing yourself." She said as he looked at her and he walked away with a smile on his face. When she saw that he was walking away, she went after him and master shaak ti watch them walking together. She saw that she was scolding him about walking away while she was talking and he was laugh and she saw an image of her and kai walking together which she was scolding him about the same thing. She smile while they walked away and she still miss his father so much. She never told rai about his father and her being together, but she think he would hate her for not telling him and he would never speak to her again. Then she went to her chamber to get some rest while she think about telling rai what she know about his father. Rai and ahsoka was walking to their share chamber and they was thinking about something. "Rai? Do you think that the masters will assign you a padawan after you're done training me?" She asked as he looked at her and she was waiting for an answer. He never thought about that and he never was told about receiving another padawan after he train ahsoka. "I don't know ahsoka. I never was told that about getting another padawan but I don't mind having another and I hope I get assign with Katooni, ganodi, or gungi. Those three are great with the Force and they could use some training with me."

Ahsoka was surprise that he would choose ganodi, katooni, and gungi without thinking about the others. He never trained them before and he was hoping to do so. "Why would you pick those three? Does this have to do with them protecting your lightsabers?" She asked as she give him a curious look which he just smile and she didn't know what to do with him. They made it to their chambers and rai open the door for ahsoka. She walked in while rai noticing that she was showing him a good view of her ass. She notice that he was looking at her ass and she smack it just to give him a little excitement, but she throw a towel at him and he looked at her with confusion in his look. "Dry yourself off before you get any of this. Because you been training outside in the rain and I don't like to have sex with a wet man." "You didn't complain about it when you gave me a message remember." He said as he came closer to her, but she push him back and she notice that he was right about that she did give him a message after he got out of the shower. She saw that the door was still open and she was worry that someone who might see them doing it. Rai was kissing her lips then he kissed her neck, but she was trying to fight back the moan. "Wait rai, you left the door open and what if someone walk by and see us." She said as he stopped for a moment and he went to close the door which he locked it. Then ahsoka rushed him as she press his back against the door and she was kissing his neck. She glide her fingers on his birthmarks and she use her tongue to get the advantages. Rai tried to push her towards the bed and he started to remove her clothes while he was carry her. Then she held on to him when they got to the bed and she let go of him when she felt her clothes being tugged on. She rolled him on his back and she started to grind on his mid-section while she unzipped his pants. He felt her hands roaming around his lower body and she was just teasing him for a while. Then he kicked off his shoes and he still can't believe that she was teasing him, but she stopped for a moment to take off his pants and she remove her shirt to show off her breasts to him. Then she pull down his pants and she toss them to the floor. Rai tried to get back up, but she put her foot on his chest just like she did when they first made love and she push him back down. She knew that he was getting impatience and she started to remove her pants and panties then she toss them to the floor with his pants. Then she climbed on top of him to kiss his lips and she make her down by kissing his neck then his chest and she lick some of the rain drops off of him.

Once she made it to his lower section of his body, she grabbed hold of his dick and she lick from the base to the tip of it. She started to suck on it but this time it was much harder and she knew the last time that she did it was to tease him. She started bobbing her head even faster and she suck even harder to enjoy to hear her boyfriend groan in excitement. Rai knew that she was enjoying every ounce of this and he couldn't hold it back no more. He came in her mouth and she looked up to see her boyfriend panting from exhaustion. She climbed back on top of him, but he was faking his exhaustion and he flopped her on her back. He was on top and ahsoka was pouting when she fell for the oldest trick in the book. Rai want revenge from her tease, but he notice that she was preparing herself for him and he was glad that she become a quite beautiful. "Rai, I'm waiting for it now and you're stalling. I want it inside of me right now." "Don't worry ahsoka there is something that I needed to do first." "Like wha-ahhhhhhhhh." She stopped talking for a moment when rai started to suck on her breasts and he saw that she was enjoying it as much as she could. He moved his hand to her lower region and he insert one finger inside of her whcih cause her to moan. Then she move her body when she felt rai adding another finger inside of her while he still rubbing her breast and then he switch from her right breast to the left. She was trying her best to enjoy every inch of her boyfriend and she moan louder than she came on rai's fingers. Rai notice that she was getting tired and he lean forward to her ear. "Ahsoka, you do know that we're not done yet and I know that you are going to love it." "What is it that I'm going to love." "I'm not going to tell unless you want to stop." He said as she saw that he was about to get up, but she turn on her stomach and she grabbed him by the arm. "You're not getting out of this when I'm this close to break so started fucking my ass or we need this relationship right now." She said as she smirk at him and rai tried his best not to laugh. He took his position and he stick his dick inside of her. She started to moan when she felt him inside of her and she want him so badly to do it. She was missing something and she need to hear it again. "Ahhhh...Rai...I-I-I-I need ahhhhhh.,,..to hear you ohhhhhhhh...say it again ahhhhhh." "Okay ahsoka, I love you." He said as he went a little faster and harder on her. Then he started to repeat it while he fuck her crazy and she moan even louder that she could feel her walls started to crumble around her. They both were about to reach their climax coming and ahsoka was about to scream. "Ahhhhh rai, I'm about to cum." "I know ahsoka, I know." He said as he went faster and harder and ahsoka move a little faster so she could climax. "Ohhhhhhh yessss, don't stop. Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'm cumming! OH RAI!"

"AHSOKA!" He said as he shot two more seed inside of her and then they collapse on the bed. Rai was laying on the left side of the bed next to ahsoka. He use the Force to pull the blankets to them and ahsoka move to him so she could rest her head on his chest. "That was amazing rai." She said as she kiss his lips and he return the kiss. "Yeah, it was amazing for you." He said as ahsoka snuggle up to his chest so she could hear his heart beat. "Rai? I want to know something do you want to start-up a family. I mean after the war is over." She asked as rai fell away asleep and she notice that he was too exhausted to think about that. She needed to know if he was okay with the question and she dreamt off to sleep. She saw a vision of her and him holding to little infinities and she listen closely. _"What should we name them?" _Rai asked as she thought about the name for the infinite in her arms that have blue sapphire eyes and then he brought the other that have dark green eyes that still crying. _"I know rai. I think this one should take the name of his late grandfather Kai Stone. As for this one that won't stop crying, he should take the name of his father Rai stone." _She said as they switch infinite and the one that dark green eyes stopped crying then looked at her. She smiled at him and the baby started to giggle which everyone around them was happy to see the new legacy. Then the vision ended and ahsoka smile as a tear went down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the White Temple.

Aang was walking around the temple for some reason and he was being called deeper of the temple. Soon after he made it to a door that was blocking his path and he fade through the door. He was standing on platform and he got down on one knee then he bow his head, but suddenly there was fire circling around him and then the fire shot straight up to the ceiling. There was people sitting in chairs with their wings spread apart and they looked pretty mad for some reason. Aang was unease to see them and he never seen them this mad ever since they brought him back from the dead. "Do you know why you're dragon master aang?" The head dragon asked as aang just didn't looked at him and he was nervous that they are furious with him and ling. "I believe this meeting is about Rai and that me and ling are not watching over him. We are not training with him and that he has fallen in love with someone." He said as the female dragon just looked at him and she smiled that he was wise to come out with the truth. "Yes, we are not happy that you and your so call sister let him open up to this...this...Togruta girl. He need to stay focus to the task at hand and he don't need to worry about some girl." "Brother please calm down, dragon master aang has a good expedition about this." "Alec is right Don. We were in the same position when we were the chosen ones and there is more room for happiness." "Morra, explain why that dragon master ling isn't here to explain her actions?" The dragons notice that Ling wasn't among them and they use their power to see Ling on Tatooine and she was training with the another person that wasn't rai. She was crossing lightsabers with asajj while latts watch them and she was happy to be there instead of being with rai. Her appearance change over the pass months: her hair was longer now and she wore different robes that was white and red. Don was getting angry when he saw that asajj, latts, and ling share a three-way kiss and he knew that this gone on long enough. He look at the rest of the dragon council and they was speaking among each other except for Alec. "What should we do brother?" She asked as don looked at aang and he wasn't pleases that he allow this go on long enough. Aang was trying to think up an excuse to cover ling and the others, but Alec shook her head to tell him not to lie in front of the council and he looked at them then he decided not to say anything.

"Aang, we been watching yours and rai's travels throughout the galaxies long enough. Rai been interfering with faith and he been alternating their fate. He is born to defeat the dark lord not be a savor from fate that is not his job and he even let that girl use our abilities that were meant for him. We cannot have someone learn our techniques and they aren't ready to learn them because they are powered by a lot of emotions and rai learn to master them was thanks to his grandmother for taking his emotion." "Zane is right, but that girl didn't learn them from him. She must have gotten some of his blood on her and she use her anger call upon them." Alec said as Zane nodded his head when she show them that ahsoka was cleaning his wounds and they saw that she place her hands on his throat then some of the blood got on her. "Aang, though that you're a master with the Force and with the dragon inside of you. We of the dragon council here by give you and Ling three months to act like real dragon masters or we be force to send some of dragon brothers and sisters after you, Ling, and Rai and bring the three of you here to complete his training." Don said as aang bow and he turn around to leave. Alec saw that the head dragon was serious about this and she was about to stop aang, but Zane place his hand on her shoulders and he shook his head no to let him go back to Coruscant. Then she turn to face the head dragon and she clenched her hands into a fist. "Who in the hell do you think you are?! You have no right to treat them like children just because they found someone who they care about and they deserve that since they didn't find love in their lives." "Alec?! You're over stepping your bond against your superiors and you have no right to stick up for them." He said as Alec was about to shoot him with her lightning, but she know that it wouldn't accomplish nothing until she thought about something. "You're just upset because of a person that die in your arms when you were fighting the past dark lord and you want no one to find their true. She was the only one that kept you going until she was pregnant." She said as he roar to shut her up before she say something that will hurt him deeply.

"You know NOTHING about my life! She was precious to me and she was only that understand me, but you have NO RIGHT to bring her into this." He said as Alec looked at the ground in defeat and don went to his tomb where he sleep and Alec thought up a plan to keep aang and ling around rai. She went to where she got her gift from the chain on Drakon and she need to tell him that rai is the new chosen one. She open the portal to Drakon and she saw that Zane and Morra was standing behind her. "What are you two doing here?" "We thought about the same thing that you're about to do and we want to help you. Our brother is going mad with power and the chain dragon is the only one that can overthrown him as the head dragon." She said as they jumped inside the portal and the portal close behind them. Don looked at a picture of him and his wife with a little child in her arms and he sense something was wrong. Then he went to the main room that he just left and he notice that Alec, Morra, and Zane were gone. "Where did they go?" He asked as the thought crossed his mind and he waited until it arrive. Aang was about to open the portal to Coruscant, but he decided to go to Tatooine to warn Ling about the council decision about him, her, and rai. Once he got the portal to open, he thought about telling barriss the truth about him being a dragon and he remember what rai said about taking their relationship to the next level. He never even told her about that and he jumped inside the portal then the portal close behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine.

Ling and ventress was still training while latts was fixing them something to eat. She notice something was about to happen when she saw that the sky was cuted in half. Then ling felt the presence of aang and so did ventress, but the portal open above them and aang landed in front of them. Latts was scared when she saw aang landed in front of their house and she ran outside to help them. "Aang! It's good to see you again." She said as she hugged him which made latts confuse for a moment when ventress walked up to her and she told her everything about aang. "Ling, I have come to bring you to Coruscant to finish rai's training." He said as she just looked at him and she notice that he was serious. "I can't just drop what I'm doing here and go to Coruscant with you. My life is here with ventress and latts. I know that you and rai was sad that I'm not around and I'm glad that you guys found someone who care about you two. You guys are precious to me and you should let me live my life as I shoud be." She said as aang just looked at her and he saw that ventress and latts walking up to them. He notice that she was right and he step back just to give them space. "You do know that you have three months left and we might want to tell rai about this as well." He said as she was shocked when she heard that and she looked at ventress and latts with sad looked on her face. Aang knew that it was a bad idea and ling fell to her knees then she start crying her eyes out. Ventress and latts ran to her side and they helped her up which latts look at him wondering what had happen.

Aang started walkng away and he open the portal to Coruscant, but latts stopped him in his tracks and she was about to attack him with her Grappling boa. "What did you do to her?! Tell me right now or else!" She shouted as she launched her grappling boa to strike at him, but aang blocked her attack and he use his lightsaber to cut it to pieces. "Nice try idiot, but my weapon can't be cut by a single lightsaber." She said as she continue her attack on him, but ventress notice that she was out for blood and she felt something inside ling's stomach. "Latts! Don't attack him and come here for a moment. I think Ling is pregnant." She said as both latts and aang stop fighting and they ran toward her and ling. "What did you just say?" "She says that I'm pregnant and your going to be the mothers of this child. I was hoping to tell the both you about it, but I was scare that you all wouldn't love me anymore." She said as she cry in ventress' arms and aang just stand there and say nothing. Latts drop her weapon and she walked up to ling, but she hugged her and she kiss her which ling was surprise for a moment. "I would never stop loving you ling and you're carrying mine and ventress' child inside of you." She said as ventress smile and she kissed her on her forehead while aang walked up to them. They stare at him and ling brought her hand to him and aang just looked at her. "How is this possible? You're dead for a thousand of years and you are carrying a child. What make me and rai think of you now?" "Well, that make you and rai her uncles, but I need to know why do I have three months." She said as she looked at her brother for some answers and aang just look at the sky. "The council say that we are not acting like true guardians and rai is alternating the faiths of others. We needed to finish his training or we get replace by someone else." He said as she looked at him and she was worry about her unborn child. "What does that mean?" "It's mean that we go back to our grave and that also means that the child of yours won't be born." He said as all their eyes widen when they heard that the child won't be born into this world. "This must be some kind of joke that your playing on us." "Does THIS look like a joke to YOU? We won't be around to help the world if we go back to resting place."

"I'm so sorry ling that you have to find out about this and you know the reason that we were brought from the dead." He said as she nodded and she watch him walked in the portal. Then the portal close behind him and she place her hand on her stomach. She was worry about rai and she was also concern about the child inside of her. "What should we do ventress?" "I don't know latts but I'm not about lose the mother of our child and the child to these dragon freaks." She said as ling look at her and latts, but she rose to her feet and she tried to open portal to the white temple when a pain shot through her stomach. "I can't let them get away with this. I don't care this pain kill me to open this damn portal." "Ling, don't push yourself." "But I can't just sit around and do nothing for three months. Those three months mean I'm going to be three months pregnant and they are going to put me back to my resting place." She said as she slam her fist and she cry once again. Ventress and latts helped her up to her feet and she hugged them as tight as she could. They both were worry about their unborn child and they are worry about ling as well. They carry her to their room and they place her in their bed then they watch over her. She cried herself to sleep and ventress and latts place their hands on her stomach and her head. They watch her sleep and they looked at each other. "I wonder what will rai react to this and I want to see his reaction."

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant.

It was still night-time rai and ahsoka was still asleep and rai sense something was wrong. He rose from his sleep to see that ahsoka was still asleep and he got out of his bed to look outside. Then he saw the portal opening up in the garden and he saw aang jumped out of the portal. Then he ran to the garden to see that he was alright and he notice something was wrong. When he got to the garden, aang was standing there and he sense rai was behind him. "Aang? Where have you been? " He asked as aang turn to face and he had a sad look on his face. "Rai, we need to talk." He said as rai was worry about aang for some reason. Ahsoka woke up to find that rai wasn't in bed with her and she look around the room to find him. She lookout the window and she saw that he was in the garden with aang. Then she ran out to the garden to say hey to aang and she wonder about barriss then she went to barriss room to tell that aang had return. Rai was still listening to aang story about an hour and he sat down on the fountain trying to wrapped around the whole thing. "I can't believe that the dragon council want you and ling to give up on the love that you guys have." He said as aang walked up to him and he just stare at the reflection in the water. "They're right about one thing about all this. Love is a weakness that do nothing but bring us down and we end up dead trying to protect them." He said as rai rose to his feet and he punch him in the face which cause him to fall back. "You can't just abandon the love that you have with barriss and she would be hurt to find out that you want to end your relationship with her. She care so much about you and she want to share every moment with you. She even thought about give you this and I don't even know that you diverse this." Rai said as he toss the wrapped up gift to aang's feet and aang was curious about the gift. Then he open the gift when he saw a picture of her, rai, ahsoka, and himself standing together and he was overwhelmed when he saw the picture.

He had tears coming out of his face and he dropped the picture while he cried. "What was I about to do?" "You were just about call it quits between you and barriss when I handed you a picture of us together. She love you and why don't you tell her that you love her. She would understand that you're her protector and she would still love you no matter what the cause." He said as he helped him up to his feet and he gave him a hug to cheer him up. They both sense both ahsoka's and barriss' presences coming toward the Jedi garden. Barriss saw aang standing there next to rai and he notice that her appearance was different. Her hair was longer than the last time that he saw her and he smiled when she started walking toward him then she hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you again." She said as she kissed him and he notice that rai walk away to stand next to ahsoka. Aang let go of her and he forgot to tell rai about Ling's situation. "Oh rai, there is something that you need to do about Ling. She is pregnant and she asked that we should be the baby's uncles." He said as rai starts laughing when ahsoka hit him in the gut to make him stop laughing and he look at aang when he notice that he was serious. "You're serious? She's pregnant and we're the uncles of this child?" He asked as aang nodded and rai looked at ahsoka for a moment when he saw that she was excited to hear the news about Ling. "Wait a second, Ling is that girl who came to my birthday party to see you right?" She asked as he nodded and both her and barriss started cheering like happy girls that found something that is expensive. "Rai, I'm so happy for you and aang. You guys are going to be uncles." "Me too." Barriss said as aang walked up to her and he place his hand in hers. "Barriss, there something that you need to know. I love you barriss offee." He said as he kiss her and she had tears coming down her cheek. Then she held on to him as tight as she could while rai and ahsoka just stand there and watch the whole thing.

Then they all went back to their rooms to get some rest, but barriss had another plan for rest. When her and aang got to her room, she grabbed him by the collar and she started to kiss him. Aang notice this and he return the kiss with his own version, but he added his tongue in the mix. He watch as barriss took off her nightgown and he rose up to look at her fully. He never look at a women before him and he was excited to what he see. Then she walked toward him and he walked backward until he landed on the bed. Barriss climbed on top of him and she started to remove him clothes, but barriss was nervous about this since this was her first time doing it with the man of her dream. She was kissing his collarbone and she kissed her way down to his lower section. He set up for moment and she saw his erection which made her excited, but she was nervous about doing this and aang just nodded his head to tell her it's okay. Then she grabbed hold of his shift and she started stroke it at a slow pace. She saw that he had his eyes close and then she stuck it inside her mouth. She knew that she was enjoying this but aang felt his climax coming too soon and he came inside her mouth. "Wow aang, you taste so good." She said as she climbed on top of him and she position herself on top of his penis then she sat herself down on his penis. Aang started moving up and down while barriss bounce up and down on him. Aang thought to himself to quicken his pace and barriss started to moan as loud as she could when she felt him moving inside of her. They both started sweating and aang picking up more speed then he took one of barriss' nipples into his mouth. Then he started sucking while barriss moan even louder and their climax was about to come in a hurry. "Ohhhh aang! I'm gonna cum!" "Me too barriss." Barriss was the first to cum and aang was pushing his climax inside of her pussy. Then he shot a full seed inside of her and barriss collapse on top of him. "That felt so good aang." "I'm glad that you like it." He said as he use the force to pull the blanket on top of them and barriss kiss him. "I love you aang." "I love you too barriss." He said as she fell to sleep and aang thought what rai said about love then he smile. _"So, love make us stronger not weaker and I been getting weaker when I'm training alone. Rai is getting stronger because of ahsoka and if I train with rai tomorrow I become stronger as well."_ He thought as he went to sleep while barriss slept on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile on Drakon.

Alec, Morra, and Zane made it to the planet and they started their search for their lost brother. The planet was nothing but a frozen waste land and it been snowing for over thousand of years. Alec notice that there was no sunlight on this planet, because of the fallen brothers and sisters that face their destinies and they look for an ancient temple that their lost brother. "Alec? Do you think that you know the way to the lost temple?" Morra asked as Alec looked at her and Zane was looking at her for some suggestion. "I think so but I could be wrong about our lost brother though." She said as she slipped on some ice and she fell and she hit her head on something that stop her. She digged herself out of the snow and she looked up to see a statue of a dragon. Then Zane and Morra follow after her when they look at the statue of the dragon and they all looked behind the statue to see a temple. They walked up the stairs and when they got to the top of the stairs, they open the door of the temple. Alec was the first to enter a long with Zane and Morra but Morra was a little worry about the temple and she stepped on one of the traps then out came poison darts. Alec use her abilities to avoid being hit with the darts and she use the Force to shield herself. Zane turned his skins into iron to let the darts bounce off of him and Morra use her dragons abilities to turn invisible them she dodge a lot of darts. They made it to the next room fill with spikes and the only way to get pass that is flight. They all use their dragon's wings to fly across the room and they got pass the spikes. Morra was getting tired from using to much of her strengths and she pass out for a moment.

Alec notice that Morra went to sleep and she felt herself getting tired while she looked at the room that they are in. She saw that the room was fill with sleeping gas and she collapse on the floor. Zane was still in his iron form and he carried Alec on his back and then he picked Morra up. Then he headed to the next room where he saw that there was water and he place them on the ground again. He splat a couple of water in their face to wake them up and they shot up from the cold of the water. "Thanks for the help." "Lucky for you two that I remain in my iron form so the gas had no affect on me." "Zane how did you know that room was fill with gas." "I use my connection to Force to sense the danger ahead of us." He explained as he turn back to normal and he took a sip from the water to gain his strength again. Then he saw a reflection on someone who he haven't seen in years and it was a male. He rose to his feet as the girls looked at the male figure and he transformed into a beam of light. That light shot out chains to attach to the walls and the human started to grow a few inches. On his back, dragon wings started to grow out of him and they saw horn growing out of his head. Then the transformation was complete and he roar to them, but they all just bow to him and he just looked at them. "What are the members of the dragon council doing here on Drakon?" He said as alec rose to her feet to talked to him. "We came here to tell you that the chosen one is awaken your greatness." She said as Zane and Morra rose to their feet to stand next to their sister. "I know that he is awaken." "What do you mean that you know?" "I mean that I know that the boy is awaken. I'm letting all his past lives talked to him before I called him here to give his final gift to face the dark lord. The only person that is left is Don. He is the only one that haven't seen him and he have some of his gift." He said as they looked at him and he told them that Don in the only hope to get rai the strength to see him. "But Don won't help the boy with his training."

"He will help the boy because he in the last obstacle that blocked the path to me and you all have a role in the boy's destiny. Morra, you unlocked his ability to summon fire to his feet, Zane, you unlocked his ability to fade through objects, and Alec, you unlocked his ability to fly. You all have responsibilities to guide him to me. Don will unlocked the boy's final ability." He said as Alec was wondering about rai's final ability. "What is his final ability anyway?" She asked as he chuckle for a little bit. "He final ability is to bring his dragon aura out of him and he can create a clone of his emotions. He needed this time to prepare himself for the head dragon." He said as they all were amazed that rai is getting stronger by the mintue and they were about to return to the white temple. "Wait, there something that you three need to know." He said as they turn back around to face him and they was concern about this. "I had vision that someone among them betray rai and cause him to be exile which he hunted him down like an wild aminal." "By them, you mean the some among the Jedi order is going to betray rai." She said as he nodded and they waited for him to continue. "He is a pawn for the dark lord and he will be one that will stand in rai's way to make peace with his goal." He said as Zane looked at his chains and he looked at the water shown the person that will betray rai. The image shape to be Anakin Skywalker with his lightsaber pointing at rai's throat. "He is the pawn in all of this?" "I knew that I didn't like him the moment I saw him. He hated rai for overshadowing him." Morra said as Alec looked at anakin rising his lightsaber above his head and the water stopped showing them. "We need to prevent this from happening and we need to kill him." She said as the chain dragon roar at them to stop them in their tracks. "NO! There are others that will come to his aid when that happens. All we have to do is wait patenicely and he will come to me to reiceve his final gift." He said as they went back to his side to continue their meeting.

Alec notice that the chain dragon was getting weaker by the mintue and she walked up to him to see what was wrong with him. "What is it my child?" He asked as she place her hand on his head to see that he was dying. "Gasp. Brother? Why have been keeping this a secret from us? We can treat this illness and alll we need to do is use all of our power." She said as she was about to use her power to heal him, but he move away from her and he shook his head to tell her no. "It's my time to leave this world and once rai come here; he will be the bridge to free the fallen brothers and sisters from this curse that brought upon us." He said as he show her a vision of rai using some of his new power, but his new powers was apair of chains that came out of his hands and he was leading an army of dragons to war on Coruscant. Alec was amazed that he was a leader of the dragons and she was glad that he will be ready once the final battle comes. "So, he will be the next chain dragon and he will lead us to the final battle against the dark lord. We need to be ready for that to happen and we need to wait for him to come." She said as Zane looked at the walls of the ancient prophecy of rai standing together with his lightsabers at his side and he was holding all the cards against the dark lord. "He is the only one to stand against the dark lord and we will be there to lend a hand if he need it." "Zane is right Alec. We are here because he need our guidance to lead him to his destiny." She said as they head back to their place anomg of the dragon council and wait for rai to come to them.

* * *

**Me: That was great.**

**Ahsoka: I can't believe that we can't have a party.**

**Ling: You are so mean to us.**

**Me: Because my mom don't want her house being destory.**

**Aang: He is right you know.**

**Rai: Believe me that I don't want to take side, but I'm siding with nauto on this one.**

**Barriss: I with rai on this as well. **

**Ahsoka: You guys suck.**

**My mom: What with all the nose?**

**Ahsoka: Naruto don't want us to have a party.**

**My mom: I said go for it.**

**Me: Mom! Why must you always side with them?**

**My mom: Because you never have a party in this house since your birthday.**

**Me: If you guys want to have a party then by all mean have a stupid party and don't break nothing.**

**Ahsoka: Yay! Come on in guys.**

**(A crow of people came in my house and the music was loud then everyone started dancing.)**

**Me: AHSOKA!**

**All: Please Review ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting unknown family

**Me: Okay everyone thanks for reviewing the last chapter and I am happy that everyone is enjoying this story. I am about introduce Kai's families to rai and ahsoka, but rai have doubts about his destiny and ahsoka think that he have more prove about his destiny to this war. They all end up on a mission to an unknown planet to meet rai's father's families that rai never knew about. I like to give a special thanks to Gps3 for suggesting more viewers to read this story. I don't own Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Aang, Ling, Jolt, Onaga, and the Dragon council. Alec belong to my other friend egarcia513.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Meeting Unknown Family**

It was early in the morning at the Jedi Temple and ahsoka was still asleep in rai's room, but rai wasn't in bed with her and he was standing on the roof of the Jedi Temple looking over the city. Ahsoka woke up to see that he wasn't in the room with her and she use the Force to sense him when she sense that he was on the roof. She got up out of bed to get dressed, but she notice that it was cold outside and she grabbed one of his cloaks to wear. Rai was think about his destiny and he remember all his missions, but they were just missions and he was worry about aang and ling. _"Maybe I'm not cut out to be the savor of the galaxy."_ He thought as he felt a presence of ahsoka and he didn't turn around to face her. "Are you alright rai?" She asked as she walked up to stand next to him and she took in the cold breezes as they watch over the city. "I'm fine ahsoka. I just need some fresh air and to clear my head." He said as she just looked at him to make sure that he wasn't lying to her. She thought that he want to get away from her, but he sigh to himself and he looked at the sky for some suggestion. "You don't seen to be fine when you sigh. Okay, what's up with you?" "Okay since that you won't let me be, I might as well tell you. I been wondering what is my reason for all of this. I mean my reason to live and die for this war and change the faith of others." Ahsoka didn't understand what he was saying and she watch him raise his right hand to the sky then he ball it into a fist. "You have a lot of reason to be alive and I'm one of those reason. We been together since you return from your death on Rori and I pray every night to see you again."

Rai just looked at her and he smile at her for doing that. "I don't know what to say ahsoka. When I look at myself and all I see is a different man that look like me." He said as he felt ahsoka hugging him and she kiss him on his shoulder to smooth him. Then she place her hands on his chest to feel his heart beats and she smile when she felt his heart. "You have every reason to doubt about yourself but for now don't. I know you care about this universe and I know that you're worry about facing your destiny." He was glad that she was the cure of his doubts and he turn around to face her. Then he lift ahsoka off her feet and he carry her back inside to wait for the sunrise to come. Aang was still asleep and barriss holding on to him while she slept. Aang woke up to see the sun light and he use the Force to move barriss off of him. Then he looked outside to see rai at the Jedi garden and he was alone mediating, but aang notice that he was up for a while now and he went to the garden to see is he alright. He got dress and he looked at a sleeping barriss to make sure that he didn't wake her up then he headed out to meet rai. He got to the garden and he saw that rai was waiting for him. "What took you so long sleepy head?" He asked as he open his eyes to aang in front of him. "I lost track of time and I'm sorry that you had to wait for me to get ready." Rai jumped to his feet and ready his stances then aang took his stances. Then they charge at each other and when they clash, rai took the first strike with an uppercut but aang dodge it and he tried to kick him in the face. Rai use his new power to use against aang and he shot a beam of light at him, but aang unlocked something inside of him and he did the same beam that rai just shot but this beam was black. The two beam cancel each other out and rai was impressed with aang new ability. Then suddenly he saw aang running toward him with full force and he was about to strike him with punch, but rai simply dodge his attack and he grabbed his arm then he threw him back.

Aang stop himself from hitting that wall and rai stretch his arms to get the upper hand on him. Then suddenly, there was vision of his father which aang punch him in the face and he fell backward when he felt that hard blow. Aang ran to his side to check if he was okay and he make sure that he didn't have an concussion. _"Rai, listening closely my son you must go to the planet called Alpheridies." "Alpheridies? Why there?" "Because that place in where my family is and they need your help."_ Kai said as rai looked at the planet inside his mind and he saw an elder women with long white hair. _"What does this have to do with me?" "They are your people as well as mine." "I never know about these people until now and I have the other mission to take care of."_ Rai looked at his father and he could sense that he was upset that he wouldn't help his own people from the Separatist. _"Is these people are important to you then I'll help them for you father."_ Kai smile and he vanished once again. Rai woke up to see that aang was standing over him and he was staring at him. "We have a mission my old friend and we are going to Alpheridies to rescue some miraluka from the Separatist." Aang had confuse look on his face to see that rai was hyper for a mission and he was glad that he can go on missions with him. "Go on mission early you two are?" Rai and aang looked to see that master Yoda was watching them. "Yes master, but I believe that some of my father's people are in danger." Yoda was shocked that rai just told him about his father and he knew that he had a father. "Knew of this you did?" "Of course I did, but don't worry master shaak ti didn't tell me. I knew that I had a family that gave their lives to protect me and I have this to remember them of their hard work for the republic." He shown his mother's necklace to him and he smile that Yoda understand. "Take this mission of your father's word you and may the Force be with you." They both nodded their head and they bow to master Yoda. They walked back inside of the temple, but what they didn't notice was petro hearing the whole thing and he want to be rai apprentice. _"You're not getting away from me master Rai, I want to be your padawan and I knew I am destined to be your padawan."_ He ran to the hangar bay to wait for Rai and Aang to show up.

Ahsoka woke up to that rai wasn't in bed and she heard the door open up then she look at the doorway to see rai. "Well good morning sleepy head. Did you enjoy a goodnight sleep?" He kissed her on the forehead, but she kissed him on the lip instead and he heard stomach roar for some food. "I'm hungry." He laugh at her which she did a cute pout. "When are you never hungry ahsoka?" "I'm always hungry, but you are meal that I want to eat." He blushed at that remark and she got up out of bed. Then she head to the bathroom to get clean up and change out of her nightgown. Rai just still sitting on his bed thinking about what his father told him about the miralukas and he had doubts that those people are his family. _"Could they be my lost family that I never seen in years. My father is alway wise with his words and his predictions, but they always lead me into believing that everything will happen and he want me to seek out an unknown families that I never knew." "I believe that you should see these people and they are what you say they are then by all means go." "Ahsoka, have you been listening on my thoughts?"_ Ahsoka blushed when she heard the door open and she notice that he was waiting for her long enough. "I'm ready. Let's go and get some breakfast." She grabbed him by his arm and she ran to the mess hall. Rai was notice how strong she had become and he knew that she was the right person for him. Aang walking with barriss to the mess hall and they saw rai and ahsoka heading their way. Ahsoka saw barriss and she excited to see her this morning beside see her boyfriend. "Morning barriss and aang. I never thought seeing you two eating together and I never see you hold his hand either. Wait. Are you two together?" Barriss simply blushed and she looked away, but rai knew that ahsoka was getting too close their business and he thought up a plan to get her away for while. "Uh ahsoka, did you say that you are hungry?" Ahsoka's stomach started to grawling again and she ran inside a long with aang to get herself some food.

"Thank you rai. I could bring myself to tell about this feeling and I'm glad that you are my best friend." "You're pregnant aren't you." She blushed and she nodded her head to answer his question. "Have you told your master about this? The better question is did you tell aang about this?" "No, she doesn't know about my attachment with him and he doesn't know about it, but what if she does find out that I'm pregnant and she might end up sending me out of the Jedi. I want to be a Jedi Knight and I want to be with aang." Rai tried his best to hide this from both aang and her master. "I have ability that I haven't try yet and I might stop this from happening for as long as I'm alive. If you want to tell aang about it then I'll cancel it for you okay." She smile at him and she nodded her head. Then rai close his eyes and he place his hands on her stomach then his birthmark started to growl. "Rai? Did it work?" "I think it did work, but I think you need to see a medical droid to double-check." She hugged him and he looked at ahsoka and aang fighting over some food that was left for them to eat which cause barriss to giggling. "I think they clean the place out." "I guess you and me will end up going hungry for a while. I never seen ahsoka eat as much before." "Of course you have rai, you just don't remember." They both went inside to sit next to their love ones and to tried to end this fight before someone get hurt. They all sat there and they talked about so many things. They even talked about the future after the war and ahsoka looked at rai for some suggestions. Rai told them that he might end up marrying ahsoka and they raising a few kids. "I think that we should finish eating and head to the hangar bay for our mission." Ahsoka was sad that she didn't get a mission with rai and aang this time. "Don't worry ahsoka I will be careful and I will bring you picture of the family." He kissed her on the lips and they headed out to the hangar bay take a ship.

When they got to the hangar bay, rai saw anakin and obi-wan standing in front of their ship and obi-wan saw rai and aang heading toward them. "Good morning rai and aang. Where are you two heading on this fine morning?" "We're heading to Alpheridies to help out my miraluka brothers and sisters." Anakin was giving him a hateful look and rai simply walked to his ship. "T7? Let's get the ship up and running we need to get to Alpheridies before the Separatist." The droid got on the ship with them and he put in the coördinates to Alpheridies once they got the ship out of orbit. Then the ship went into hyperspace, but rai and aang needed to pass the time so they mediate and they use their dragon powers to form a link to train in their mind. Rai and Aang were floating in abyss and they started training once again. Rai wanted a little payback for this morning when aang punch him in the face and aang knew that he would never forget that mistake. Aang tried to kick him, but rai block it and he counterattack with punch in the face. "That was for this morning." "I thought you would forget about that incident." He use his Force Lightening on rai, but rai use his Force shield to blocked the attack and he use his Fire Spin Kick to get aang off-balance. They fought for what it seen liked eternally and they both use the Dragon beams against each other. Once their beam cancel out, they went at each other with full force and they brought their fists straight at each other. Rai use his dragon wings to finish this, but something cause to lose focus when he heard a nose coming for the supple room and he open the door to see Ganodi, Petro, Katooni, and Gungi. "What are you all doing here?" He crossed his arms and he looked at them with disappointment. "We were trying to stop petro from going this mission with you and we heard you and aang coming so we hide in there." He looked at petro for his side of the story and he looked away without answer his glare.

"I wanted to be your padawan so badly and I knew that you prefer Katooni, Gungi, or Ganodi to be your padawan." Rai simply just look at them and he knew that he can't stay mad at them. "Listen young Jedi this mission deals with my unknown family that I never seen in my life." Katooni and Ganodi was surprised that he told them that he was searching a family and they all watch him went back to meditating. He thought about himself having his own padawan and he felt katooni and ganodi sitting next to him. They smiled at him and ganodi place her hand on his and she was wondering if she would be his first padawan. "To answer your question young one is yes you would be my first padawan." He said as she smile at what he say and she hugged him. Once they got out of hyperspace and rai took the cockpit to bring the ship in for a landing. Then the ship came into the planet's atmosphere and he land the ship on the outside of a city. Rai decided to contact the Jedi council on Coruscant and tell them that he and aang had some stole aways on board as well. "This is master Unduli of the Jedi council on Coruscant what is your message." "Master Luminara, Aang and I manage to find the planet and we have some little stole aways on our ship as well." "What? Which one?" "I believe that you meant to say which ones. It's petro, gungi, katooni, and ganodi; but they want to see a miraluka for their very eyes and I was hoping for you to not scold them too badly." "For you Rai anything. Master Unduli out." Once the transmission ended and he look at the young Jedi then he smile at them. "She said that you guys can come along just to see the miralukas not engage in battle with them and that goes for you petro." He looked at petro which he extend his hand for petro's lightsaber and the others gave their lightsaber to Aang and they headed in the city. They were about to leave the ship when rai saw a couple of Separatist battle droids. "We can't go out there while those battle droids are out there. They will hunted us down and kill us if they notice us as Jedi." Rai looked at his cloth and the other clothes, but he use the next the room that had his and Aang's cloak and he saw more cloak to give to the petro, gungi, katooni, and ganodi.

"We can use these to hide our faces from the droids and we can find these miralukas inside the city." He handed them their cloaks and they put them on then they left the ship. "T7, put the ship cloak mode so the droids wouldn't find it." The droids did as he was told and he follow after them and they walked to the city. They walked pass the droids without them being notice, but petro was itchy for a fight with the droids and rai saw that he was about to start something when he stop him. "What did I tell about trying to start a fight? Are you trying to get us all kill? I thought you mature when I gave you that title as young Jedi, but you let that go to your head. You are not a reckless kid anymore petro." "But it beats looking around all day and avoiding the droids." Rai was about to hit petro, but katooni slapped him in the face and he fell over. "He is looking for a family that he never had and you want to make him lose any resources to get a lead." "You're looking for a family that you never knew?" They heard a voice coming for the alley and they saw an old man who look around his mid-sixty. "I am but what in it for you." He showed them a picture of a female miraluka that was in rai's vision and rai was about to give him credits. "I don't need your but you are welcome I just wish that those droids wouldn't haunt those peaceful people. Just make sure that you save them from their faith." Rai nodded and they went to far north of the city to see that picture would help them. They walked up to some many people to find the woman on that picture and they all get their answer 'No' until rai saw someone who fix the discretion and he ran after her then katooni, gungi, ganodi, petro and aang went the other direction to cut her off. The mysterious woman jumped from speeder to speeder to catch up to her and the others were falling behind, but katooni thought about using those speeders and she notice that they have no guard

_"She much faster than me and why is she running away toward the Separatist base. Unless the woman is inside the base, but that place is heavily guarded." _He thought as aang and the others shown up with speeders that they stole and rai looked at them. "I think we need to get inside that base without setting off the alarm." "We got to take out the guards." Katooni slapped petro in the back of the head. "Did you not just hear master rai that we can't set off the alarms. We need go in there stealthy and find this woman." Rai tried to find a way to get inside the base and the idea came across his mind. "I got an idea to get inside but I'm going to take two people with me." He said as petro tried to get him to take him. "Katooni? How are you with stealth?" "I know a little about it." "That great you're with me. Gungi? What about you?" Gungi just roared to tell him that he wasn't good at it. "That okay you stay with Aang and wait. Ganodi? Do you know anything about stealth?" "Ahsoka tought me about being stealthy." Rai looked at petro to see if he was ready to be asked. "Petro? Do you know anything stealth?" Petro was shocked that he does know anything about stealth and he was disappointed. "I'm sorry master but no I don't anything about being stealthy." Rai smiled at him for being honest and he looked at Aang for a moment. "Aang, I think I found your padawan soon to be." Petro was surprised that Aang was seeking a padawan and rai suggested that he should be petro's master. "Alright everyone; me, Katooni, and Ganodi will sneak inside the base and find this woman before the droids decided to executed her."

Rai use his ability to turn them invisible and they went toward the base to find this woman and other miralukas. Rai tried his best to find them and he use the Force to find them, but he saw five heat signature and he look where those signature were located. They were in the lower level of the base and he told the girls to follow him to the holding cells. They saw two guards there and rai use the Force to shut them down then they ran to get the keys to unlocked the doors. Rai cancel out of his 'Shadow Fog' and they went to every cell that had miralukas inside. One of them saw rai unlocking every cells to free them and she had red hair (Which she kept it cut and it grew out because she was capture by the droids.) which she use the Force to see him as his father. Rai notice that someone was watching him through the Force and he was about to unlocked her cell when she heard his voice that match his father's voice. "Are you alright? Don't move your leg is cut." He tried to treat her wounded leg and he heal her through the bars and then he unlock her cell. She almost collapse to the floor, but katooni caught her and she helped her walked while rai check for any miralukas that were still in their cell and he found an elder woman who was in his thoughts. _"She looked like the woman from the vision that my father told me." _He thought as he helped her to her feet and she use the Force to see his face. She was about to cry when look upon him through the Force and she spoke in miralukese tongue which rai understood what she called him "MirokuKai" and he nodded to answer her question.

Rai notice that the droids were heading toward the holding cell and Rai gave ganodi and katooni their lightsabers to prepare them for a fight, but he notice that the miralukas were preparing themselves as well. When the droids came inside, rai ignite his black lightsabers then he cut down four droids and he Force push some droids against the wall. Katooni uses her lightsaber to cut the droid in half and she jumped to stand back to back with Rai. Then ganodi was trying her best to fight the assassin droids and she was kick on back by the droid. She was about to shot but suddenly one of miralukas use the Force to crush the droid and then the pulled out some lightsabers which rai never seen them use their lightsabers like that before. Rai was amazed that they fight like blind monks and he notice that the droids was defeated. They headed out of the base to meet up with Aang and the others to get off this planet and find them a peaceful planet without the Separatist haunting them down. Aang saw rai and the others running toward them along with the droids army behind the shooting at them. Aang gave the boys their lightsabers to block the blast shots. "Rai? What happen in there?" "The droids must have us freeing the miralukas from their cell." They retreated to the ship, but the elder miraluka spoke to rai to tell that they must go back for the others on the outside of the city and that must get their history and their artifacts away from the Separatist clutches. He nodded as he use his comlink to contact T7 on the ship to give them a lift. "T7, bring the ship to our coördinates and we might those gun online as well." The droid told him that he will be there in five minutes and rai looked at the others to give T7 five minutes. "Okay guys, we need to give T7 five minutes to get the ship here and so we must take out some of these before that he get here." He charged at the droids and he took out a few droids then he use 'Time stop' to take several droids out to make it easy for them. Katooni use her skill to slice a few droids in half and she received help from the miralukas. They use their fighting style to knock several droids were slice and they put up good fight when T7 brought the ship to battlefield. "Okay everyone let's go. The ship is here and we need to go NOW!" Rai shouted as they all ran toward the ship while him and Aang cover fire as the miralukas get on the ship and then they ran toward the ship. Aang jumped on the ramped and he looked back to see that Rai haven't gotten on the yet. Aang extended his hand to him and he jumped then aang caught his right hand and he pull him up.

"That was cutting it a bit close don't you think." "HA! This is coming from a guy that I punch in the face during training." "You know that didn't count and beside my father interfere for this mission." They both started laughing and elder miraluka came in to their discussion. "Yes, do you something miss... oh we don't even know your name." The elder spoke miralukese which she told him that her name was 'Donna' and rai understand her but aang was shocked that he know how to the native tongue. "Rai? You never told me that you speak miralukese." "I don't know I just spoke it. Somehow I just know what to say." He said as he sense someone was hiding behind doorway. It was the woman that he healed and then some of the miralukas came in to surround rai and they talk in miralukese which rai knew that they don't know to speak english. "I'm starting to think that none of you don't know how to speak english." "Some of us know how to speak other language like rattataki, Twi-lek, and others forty-seven different type of language." She said as Rai turn around to see that she was the only one that spoke english. "I see that you are the only one that speak english." She smile and she nodded her head. "Oh, where are manners my name is Liara Stone. Granddaughter of the elder and the next in line to be elder." She said as he raise a brow to looked at what she just said and he looked at the elder then he tried to put the puzzles piece together. "Nice to meet you and my name is Rai Stone. Jedi master of the Republic, prince of onderon, and the son of Kai and Sonya Stone. I think that make us cousins of some kind." He said as Liara started to laugh, but she walked up to him and she hugged him. She had tears coming from her eyes and Rai hugged her back which he knew that he was miss this part of his life with siblings.

T7 called rai to the cockpit and rai headed to the cockpit to see what got the droids unease for some reason. "What is it T7? Whoa, what is that and are those people down there?" He asked as the droid brought the ship down to land and he ran outside to see that he found a whole tribe of miralukas and they were packing up ancient artifacts that he never seen before. "Rai, I welcome you to your tribe and here this is where we live peaceful and free." "But the Separatist will find this place and kill all of you and take these artifacts. We need to get you all off this planet and find you a new home to hide your artifacts from the Separatist." He said as liara knew that he was right about the Separatist they won't stop until they get their artifacts and he saw something to stand on then he jumped on it and he tried to get their attention. "Okay listen up everyone, there are battle droids heading this way for your artifacts and tried to kill you. I have enough room on my ship for all of you. We need to work together to get all of your things loading on my ship so we can leave." Rai said (but in their native tongue.) as they started to loading all of their belongings and he started to help out to make everything much faster and so did Aang, katooni, ganodi, gungi, and petro tried to help as well. Rai notice some young miralukas and they were giggle at him which he looked at them and they started running toward the ship. He shook his head and he tried to lift the heaviest object and load it on the ship, but he had help from the miralukas and they carefully carry it to the ship and when they got on the ship, they set it down gently on the floor and they headed out to get the rest. Katooni went with the females miralukas to get water for everyone and so did ganodi while the others move all the artifacts on the ship. Rai was getting tired and he was about to pass out from the lack of water and fresh food. When they load the last few artifacts, rai collapse to the ground and so did Aang and the others but the males miraluka just sit and meditated until the women come back with water and fresh food to eat.

Donna notice that rai fell asleep and he was trying to regain the energy that he lost. She walked up to the sleeping rai and she slide her hand down her staff to sit next to him and she place her hand on his forehead to tried and read his thoughts. But she soon saw another miraluka inside his mind and she had a tear come down her cheek when she saw that it was Kai her son. "I know that you tried to read his mind to know that he was telling the truth and he is telling the mother, but he has a destiny to uphold and I must guide him to his destiny to face the dark lord." He said as she nodded her head and she return to the real world. Then she remove her hand away from his forehead and she was about to go away when she heard him said. "Ahsoka, I want to start a family with you." She started to laugh and she kissed him on his forehead. "Master Rai? Master Aang? We have return with the food and it was fun searching for fish and I caught a big one on my first try," Katooni said as she tried to show rai, but he was still asleep and donna gently shush her than she pointed at rai. Then she smile at how peaceful he sleep and she walked over to the other and tried to cook the fish that she caught. Then donna started to feeling tired herself and she dreamed off. Ganodi walked up to rai and she saw that both him and donna were asleep than she felt tried from walking with katooni and she lay next to him. Rai woke up from the smell of fried fish and he notice that ganodi was fast asleep. He decided to pick her up and carry her to the ship, but she woke to see that he was carrying and she jumped down from his arms than dust herself off. "You slept like a little infinite and I was hoping that you were hungry so I decided that I should take back the ship so you can resyrt." "NO! I mean I am little bit hungry." She said as she ran toward the campfire and she sat next to katooni. Rai didn't notice that the elder was standing behind him and he turn around to see that she was holding her staff. She place her hand on his shoulder and she was smiling at him, but rai didn't notice that she was about to cry and she hugged him tightly. "I believe that you saw my father inside my thoughts and he told you that I was telling the truth." He said as donna nodded her head and they headed toward the campfire to sit with the others and have good feast. Rai stood up on his feet and he was trying to get their attention and they all looked at him. "I know that you all don't want to leave this place, but you need to find a peaceful place out of the Separatist reach and I know the galaxy peaceful away from them. It's also means that you won't be in the Republic hands either and I will visit this planet to check on you. We will be leaving before sunrise and that give us some time to get away."

Aang was impressed that he was acting like a leader and he notice that he inspire them with everything that he had to say even the younglings was impressed. Liara looked at their grandmother and she was happy that he was acting like a true leader. When everyone was done eating, rai and aang carry the younglings on the ship they could sleep peacefully and rai took the first watch while aang went to sleep to take the second watch. Rai sense someone coming on the ship and he knew that presence was Liara. "You couldn't sleep?" He asked as she shook her head and she sat next to him. "You spoke like a true elder and you inspire everyone with those words. I never get none of them to listen to me, but you did and they follow you." "That because I knew that they will be safe from harm and you need to believe that you can lead them to safety and from people who want to hurt." Liara was happy that he knew the words that cheer her up and they talked for a while when he saw that the sun was about to rise. He rose to his feet and he went to every tent to wake up everyone. When that was done, they all started loading on the ship and rai saw that a youngling was still out here. She was eight years old and she never gotten up this early in the morning so rai jumped from the ship and he ran toward her, but the droids start showing up and they started shooting at the ship. Aang was checking for everyone that was on board and he notice that the droids was shooting at the ship. "Is there anyone that didn't make on board because we need to go now." He said as one of the female miraluka notice that her daughter wasn't on board and she was shouting at aang to lover the ship. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't speak miralukese." "She saying that you need to lower the ship for her she need to get her daughter." "Told her that I'm sorry about her daughter but we need to go before those droids shoot the engines and us along with it." He said as liara looked outside to see that rai was running toward the little girl and he took out the droids that was surrounding the girl. He jumped in front of the droids and he cut their heads off then he Force push them away from the girl. Then he picked her and he carry her toward the ship, but the ship left the planet's atmosphere and he need to get on that ship before more droids show up. He had no other choice but to open the portal and he performed his dragon stances then he open the portal and he picked the girl up once again. Then he jumped inside the portal and the portal close behind them before the droids shown up and rai was hoping that he make it on the ship. Aang sense that portal was about to open around the ship and he told T7 to put the coördinates to Courscant and the ship went into Lightspeed.

Then he went to the media center of the ship and he saw that the portal opening up and he saw that Rai was heading toward him., but he flipped out of the portal with the little girl in his arms. "What happen out there?" "Somehow that droids knew that we were going leave before sunrise and lucky for me, I saw this young one outside of the ship asleep and I saw the droids coming from her." "Then you went to rescue her and her mother was so worry about her." Aang said as rai carry her to her mother and when they got to the main room, they saw a woman crying over the lost of her daughter. "Excuse me, I believe this child is yours?" He asked as she saw that he was holding her daughter in front of her and he gave her daughter to her. She thank him for returning her daughter to her and he nodded his head to her. He went to the cockpit to take over the ship and he saw that the ship was heading toward Courscant and the ship came out of the hyperspace. "Aang, we need to speak with the council about find them a new away from the Separatist and the Republic." "Rai, if this our destiny to fight in this war then so be it we will fight." "But I can't let a peaceful people fight this war and I just found a family from my father side just to lose them again." Rai said as donna step in their conversation and she told rai that they need take up a lightsaber once again and to teach the outsiders of the Force their type styles to fight. "Is this what you all wish for? To fight a war against the Separatist." He asked as they all nodded their heads and rai bring the ship toward Courscant atmosphere. Ahsoka was training in the Jedi garden and she was bored after rai left for his mission with aang. Anakin notice that she been doing some of rai's moves that he never seen before. She tried to do the Fire Spin Kick, but she couldn't get her foot to spark and she tried to summon her shadow but that didn't work as well. "Why can't I do these moves? I did it before on Florrum and rai saw the whole thing." She said as her master laugh at her which cause her to get mad. Then she tried it again and she was aiming at her master, but this time her shadow came forth and she told her shadow to attack her master. Then rex and Cody shown to tell them that rai's had enter Courscant's atmosphere and he had some people on board with him. "Oh goody, he have come home." She said as she ran to the hangar bay to wait for him to land and she saw that the ship was going to land before she get there.

Rai was trying his best to land the ship in the hangar and he manage to get the ship inside the hangar bay. Then he lower the ramp and he came out to see that the hangar was filled with clones. "Hey guys, I going to need your help with unloading these artifacts and help some miralukas on the ship." He said as they came toward the ship and help them with their unloading artifacts, but the miraluka was about to attack the clones which rai stood in their way and he told them that the clones are his friends and they are trying to help them. They put their weapons away and they allow the clones to help them, but Donna sense was evil on this planet and she was going to let rai figure that out himself. Then she notice that one of the clones accidentally drop one of the crates that had an artifact that look like a rare crystal. Rai tried to touch with his hands and the crystal react to him for some reason and he pick it up, but this crystal was no originally crystal and he feel that this gray crystal had chosen him to be the wielder of it. Liara sense that the crystal had chosen the new elder of the tribe of the miraluka and she felt hurt that the crystal chosen rai but not her. "I am happy for you rai. The crystal had chosen you to be the next elder of the miralukas." She said as she walked away and rai knew that she was upset that the crystal chosen her, but the crystal started to glow again and the crystal split in two and the other half of the crystal flew to Liara and she stop in her track to sense that the crystal also chosen her. "I thought the crystal can choose only one person to be next elder of the miraluka." She said as she looked at rai for some suggestion and he shrugged his shoulders because he doesn't know their custom and then she hugged him. Rai sense someone was coming toward the hangar bay and he know that it was ahsoka presence that he sense, but he also felt her sadness and she was about to leave with tears in her eyes and then he let go of liara to see that ahsoka was still in the room. He went to find her and he heard sobbing coming from his room. "Ahsoka, open the door please. I need to talk to you." "I don't want to talk to you. I thought that you love me with everything in your heart, but that was a lie when I saw you hugging on another woman." She said as rai didn't know that she was watching him and he need to talk to her. Then he use the Force to force the door to open and he walked in to talk to her, but she tried to Force push him out of his own room.

Then he shut the door and he locked it, but ahsoka notice that she can't get the door open with her Force and he approach her slowly so she could calm down. She didn't calm down and she tried to attack him, but he took all of her pain and he didn't budge. Ahsoka had tears in her eyes and she kept hit him with everything she had. "Are you done my angle?" "I am not your angle anymore." "How could you say that? I never done anything wrong to hurt you ahsoka." "You never done ANYTHING WRONG! I saw you hug-" "My cousin Liara Stone." He said as she stopped crying when he say that woman he was hugging with was his cousin. "Your what?" "She is my long-lost cousin." "That means I-" "Accuse me of cheating on you for my family member." He said as she wipe her face and she hugged him tightly. "Rai, I am so sorry for hitting you like at dummy and for accusing you for cheating on me. I know that I shouldn't say things without seeing the truth fact of this relationship." Rai kissed her on her forehead and he place his face on her head. "I know that you don't trust me with other women as friends and I respect that." Ahsoka looked up at him and she raise her hand on his chin to make him looked down at her. "Rai Stone, I love you with all my heart and I do trust you. You been with me for years and I proud to be your girlfriend. Sometimes I dreams that you and me live together and along with aang, barriss, ling, ventress, and some theelin woman as our roommates. We all have children with the same last names as your and I think that is our future which I want to have." She smile and she kissed him again but this time it was passionate. Rai broke the kiss and he want to show ahsoka that might interest her. "Ahsoka, I have something you might want to see." He showed her a gray crystal that shine brightly and she was amazed that he found rare crystal like that in the world. "I also want you to meet my grandmother and cousin, but this time try not to get mad and you can call them you grandmother and cousin as your own okay." She smile at him and she held his hand then she lean on his shoulder and rai open the door. They headed back to the hangar bay for ahsoka to meet his family and she was excited to meet his long-lost grandmother and cousin.

"Greetings, I am Ahsoka Tano and I am a Jedi padawan learner of master Anakin Skywalker and student learner of your grandson." Donna sense that she was keeper and Liara sense that she was the one that kept rai out of trouble. "I am Liara Stone and this is our grandmother Donna Stone and she is the elder of our people." She said as she bow to ahsoka and she did the same to them. Donna looked at rai told that she was beautiful to meet and ahsoka looked at him to wonder what did she just say. "She said that you looked beautiful and she said that I must treat her right." She smile at Donna and she walked up to her and hugged her. "Tell her that I said thank you." Rai spoke those word to her and she nodded her head. Aang and the other got the last few crates off the ship and he waved to him. "Ahsoka listen, I'm going to the council's chamber to debreeth my mission to the council." He said as he kissed her and headed to the Jedi council's chambers to give their mission report. "Found what you have lost you have." Master Yoda said as rai nodded his head and he was happy that he found what missing in his life. "Yes master but I also form an army that can help us to end this war." He said as obi-wan was amazed that he form an army out a group of miralukas. "I see that they are skilled with a lightsaber." "Yes master Kenobi. I seen what they can do with Force and they are stronger in the Force. They wish to teach us their ways of the Force and they want to teach future of the Jedi order with no sight." He said as his former master and former instructor was impressed that he became wiser in his tone. "I think that he is right about the future of the Order. If we need to learn more about other species about their ways of the Force, then we can become more stronger than even." "I agree with rai as well and I also think that he deverse to teach a padawan his ways of the Force to them." Master Yoda was surprised at how stronger he become and sense his father's powers grow within him. "I agree with this the council does. To train a youngling in his ways of the Force is his decision it is." "Then I want to teach Katooni, Ganodi, and Gungi in my ways of the Force and with my people fighting styles."

Everyone was shocked that he requested three padawans and they know that he wasn't backing down from his decision. "We cannot give that request because the code forbids it." "I can see their potential and I can unlock their full potential to face their destiny." "I am sorry rai, but the Jedi code forbid a master to teach more than one padawan." Mace said as rai was defeated in the his discussion and he knew that he will never get the council to change their mind. "Then I choose Katooni as my padawan." He said as the council sense that he was lying. "The padawan you selected you have. Choose not the right padawan it isn't." "Rai, master yoda is right. You have your sights on ganodi and she some of her potential has unlocked from you and she is more confident." Rai smile and the council that he was lying and they sense that he was going to teach the others his way of the Force without their permission. Then he left the chamber and master yoda sense that he had a plan to go against the code. "Master yoda, I think that he should train the others in his ways of the Force and I sense that he will teach them without the council constent. He was surious about this and we turn away his requested and I am not about to lose my former padawan to the darkside." "Deal with this matter I must." He went after rai and he could tell that he was hurt. Ahsoka was get to know rai's family and she saw rai walking towards the younglings quarters for some reason. _"Rai, are you alright? You look like you're piss off and you never looked this piss before. Do you want to talked about it." "No. I just need time to think for right now and thank you for your concern ahsoka." _Then she saw master yoda walking after him and she follow him. She saw that rai was training in the garden and she hide behind the bolder to see and she tried her best to not let persence notice. "Upset I sense I do." "I am not upset master yoda." He said as he punch the air in half and he look at master yoda. "I just wish that the code would expend and we can training more than one." He said as he punch a rock to release his anger which cause his hands to bleed and ahsoka just simply watch blood dripping from his hands.

Rai sense her persence and he try to hided his wounds from. "You can come out now ahsoka. We can sense that you're there and you don't have to hide anymore." He said as she appear from where she was hiding and she apporach them. "Then you don't have to hide your hands from me either." She said as she reach behind his back and she pull out his hands to see that his hands were bleeding. She wrapped them up with bandage that she had it her pocket. "What am I going to do with you?" She giggle as she finished her job and then she bow to master yoda and went on her way. "I know that I shouldn't go against the teaching of the Jedi council. I just fleel like I am a perfect master for all of them." He said as hmaster yoda place his hand on his shoulder to give him comfornt. "Ganodi, a padawan learner she will be."

* * *

**There you have it folks rai will become a full fledge master and he going to get a padawan. He is growing powerful in this story and I won't be online for the next chaper because of classes I have to take. I am so sorry that I can't continue the story unless I pass all of my class.**

** Please Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23: The First Encounter

**Me: Hey everyone I am back from the long day at school and I just came up for an idea for this chapter. In this chapter I am going to make rai and Darth sidious meet for the first time and Rai end ups saving maul from his death. Savage dies in part of the story and Rai ends up taking care of maul. Then Don the head council call out to rai and he ends up unlocked the final part of his ability. I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Jolt, Aang, Ling, Onaga, Don, Kiara, Zane, Morra, and the dragon council. Alec belong to my good friend egarcia513.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22: First encounter**

Rai was walking around the temple deep in thought about being a teacher of a padawan. _"I never consider myself a master to before and I am glad that I get to teach ganodi my methods of fighting and I gonna let her have three days here to celebrate her padawan's learning and spend time with her friends. She going to happy when I tell her the news and she always consider me a master."_ He thought as ahsoka walked up to him and she startled him and she sense that he have good news that she needed to hear. "So, how did it go?" She asked as she looked at him and she place her hand on his face. "Uh Rai, are you alright? You look like you been attack by rancor." She said as rai looked at her and he smile at her. "I'm fine ahsoka I was just thinking lately. I have good news the master requested that I be ganodi's master." He said as ahsoka smiled at him and she hugged him then she kissed him repeat. "Rai, I am so happy that you get your first padawan that not me for a change. Ganodi will be so happy that she will be the first youngling to be assign to a master." She said as they headed to the classrooms to find ganodi and rai looked around the same halls and then he saw a ghost of his younger self walking pass him and he notice that he had his hood on his head. "I can't believe that I walk down the same halls to find my classes and I was so shy back then." "Yeah, I always picked on you because you were new and I can't believe I thought that you were a Sith. But I almost kill you in the area because I never want you to bring peace to the Separatist and the Sith Empire." She said as she held on to his arm and she lean her head on his shoulder. They continue their discussion about the past when they got to their old classroom and they looked inside to see that master Yoda was instructing his students. They spotted ganodi at the back of the classroom with Katooni and master Yoda saw them standing outside of his classroom.

"Ah master Rai and padawan Tano good to see the two of you it is." He said as they bow to him. "Good morning master Rai and padawan Tano." They all said as they bow to them and they bow back. "Good morning younglings." They said as they walked pass master Yoda to stand on the opposite end of the classroom. "Don't let our interruption distract you from the learning. Please master Yoda continue." He said as he watch them continuing their lesson. They watched as the younglings learned many different fighting styles and master Yoda looked over to rai for some reason and he had an idea to show the younglings. "Master Rai, demonstrate your fighting style you must." He said as rai stood up and walked to center of the room and he ignite his two lightsabers. Then he performed his style with his eyes close and he brought his dual lightsabers around his body without trying to cut himself. Everyone was amazed that he brought his lightsabers into an X formation and ahsoka watch him with his eyes close. He jumped into the air and toss his lightsabers like a boomerang then he landed in the center of the room. He raise his hands and waited for his lightsabers to return his hands and he place them back his belt. "I called this move Jar'Kai. It can be master but only with dual lightsabrrs. That all I have to show you for today." He said as he return to his seat next ahsoka. Then master Yoda continue with their lesson and Rai notice that Ganodi was nervous to see that she falling behind. He sense her frustration in her lesson and he knew that she all of his training to help her to calm her emotion.

When class was over, ganodi and katooni were gathering their things and they were about to leave, but rai stopped them in their tracks. "Whoa you two wait a second. I have something to tell you." He said as they both look at with concern on their faces and he just smile at them. "Ganodi, do you want to know why I came in here?" He asked as she tried her best to figure out the reason and she couldn't figure it out. "I…uh…umm…I don't know master." She said as katooni tried to help her out and she thought about it for moment. "You came here to pick out a padawan start my or her training." She said as he smile at her and he nodded to her answer. "I have selected the perfect candidate and it you ganodi. You are my padawan learner and I am your master." He said as she look at katooni for some suggestion and she was smiling at her. "Ganodi, I am so happy for you. You are the first among us to be assign to a master and your master is master Rai." She said as ganodi ran up to rai and she hugged him tightly. Rai never had a youngling hugged him and he hugged her back. Ahsoka knew that he was going to be a great master to ganodi and she walked out of the room to she went to their room. "Ganodi, I'm given you three days to spend your last days on Courscant. We are going to where my master trained me on planet called Felucia and we are going to train for two years." He said as she looked at him and she was about to protest against it. "How many years did you take with master Ti, master Rai?" She asked as rai place his hand under his chin and he thought about the years that he spent with his former master. "It took me fourteen years for me and I suggested two years for you because you might learn a few things on the battle and in negotiation for peace with the senate." He said as ganodi nodded her head and they left to tell the others.

Rai was about to head to his room when he sense something in the Force and he had a vision about maul and Savage. He saw them take control of Mandalore and he sense the death of Pre Vizsla by the hands of Maul. He notice something different about him and Savage for some reason and he saw that they had new limps. _"I thought we left them in deep in space. I guess master obi-wan took care of them on Florrum and that why master Adi isn't around anymore. I never knew that my father train her. Maybe master Shaak Ti never told me that she die and I would be lead to the darkside."_ He thought as he sense that ahsoka was in his room and he sense that she was taking a shower. Then he flopped on his bed and he try to get some sleep and ahsoka came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and she was dripping wet. Rai knew that she was trying to get dress and he turn over to his side so he would watch her change. He looked over for little bit to see that she was done, but he almost pop a blood vessel in his nose as watch her change. Ahsoka felt him watching her and she blushed for a moment. "Rai! Why are you watching me change?" She asked sarcastically as he wipe the blood off his nose and she kiss him. "You know that you're pervert right." "I am not a pervert and for the record I have every right to see my girlfriend change in front of me." He said as ahsoka climbed on top of him and saddle on his mid-section. "What's with the smile ahsoka?" "I'm just happy that my boyfriend got his first padawan and you told her that you'll be training her for two years." She said as rai nodded his head and she kissed him with passionate. "You'll be a Jedi Knight soon right?" He asked as she nodded her head and she started to kiss his neck. "I hope I get the chance to face the Trial like you did and become a true Jedi Knight." She said as she look into his dark eyes and she smile at him. "I have faith that you will become a Jedi knight and you are strong in the Force just like me. There no reason for you to not be a Jedi and the council did allow us to attach so they can't denied you." He said as she smile that he just gave her confidants and they cuddle each other.

Then suddenly he sense that obi-wan was heading towards his room and he let go of ahsoka for moment. Ahsoka started to pout when she heard someone at the door and she ran into the bathroom with her extra cloths. "Master obi-wan, what do I owe this visit." "Rai? The council request for your presence at the council's chamber at once." He said as rai follow obi-wan to the council's chamber and when they got to the chamber, rai sense that aang wasn't there and he thought that he was going with him on this mission. "Is there something that I need to know master kenobi? Why does the council want to see me?" He asked as obi-wan didn't say anything and when the door open, rai saw that the council was looking worry for some reason and he was confused after he saw that the masters was showing them a message that came from Mandalore. "This message was sent from Duchess Satine amd she requested that obi-wan to go to mandalore and we needed you to go to onderon to be a body-guard for senator Amidala." Windu said as rai looked at obi-wan for some suggestion and he rose from his seat. "I have to denied that request master. The reason why is I can't let obi-wan go to that planet alone and he might be Mual and Savage setting up a trap for him. I wat to help against them if it come down to it." He said as the council talk among themselves and master shaak ti just looked at her former padawan. Master Yoda sense that he was serious about his words and he rose from his seat and he walked over to rai. "Go to mandalore you and obi-wan must and may the Force be with you." He said as obi-wan bow to the Jedi council and he was about to leave the chamber, but rai remain in the circle and Yoda knew that he have more to tell the council. "Master Rai, more you have said you have?" "Yes, I would like to make a request from the Jedi council that Ahsoka Tano take a place among the Jedi Knights as a Jedi knight. I can see her potential is growing and she deserve to be a Jedi knight. She is ready to face the trails. I trained with her and taught her everything that my master taught me." He said as luminara, plo, and obi-wan were shocked that he made this request for ahsoka. "Certain of this you are?" Yoda asked as rai nodded his head in respect and he bow to them and headed out with obi-wan so they can think about it.

"You was serious about ahsoka being a Jedi knight were you?" Obi-wan asked as rai nodded and they boarded the twilight which the looked the ship haven't got it repairs in a while since anakin use it last. "I know that ahsoka will make her place among the Jedi knights if her master just teach her what he know about the Force instead trying to make her his rival." "Anakin knows what he's doing and you need to have faith with her then she will turn out perfect." "That's what I'm afraid of master kenobi." He said as the ship left the planet's atmosphere and obi-wan put in the coördinate to mandalore. Then the ship went into Lightspeed and they talked about the mandalore and the duchess satine. Rai can sense that obi-wan have strong feeling for this woman and he didn't want to asked him if he do or not which it none of hs business to ask. "I see that you're miraluka." He said as rai looked at him and he smile at him. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain why I am able to see if a miraluka doesn't have sight to see." "Maybe you have another race inside of you that you never seen before."

* * *

Meanwhile on Mandalore.

Satine was in her holding cell and she tried to figure out a way to escape from her prison and warn kenobi before it's too late. Then she heard maul and savage plan to use her as a hostage for kenobi. Once the twilight made it out hyperspace, they to land the ship in front of the palace. "Refresh my memory why didn't we take my ship instead of this piece of junk?" He asked as obi-wan wonder the same question himself as well. Then one of the ship's wires shorted out which rai brace himself for the shock but nothing happen and obi-wan tried to lower the ramp. "I need you to stay on the ship. We not want none of them to notice us okay." He said as he put on his disguise and rai simply turn invisible before obi-wan turn. "That might be a problem master. I don't want to be on this ship any longer." Rai said as obi-wan was looking around the to find him and he bumped into rai. "Oh, I forgot that you can turn invisible and you're about I don't want to stay on this ship when it's on the verge to explode." He said as rai out off the ship before obi-wan, but the ramp got stuck and obi-wan hit it and it lower. Then one of the guard walked up to him with his gun pointing at obi-wan and he was about to shoot him when rai warn him. "You better get your ship look at." "Actually, it's my friends ship. He told me it was perfectly fine." He said as the ramp dropped down and he was nervous if the guard would believe him. "Totally sorry about that." "Do you have a landing permit?" "Um...I think I left it on the ship...uh...come with me so we can get it." He said as the guard follow behind him and when the guard got on the ship, rai came out and surprised the guard with a spear which knock his helmet off and he use his dragon claws to ripped the guard's throat out.

Rai took the guards armor off and he hand it to obi-wan and he turn back invisible again and he walked off the ramp. Obi-wan was looking about to see that guards were surprised that their comrade kill the intruder. Rai sense bo katan's presence which he could tell that she was upset and he trying his best to get the memories out of his head. They took a speeder to the holding cells and rai saw one guard standing in front of satine's cell and he came up behind the guard. Then he turn off his invisibility and he grabbed the guard with his forearm and he snapped his neck. Then obi-wan open the door to the cells and satine was sitting there doing nothing. "Here to do more of your master bidding." She asked as obi-wan took off and rai looked around the room to see if more guards are coming. "I do my own bidding." "Gasp. Obi-wan." She said as she ran toward him and hugged him which rai walked in on them and he try his best not laugh at obi-wan. "Are you alone?" "Yes. The Jedi council and the galactic senate will be no help for us." "Ahem. I hate to interrupt this love fest of yours but we need to go before more guards come." He said as satine looked at rai and she saw that his arms are covered in blood. "Who are you?" "Duchess satine meet Rai Stone, Rai Stone meet Duchess Satine." Obi-wan said as rai bow to her and she saw that his hair was longer than hers. "Please, I'll tell that I am the son of the late Kai Stone." He said as they headed to the elevator. "I hope that you have an escape plan then." "As always my dear." He said as the elevator came to a quick stop and rai turn invisible when he sense a guard's presence on the elevator.

Once the doors open they saw a guard inside the next elevator and obi-wan play it like a real guard. Then the guard looked at satine for a moment and he look at obi-wan. Rai play it calm in the shadows and he could only watch them and wait for his moment to kill the guard. "There's no record for a prison transfer here." "The order came from upstairs." He said as rai knew that the guard would back off and he didn't need to kill him. "What's the authorization code?" "Oh...uh rai help me out." He whispered as rai nodded his head and he turn off his invisibility then he switch his hand to his dragon craws and he rammed his hand through the guard's chest which killed him as the elevator stopped. "Was that really necessary?" Satine asked as rai wipe the blood off his hand and he looked at her. "What? He almost called for back up." "He's right satine it was the only way to selince the guard." He said as they head toward a speeder and rai saw another guard. "Hey you, stop." They saw the guard and obi-wan drove off and rai jumped off the platform then he spread his wings to follow them. Then the guard use his comlink to contact the others to informed them. "It's the duchess. She has escape." They made it to the ship and rai landed in front of them which he called his wings back into his body. "I didn't a Jedi master could do that." "There's a lot of things that everyone that doesn't know about me." He said as he avoid the blaster shots and obi-wan return fire to cover them. Then they all boarded the ship and rai strapped himself in to start the ship and he couldn't get it to online. Then he hit it with his fist and the ship's weapon system was online and both obi-wan and satine got on the ship.

Maul and Savage shown up and maul sense rai's presence on the ship as well. Rai saw that the weapons were losing power and obi-wan took the controls to get the ship flying. "We have to contact my sister for help she'll reinforcement." "Whose your sister?" Both Rai and Obi-wan asked as obi-wan got the ship air-born. but maul that they made a big mistake of leave and he nodded his head to one of the guards and he launched a rocket towards the ship. Once the ship was hit, all the system shorted out. "BRACE YOURSELF!" He said as maul watch the ship syro out of control and rai lower the ramp. "Let get out of here." Obi-wan said as rai made it to the ramp and he was about to tell them, but he accidentally let go of the ramp and obi-wan try grabbed his hand but it was too late. "OBI-WAN!" Satine shouted as she went flying, but obi-wan caught her before that happen. Then suddenly the ship exploded which knocked satine out cold and obi-wan use the Force to get the part of the ship off of satine. Then he saw maul walking towards them and he was shocked to that maul and savage had survive once again. "No, it can't be." He said as he ignite his lightsaber, but maul Force choke obi-wan and he pull obi-wan toward him. He took his lightsaber from him and he started to laugh. "We meet again Kenobi. Welcome to my world." He said as he toss obi-wan toward Savage. "Take them both back to the palace." He ordered as they took them back to the palace, but maul didn't count rai in the mix and rai was holding on for dear life on the edge of the landing platform. Then he let go of the platform and he heard someone calling out to in his mind and that was someone he never met before. _"Rai, I am Don the headed of the dragon council and I have been watching your process for months now. I disagree what you're doing when come to the fate of others, but some among the council agree with your methods. I will unlock your final power and with this final gift allow you to regenerate your limps if they get cut off and I warn you that using this technique will make you weak." "I won't let this move stop me from fulfilling my goal great ancestor."_ He said as he bow to Don and don started to glow in front of him.

Rai made it back to the real world and he use his dragon wings and he flew back up to the platform. He headed toward the palace to rescue obi-wan and satine from maul and Savage. At the palace, obi-wan woke up to see satine standing next to maul and she was worry for the man that she love. "Your noble flaw is a weakness well share by you and your duchess." He said as he Force choke satine and obi-wan about to stop him, but he couldn't because of the guards. "You should've chosen the darkside, master Jedi. Your emotions betray you your fear and yessss your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred." "Don't listen to him obi." Satine said as she struggle against the Force choke and obi-wan tried his best not to get angry. Rai was not to far form the palace and he saw a couple of guards standing outside of the palace. Then he Force choke them and he slammed them to the wall which knocked them out and he walked in palace. He sense something was wrong in the next and he feeling someone was suffering inside which he use the Force to tell that it was Duchess Satine. He Force push the door open to see that maul was holding Satine. "You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It take strength to resist the darkside and only the weak embrace it." "It is more powerful than you know." "And those who opposed it are more powerful than you'll ever be." Obi-wan said as maul growl at him and he looked at rai standing in the doorway. "Ah...rai stone, how are you my friend." "Cut the act maul and let the duchess go. She has nothing to do with this." Rai ordered as obi-wan looked at rai and he was glad that he was alive. "Listen to him. I been to your village I know the decision to join the darkside wasn't your. The nightsister made it for yo-" "SILENCE! You think you know me? It was I who languorous for years thinking of nothing but you. NOTHING but this moment and now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never wanted to kill you, but I will make you share my pain."

"Don't do it maul! If you do that, I will be force to kill you. Just let the girl go and no one have to die here today." Rai said as maul and savage didn't hear his threats and then suddenly savage force push satine toward maul which ignite the darksaber and he stabbed satine in the stomach. Both obi-wan's and rai's eyes widen as they watched maul ram her through which cause rai to lose it and his eyes turn pure black, but he was about to cut maul's and savage's heads off and obi-wan saw that he filled with rage. "RAI! Calm yourself don't let your anger cosume you." He said as rai tried his best to calm down and his eyes return back to his dark green eyes. Then obi-wan went to satine's side and he lift her up by her shoulders which rai ran towards them and he felt bad that some of this with his fault. "Satine." "I am so sorry obi-wan she is on the verge to be one with the Force and I can't stop it." He said as satine smiled at rai for trying his best to save her. "Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I've loved you always... I always will." She said as her last words to obi-wan and rai knew that he need to make this right for her and him. "If you allow it master I would like to give her the right of passive." He said as obi-wan nodded his head and rai place his hand on his heart. "From the flame of death to the flames of beyond, master forgive her sins and grant her access to move on." He said as obi-wan was smiling at him. "Do we kill them now brother?" "No. Imprison them below and let them drown in ther misery. Tale them to their cell to rot." He said as the gurads took them to their holding cell.

* * *

Meanwhile on Courscant.

Chancellor palpatine was sitting in his office and he sense a disturbance in the Force and he knows that maul is becoming stronger in force. He knew that he need to get to mandalore and stop his former apprentice before he finds away to kill him. Then his assistant came into his office because palpatine had summon him. "You summon me chancellor?" "Prepare my ship." He said as his assistant went to get his ship prepare for mandalore. He thought about what to do with maul and his brother._ "You might want to kill that rai kid before he become stronger than you sidious." "Why should I be afraid of a boy who have not experiences against me master Kiara?" "Because I was the one that put the curse upon his ancestors long ago and if he succeed on defeating you; the curse will be broken." "Why are you so worry about this boy?" "Because he is the descendant of the first Stone and if you find him; I want him dead."_ He ended is thoughts as he boarded his ship and headed for mandalore."

* * *

Meanwhile on mandalore.

Rai and obi-wan were waiting for the guards to stop the speeder to get them in their cells. Rai sense bo katan and the rebels were waiting for right moment to help them and when that moment came, bo katan nodded her head towards them and they shot a bomb tick on one of the guards. "It the rebel." Both rai and obi-wan notice that one of the guards had bomb on his jetpack and they kick them off the platform then they exploded. Then she came down and she took out the last two guards by attach a rope to one of them and she cut their jetpacks. Once the guards flew off to their deaths, bo picked up their lightsabers and rai tried his best to act like he was glad that they come to help them. "Sorry, I don't believe we met you are." "Bo katan and I'm here to rescue you and your friend that you'll need to know." She said as she cut their cuff and she saw rai hiding behind obi-wan. "Hi cutie, it been a long time since we seen each other. Are you still with that togrutan girl?" "Can we just find away off this planet before you try to get the wrong idea." "I agree. Let get going." "Have you two fly one of these before?" "No, I guess I'm a fast learner." "I don't need one I got my own transportion." Rai said as he use his dragon wings to fly off and obi-wan was starting to get the hang of the jetpack. They headed toward the hangar to find a ship off this planet and rai need to get satine back for obi-wan sake before he falls to the darkside.

Out in space, a ship came out of hyperspace and it was heading towards mandalore's atmosphere. Once the ship landed in front of the entrance, darth sidious came walking down the ramp and the guards pointed their guns at him, but he Force choke them as he walked pass them and he use a speeder to head towards the palace as the guards die after he left. Obi-wan, rai, and bo was close to the hangar now, but they have company behind them and they was shooting at them. Some of the death watch cover fire as they saw two more of maul's lackies and Rai flew towards them to take them out, but he saw that one of the getting back up to fight and rai ignite his white double-bladed lightsaber to cut him down. Then obi-wan ignite his lightsaber to return fire and rai ran toward the door and he realize that it had to open. Then he found the switch that open the door and he saw that obi-wan was heading toward him and he open the door for them. But they saw that there was a war on the other side and they saw some of the ship being destroyed. "Maul really want you dead." "You have no idea." He said as they ran toward the fight to find a ship to use and rai sense someone was on mandalore that is stronger than maul and savage, but not as strong as he is.

At the palace, maul was meditating in his throne while his brother watch him and he sense his former master coming. "Hmmm...I sense a presences, a presence that I haven't felt since...master?" He asked himself as one of the mandalorians was being Force choke from the other side of the door and both Maul and Savage rose to their feet. Then the door open and they saw that darth sidious was walking in and maul walked towards him then bow before his former master. "Master." "I am most impressed to see you have survive your injuries." He said as maul was still on his knees and he was grumbling to his master. "I use your training master and I have built all out this in hopes of returning to your side." He said as sidious sense that he was lying and he saw that savage standing behind his brother to make sure that he wouldn't harm him. "Hmm...How unfortunic that you are attempting to deceive me." He said as maul quickly bring his head back up. "Master?" "You have become a RIVAL." He said as he Force push both maul and savage against the windows and started to laugh evilly and he push them a little close to the glass. Then he dropped them on their knees and they ignites their lightsabers to prepare themselves against sidious. Darth sidious pull two lightsabers from his sleeves and he ignites them, but maul looked at his brother then nodded his head to tell him that he is going to make the first move. Once he ran towards his former master, he try to take his head but sidious dodge his attack and he blocked savage attacks with one lightsaber then he counter with the other lightsaber. Maul attack to tried to defend his brother and he took his lightsaber to slice his master's arm off. but sidious blocked all their attacks and he started to laugh.

As for rai and obi-wan, they was still trying to find a ship to leave and they fought their ways when bo spotted a ship. Then reinforcement came from a ship that was filled with death watch and they gave them cover fire, but rai can't shake the feelings and he knew that this dark presence was truly strong. One of them shot several rocket at the ship that shooting at them and rai was falling behind them, but he was doing that on purpose and he ran back to the palace. Obi-wan block blaster shot while bo cover fire and they made it to a ship. but obi-wan sense that rai wasn't among them and he notice that he was heading back to the palace. "Go back to your republic and tell them has happen." "But would likely lead to republic invasion of mandalore." "Yes and maul will die. But mandalore will survive. We always survive now go." She said as she return fire and obi-wan was about to leave after he tried to contact rai on his comlink. "Rai, I found us a ship what is your location." "Obi-wan (static) I'm at (static) the- (static)." "Rai? RAI! Damn I lost his signal, but I got to go get him before maul kill him." He said as he was about to walked off the ramp, but bo stop him by pointing her gun at him. "I'll find him while you head back to the republic and he'll be right behind you." She said as he nodded his head, but he stop one last time and looked at her. "You're saitne's sister aren't you?" He asked as she didn't answer his question and he knew that she was her sister. "I am so sorry." He said as he took the ship and the ship went into Lightspeed.

Rai made it to the palace and saw that satine lifeless body was still there and he use his shadow technique to hide her from sight. Then he heard lightsabers clashing and he went outside to see where they are. He use his senses to track them down and he follow that sound, but he felt his insides becoming unstable as the power of the darkside grows. Maul and savage were holding their own against sidious and savage tried to do a high attack to get sidious off-balance, but sidious block his attack and maul kick him off the balcony. Then he force pull them down with him and once they made it to solid ground, savage slammed his lightsaber down to the ground and sidious tried to slice savage's head off, but he didn't expect him to use his other end of his lightsaber to block his attack and maul attack him from behind with a quick jab with his lightsaber. Then sidious blocked the attack with his other lightsaber and he kicked him and he brought the two lightsaber down upon him. Rai was trying his best to find them, but he looked out the window and he saw that they were outside fight someone that he never seen before. He ran out there to help them and he saw balcony was broken. He saw three people fight below him and he could only watch them as he tried to figure out who that hooded person was. Maul jumped in front of him to get the upper hand and they use their skills to avoid being cut as rai just watch them destroy each others. Savage jumped behind him and he ran towards sidious with double-spin attack, but sidious kicked him and he was knocked for a moment while maul tried his best to take him on alone. When he was about to strike, sidious force push against the wall and he hit his head.

Savage got back up and he ignite his double-bladed lightsaber once again and he was ready this time, but sidious deactivate his lightsabers and he put his hands behind his back. "Let see what you learn from dooku." He said as savage tried to cut him, but he just dodge his attacks and once he got close to the edge, he pull his lightsabers out of his sleeves once again. Then he block the next attack and he kicked him in the gut and he tried to take the advantage, but savage blocked the attacks. Maul regain consciousness and he watch as his brother hold his own against his former master. He struggle to get to his feet to help his brother, but it was too late and sidious rammed his lightsabers through savage's body and he kicked him down to the garden. "Brother!" He said as ran to him and he force jump to the garden and he landed down there. Savage was barely breathing and maul could tell that he was going to die. Rai knew that this person was heartless and he didn't care if his opponents were family member. Rai jumped down from the balcony and made sure that he didn't see him. Savage rise his left hand to his brother and maul took his brother hand into his while the magic that mother talzin gave to him leaving his body. "Brother, I am a unwrothy apprentice. I'm not like you and I'm never was." He said as all the magic left his body and went to somewhere else and the magic found rai in the shadows and it went to him instead. Rai felt the magic touch his soul as the image of his grandmother appeared in his mind and he felt someone form inside of him. It was like a human spirit cross with his dragon side and they merge into stronger being. Then he heard sidious laughing at savage's death and he felt maul's anger growing stronger than ever.

"Remember, the first and only reality of the sith. There can only be two and you are no longer my apprentice." He said as maul looked at him with rage when he told him that as the voice echo. "You have been replace." He said as he jump down to face maul and maul pulled out his darksaber so the fight can be even. They clash again and maul brought his darksaber down upon his former master, but sidious block it and maul did a double spin to try to get sidious off-balance. He then brought his lightsaber down for a low attack and he use the other for high attack, but sidious block them all and he kicked maul in gut that made him did a backflip. Sidious try to get some space between them and maul ran toward him with full force and so did sidious. When they got close, their lightsabers clash and maul was pushing his defendants down on sidious, but sidious brought his lightsabers to an X hold and he knocked maul's weapons out of his hands. Then he use Force grip to slammed him on the ground, then he threw him against the wall, and then he threw him back on the ground. Maul was defeated and he was hoping he would get a second chance with his master, but he knew that his master wouldn't take him back and all it left was his death. "Have mercy. Please. Please!" "There is no mercy." He said as he shot lightning at him as the first taste of his toture and maul sceam at the top of his lungs. "Do not worry, I'm not going to kill you. I have other usive for you." He said as he laugh at maul's pain. Rai can no longer watch this monster anymore and he jump down behind sidious to trigger his sense. Sidious stop his attack when he sense that they weren't alone anymore. He turn around to see that rai was standing there looking at him with a calm look on his face. "I take it that you're darth sidious that the Jedi council been looking for all these years." He said as sidious looked at him and he saw his dragons birthmark on his body started to glow. "And you must be Rai Stone that dooku told me about but in his reports say that you die on Rori at the hands of his weak apprentice." He said as he shot force lightning at him, but rai reflect it back at him and sidious hit the ground. "I did die on that planet but I rose form the ashes as new person."

Rai pulled his lightsabers from his belt and he ignite them as he performed his stances. Sidious going to be happy to kill rai himself and he ignite his lightsabers. They ran towards each other with lightsabers clashing and rai kick sidious in the face. Sidious sense that rai had no weakness to use against him and his strength increasing for some odd reason. Rai did a backflip to get some distance away from him and he then saw sidious coming towards him, but he toss his lightsaber in the sky and he did a drop kick on him and he put his hands on the side of his head to force himself back on his feet. Then he use his saber-staff to get an upper hand against the dark lord and he swing his double-bladed ligthsaber to block his attacks. Rai knew that this fight wasn't getting nowhere and he need to get back to Courscant to warn the Jedi council at what he had found. He force push the dark lord on his back once again, but this time his hood was knock off and rai saw his lightsabers coming back down to him and he clipped his double-bladed lightsaber back on his belt. Then he caught both of his lightsabers and he pointed them at the dark lord's throat, but he saw that the hood was down and it reveal to be chancellor palpatine which rai was suprise that when he was celebrating ahsoka's birthday he sense the dark presence off the chancellor before and he did nothing about until now. "So, you're dark lord this whole time and none of the Jedi didn't sense it." He said as the darl lord started to laugh and he knew that he was going to kill him. "Go ahead. Kill me, use your anger to do it and once you give into that anger you become the all mighty powerful Jedi." "No, I have my own path to walk on and I made a promise to a friend that I will end my fiamilies' curse. I will leave you to think about this battle that we just had." He said as the chancellor rose to his feet and he lightning once again while rai's back was turned, but rai use his lightsaber to absorb the lightning and he use his flash bomb to blind the chancellor for moment. Once the chancellor regain his sight, he saw that rai and maul were going and he was in rage that he let them escape and he shot lightning into the sky to release his rage.

Rai manage to get some distance for the chancellor and he open the portal to the white temple. He had maul on his back as he walked in the portal and then the portal close behind them. Once he made it to the white temple, he place on a bolder and he called forth his shadow once again. His shadow appeared before with the duchess in his arm and rai took the duchess to the green water to heal her and bring her soul back from the dead. (Note: that's the same green water that healed him and brought his soul back.) He place the duchess lifeless body into the water and his birthmarks started to glow, but he felt her hands touch his forearms and he bring her up for air and she started to cough out the water. Then she looked at rai for and she felt cold all of sudden and she realize that she wasn't wearing any cloths. "What the meaning of this master Jedi?" "Calm down Satine and let me explain." He said as he place his cloak around her and he told her everything and even about him being a hybrid and the curse that was brought upon him and his ancestors. He told her about the chancellor being a sith and she was shocked to believe that the chancellor was a sith. "We need to warn the Jedi council about this." "And what will that do? The council can't attack him and we can't bring this to the court either. The senate will sent someone to do some experiment on me." He said as satine nodded her head to keep everything that she know a secret. He saw that maul regain consciousness and he helped him to his feet, but maul knew that he wasn't on mandalore anymore and he was in a temple that he never seen before. "Where am I?" "You're on a planet that I never know before but they called the white temple." He said as maul knew that he was telling the truth and he took at looked around the room as he saw the writings on the wall.

"I can sense the good inside of you and you been using your hatred towards obi-wan cloud your judgement. There is a trail that you must take complete and if you decided to choose the path of light; then you have a part in my destiny or if you choose the path of darkness; then I will kill you. This is your decision to make and you are responsible for that choice." He said as he took out his lightsaber and he was ready for maul to choose the darkside. "I have been betrayed by my master and I have lost my brother at his hands. You are the only one that can defeat him and I choose the path of the light." Maul said as rai put his lightsaber back on his belt and he handed maul his weapons and he gave his brother's lightsaber to him as well. "Good. Your path has begun and my must go to the mountain and that where you must defeat your dark half alone but I can interfere in your trail." He said as maul bow to him and he started to walked to his destination, but he looked to see satine alive and he knew that she was a ghost. "If you're real and I want to asked for your forgiveness but I know that I don't deserve it. I know that I cost you pain and made you suffer." He said as rai smile at him and satine nodded her head. "I forgive you." She said as maul started to walk away from the temple and rai open the portal to Courscant. "I'll buy you a house in the city but you are not allowed to go to the senate nor the Jedi temple to see obi-wan. They want to think you're dead and you must keep that hood on your head to hide your face until you can dye your hair." He said as she nodded her head and she took rai's hand into hers and they walked into the portal.

* * *

**There you have it folks, chapter 22 is done and rai meet the dark lord for the first time. They had their first fight and rai overpower him with his skills. Rai was the first to know the chancellor dark secret and what will he do. Will he tell the Jedi council or he take the time to train ganodi? What will the chancellor do with rai now and he need to silence rai before he tell the council. Now that we know who put the curse on rai, aang, ling, and his ancestors. If you want to make this story more awesome PM me on my profile. Tomorrow is my birthday and I won't be online because I am celebrating with my families. I am happy that you all love this story and I promise that I will make it up to you all**

**Please Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Last Days on Coruscant

**(A/N: hey everyone I have return for a moment because today is my birthday and I don't want to bore you with the detail about this chapter. In this chapter Rai has manage to return to Coruscant with Satine and he was looking for a place for her to live and job for her to get money to paid her new home. I might want to cut this detail short because of spoilers and such.)**

**I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Kiara, Sonya, Jolt, Aang, Ling, Don, Morra, Zane, the chain dragon, Onaga, and the rest of the dragon council. Alec doesn't belong to me and she belong to egarcia513. **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Last day on Coruscant**

Rai and satine made it to the lower city of Coruscant and rai close the portal after they got out of it. Rai was looking around for a place for her to live and find her a job to earn her keep. He saw that his best friend was hiring for an assistant in supplies and he thought about it for a moment and he knew that she need the money to start her new life on Coruscant. She knew that he was trying to keep her away from her beloved and he can sense her anger rising. They made it to Tina's store and he saw that she did some upgrading to her store. He saw that she got some new cloths, shoe, jewelry, and some droids in to boost up her business. Then he saw some of the droids came up to him and they started to measuring him and satine was trying her best not to laugh at him. Tina came from the back room and she saw her droids bothering her customers. She tried her best to pull the droids off of him and she manage to get them back to work. "I'm terribly sorry and I don't know what got into those droids. Gasp. Rai is that you? I thought that you're going to be leaving this planet today." She said as rai looked at her and he slapped his forehead as he completely forgot that he was going to be leaving today to train with ganodi and he knew that he won't be around to spend with ahsoka. "So, what do I owe this visit or you're here for my new shipment?" She asked as rai looked at the window before he could and Tina saw some people looking into the window. She went to close the windows and she put of a sign that said close for a moment. "Satine, you can take off that hood and don't worry no one will find out that you're alive. This is were you will work to earn." He said as Tina looked at him and she started to laugh and she notice that he wasn't laughing. "Rai, can I talk to you away from your friend?" She asked as they walked to the other side of the store to talked about Satine. "Are you crazy I can't hire her if she has no experince with my shop." She said as rai was amazed that she starting to speak english perfectly and he looked at satine for a moment as she look through the cloths to find what to wear. "I think she'll be find under your wing and she need to hide herself because everyone think she's dead. I need her to hide among us and I will pay all her cloths for her, but she need to dye her hair and since you're the only one that I can count on to do it." He said as Tina knew that she doesn't have a choice to go with and she notice that Satine pick out some cloths. "Okay rai, she can work for me but one condition you buy some of my new shipment that I got deal." She said as rai stuck his hand out and she took it. "Deal. I think I might buy something for ahsoka to remembering me by." He said as he saw something that shine in the glass counter and it was a ring with a sapphire enbeded in the center. "I would like to buy that ring right there." He said as she took the ring out and she looked at it for a moment then she looked at rai,

Satine was done picking out some new cloths to wear and she saw him and Tina looking at the ring. "Did I miss something?" She asked as they both looked at her and Tina put the ring in a small box. Then rai took out some of the credits that his parent left for him to use to get by. Satine saw that he had a smile on his face and she was confused. _"I think I'll wait for him to tell me when he is ready."_ She thought as tina looked at her and she look back at rai. "If she looking for a place to stay there is apartment next to my store has some rooms that she can use. That way she don't need to look far and she is next to my store." She said as rai nodded his head and they left the store to find a nice apartment for her to stay in. "What was that all about with the ring?" She asked as rai show her the ring and she was amazed that he bought something that will make a woman happy for the rest of his life. "I am going to propose to ahsoka before I leave to start my padawan two years of training and we been together for three years now and I think this is the right time to do this." He said as they made it to apartments and rai bought satine her own apartment. "This is where you'll be living for now on and I will check in on you from time to time just to see how you're progressing in here and at work." He said as she nodded her head as she watch leave. She fell backwards on her new bed and she thought about her and obi-wan as dreamt off to sleep, but she didn't notice that rai was still there and he felt bad for her that she never get to see obi-wan. Rai was walking towards the Jedi temple and he thought about his proposal for a while and he thought about his next move to defeat the chancellor._ "I might go to the senate tower and kill without him knowing, but that just rise suspicion. I just can't let him stay in office so he can plot his next move on the republic."_ He thought as he made it to the Jedi temple.

Obi-wan was getting worry about him and he saw someone walking up the stair of the Jedi temple and he saw it was rai that was walking. He ran towards him as he check for any cuts, bruises, or anything and he saw that he didn't have none. "It's good to see you too master obi-wan and sorry that I didn't contact you when got away from the battle. I manage to get a ship here but the ship exploded and I manage to Ejected before that happen." He said as obi-wan nodded his head and they headed towards the Jedi council chamber for debriefing from their mission. Rai could sense obi-wan was upset that he lost satine at the hands of maul and rai was about to tell the council about darth Sidious but he knew that they would believe him and he kept this a secret. "Rai are you alright?" Shaak Ti asked as he came back to reality and he shook his head. "I'm fine master. I just need some rest that all." He said as the council told him that he is dismiss and he went straight towards his room to get some rest. Then he saw ahsoka with barriss and they were talking about something for some reason. Ahsoka sense his presence and she told her best friend that she'll see her later and she went towards rai's room. When open the door to his room, she saw him laying on his bed asleep and she walked in to lay next to him. Then she kiss him on the cheek which woke him out of his sleep and she started to giggle as she place her hand under his shirt. "Did I wake you?" She asked as he yawn for a bit and he knew now is the time to tell her about the proposal but he was too tired to tell her. "How did the mission go anyway?" "The sad part Duchess Satine is dead. And I saw someone that I never seen before but I didn't see his face and he was a sith that taught maul in the dark arts."

Ahsoka felt bad for master obi-wan and she knew that they been friends for a really long time. "Rai, I know that you need your sleep and I want to tell you that I am heading out for dinner with barriss and aang. If you have enough sleep you should come join us." She said as rai nodded his head and he took another yawn then he went back to sleep. She kiss him on his forehead and she went out of his room to meet up barriss and aang. Rai was having one of his dreams but this dream was no originally dream it was dragon link and he looked at a huge dragon that was wrapped in chains. He look down upon rai and he brought his claws down to pick him up. Rai looked directly at the eyes of this dragon and he could sense that this dragon was very powerful than him._ "I can sense your power growing and I am most pleases that you are using them wisely but you need more in order to defeat the dark lord. I know that you need some answer about all of this and I will tell everything that I know, but for now I need you to come to the Drakon system."_ He said as he roar which force rai to wake up and he looked around the room to see that he was still on Coruscant. Then he heard his comlink beeping and he reach over to answer it. "This is master rai who is it?" "Rai it's ahsoka. Are you still asleep?" "No ahsoka, I'm not asleep anymore." "Good. Meet us at Dex's diner." She said as rai got out of bed to get dress and he took one of the speeder to head towards the diner. Rai made it to the diner and he saw that his girlfriend and friends was waiting for their gust of honor. "What's going on guys?" He asked as they smiled at him and ahsoka cover his eyes so he couldn't see until they got inside the diner.

"I know that you're leaving with ganodi tomorrow morning and we have a little surprise for you." She whispered as they lead the way and when they got inside, ahsoka took the blindfold off his eyes and he saw that everyone was there to celebrate his last days on Corucant. "I don't know what to say but thank you to everyone." He said as he looked at ahsoka and the thought about his proposal appeared in his head. "Oh ahsoka, there something I need to tell you something that can't w-" He was interrupted when he saw his cousin and his grandmother came up to him. Donna told him that she was proud of him and he looked a lot like his father right now. "Rai, I am so happy that you will be training someone in our ways." "Thank you and now if you two don't mind I would like to talk to my girlfriend about something." He said as he watch them leave and he turn around to look into ahsoka's eyes. "Sorry about that I just need to tell you that we been to-" He was interrupted once again but this time it was master windu and master yoda. "Rai, we been wondering about something that you need to hear." "Of course master windu but right now I just need to talk with ahsoka for a minute I just need to tell her something." "Whatever it is it came wait we need to talk to you outside." Rai was getting annoyed and he knew that if he get close to ahsoka someone else want him to do something. "What is it masters?" He asked as they both have serious look on their face and rai knew something was wrong. "Rai, we to believe that you are hiding something from the us and the Jedi council." He said as master yoda looked at rai to see something inside him and rai looked away from them. "I can't tell you nor the council it's deal with me and my destiny. Now if you two excuse me, I have to return to ahsoka."

Rai headed back inside to leave the two master to ponder about him and they can sense that he was relaxing. "We need to keep a closer eye on him." "That maybe but doesn't trust the council he doesn't." Yoda said as they went back to the temple to meditate. Rai was looking for ahsoka and he haven't been able to tell her about the proposal that he was going to tell her. Then he saw the she was talking to her master and he knew that she just to be left alone and he went outside to get some air. _"Come on rai, you know that she doesn't want to be marry right now and she need this time to spend with you."_ He thought as he took a deep breath and he look at the stars in the night sky. Ahsoka found him standing by himself and she notice that he was upset for some reason and she walked up to him to sit next to him. "I thought I might find you here. You should be down there with the people that you care about before you go tomorrow and everything will be quiet when you're gone. I probably be on some lane mission." She said as he started to chuckle and she looked at him and she giggle. Ahsoka stop laughing for a moment just to look into his dark green eyes and rai look into her sapphire eyes. They both move in close to close the gap between them and rai's lips touch ahsoka's. The kiss was more passionate and ahsoka knows that she will never see him for two years. Ahsoka notice that he was starting to grow scales on his back and she just ignore it as she continue to kiss him. They separate for a moment and rai stood up and so did ahsoka and they headed back inside to enjoy the celebration. Anakin saw them holding hands and his anger grew even more. _"He's showing off because the council gave the right to attach but not me. I been here longer than he has and I desverse to form an attachment not him. Padme and I had to keep our relationship a secret for so long and now the council believe that he is the chosen one not me."_ He thought as ahsoka brought rai towards him and the senators. Rai notice that something was wrong but he couldn't find it and he sense someone was anger growing. Rai shook hand with some of the senators that he never seen before and some that he met. Ahsoka notice something was on rai's mind and she decided to snatch him away from the senators so they can talk. "Now rai, you said that you want to talk about something that couldn't wait." She said as rai tried to remember what he was about to say to ahsoka but he had so much fun he completely forgotten all about that proposal and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember ahsoka it might be something I was going to say but I forgot it. No need to worry about it okay." "Okay, but I really need to do what were you going to say if that thought come back to you I want to know alright." She said as he nodded his head but the thought did came back to him and he don't want her to worry about it.

Rai was going to say it but he sense Darth Sidious coming towards them and rai notice that sidious change his appearance. _"So you change your appearance to think you're a good guy but I know who you really are. What are you planning?"_ He thought as Sidious looked at rai with a smile at him, but rai knew that he was playing them and he was going to tell them his secret. Then the chancellor looked into his eyes to tell that he got his secret about satine and rai's eyes widen as he saw satine in her new outfit. He notice that she dye her hair and she notice rai was here as well. She walked away so she could bring attention to herself and rai knew that the chancellor would bring her here. "I most glad that Jedi master Rai Stone and Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker would be here to celebrate the last day of Jedi master Rai on Coruscant. So how long will you be training master rai?" He asked as rai didn't say anything and Anakin knew that he was being rude to the chancellor. "He will be training for two year chancellor. I truly sorry for his rudeness." He said as Palpatine rise his hand to stop Anakin in his track. "Say no more I know he didn't mean to act like this." He said as Rai just stand there and ahsoka was getting worry for him. Rai felt his black anger growing but he calm himself down. He wenjt to get something to drink and ahsoka follow after him. "Okay, what has gotten into you? You never act like that when we were younger." "I don't know I just don't trust him that all ahsoka. I just got a bad feeling about him." He said as ahsoka wrapped her arms around him and she lean her head on his right shoulder. "Well, if you feel like you need to get away from the party we could always go back to the temple and have some fun of our own." She said as rai looked at her and he blushed for a moment when she lick his ear. Rai and ahsoka both left the party to go back to the temple but then it started to rain. "On second thought I prefer a hotel instead." She said as they found a nearest hotel and they bought a room for tonight. They headed upstairs to their room and rai was drying his hair. Then he remove his shirt to get the water out of it and ahsoka place her hands on his chest and she kiss his neck. Then she remove her gauntlet and her shirt. They kiss again but ahsoka push him on the bed and she claimed on top of him. She kiss his neck again and she made her way down to his pants which she felt her heart sank in her body. Rai sat up for a moment but ahsoka push him back down on the bed and she took off his pants. "Rai, I am happy that we can spend our last time with each other." She said as she grabbed hold of his dick and she begin licking it then she started to suck it. Rai groan as he felt her tongue all over his dick and she stuck the whole dick in her mouth. Rai knew that she was driving him crazy as she continue to suck even harder and harder. Ahsoka notice that he grabbed her head to push her even deep. Ahsoka knew that he came inside her mouth and she started to lick her lips while she stood up to face her prey. She walked around the bed to looked at his body some more and she can tell he was getting impatient. So, she decided to end her teasing and she claim on top of him just to give what he truly deserve, but he place underneath him and he looked down at her. "Well master Rai, are you going to do it or just look at me all night?" She giggle as he nodded his head and he stroke his dick for a moment then he stuck it inside of ahsoka which cause her to moan. Ahsoka held on to him as tight as she could while he pound her and she moan even louder. Rai could sense his climax coming soon and ahsoka's body to bucked as she felt him inside her. Their bodies started to build sweat and ahsoka kissed him to hold in the louder moan. "Rai...I'm gonna cum!" She shouted as she held on to him and her nails dug into his skin which cause him to bleed. Then suddenlly her climax came early, but he continue to hit her special spot that send her over the edge. Then rai shot another seed inside her and he pass out on the side of her. "That was amazing rai." She said as kiss him and he kissed back. "I know it was but you had more fun than I had." He said as she pouted and she shuggle up to him to get comfortable and the moment they fell asleep, rai saw something in his pants pocket. He use the force to bring his pant towards him and he pull out a box that had the ring inside. He looked at it and he decided to wait until he come back from his training with ganodi.

* * *

Next Morning

Rai and ahsoka made it back to the temple with plenty of time and rai saw that ganodi was waiting for him at the hangar. Rai notice that aang and barriss was there to see them off and he also saw his former master was there as well. "Looks like everyone is here to see you go rai." Ahsoka said as rai saw that she was about to cry and he grabbed her hand and he held her in his arm. "I will be back ahsoka and don't worry you have aang and barriss keeping you company while I'm gone." He said as ahsoka looked at aang and barriss and she smiled at them. Then they walked over to them and rai notice that aang cut his hair again but this time it shorter than the last time. Master Shaak Ti came up to her former student and she hugged him as tight as she could. but rai knew that she will be the same master that taught him everything that he need to know about the Force. "You're no longer the little boy I found in the Jedi gardens. You are now a real Jedi master and you will be teaching this young padawan everything that I taught you." She said as he nodded his head and ganodi was glad that she get to train with the best Jedi on Coruscant. Rai was going to miss them and looked at ahsoka one last time before got on the ship, but rai looked at aang and he told him to come towards him for a moment. "What is it rai?" "I want you to hold on this for me and don't let ahsoka sees it." He said as aang open the box and his eyes widen when he saw the ring inside. "Are planning to propose to her when you get back?" He asked as rai nodded his head and aang put it inside his pocket for safe keeping. Barriss came up to rai and she felt sad that he won't be around to help her time of needs. "Make sure that you stay away from the rancor and we don't want to repeat your disappearance again." She said as rai shook his head to agree with her. "Come on master rai. Are we going or not?" Ganodi said as rai looked at her and back them for a moment. "I guess my padawam is getting impatient. She is eager to get things started already and I can't keep her waiting anymore. I will return soon my friends and masters."

Rai and ganodi boarded their and rai notice that T7 was about to board the ship as well, but Rai stop the droid in his track. "I am sorry T7 but you can't come with us this time." He said as the droid with upset that he couldn't go with his master and friend. Ahsoka notice the droid pain and she walked up to him to comfort it. "Don't worry T7, you can hang out with me, aang, barriss, and R2 until rai returns." She said as the droid spun around with happiness in his hard drive because he get to stay with his master's friend until he return. Rai was going to miss them all and he started the ship and the ship left the planet atmosphere and he put in the coordinates to Felucia then the ship went into hyperspace. Ahsoka put her hands together and prey for their safe return, but she felt pain inside her stomach and she fell to her knees while holding her stomach. Barriss and aang ran to her side and they helped her to her feet. "Ahsoka, are you alright?" She asked as the pain in her stomach went away and she looked at her two friends with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine and I just to take it easy for today that all. All I need is rest and I will feel better before you know it." She said as they went inside to get something to eat, but ahsoka went to her and rai's room to get some rest. _"What is happening to me? I felt that much pain before in my life."_

At the senate town, chancellor Palpatine was thinking of a plan to kill rai without showing his true self to the Jedi council. Then his ancestor Kiara show herself in front of him and she was piss about him showing himself to rai. _"Why must you try to anger him? He knows about you and soon he will know about the curse." _She said as palpatine pretend that he didn't hear her. "I am thinking of a way for him to never come back to this planet." He said as kiara notice that she need this time to put her plans in motions and she thought up a plan to keep rai away from Coruscant. She knew that with Rai here she can rule once again and she gonna need his help to do that. _"I have an idea for us to keep rai out of Coruscant and the Republic."_ She said as the chancellor looked at her and he knew this plan was going to involve him being hurt. _"All we need to do is to call up that bounty haunter and we told him that he need to take assassinate the chancellor and you planet the lightsaber that looked exactly like rai's. Then the Jedi council convince that he is a traitor and they will confront him. Then he will have no choice but to leave the Order forever."_ She said as they both started to laugh and she know that she was going to use his body to rule the galaxy once again.

* * *

Meanwhile in hyperspace.

Rai was thinking on something that he should do with his padawan and he notice that she was going to be taught everything that his master taught him. "Ganodi? Since I will be teach everything that my master taught me but some of the time I train on my own. I will be teach some of my techniques that will make you stronger." He said as she looked at him with excitement in her eyes. "What are you going to teach me master? Something like; summon my shadow to fight at my side, how about summon a tornado made out of fire, or what abou-" "Whoa padawan one step at a time and don't worry you will be taught about those as well but you have to promise me that you won't use them in anger." He said as she nodded her head and he knew that she was going to be his best padawan he ever had. When the ship came out of hyperspace, he was going to take her to his old training grounds away from the danger and he brought the ship to the planet atmosphere. "Ganodi, this is where my master and I train for fourteen years and now this is where you and I will be training for two year. Maybe some day, you will be training some new padawan here and you end passing this training field to the next." He said as ganodi looked around the field and she was overwhelmed when she saw that the field was the same field that he was train with his master.

"For your first lesson is to move the water with the Force and you can't use your hands but use your mind." He said as he pointed at her forehead and he went to a bolder to sit. She took her meditation position and she close her eyes for a moment and she picture the water being move by her. "Have you done this before master?" She asked as he smiled at her and he nodded his head. "Several times why?" "Have you ever complain about it?" "Hmm no. Not that I know of and if I did I would just throw a huge rock at my master for making me do this." He said as he made her laugh and she went back to her training. She took a deep breath and she focus on the water then she started to feel the water being lifted and she smiled as the water floated around her. "Amazing, I never expected you to complete it in one day. I guess that you are special in your own ways. Not even ahsoka would complete something like this and she would of quit right then and there when I told her that she couldn't use her hands to lift the water." He said as ganodi started to laugh and he could sense that she had something or someone that care about her. The he stood on his hands and he walked over to her just to show her that there was the reason to move the water. "Can you the blood inside me padawan?" He asked as she nodded her head and she sense the blood inside him moving inside of him. "That is amazing master but why do I have to move the water." She said as rai explain the reason to her and he told her that she need to move her blood inside of her.

"That why I was able to move faster than grievous and it will make you stronger than the Jedi council but you can't tell anyone about this training method. Master Shaak Ti is the only one that know about this and she agree to not tell the Jedi council. I will make you stronger and you need to be more confident about yourself." He said as she looked at him and she felt her body started to feel different in her body. She knew that he was right about the blood inside her and they continue their training. "Okay, the next step is to pick your stances and I shown you my stances to defend myself." He said as she thought up a stance that she could use and she performed a stance that was part of the dragon stances. Rai was shocked when he saw her doing that stance and he watch as she performed another and another they both belong to his dragon ancestors. "Did you thought up three dragons stances?" He asked as she nodded her head and she was confused at what he just asked. "Yes, but it came into my head and he said that I can use them just to understand your methods." She said as rai looked at her and he was confused for a moment when she said that he told her. "I'm sorry did you say that he let you use his stances to understand my methods." He said as she nodded her head and he smiled at her then he jumped into the water to get them something to eat.

* * *

**There you have it folks this chapter is complete and rai was teach ganodi his dragons ways and he was glad that she was understanding the ways. Chancellor Palpatine and Kiara was planning to get him to betrayed the Jedi Order by hiring a bounty hunter that will frame him. Ahsoka felt pain in her stomach and she doesn't know what it was. Do you guy want to make a guess about it and if you guess it correctly and I will reveal it in the next chapter.**

**Please Review :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Exile

**(A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me a week to get back online because my family took me to the circus to celebrate my birthday and my little sister got her chance to meet the acrobats and she was excited to see them. I show her where they keep the animals and she love monkey. I took meet their ape and she was nice to see my little sister. I was a little worry when my sister got inside the cage and I thought the monkey would hurt her but she gently pick up my sister and carry back over to me. I was amazed that she knows sign language just to talk to it. Enough about me let's get back to this chapter discussion so in this chapter rai left Coruscant to started ganodi's two years of training and ahsoka is feeling pain. I will be using the episode that I watched but instead of ahsoka being framed it was rai that was frame for murdering ****Letta Turmond.**)

**I don't own none of the Star Wars character except for Rai, Liara, Donna, Kai, Sonya, Aang, Ling, Zane, Don, Morra, Kiara, Jolt, Onaga, The Chain Dragon, and the rest of the dragon council. Alec doesn't belong to my friend egarcia513.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Exile**

It's been three months since rai and ganodi left Coruscant and they been training nonstop on Felucia. Ganodi learned everything that Rai taught her and he was prepared to teach her some of darkside power. "Okay ganoid, I am about to teach something that none of the Jedi council doesn't know about and I want you to promise me that you will not use it in anger." He said as she nodded her head and he prepare his stances and he shot lightning out of his fingertip. She was amazed that he learned that technique and she was ready to do it, but she was nervous about doing a move that was forbidden in the Jedi code and the Jedi teaching. "Master, I thought that the Jedi masters forbid everyone from the darkside. Are you sure that it's okay to learn this techniques?" She asked as rai nodded his head and she took a deep breath and she ready her stances to try to shoot lightning. Then the blast burst in her face and she tried it again but with a different stance while her master watch and he sense that she was getting frustrated and he stood on his feet to leave to give her space. He didn't return until he need to check on her and see if she made any process with the lightning and she started to get the hang of it. _"Amazing she is getting it now and she is growing so fast with everything that I taught her."_ He thought as she walked up to him and she smiled at him. "Here to congratulate me on a job will done with the lightning?" She asked as he nodded his head and they started to ignited their lightsabers to do the next step for her. They cross their lightsabers together and rai was getting the upper hand against her with a high attacked but she blocked it with her lightsaber and she counter attack with a low attack and she was trying to get him off-balance. Rai flipped to higher grounds and she notice that he was trying to get the upper hand on her but she pulled out the smoke bomb that she stole for the ship. He impressed that she was going to use against him and he started to smirk when he knows that it wasn't going to work on him.

Then she activated the bomb and she slammed it to the ground as the huge cloud of smoke cover her from his sights. Rai cover his nose to block out the smoke and he notice that she took that smoke bomb from the ship. "Using the smoke to cover your tracks and I can't see you that is clever. Now, I think it time that we continue our training." He said as he use the Force to clear the smoke but he notice that she wasn't in the smoke and he looked around to find her and something trigger his sense. She jumped down from the trees to strike her master, but rai blocked it with his saber-staff and he spun it around to flipped her on her back. Then he brought his lightsaber down just only to stop at her throat and he put his lightsaber behind his forearm then he bow to her. He extended his hand to her and ganodi knew that her training was done for one day. "Very good with the smoke bomb strategy and I almost lose to you but you left yourself open for me to attack." He said as ganodi smiled at him and she started to looked for food to eat tonight. "Master, I always wonder why did you train for fourteen years with master Shaak Ti?" She asked as he looked at her and he notice that she was serious about this. "Sigh. Well, I never wanted to stop training and I never was ready to face the world. I wanted to be strong and I did but I ended up dead." He said as ganodi was amazed that he was training that long and she never knew that he was wanted to be stronger. "That why I training to push myself beyond my limits and that how I was able to beat grievous." "Then explain this to me where did those wings come from?" She asked as rai took another sigh and he knew that she was at the right age to explain. "I was born with these abilities known as the dragon powers and I was told that these powers are a curse from million of years ago. Some dark lord put it on my greatest ancestor and for thousand of years that passed the cursed spread from one Stone to another Stone." He said as he told her everything that he knows about his history about the curse. "That is amazing master, but why now to tell someone about this and you should tell the Jedi master about this as well." She said as rai shook his head and ganodi was shocked that he didn't want the Jedi council help with the matter. Then they went to the lake to find them something to eat. Rai jumped into the water to find some fish to eat while ganodi went to find some berries that would with the food. Rai shook out some of the water that was on him and ganodi return to the campsite with the berries. They sat down and started to eating and rai notice that ganodi grown to be a get Jedi that he ever trained before and she no longer shy about some things. She is more confident in herself now than she ever was. Rai brought this out of her and he manage to teach her how to wield two lightsabers instead of one lightsaber. Then they got a called from Coruscant and it was master Yoda that was the one that called them. "Master Yoda? Is there a reason why you call us and it been three months since we left." He said as Yoda knew that rai was right about calling them and he had a sad look on his face. "Return to Coruscant you must. Troubling news that we have." He said as he ended the transmission and rai knew that he was upset for some reason.

They boarded their ship and they took off to Coruscant. Rai put in the coördinates to Coruscant and the ship went into light-speed. "I wonder why master Yoda wants us to return so early." "He had a sad looked on his face and that means that someone had died at the Temple." He said as they discuss about that matter and rai sense something was wrong, He knew that his padawan will had to get her training done on the Coruscant. "Listen ganodi, you work on your meditation, push exercises, and your punch and kicks alright." He said ganodi nodded her head and he brought the ship out of light-speed and he brought the ship in the hangar bay. They both were wearing black outfits and they saw katooni, zatt, gungi, byph, and petro standing there waiting for them. "Well, hello younglings or should I say young padawans." He said as they turn around to see that he was standing behind them and katooni was the first that ran up to him and hugged him. Rai never felt this side of her before and he notice that she was upset for some reason. "What's wrong katooni?" He asked as she just cried into his robe and he looked the four boys to get some answer out of them, but he saw that they have tears in their eyes as well and he assume the worst that had happen. "What happen here?" He asled as they told him and ganodi what happen to the temple. Then he went to the chamber that was filled with people surrounding several dead Jedi and he made his way toward ahsoka, aang, and barriss. He notice that barriss was crying over the lost of her best friend and he knew that there was no way to bring them back. "One with the Force they are. And our job it is to remember that we will in time also pass on. Humanist being are we but temporary vessels our bodies are and we should all find ourselves here in time. A moment of silence I ask to remember and to move on." He said as they all took the moment of silence to remember the fallen Jedi and rai sense that one of them was one of the younglings that picked on him when he was young. The bully stopped picking on him because he became a padawan learner and they became friends. "You were close to one of them?" "Tutso Mara. We train together, he taught me how to hold my lightsaber correctly." She said as she tried her best to hold back the tears and aang went to comfort her. "Live for the living Jedi we must. Live through us forever they will." He said as the six coffin went down to the tombs and the lights shine through the doors.

They all started to leave except for rai who was deep in thought and he was thinking where did they put his father's grave. Shaak Ti knew that he was back for a bit and she walked up to him to place her hand on his shoulder which startled him. "Rai, I thought that you have two years of training with ganodi." She said as Rai shook his head. "I still am but master Yoda call me back here for a moment to attend the funeral of these six Jedi that was killed in an explosion. Do you know who could have done this?" He asked as she nodded her head and she notice that he was thinking about his father. "I think it's time for me to show you where we buried your father." She said as she show him his father grave site and when they got to his grave site, rai saw his own grave next to his father's. Rai knew that they would buried him next to his father. "When you died, I requested the council to buried you right next to him and I known that you wouldn't like to buried alone with someone there to guide to the Force." She said as rai walked up to his father's grave and he place his hand on the tomb stone. He felt his father's presence around it and he knew that his father's spirit was still there watching him. "Thank you master. I know that he was a good man to you and I only wish that you could've told him that you loved him." He said as his former master was surprised that he read her emotions and he walked up to her and he gave her a hug. Then he left to meet up with his friends and his padawan while his master stay behind for a little while. "He has become a quite a Jedi since then and I over heard him say that I should be his mother since your wife die of child-birth. I been for of a mother to him than a Jedi master. He's became more and more like you and you should feel proud of him. I know I am." She said as she left the grave site to return to her seat on the council. Rai caught with them and he notice that anakin was with them and he saw military general named Wihuff Tarkin talking to them.

"So, what happens Letta now?" Ahsoka asked as she sense her boyfriend's presence coming towards them and she felt his sadness running through him. "The bomber has been move." Tarkin said as ahsoka was shocked that they move letta out of the Jedi hands. "Move? Where? Why must she be moved?" She asked as rai came up to them and he sense her anger building up. "The republic military has taken her into custody." "But why? This is a Jedi matter isn't it?" "Clones were killed which make this terrorist's attack a military matter." He said as ahsoka looked at barriss for a moment and she looked back at the admiral. "An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the senate." He said as anakin knew he was right about that and rai sense ahsoka's anger growing again. "Admiral Tarkin is right ahsoka. Letta isn't a Jedi and it's not for us to be judge and jury over the civizan of the Republic." Anakin said as ahsoka was even more pissed off that her own master agree with him than her. "If letta is guilty, She's guilty and she should be dealt with." She said as rai walked in front of her to stop her in her tracks. "Enough ahsoka, calm down." He said as anakin and barriss were shocked that he was there without them noticing him. "Remember revenge is not the Jedi way." He said as she calm down for a bit and she kept her emotions in check. "The evidence is clear, ahsoka. Nothing will ever change." Barriss said as aang felt her pain and he knows nothing will make her feel whole again. "The chancellor feel very strongly that the Jedi need to be removed from as many militaries matter as possible. You yourselves said that you're peace keeper, not soldier." He said as rai place his hand on ahsoka's shoulder to tried to calm her emotions. "I hope the chancellor palpatine knows what he's doing." "I sure you that he rarely does anything without a strategy." Tarkin said as he waited for the elvator to open the doors for him and he stepped inside of it. "I have many things to attend to master. Good day." Barriss said as ahsoka felt her pain growing and rai nodded his to aang to go after her. "Go. Be with your friend, ahsoka." He said as rai and anakin got inside the elvator with the admiral. "Sigh. In a way she is still very young." "Indeed." The admiral said as the elvator doors close in front of them.

Ahsoka ran after barriss and aang to tried to get barriss to move on. "Company?" She asked as barriss looked at her and aang nodded his head. "Sure." "Everytime I think about this, I feel conflicted. It's hard to not let feeling turn to attachment and pain. She said as barriss looked at her with that sad on her face. "Ahsoka, have you ever wonder if it's was right to ignore your emotion?" "My master would say our struggle as Jedi is to move pass them." "You make sound so easy." She said as ahsoka giggle and she turn to face her. "No it's not that easy just looked at rai. He manages to fight the odds and he cheated death many times but still he got pass it and I guess we can get pass this." "You always been capable of seeing things clearly." "*Giggle* I guess I fool you like I everyone else." She said as her comlink started to beep and she knows that it was her master that was calling her. "Yes master." "Ahsoka, we are needed in the war room. It's appeared that the Separatist have mounted another attack. "Coming master." She said as she started to run to the war room, but she stopped for a moment to finish her conversation with barriss. "Look, I have to believed that one way or another this woman will pay for what she did." "You should keep your master waiting." Barriss said as ahsoka ran towards the war room while barriss went to her room to meditate but aang was waiting for her to show up and she open the door to her room. She saw that aang was in her room and he had a sad look on his face. Then she ran towards him and she held on to him and she cried into his arms. Aang rubbed his hand against her back and she let go of him just to looked at him. "Aang, I been thinking lately and I should tell you. Aang, I'm pregnant." She said as aang just looked at her and he notice that she wasn't pregnant.

Then suddenly there was a glow and her body started to change which show him that she was pregnant. "I ask that master rai would help me with this problem and he manage to stop my pregnancy but I know that you wouldn't believe when say it and now you do." She said as aang smiled at her and he started to laughed with excitement. "I'm going to be a father?" He asked as she nodded her head and he did some flipped with excitement. "You're not mad at me for keeping this from you?" "Why should I be mad? I mean yeah I'm a little pissed that you didn't tell sooner but I am going to be a daddy." He said as he picked her up and he spun her around. Barriss was happy for her boyfriend that soon to be a dad. Then he notice that rai is back and he still have the ring that he gave him. He went to his drawer and he pull out the ring that he had. "I need to get this to rai so he could propose to ahsoka." He said as barriss nodded her head and she was happy that rai is going to ask ahsoka to marry him. Then aang ran out of the room and he head towards the war room to give him the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile in the war room.

Obi-wan was going over the where of the Separatist and rai was looked around the room to find ahsoka. "We have uncovered the Separatist's plan of attack. We shall travel to the antics system here then move across Saleucami." Obi-wan said as both rai and windu thought about his plan. "So far out of our way." "Unfortunately, we must avoid these natural systems." He said as another holo-gram of the admiral appeared next to obi-wan and rai knew that he want something. "Excuse me, master Jedi?" Admiral Tarkin asked as rai looked at him and ahsoka looked at him but she notice that his hair grew out some more and she started to blushed which Anakin notice her staring at him. He knew that he wasn't looking back at her. "Yes, admiral." "Commander Tano, your presence is requested by prisoner Letta Turmond." He said as rai thought up a plan to talked to her about this matter and he knew something isn't right. "The prisoner from the hangar bombing?" She asked as rai look at her and he nodded his head to her. "Why is she asking for ahsoka?" Anakin asked as rai tried to figure out the answer himself and he feel something is wrong about this. "Not exactly sure, but commander Tano is the only preson that the prisoner wish to speak to." Tarkin said as ahsoka's anger grew even more, but something trigger rai's sense. He received another vision and it was about ahsoka out running the clones and her master. Then the vision ended real quick and he shook his hea as master windu saw that he had one of his visions. "I'll report back with whatever I found out." She said as the transmission ended and ahsoka was about to walk out the door. "Wait a minute, ahsoka. I think you shouldn't go to that prison alone." Rai said as she stopped in her tracks and she turn around to look at him. "Is there a reason you stopped my padawan?" Anakin asked as ahsoka walked back towards her boyfriend and she kiss him on his forehead. "There no need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"That is not the reason I stop you because I just had another vision about you and I don't know what that vision trying to tell me. I think that I should be the one to go not you." He said as anakin looked at him and he thought about him to the prison instead of ahsoka. "No way, this woman ask for my padawan not you. We don't know that this vision of yours involve with ahsoka or not." He said as ahsoka looked into rai's dark green eyes and she knew that he is telling the truth and she smiled at him. "Okay rai, I trust with this task but if you don't make it back in 20 minutes I am coming over to talk to her alright." She said as he nodded his head and he walked out of the war room. Anakin was pissed that she chosen rai over his judgement for her to go. "Why you let him go to place?" "Because I had vision about him being hurt several times and they are always happen but he get hurt in order to protect me and what he is doing right now is protecting me." She said as master windu and obi-wan were impressed that she figure out what he been doing. Rai was walking towards a speeder to take him to the prison to vist Letta and he sense aang coming towards him but he seem to be out of breath and rai saw that he had the ring that he was going to propose to ahsoka. "Aang, why do you have the ring?" He asked as aang took a deep breath and he stood up on his feet. "I thought since you're here and I brought it to you so you can propose to ahsoka again." He said as rai was glad that he remember to bring the ring, "Yeah well, I am heading toward the prison to speak to this woman that bomb the temple." He said as aang nodded his head and went back to barriss. Then the speeder came to pick him up and heading towards the prison. Palpatine sense that rai came to the prison instead of ahsoka and he knew that this was the right moment for his plan to work.

Kiara appeared next to him and she notice that he wasn't going with her plan but instead she sense that he had a new. _"So, you waited until the girl spill her guts about you or you going to frame him."_ She said as palpatine knew that she was pissed off and he started to chuckle for a bit. "Patience my dear, our plan is move in motion." He said as he watch the speeder landed on the platform. Rai started to walked towards the gates to the prison but he was stopped by two clones with electrical staff. "I am to speak with the prison Letta Turmond." He said as the guards let him passed through the gate. He walked up to the window which one of the clones saw him and he was Commander Fox of the prison and he notices rai was standing there. "Yes." "I am general Rai Stone, Letta Turmond requested to see me." Rai said as the clone nodded his head and he smiled at him. "A lot of innocent people died in that blasted. Good job capturing her." He said as rai rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and he smiled. "Alright, scan him." He ordered as the clones scan him and they found his lightsabers and his comlink. "Leave your lightsabers and comlink here." He said as rai gave him his lightsabers and his comlink in the box and the clones walked out of their office with their guns ready. "Follow me." He said as rai fellow them to letta's cells and they got pass the laser shield and they walked pass couple of more cells to find hers. Then the clone open the door to Letta's cell and rai stepped inside to see a scared woman sitting across from him. "Who are you? Where is ahsoka tano? I want to talked to her not you." She said as rai walked to the other side of the room and she just sat there and say nothing to him. Rai close his eyes to sense her emotions and he knew something was wrong with this woman. "Please calm down and let me explain myself. I am Jedi master Rai Stone and ahsoka is my girlfriend." He said as Letta looked at him and she was shocked that he just told her that him and ahsoka are boyfriend and girlfriend. "I thought that the Jedi weren't allow to form attachments and you are still young."

"Well, I have to thank the masters to allow me to have an attachment and I know that she care about me the most." He said as Letta started to laughed and he looked at one of the clones. "I think this woman deserve something to drink and some food to eat." He said as the clones stepped outside to a moment and he close door to the cell. "So, tell me why did you do such a thing to the Jedi temple? Did we done something to anger you and your husband?" He said as Letta notice that he didn't know about the bombing accident on the Jedi Temple. Then she told everything that had happen and she even the part about her putting nano-droids in her husband's food. Rai knew something doesn't add up and he knows that someone was involved with this matter. "But the idea feeding Jackar nanodroid was not my idea." She said as rai looked at her with serious looked on his face. "But why wait until you're capture to speak the truth?" He asked as he notice that she was worry about something and he use his senses to find someone who would come here to harm her. "Because my life was endangered. The person behind all this would be able to get to me unless you know the truth." She said as rai tried his best to find that person that going to kill her. "What the truth?" "A Jedi. A Jedi show me how to created the bomb and how to put the nano-droids in." She said as rai was shocked to hear that one of the Jedi would betray the order. "Why who a Jedi do this?" He asked as Letta sigh for a bit and she try to focus on the answer. "There are some citizen of the Republic like myself who believe that the Jedi Order is not what it use to be. The Jedi have become war monger, they have become military weapons and they killing when they should be keeping the peace. One of these Jedi agree with us and one of you wanted to make a statement who willing to attack your own order to do it." She said as she tried to hold back her emotions and rai felt her pain.

"Who is this Jedi?" "If you protected me and I will tell you because it is obvious that I'd been set up." She said as rai was still trying to sense her attacker and he still doesn't sense them anywhere. "Letta, I need to know who attack the Jedi temple so I can find them and put it end to their plans. I want to keep the peace and I can't let these people go unpunished for what they done. I give you my word as a Jedi master that I will protect you." He said as letta notice that he was telling the truth. "It's-" She was interrupted when someone was using Force choke on her and rai sense that someone was outside. "Letta, let me help you." He said as he tried to cut the link to her throat while letta held on to her throat, but the camera was recording the whole thing and the clone that was watching rai Force choking her. "Commander Fox, the prisoner." He said as the commander pull out his pistols and he pointed at some of them. "We need to get to the holding cells. Rai was still trying to find the attacker but something was blocking his senses even his dragon senses. Then Letta collapse to the ground and she died right there in that cell while rai stood over her dead body and the clones was to late to stop him. They cane running inside and they surrounded him but one of the them check to see that letta had a pulse and he felt no pulse. "i don't know what happen." "Commander, she is dead." "I couldn't say that I believe you, general. But you are under arrested." He said as he pointed his gun at the back of rai's head and rai put his hands up. "Is that is your wish than I will not resist, commander." He said as they took letta's body of the cell while Fox kept pistols pointed at rai's head hoping he won't move. Then they waited for the admiral to show and he walked into the cell and to his shocked to see that it was rai and not ahsoka. "Master Rai, I have no idea that you would be here. I thought Letta requested to see ahsoka." He said as rai sense his emotions and he knows that it was him that shut off the recorders to the cell. "Your emotions betrayed you admiral. I can sense your anger, your fear, and your hatred growing. You been working with the chancellor too long and you tried to frame ahsoka for murdered that poor woman." He said as the admiral tried his best to hide his emotions but rai can still sense them.

"I sure you that I don't know what are you talking about. Ahsoka probably so fill with anger and she send you in her place to kill this woman." He said as rai use Force push the admiral when he heard that he insulted ahsoka in front of him. "Don't you EVER insult my girlfriend again. Letta was trying to tell me that she was afraid of a Jedi that was gunning for her and she was about to tell me the name of the Jedi but someone was Force Choke her to death." He said as the admiral tries his best to get back up on his feet. "There are recorders every room but I am curious that the sound isn't working on this one." Tarkin said as he shown rai the recorder of him choking Letta and he knew that this wasn't getting him nowhere. "I didn't kill that woman. I sense someone was in the area and I know where to him or her if you let me out." Rai said as the admiral knew that he wasn't going to let him go. "You're the only one there. I know that ahsoka was upset when the woman was taken into custody by the military." "That means nothing about this." "I beg to differ, but you know that is very difficult to believe belive. This is secure facility, we do not have just anyone running about and if there was someone else, why did you not sense them." He said as rai knew that he was trying to delay him from find the murderers. "This pointless, you are trying to delay me from find them because you're working for them." He said as the admiral didn't answer him and he just walked out of the cell. Rai just sit there and waited for either ahsoka or the Jedi council to free him from this prison. Ahsoka made it to the prison because rai's time was up and he haven't check in when he was here. "I came to see Letta Turmond." She said as the clones looked at ahsoka with a sad look on their faces. "What's wrong troopers?" "Letta Thurmond is dead and she was killed by general Stone." He said as ahsoka's eyes widen when she heard that he murder someone and she tried to hold back the tears. "That's not true, Rai would never kill a inocent. I need to get in there to talked to him." She said as Commander Fox stopped her by closing the doors to the holding cells. "Sorry commander, but I can't let you in there to see the prisoner." "Let me in there. My boyfriend is in there now step aside." She said as Fox still have his hand on the button to keep her out. "Commander tano, admiral tarkin has ordered that no one is allow to be in there." He said as ahsoka balled up her fist and her anger grew even more.

"I don't care what he is accuse of. Let...me...in." She said as she hit the window and the commander his head to the guards clones with that staffs ready to force her to leave. "Sorry ma'am but the admiral orders still stand. This is now a military operation and under his jurisdiction." Fox said as ahsoka started to leave and she was now worry for rai because that means whatever the admiral plan to do he would take the down fall for it. Rai was laying on his bed and he heard something on the out side of his cell. He looked around to the person that make all that noise and he saw something on the outside of his cell. It was a keycard that will open this cell and he knew that someone was looking out for him. "I guess that ahsoka came here and she force her way in here to get a keycard." He said as he use the force to lift the keycard and he brought the key over to the keyhole to unlocked the cell door. Then he walked down the hall and he saw several clones knocked out. Then he made it back to the main hall where he found his lightsabers and his comlink. "Why are my lightsabers and comlink doing out here?" He asked as pick them up and he his comlink beeping for some reason. He didn't know what to do and he needed answer on why this person is helping him. "Hello, who are you and why are you helping me?" He asked as he heard static and he saw the door opening up and he saw fox walking in. "What going on here?" "It wasn't me." He said as Fox went towards the alarm button but rai stopped him and he kicked him in the face which he started running.

Fox got to his feet and he pass the alarm button then he signal the clones a warning. "Alert, alert the Jedi prisoner has escape." He said as the clones grabbed their weapons and they start their search to find rai. He ran past a couple droids until his next corner reveal to be more clones with their guns and he turn back to find another way. "General Rai stop!" They said as they ran after him and rai turn to another corner to get away from them, but one of them hit the button that close the door. That didn't stop rai to escape and he did several front flips to get to the last door before it close. Then one of the clones use their comlinks to contact either Fox or some of other clones on the other side. "He heading north to the prison corridor. Cut him off!" "Copy that." Fox said as he pull out his pistols and he headed north to find rai. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Rex were heading to the prison to see what was going on there and they heard from the chancellor himself that rai had escape from the prison. Ahsoka sense that he was in danger and she put the ship in high gear to get to the prison before something wrost happens. Rai was still more doors before they trapped him in and he made it past the last door. Then he use his comlink to contact aang at the Temple to warn him that the clones will be after him next. "Aang? Aang, come in please I need your help." "Rai, what going on over there? I heard that you kill a innocent woman with the Force is that true?" "Now is not the time to believe that damn nonsense. I was framed and I am about to be excuted if they catch me. I need you to leave the Temple before they decided to put you down as well." "Alright, I am heading to the hangar now to find a speeder and I will contact you when I am close." He said as rai ended his transmission and he head toward the corridor, but he stopped in his track when he saw three dead clones. "Oh no." He said as he heard pistols firing and he started running when he saw Fox shooting at him. Fox missed every shot when rai turn to corner to find his way outside of the prison courtyard and Fox looked his dead brothers then he use his comlink to contact all clones in the area.

"Suspect has killed three clones Code Red. If you see the target; shoot to kill." He said as he heard foot step comin towards him and ahsoka knew that wrost had come when she heard that Fox was giving out death orders for the others. Thery were going to kill rai and she have to stop him before they carry that order. "Delay that order Commander Fox." She said as Fox was even more pissed that she stopped him. "He KILL trooopers!" "I know general Stone, he would never do something like this." "Then who did?" Fox asked as he gotten up in rex's face while anakin sense the bodies to see if it was rai's handy work and he senses told him that it was rai that murders these clones. "Quiet!" Ahsoka shouted as she use the Force to contact rai and rai was still running when he found a safe place to rest for a little bit. _"Rai? It's me ahsoka."_ She said as rai took a deep breath while he listen to her and she could sense that he's not hurt. _"Stop running." "You can't help me ahsoka...(pant) (pant)...someone is setting me up." "I believe you, Rai." "But one else will."_ He said as he cancel the link between them and he ran once again. "Keep searching until we find him. Rex call security tell them that we need to search the entire base now. And I want all weapons set to stun not kill." She said as rex nodded his head and he watch her leave but anakin shook head to tell him to not set weapons to stun and he wants rai dead then he went after ahsoka. "Commander Tano and general Skywalker has just issued all=points bulletin on general Rai Stone. He's killed three clones and should be consider arm and dangerous." Rex said as all the clones assembling in the courtyards with their gun tank and there were some clones station at the torrance to get a view of the courtyard to spot him. Some of the other clones were still in the base looking for him but rai on the ceiling waiting for them pass him and then he jumped down to see that there was no clones in sight. He headed to the door where the courtyard was and he saw that there was some clones and some nasty ceatures that he doesn't to play with.

He saw they open the door to check if he made it out and he follow them but he turn invisible so none of them could see him. He hid behind a statue to make sure the cost was cleared but suddenly on of the creatures caught his sensed and it started to growl at the statue which the trooper saw there was nothing there. "Whistle. gridzer there nothing here." He said as he took his pet and the other direction. Rai was on top of the statue's head and he turn off his Shadow Fog, but suddenly the door open and Fox spotted him on top of the statue. "There He is! Quick, stop him before he get to the ships." He said as they all started to shoot at him but rai started to run for his life to avoid being shot and he jumped down to where the ship were. Then suddenly the Torrance started to firing at him and the clones was right behind him. He was heading towards the ships but the Torrance shot at the ship and the ship exploded which rai hit his head pretty hard. He shook his head to shake the pain off for a bit and he got to his feet once again. He saw the clones coming after him and he head towards the industrial pipes to wait for aang to show up. "Alright, don't lose him. We will be right there." Fox said as ahsoka and Anakin walked up to them and she needed some good news. "What's going on?" "We found him. He's heading towards the industrial pipe line." "I want weapons set to stun keep him alive." She said as the switch their weapons to stun. Rai was running on the pipe line and he saw aang with the speeder that get him out of here. "Aang, what took you so long?" "Sorry about that Rai it was hard to pass them clones." "Take the speeder up they're going to shoot their stun rays." He said as aang saw that the clones was firing stun rays at them and rai dodge them all.

Then he ignites his lightsabers blocked all shot at were aiming at him and he slid down to the other side. He landed to the other side and he ran up the stair to see that aang was trying to find a safe place to pick him up. Then they shoot stun rays at rai once he made it to the top of the stairs, but he blocked all of their shot and some of the clones ran to the ships to get air support. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Rex were to far behind them and Ahsoka saw some of the ship heading towards rai. "Do not shoot to kill. Do not shoot to kill. Try to box him in and tell what you see guys." She said as Anakin notice that aang was lowering the speeder to try to get rai on the speeder. "Shoot that speeder down before he escape." Anakin said as the clones started to shoot at the speeder and aang tried his best to avoid their fire but one of the laser hit the engine and he jumped out of the speeder as it crash landed. Aang landed on his leg and rai helped him up while they started to run again but aang's leg was hurting badly. He limped while he was running and rai saw that the ships were at their side. The clones started to fire stun rays at them but rai and aang blocked every shot they could. "This will knocked them off their feet." He said as he pull out a rocket launcher and he fired at the bridge which knocked rai and aang off but they was holding on to the bridge while the clones were still shooting at them. Rai pull himself up and then he pull aang up on the pipe and they head to another stairs to get away. Then suddenly a ship appeared in front of them and the ship was blocking their only route. "Not so fast, generals." The pilot said as rai and aang jumped down the stair and they tried to find another way out of this, but they were cut off by more clones and ahsoka and Anakin. They were surrounded and they don't have no another plan to escape. Ahsoka look into rai's eyes to tell that he need to surrender but rai had one last trick up his sleeve. "Rai!" She shouted as she watched as rai grabbed aang and jumped to the nearest pipe then he cut a hole and they jumped inside. Then he use a smoked bomb to covered their tracks but Anakin manage to follow after them and he spear rai to the side of the of the pipe. Aang knocked on his injured leg while rai tried his best to get Anakin off of him so he can attend to aang.

Rai bought his elbow down on Anakin's back and he throw against the wall and then he punched him in the jaw. He follow up with drop kicked but Anakin was too smart for him to know that what he was going to do. Then he grabbed rai's leg and he slammed hard on the ground and rai brought his legs to an X preformation which knock Anakin on his stomach. Before he could get back up, rai brought elbow down on the back Anakin's head to knocked him out. Then he got back up on his feet again and he ran over to aang to check his leg again but they heard voices of the clones and ahsoka coming towards them. They took a separated tunnel to find them and ahsoka saw that Anakin was down and out cold. She sense both rai and aang presence on the other tunnel. Then she follow after them and she saw that they have nowhere to run now. "Rai? Aang? Please, you two don't need to run anymore. You're only making yourselves even more guilty. She said as rai knew that he and aang have nowhere else to go anymore and rai knew that he need to tell her the truth about all of this. "I did not murder that woman, ahsoka." He said as he held on to aang and he saw that there was ship below them. He looked at aang for a moment and aang looked down to see that the was underneath them. Aang nodded his head to rai's suggestion and rai push aang off the ledge which ahsoka saw him did it. RAI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She shouted as she ran to the ledge to find where aang landed at and she saw that aang made it to the ship safely. Then she looked at rai and she knew that he was up to something. "I can't go back to the Jedi temple not anymore." He said as he looked away and ahsoka walked over to him. "I don't understand, rai. Why can't you return to the Jedi temple?" She asked as rai didn't answer her question and he took off his comlink then he crush it with his foot.

Ahsoka was shocked to see that he crush his comlink and she walked up to him. "Rai, what going on? You have to tell me and I will help you with anything." She said as rai just walked away from her and he was looking over the ledge and ahsoka was getting worry about him. "Ahsoka, there is no other way for us to stay on Coruscant and I mean for me and aang. So, as long as there is a sith among the senate we are helpless to stop him." "Rai, you're scaring me and I don't get that scare unless something got to do with our relationship." She said as rai took a deep breath and rai pull out the box that had the ring that he was going to propose. "I am sorry ahsoka but I can't stay here anymore. All I want is for you to be happy and I am going to ask that you to come with me. Together we can live without the Jedi Order around our neck." He said as ahsoka knew that he was trying to asked her to leave the Jedi and she knew that he was serious about that. "Rai, what you're asking me to abandon the innocent just to live with you is like join the dark side. I am not doing that and you shouldn't neither." She said as rai knew that she doesn't understand his situation. "I knew that you will never understand my situation." He said as he saw that ahsoka was about to cry and he sense her anger building. "So, master Anakin was right you are a sith." She said as rai heard that which made him remember that dream he had a while back. "Ahsoka please, I am not a sith and I just have something that I need to do alone." "What is it? Tell me rai, does it got to do with those wings you had on Florrum." "No. It's not that it something else." "Then tell me so I can help you get through it please." "I can't tell you. You're not ready to know about me." He said as ahsooka was trying her best to fight the tears and she pull out rai's mother's necklace then she threw it at him. He caught it and he looked at it to wonder why she throw his most precious gift. "Consider that a goodbye gift sith. I can't have you in my life anymore and I will chairst the moment that we had as Jedi." She said as rai turn around to see that she was about to cry and he walked towards her but she backed away from him.

"Stay back sith or I will cut you down where you stand. I HATE YOU!" She said as tears fell down from her face. Rai felt his heart broke to pieces and his eyes started to change from dark green to black. He felt that his emotion need to turn off and he shut them down. "So, that how you wanted huh. Then I will respect your wishes but I will say this. Don't trust chancellor palpatine because he is a si-" He was interrupted when someone shot him in the shoulder and he fell off of the ledge. Ahsoka turn to see Anakin with a gun his hand and it was one of Rex's pistols. "RAI!" She shouted as rai use the force the caught his fall and he landed right next to aang. Then he looked up to see ahsoka looking down for him. "Looks like we are on our own aang." He said as he helped aang with his broken leg. Ahsoka was searching to see which ship did he land on but she sense that he wasn't neither ship. Then suddenly she felt that same pain that had before when rai left to train with ganodi. She dropped to her knees while she hold her stomach and she cried out in pain. Anakin come to her side and he tried to carry her to the ship but ahsoka looked at Rex and she want him to carry her back. _"What with this pain I felt and I feel like to vomit right now. I never felt this pain since rai started ganodi's training."_ She thought as Rex carry her to the ship and Anakin looked down the ledge to find rai. When they got back to the Temple but the clones took ahsoka to the med-center to get check by the doctors. Anakin went to the Jedi council chamber to informed the council that they fail to capture rai and aang. "Rai had escaped to the lower city, masters. I try to capture him myself but he did some hand to hand combat and he done something ahsoka that I don't know about. I am waiting for the result on her condition right now." He said as the council was looking at each other and they tried to come up a plan to get rai and aang back to the Jedi order. "Trouble this situation is." "Master Yoda is right Anakin, we need to try to get rai and aang back here without trying to start a fight." "Don't you hear yourself? I saw his eyes change and he was about to kill ahsoka." "Anakin, I saw his eyes change to that color because he was trying to keep his anger in check."

Anakin knew that this conversation wasn't getting him nowhere and so he left the chamber. Obi-wan knew something wasn't right with Anakin and he sense that Anakin didn't tell the whole story. "Masters? I think that rai is innocent and he was trying to tell us." "Right you are master Kenobi." Yoda said as obi-wan left the chamber to check on ahsoka and while he was on his way, he saw barriss walking towards the med-center. "Going to see ahsoka?" He asked as he startled her and she turn around to see that he was standing behind her. She nodded her head and they walked to the center to see that Anakin was standing outside of the room. "Anakin? What's wrong?" "The doctors said that I am not allow to see my padawan." He said as both barriss and obi-wan looked at each other then back at Anakin. "Here, let me and padawan Offee try to get inside to see ahsoka and we will tell you the news about her result." He said as Anakin nodded his head and they got to the door and the clone let them in and Anakin waited for them to come out to tell him the result. Rex saw them walking into ahsoka's room and he lean forward to whisper into her ear to tell her that her friends are here. "Master obi-wan, barriss what are you guy doing here?" She asked as she tried to get up but the pain shot there her body. "Easy ahsoka, you don't need to push yourself." "But I need to get back out there to find rai and I know that he is upset that I decided to end our relationship." She said as barriss looked at her and she was sad that ahsoka just broke up with rai. The doctor walked in the room with the results of ahsoka's condition. "I have some good news commander Tano. The pain in your stomach is not no originally pain but the first stages of pregnancy." "I AM PREGNANT?!" Ahsoka said as barriss lit up with excitement that her friend was happy to hear that she was pregnant. "I am going to be a mother. I am so happy but I am a little sad that rai won't be around to hear the news." She said as tears fill her eyes and she remember what she said to him.

"He will never forgive me not after what I said to him." She said as she held on to barriss and she started to cry. Barriss didn't know what had happen between her and rai. "I assure you that he will forgive you no matter what. He is going to be a father and he will love you and the baby." She said as obi=wan left them to talked and he went back outside to tell Anakin the news. Anakin was pasting back and forth and he was getting impatience when obi-wan came out of the room with a smile on his face. "What with the smile is ahsoka okay." "She is fine Anakin, but she is pregnant and this is good news for us all." He said as Anakin looked through the window to see ahsoka and barriss talking about something. "I will find rai and I will make him pay for impregnated ahsoka." He said as obi-wan didn't hear him and he headed back to the council chamber to informed the Jedi council about ahsoka's condition. Anakin headed to the senate tower to informed the chancellor that rai escaped and he is nowhere to be found. At the senate tower, palpatine was sitting in his chair and he sense kiara's presence appeared behind him. She was not happy at all that he let rai live and she was floating around his desk. "Why are you still sitting there? Rai is still out there and I won't allow him to go to that cursed planet." She said as palpatine didn't know what she was talking about and he let her complain until she was done. "Patience my dear, that boy have no interest with my plan to corrupted Anakin Skywalker." He said as Kiara knew that he was getting lazy and the only way for her to take back her physical body but she need to take his in order to get hers back.

* * *

**There you have it folks chapter 24 is done and I need to get some rest for tomorrow because I am going to Springfield for my little cousin's birthday party. If you have any request for me to make please don't hesitate to PM on my profile and I will get you anything. **

**Please Review =) **


	26. Chapter 26: Rai meets the Chain Dragon

**(A/N: Hey everyone I am back to let you all know about the next chapter. In this chapter, rai and aang are still running from the Republic and I suggest that asajj helped to off of Coruscant. If you guys and girls wondering about rai's eyes, they're still black but don't worry his eyes turn back to normal. Let get this story started shall we?**

**Oh I almost forgot. I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Aang, Ling, Kai, Sonya, Jolt, Onaga, Kiara, Liara, Don, Morra, Zane, Donna, Kurama, the chain dragon, and rest dragon council. Alec belong to my good frined Egarcia513.)**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Rai meet the Chain Dragon**

Rai and aang were still running from the Republic and they came to the lower city of Courscant. They both saw a couple of guards walking around with a wanted paper of rai and aang. Rai saw a couple of people looking at them and they smiled at them. A female Twi'lek came up to them and she had two dark cloaks for them to wear. Rai bow to her and then he gave her some credits and he took the cloaks. "So, what should we do now rai?" "We find a safe place to hide and we open a portal to tatoonie. Then we tell Ling what has happen amd we plan our next move before they find us," He said as aang saw that wanted posters of him and rai and he saw the prince on their heads. "Rai, I think we need to go before someone noticed us and decided to turn us in." He said as rai just thought up something and he knew someone wouldn't ressist money. Then they head for a train to get the guards that was at the train satition. They was safe for a moment and rai looked to his right then he saw couple of more guards on the train. "Dammit don't these guiys give up." He whisper as the guard ask everyone for their ticket to find someone that don't have a ticket. Rai and aang walked to the next cart but when the door, he saw a guard standing in front of him. "It's the Jedi runaway! Get them!" He said as rai punched him in the face and aang use the bar to kick some of the guards to the floor. Rai knew that the train was getting crowded and he open the door, but aang notice that he was going to jump off of a moving train and he did. Then aang follow after him to get away from the guards and the slided to stopped themselves but they startled a citzen and she was pissed at them. They put their hood back on their heads and they started walking again but one of the guards saw them. "There they are. Stop them!" He said as they started to shoot at them but rai saw a elevator and he signal aang to go to the elevator.

Aang nodded his head and he headed towards the elevator while rai cover him by blocking every laser that was coming towards and rai went to the elevator to avoid being shot at but one of the guards miss him and he end up shooting the panel that control the elevator. "That does not looked good at all." Aang said as the elevator went down as fast it went and rai notice that there was a child in there with them. "Just hold to something we will get you out of here." He said as young twi'lek boy told them to try to press a button to stop the elevator but they didn't listen to him and rai suggested for aang to cut the ceiling. Rai put his hands together to lift aang up and aang position himself to hold on while he ignited his lightsaber to cut a hole on the ceiling. The boy started to move to the panel and he press one of buttons to stop the elevator which cause aang to fall on rai. He told them that it would work and they just smile at him. "Well, looks like we need to start listen to you for now on." Rai said as the twi'lek started to laugh and rai ignite his lightsaber to cut a hole in the door. Aang pick the boy up and he hold on to him while rai made one last turn with his lightsaber. Then rai Force pushed the door open and they flipped out of the elevator and they landed on their feet. Aang carry the boy back to his mother. "Thanks for the help little one. One day, you will become a Jedi Knight." He said as he patted the boy on his head and he walked out to catch up with rai. "No doubt that they alert the Jedi temple on our whereabouts." "Yeah, that mean we have no choice but to find a way off this planet." Aang said as rai sense someone was following them and he knew it was her. "You can come out Ventress. There no way you can get the drop on us." He said as Ventress dropped down from the pipe and she pull back the helmet. "How did you know that I was following you two?" She asked as rai just looked at her and he shooked his head.

"I knew that you wouldn't resist that amount of money on our heads and besides that the same outfit you wore on Dathomir." He said as she started to laugh and they walked for a little bit. "Are you going to fill me in on all of this. Why is the Republic putting bounty on your head?" She said as rai and aang started to tell her everything that they know and she was shocked that Jedi would tried to kill them. "Ling is not going to be happy when she hear about this. Rai, why are you mad when ahsoka decided to break up with you." I shut off my emotion to prevent going to the dark side." He said as Ventress notice his arm was bandage up and they need to get off of this planet. "I have a ship that will get you guys off world. We can take that ship a head to Tatoonie. There, you guys get your wound fix up and we plan our next move." She said as they nodded their heads and they headed to ventress' ship. Rai sense someone else was following them and rai looked around to see that one was there. He shook his head and went after them. Around the corner was chancellor palpatine's servant and he been watching them for a while now. He notice that they had ally themselves with a bounty hunter. He reach for his comlink to contact the chancellor about what he had found.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jedi temple.

Ahsoka was in her room meditating and she remember what her heard about her being pregnant. She was happy at first but at the same she felt sad that rai won't be around to hear about this. Then rai's mother appeared next to her and she looked at ahsoka with a sad looked on her face. _"Ahsoka, what have you done to my son? His father and I tried to contact him but he blocked us out of his mind."_ She said as ahsoka didn't looked at her and Sonya was waiting for her to answer. "Okay, I ended our relationship and I saw his eyes change to black." She said as Sonya gasped and she was pissed at ahsoka for making rai shut off his emotion which his emotions are conneted to his parents. _"Do you realized what you have done? His emotions are connected to us and we help him through his tough times, but now that he shut them off; we can't contact him. I am so worry for my son and now that the Jedi are after him for a crime that he didn't commit."_ She said as she vanished and ahsoka felt bad for her that she can't contact rai. Ahsoka reach for her comlink to contact rai but all she heard was statics and she tried to contacted aang the same time happen to aang's comlink. Then she went to the Jedi counicl chamber to see if they have any clues on their where abouts and when she got to the chamber, she notice that they were already assigning Anakin and Shaak Ti to go and capture both rai and aang. "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" Anakin asked as ahsoka looked at Shaak Ti with sad looked on her face. "Where you going master Ti?" "Anakin and I are going to the lower city to find rai and aang. Then bring them back but if they refuse to corperate then we will have no choice but to use force." She said as ahsoka looked at her master with anger look on her face and then she return back around to look at rai's former master. "I would like to accompany you and master Skywalker in this mission." She said as master Ti looked at her and Anakin knew that she was going with them. "Okay padawan Tano, you can come but you going to be the one to talked to them and if they descided to going with you; we don't have to use force on them." She said as they headed to the hanger with Rex and the of the clones.

Ahsoka was still thinking about what rai's mother told her about rai's emotion connected to her and his father._ "I was a fold to end our relationship and now rai is suffering because of me. Don't worry Rai I will be there for you just like you did for me when I need you the most. I will have you and our baby next to me just like the dream I had when we slept together."_ She thought as they took the ship to the lower city. Anakin looked around to spot rai or aang from the air and Shaak Ti use her training to locate her lost Jedi knight. Ahsoka could only focus on the monitor to listen to the radio from the lower city and she was contacted by rai's father and his mother. They both looked at her with sad looks on their face and she was unease that she would get a visited from them. _"Hello there young, I am Jedi master Kai Stone, father of Rai Stone and Son Donna_ Stone." He said as ahsoka felt honor to meet the father of her boyfriend._ "I see that you're Ahsoka Tano, the woman that my son loved but now that you ended your relationship with him and he shut off his emotions from us." _"I am so sorry that I ended this but he didn't leave no other choice but I will find him and bring back to the Jedi temple."_ "I'm afraid that going back to the temple will not help him now."_ "Why not? The Jedi council will forgive him."_ "You're not listening ahsoka, he is leaving the Jedi order for a good reason."_ Kai said as ahsoka was looking at him with serious looked on her face. "What reason is that? Leaving me behind to take care of our soon to be born child." She said as Rex and the others looked at her like she was crazy. "Who do you that commander Tano is talking to?" Rex whispered as Anakin was wondering the same thing himself. Shaak Ti was surprised that ahsoka know how to contact the dead and she closed her eyes to see that ahsoka was talking to Kai and Sonya. She walked next to ahsoka and she place her hand on her should just to see her the man that she love. When she open her eyes, she saw Kai standing in front of her and she saw that he wasn't alone. _"I see that you haven't change one bit since the last time I saw you Shaak Ti."_ He said as Shaak had tears in her eyes when she heard his voice once again.

"I am so happy that I get to see you again my friend. I just wish I have told you about my feeling from the beginning and none of this would of never happen." She said as she started to tremble and Ahsoka watch as she started to cry. Kai shook his head and he walked up to her. He place his hand on her shoulder and he kiss her on her forehead. _"You watched over rai for so long and I couldn't as for a better master than you Shaak Ti."_ He said as Sonya stand next to ahsoka and she was proud of Shaak Ti for taking care of their son. Ahsoka turn to face Sonya and she could tell that her future-mother-in-law was still upset that she can't contact rai. "Look, I know that you're worry about Rai and I am worry about him as well, but we need to try to have fate that we can find him." She said as Sonya looked at her and she knew that ahsoka still doesn't know nothing about her son and his intentions for her._ "You still don't get it do you? Rai was going to spend the rest of his life with you and you throw it back at him like some disease."_ She said as ahsoka just looked at her liked she was clueless at what she said. "I not following you. What does that got to do with me?" _"Dense as always, he was planning to propose to you before he left to start his padawan training."_ She said as ahsoka gasp when she heard that he was going to ask her to married him and now that she ended their relationship, she felt upset that she will never get that chance again. Rex and Anakin looked at the monitors when they get a message from chancellor palpatine. "What is it chancellor?" "Master Skywalker, it seem that my sources had contacted me on the whereabouts of Jedi masters Rai and Aang. They're heading to a ship satiation to leave the planet." "We are on our way Chancellor." He said as he went to the cockpit to tell the clones that he have the coordinates.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lower city.

Rai, Aang, and Ventress were still heading to Ventress' ship but they were cut off by the guards and they ran back to find another way to get to the ship. "This isn't good we need to get off this planet." Aang said as they saw that some more guards blocking their path and they backed up. They were surrounded and rai knew that he have no other choice but to fight for their life. "Ventress, look after aang for me." He said as she nodded her head and she pull Aang to the side while Rai stay in the middle with the guards. He ready his stances and he waited for one of the guards to make a move. He notice that one of them was trembling and he new that none of them have the guts to face him. Then suddenly one of the guards made the first move and he tried to punch Rai but Rai caught his fist and he throw across the street to land on the rest of the guards. "I believe that all of you need more training if you all want to face me." He said as he uses the Force to lift some of the objects to blocked them if they decided to go after them again. "That was amazing I never seen you fight like that before." Ventress said as Rai just walk off without saying anything and she just helped aang walk with Rai. "Hey aang, what's with Rai? He seem a little different." She said as Aang didn't know what she was talking about and he use his dragon powers to see through his body and he saw something that shot him out of Rai's body. Aang fell backwards and Ventress saw that he hit his head. "What happened?" "I saw something inside Rai that I haven't seen since Onaga lost his control over it. I am surprised that he manage to keep it at bay." "What is it exactly?" "It's a being that was never seen and now that being has return to claim another victim and Rai is next to him on." "Who is he?" "His name is Kurama the Dragon taker. He was locked away for thousands of years." He said as Ventress felt a little worry for Rai.

Then suddenly they looked up to see two ships heading towards them. "I think we need to continue this somewhere safe." She said as she took Aang and she went passed a machine but she saw that Rai was standing there and he was still looking up at the ships. Ahsoka notice that he was waiting for them and Anakin was the first that jumped from the ship. He was going to get his revenge for that incident in the pipes and he saw that Rai haven't started running when he saw the ships. "I am going to enjoy this. Once I take you down; I will take you back to the Jedi Temple so the council will have no choice but to execute you." He said as ahsoka notice that Anakin was going to attack Rai. "Master, you said that I should talk to him." "Change of plan, ahsoka. I am going to bring this traitor in by FORCE." He said as he launched at Rai with full force and he ignited his lightsaber but Rai use the Force to push Anakin back which knocked his lightsaber out of his hand and Anakin had no choice but to fight hand to hand. He tried to punched Rai in the face but Rai kicked Anakin in his face. Then Rai brought his right hand right across Anakin's face which cause him to bleed and Anakin got back on his feet but Rai use the Force to slammed Anakin to the ground really hard and Anakin was bleeding even more. Ahsoka never saw this side of him before and she was worried about him but she started to jumped down from the ships. She was about to stop him before he do something worst. She saw him walking towards Anakin and he ignited his black lightsaber and he was going finished Anakin off. "RAI!" She shouted as Rai stopped in his tracks and he turned to face her. Ahsoka saw that his eyes were still black and not his normal dark green. "You don't need to kill anyone. It only feed the dark side inside of you." "Ahsoka? Don't come any closer stay where you are. I am trying to keep him at bay right now and I don't need you to get hurt because of him." He said as ahsoka didn't know what was he was talking about and she started to walk closer and closer to him.

_"I don't mind to eating her instead of this weakling." "No, I will not let harm her not while I'm still breathing." "If you care about her so much then use that smoke bomb to get away from her."_ Kurama said as Rai pulled out a smoke bomb and ahsoka saw it and she ran up to him but she was too late and he slammed the smoke bomb down to the ground and he vanished. "What had got into you? We do not attack in anger." She said as she helped Anakin back on to his feet again. He was still bleeding from his head and he saw that Rai was gone and he looked at Ahsoka. "Where did Rai go? I need to find before he get to his ship." He said as ahsoka slapped him in the back of his head. "Do you hear yourself? Rai was going to kill you if I haven't interfere." She said as Anakin looked at Rex and the others. "Find him and bring him to me ALIVE!" He said as Rex nodded his head and he told the clones to search all over the city to find Rai and Aang. Ventress and Aang manage to get away but they saw that Rai haven't come back yet and they saw him landed in front of them. "I think we need to move before Rex and his brothers find us." He said as he helped Aang to his feet and they carried him. Rai sense someone was following them and he turn his head to see that presence disappeared. "What are you staring at, Rai?" Aang asked as Rai back at him and he shook his head. "It was nothing I thought I saw something but it was some small creatures." He said as Aang knew that he was trying to keep him from worrying about him. Then rai sense that same presence again and it was coming up behind them. Then suddenly there was hooded man and he Force pushed them but they were separated and Rai landed on his feet. He sense that Aang was with Ventress and he saw the hooded man walking towards him. Rai ignited his two black lightsabers and he waited for the man to pull out his lightsabers.

Then he saw that the man had two lightsabers that looked like Ventress' lightsabers. "So, you decided to steal something that doesn't belong to you." He said as the hooded man leap at him but Rai blocked his attacked and Rai knew something wasn't right. Then he felt himself losing his strength and he notice that his visions was getting blurry. "You have something that affect me for some reason. I must get away from you before all of my strength is gone." _"hahahahahahaha. Looks like someone finally found that cursed_ plant." "Why am I affected by this?" Rai asked as Kurama continue to laughed at his torment but he realize that the plant is affecting him as well. _"That plant is called Dragon spore, it affect anyone that have dragon blood in their vein. I can't help with this and I am not able to give it to you."_ He said as Rai got back on his feet and he use his double-bladed lightsaber to fight out two of Ventress' lightsabers and he felt bad that he was going to destroy them. _"I am so sorry Ventress but I have to destroy your lightsabers."_ He thought as he went straight forward towards the hooded man. Rai use his double-bladed saber to tried and slice the hooded figure right side but the hooded man dodge it and Rai had a smirk on his face. He wasn't aiming for the hooded man limps and he slice one of Ventress' lightsabers to pieces. "Now, I am going to ask that you drop that lightsaber and go before I do something that I'll regret." He said as his eyes turn from black to grey dragon eyes. Then the hooded man pull out and plant that he had inside his cloths that made Rai weaker again and he kicked the plant out of his hands. But Rai didn't notice that the hooded man had another plant on him. Rai was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. "Who...are...you?" He asked as the hooded man Force pushed him to a warehouse that was across from them.

Ventress and Aang saw Rai flying towards the warehouse and they started to head over there to help him but they saw Rex and the clones heading towards there and they headed towards ventress' ship. "We can't just leave him." "What the hell can we do? You have a broken leg and I don't have my lightsabers with me. We are weaponless against them." She said as they started up the ship and she put in the coordinates to Tatoonie and they left Rai to his fate but Aang will not give up on him. Rai went through several floors and he made it to the bottom of the warehouse. He wipe some of the blood off his face and all three of his lighsabers landed in front of he saw some crates that had sign on them and one of them had a sign that "explodives." "Nanodroids." He said as Rex and his clones brother came in and they all pointed their at Rai. "Wait a minute Captain I-" He was interrupted when one of them shot a stun ray at him. Rai collapase and the clones search the warehouse and they found the crates. "This was filled with explodsive captain." "That can only mean one thing General Rai is a traitor. General Skywalker, general Ti, Commnader Tano, we have Rai in our custody right now." "Hold him there Rex, we will on our way to pick you guys." Anakin said as Rex turn off his comlink and he looked over Rai's body and he saw that he was in some kind of fight. Then suddenly he looked up to see that their ride was here to get him and his brother out of there. Ahsoka jumped down and she went to help the clones with Rai's unconscious body. She notice that he was blieeding from his forehead and he lower lip and she open a medical kit then she tried to clean his wounds. "What are you doing, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked as ahsoka just ignore him and she wanted to make sure that Rai didni't have infection from his wounds. Deep inside his mind, Rai saw the spirit that turn his eyes black and he was huge. _"So, you come to see me in person. I thought that I might take your body as my own."_ He said as Rai knew that he was serious about this. "I will not allow you to take my body."_ "Hahahahahahahahaha, I didn't say you have a choice."_ Kurama said as he knocked Rai across the other side of his mind. Kuarma took his position and he started to called upon his dragon powers. Back in the real world, Ahsoka was still cleaning his wounds and she notice his birthmarks started to glow. Rai started to move his hands and he felt someone had a grip on his arms.

Rex looked at Rai for a moment and he saw that he was awake, but he notice that he was different person. "Hey, general Rai is awake." He said as Rai flip backwards and he slammed Rex and the other clones into each other and they let go of his arms. Rai smirked as some of the clones tried to put the cuffs on him, but he use the Force to push them off the ship. Anakin saw that Rai was attacking Rex and the others, but he still had Rai's lightsabers and he saw that he was coming to get them. "So, you decided to take these back huh? I been waiting for this moment to take you out." He said as Rai started to laugh and Anakin ignite his lightsaber and he tried to attack Rai. "Hahahahahahahaha. The all mighty Anakin is scare of me. I can sense your fear and your anger, but wait I also sense that you have someone that you care about." He said as Anakin knew what he was talking. "You stay away from her!" "Aw did I hit a nerve. Maybe I just leave just so that you and your secret can live happy ever after." He said as Anakin getting more and more angry but Kurama use his anger against him. Then he use the Force to knocked him around and Ahsoka notice that Rai wasn't acting like his usual self. Once he had his fun, he was going to finished what Rai had started. Ahsoka came up to him and she stood in front of him and she was going to tried to talk some sense into him. "Rai? What are you doing? This is not the Jedi way, we don't kill fellow Jedi." "That because your master had a secret that you didn't even know. He has formed attachment with Senator Padme." Kurama said as ahsoka looked at Anakin was trying to get back on his feet. Then Rai called his lightsabers back to him and he turn around to looked out from the sky. Anakin ran straight towards him but ahsoka stopped in his tracks and she had a worry look on her face. "Master? Is this true you and padime?" She asked as Anakin knew that he can't tell her so he push her out of the ship. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as deep in Rai's mind something awaken inside of Rai and he ran straight towards Kurama. He punched kurama in the jaw but that was no originally punch. Kuarma got back up on his feet and he saw something forming around Rai but it was a grey aura and it was that same aura that defeated Onaga. Rai's hair spike out and there was wrings forming on his back.

"I recognize this. You're using that same aura that defeated Onaga and now that you're able to use it you think that you can defeat m-" He was interrupted when Rai disappear and reappear in front of him. Then he kicked in the head which cause him fly backwards and Rai called upon the aura's power to forge him a sword that will end this fight. Then the aura rise it hands above Rai's head and the aura summon a sword that will help him. Rai picked the sword up and he charged towards Kurama, but Kurama tried his best to stop him and he notice that he couldn't move. He looked around to see that he was chained up and Rai was still coming towards him. "Please, I was only joking around and you have to save that girl you loved." He pleased as Rai stopped in his track as he remember what was going on. Then he threw the sword at Kurama's heart and Kurama felt the pain go through his body and he started to disappeared. _"What's happening to me! NO, this can't happen to ME! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Kurama Shouted as his body disappeared and back in the real world, Rai jumped out of the airship and he went after Ahsoka. They free fall to their deaths and Rai folded his arms to his side just to get more speed. Then he caught her and Ahsoka notice that he was back to normal. "Ahsoka, listen I am about to summon my wings to fly you to a roof but I need you to let me go." "Why? I thought that you want me to capture you." "My destiny is calling me and I need you to take care of Barris and yourself until me and Aang return." He said as he spread his wing and Ahsoka held on to him as they headed for a roof. Rai landed on the rooftop and he waited for ahsoka to get off of his back. "When will you go now, Rai?" She asked as he took off the bandages to see that his wounds are healed. "I don't know Ahsoka, but my destiny is calling me and I must leave Coruscant." He said as Ahsoka felt sad that he have to leave and she still haven't told him the good news. "Rai, I'm-" she was interrupted as Rai saw that the airships had come to find Ahsoka and Rai but Rai jumped from the roof and he open the portal to fall in. Anakin landed the ship on the roof and he saw that Ahsoka was okay and he didn't see Rai around. "Did he hurt you? Where is that bastard?" He asked as Ahsoka felt her anger growing when her master just called Rai a bastard. "He left and he said that we can't find him in none of the star system." She said as they heading back to the Jedi to informed the Jedi council.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine

Ling and Latts was cleaning their house and they were waiting for Ventress to come home. Latts continue to rubbed Ling's belly which Ling doesn't mine at all. "I can't believe that I am going to be a mom. So, what are we going to name it?" Latts said as Ling place her hand under her chin to ponder on a name for their unborn child. "If it's a boy I wanted to name him Tai Ventress Razzi Stone, or if it's a girl I like the name Tula." She said as Latts smiled at her and she kiss her on the lips. "I hope Asajj hurry up so she can pick out the name for the baby." She said as Ling started to giggle when she notice that Latts was getting impatient. Then she heard a ship landed in front of their house and she was about to get up but she couldn't because she was with child and Latts helped her up slowly. "Take a easy dear. Remember the doctor says that you can't be on your feet as long as you are carried that baby inside of you." She said as Ling pouted when was be lecture by her own girlfriend. Latts knew that she couldn't resist Ling's cuteness. "Aggh. Fine but I will be the one to carry you outside." "There's no need for you two to move anyway." Ventress said as both of them looked at each others and back Ventress. "What?" She said as she place her hand on her hip and latts came up to her and she kissed her. She kissed back and she felt Ling sadness building and she walked over to her. "I didn't forget about you my sacred rose." She said as she kissed her but she realized that she left Aang outside. Aang was trying his best to get off the ship but his injured leg made him fall. "SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURT AS HELL!" He shouted as the echo hit Ventress' ears and she got up for a moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot about bring him in." She said as she went back outside to bring aang inside to get his leg treated. "When did you started to bring home stray pets?" Ling asked as Ventress brought Aang into the living room and her eyes widen when she saw her brother. "AANG! What happen?! Where's Rai?!" She asked as Aang tried his best not to have her worry too much. "Ling calm down remember what the doctor says about being stress." Ventress said as Ling calm herself down for a moment and she looked at her brother to see that he was hurt. Then Aang told her everything that had happen on Coruscant and he even told that Kurama had shown his face inside of Rai's body. Ling was overwhelmed that Rai manage to get pass the whole thing and she was surprised that Anakin tried to kill him. "Well, Fuck them and that damn council we don't need those piece shit." She said as both her and aang sense a portal being open from outside of the house and they all headed outside to see the portal. Then suddenly Rai came out of the portal and Ling notice that he was back to his old self again. Aang didn't sense kurama inside of him and he notice that Rai have a few scratches on him. "Rai? You're here but how did you get away?" Asajj asked as she came up and hugged him. Rai knew that she was worry about him. 'Well Asajj, Ahsoka let me go and I left before she told something. I was hoping that was important." He said as he saw Ling walking up to him and she had tears in her eyes. She hugged him and she ball her eyes out and Rai knew that she was hugging him too tight. "Ling? You're hugging too tight which I can't breathe." He said as Ling let go of him so he can breathe and Rai notice that Latts was standing behind her. "Are you two going intreduce me to your friend there?" He asked as he pointed at latts and she blushed when he notice her. "My name is Latts Razzi and I am both Ling's and Ventress' girlfriend. They told a lot about you and some that I am not proud of." She said as she looked at Ventress with an angry look and ventress held up both of her hand in her defendence. "I was ordered to kill him and he forgiving me after he came back to Dathomir."

"Whatever but I am glad that I get to finally meet you." "Thank you and my name is Rai Stone by the way." He said as he bow to her and they took this time to heal their wound and they tried to figure a plan before the republic finds out that he and Aang are on Tatooine. "So, what's our next move to get back at the Repubilc for casting you and Aang out on your asses?" Ling asked as they looked at her and they notice that Rai had been quiet for a while. He was deep in thought about something and then his parent shown up. _"Rai? Thank the Force that you're okay and not hurt." "Hey mother, father; I am safe for the moment and it won't take long before the Republic send someone after me and Aang again." _He said as his parent to figure out a game plan for their son to be safe and out of the Republic's hands. Then Rai sense someone else entering his mind and it was none other than Alec. _"Rai, I have come to give a message from the Chain Dragon. He requested that you, Maul, Aang, and Ling to come to Darkon." _She said as she vanished and Rai started to think about the planet for a moment. Then he remeber it clearly now it was the same planet where Aang was born. _"You know what you must do my son?" "Yes, I go back to the white temple to pick up maul and we all to the Drakon to meet this Chain Dragon."_ He said as he came back to reality and he smiled as Aang, Ventress, Latts, and Ling didn't know what he was smiling at. "I have plan that we must do but I you all to agree with this before I even tell you what it is." He said as they all nodded their heads and Rai told them everything that they needed to do, but Aang and Ventress was against it. "No way in HELL I am not allowing that monster to come near Ling." She said as she slammed her fist to the table which scare Ling half to death. "Yeah she's right, Rai. Do you know what could happen to the Dragon if Mual step one foot on that planet? It will be Hell on earth because that planet never had no connection to the light and dark side of the Force." He said as Rai just close his eyes to for them to be done with their out burst. "Are you two done? I still stand strongly with my decision and if you have a problem with that than by all means fight him." He said as Ling was impressed that he remain calm while they told that they disagree with his plan. "I'm for it and I stand with Rai's decision on this. We need all the help that we need to put this war to rest." "I agree with Ling, maybe we should give him a chance." "Not mention he did lost his only brother at the hand of dath Sidious." Rai said as Aang, Ling, and Ventress were shocked that he told them that he met with the Dark Lord of the Sith. "YOU SAW DARTH SIDIOUS?!" They asked as he nodded his head and he continue tell them everything that did but he also them that he was being talk to by someone else. They all started ponder on it for a moment until Latts heard something on the radio and she turn it up for a bit. "This is an announencement to all bounty hunters across the galaxy. There is a large bounty on these two rogue Jedi Knights and the Republic wants them dead or alive. The amount is one million credits for their each other them." Latts turn off the radio and she looked at them with a worry look on her face. "We need to go before they decided to come hear to ask us about you guys."

Rai, Aang, and Ling have no other choice but to take Latts and Ventress with them and they all head outside to get some room for Ling and Aang to open the portal to Drakon. Rai would open the portal himself but he don't know what Drakon looks like but thanks to Aang and Ling for being the first two that been to Drakon before Rai was even born. They performed several stances until Rai's birthmarks started to glow and so did his eyes but his eyes turn white and he floated in the air. Ling notice the aura appearing around Rai and the aura brought his hands together to open the portal for them. Once the portal open up, they all headed inside and Rai just floated inside the portal. Then the portal close before the bounty hunters came to Ventress', Latts', and Ling's house to asked them about the news about that huge amount a credits and they notice that they were gone. "Looks like they don't want to split the bounty." They said as they left and went after the rogue Jedi Knights. Ling was excited to go back to Drakon and Aang was happy to see his old home once again. Ventress and Latts didn't know what to do with her and they floated closer to ling's side. "So, are you going to tell us about this place or what?" "Oh, I totally forgot to tell about that place. Well, Aang was born there and my mother brought me there to received my dragon gift but that place is beautiful and you got to taste the fruits there. It's delicious and some of views are pretty and there is a waterfall that you got to tried." She said as her girlfriends knew that she been dreaming to go back there. Rai's aura was still controlling him and he remain inside his grey aura. "_Drakon's grate is dead ahead."_ He said as he floated forwards and he tried to open the grates with his fist. Then the grates open up and a bright light shine and they cover their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile at the White Temple.

Maul manage to defeat the darkness in his heart and he was meditating while he wait for fate to guide him. Then he sense that someone was opening a portal behind him and out came Zane. Maul didn't know him and he ignited his lightsabers to prepare himself to face him. "Easy friend, I am not here to fight but I am here to get to a place that need your help. Your friend is there waiting for you to show up." He said as Maul just looked at him and he put his lightsabers back to his belt. "Who are you? I never seen you before." Maul said as Zane started to laugh at him and he just shook his head. "That's because I was the one that built this place. I was also Rai's ancestor and your training is completed young Maul. Yours and Rai's destiny are entwine and you are the bridge of peace you are one of four dragons general." He said as Maul wasn't sure about all of this but he remember what Rai had told him and he needed him to face the dark lord. "I still not sure that I am ready to face him yet. I just need more time to find my true self but if he needed me than I must go to him." He said as Zane open the portal but he notice that Maul needed some new cloths to wear and he thought about the new design for it.

"Wait, you can't go and your friend dressing like that. I have done some designing back in my day and all of my design are remarkable." He said as he use his dragon power to change Maul's appearance and the fire engulf him but it didn't kill him. It change his old cloths into new cloths and his new cloths had some dragons on it. Maul notice that his leg felt different and they felt like actually legs. He saw that the portal was still open. "I am ready to go." He said as they jumped inside of it and the portal close behind them. They floated pass different star systems and Maul notice that there was an unknown planet that he never knew that existed. "I never seen this planet before what the name of it." He said as Zane smiled at him and he just looked direct at it. "That is my home Drakon and it the home of hybrids like myself and other more but it was make by one among us that is more powerful than us and we call him the Chain Dragon." "Does he have another name than that?" "Sorry but no he doesn't and trust me I don't even know that he have an actual name." He said as they made it to the grates to Drakon and they fade right through it.

* * *

Meanwhile on Drakon.

The portal open up and out came Ventress, Latts, Ling, Aang, and Aura Rai and they looked around to see that the planet what as Ling says. "Wow, this place is beautiful and I think that I should live here." Latts said as Ling walked up to one of the trees that had fruits. Then she toss it to ventress and she eat it and so did Latts. "That taste good and I think we should make some food out these fruit." She said as Ling have one fruit for Rai to tasted once he turn back to normal and she saw that he was changing back to normal. He started to holding his head and ling handed him a fruit that will help him. "What happen to me?" "Well, how do I explain without you freaking out." "Ling, I want to know and why would I freak out." He said as Ling told him what happen and he just stand there and said nothing then he just shrugged his shoulders and he looked at the plants. Then he sense someone was coming from the bushes and he ignited his lightsabers to prepared himself for anything. But he sense Maul's presence and he turn off his lightsabers then he clipped. "Maul, how did you get here?" He said as Maul notice that his hair had grew out and he notice that there was others people that he never met before. "I was brought here by your ancestor and he say that I am one of the Four dragon generals." He said as Rai thought on which ancestors that he was talking about and then the thought came to his mind. "It must be Zane that brought you here then." He said as Maul nodded his head and he notice that ventress was staring at him.

She walked up to him and she use the Force to called Ling's double-bladed saber then she ignited it. "I know that you done something in the past but if you come near Ling and threaten Rai's or Aang's life; I'll be the one to end your life." She said as Maul nodded his head and she turn off the double-bladed saber and she handed it back to Ling. Maul looked at Rai for some suggestion and Rai just went to meditate for moment but he received a called from the Chain Dragon inside of his mine. _"I need to you come to the temple to the north where you all are at. I need you all to come before nightfall."_ He said as rai open his eyes and he stood up for a moment. "I think it's time for us to start moving to the Temple now before nightfalls." He said as everyone looked at him and Ling and Aang both nodded their heads. "It's to the north and we can make it together as a team. Me and Ling know by heart and we knows the danger than anyone else trust me when I say this we don't want to be separated from each other." Aang said as they started to walking towards the temple and Latts notice some beautiful planets in the trees. She was about to grabbed one of them but she notice a cute creature and she pick it up. "Ling look what I found isn't it the cuteness thing that you ever seen." She said as Ling took a closer look at it and she saw it was her pet. "Gasp. Tonton!" She said as Latts looked at her and she watch as the creature recognized it master. The only creature could tell that she was his master just by nibbling on her nose. "I thought I never see you again. Thank you so much for finding him, Latts." She said as she gave a passonate kiss and she stuck her tongue inside her mouth. Ventress just only with excitement in her body tell to do them right now. Rai looked at her and he notice that Ling and Latts was falling behind. "Ling! Latts! Hurry up before you two be left behind." He said as Ling and Latts notice that they was leaving them and they ran after the group. Ventress smiled at him and she notice that he had become a good leader to them. _"He's sure had mature more since we left Darthomir and now just looking at him mader me wonder why have mother chosen him to be the leader of the Nightsisters. Well, she did told that his mother died of child birth and he was left without of mother since then. Maybe I should ask him about it."_ She thought as Rai could sense her thoughts and he looked at her. "Are you alright, Ventress?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I been wondering about something. Why didn't you tell me that you were a Nightbrother of the Nightsisters." She asked as Rai wondered about that same queston himself and He notice that she was waiting on an answer. "Well, my mother gave birth to me there and I became the nightbrother of the nightsisters." He said as Ventress nodded her head and she watch as Ling and Latts came up to her. She notice that Ling was carrying a creature that was asleep in her arm. "What is that?" "That's Tonton and he is my pet that I have a long time ago but I thought that he would made his full adult form already." She said as Rai looked at the sleeping creature and he notices that the creature looked like the same creature in his vision. They walked what seem like hours and they saw a waterfall up ahead and Ling, Latts, and ventress went to the waterfalls to get some to drink while the boys looked for something to eat. "These trees are remarkable, I have never seen a trees that reproduce more fruits once you taken one of them." Maul said as Rai just smiled at him and Aang saw that the girls were playing in the water. "We have come a long way have we, Aang?" Rai asked as Aang nodded his head and he smiled for a bit. "That we did, Rai that we did." He said as they helped maul with the food and they notice that the girls were done playing in the water. They all sat down and eat for little bit before they continue their journey on to the temple. They made it to the temple before the sun went down and they started to walked up the stairs. When they made it to the top, Rai saw a door that had a white dragon on the right and black dragon on ther left. He walked up to it and he place his hand on it but the automatic open up. "It's dark in there but we need to find something to use as a torch." "I have a torch right here. Tonton light the path for us." Ling said as the creature ignite his scales to shine and he walked inside the temple. "That's one useful creature ling," He said as ling smiled at him and they all went inside to looked around. Maul started to get a bad feeling already and he sense that there was something here. Then Rai use his other senses to sense the presences as well and he sensed four presences. Ventress looking the anicent hieroglyphics and she looked at rai for a moment. "Aang? Can you translate the meaning of these hieroglyphics?" "Of course. These hieroglyphics tell us about anicent shaman that put a curse on her people and it took her brother "The Stone" to put a stop to her evil deeds but he took the curse and mix it his blood and that how the curse bloodline stated." He said as she, Latts, and Maul looked Aang, Ling, and Rai with a sad look on their faces.

"I am so sorry to hear that you, Rai, and Ling haven't had a good childhood because of that curse in your blood." She said as Aang shook his head and he smiled at her. "It's alright Ventress. As soon as we get to the Chain Dragon's chambers, we will be ready for anything that comes our way." He said as she nodded her head and then suddenly Rai's grey crystal started to glow in his pocket. He pulled the crystal out and he sense that it was trying to tell that there is a forge down the next corner. "What is it Rai?" "I don't know but the crystal is reacting to something and I think its trying to tell me that we go this way." He said as they followed him down to the next corner and they saw a door up ahead. Then Rai's birthmarks started to glow once again and so did Aang's and Ling's as well. "This must be the right door because I sense a strong presence inside of there." Ling said as Rai notice that her pet was getting twitchy and he pushed open the door which he saw that the room was filled with something evil. Rai notice that there was three people sitting in the middle one of them one the left that look exactly like Aang, the other on the right looked like Maul and the last one in the middle looked like himself. They all enter the room and Aang notice something wasn't right here. "This must be one of the trail that I haven't completed." He said as Rai looked at the floor and he saw that there was a line in front of them. "It seem that you, me, and Maul are going to fight these three look a likes." Rai said as they nodded their head and they took off their cloak to face alternator selves. Then dark figures stood up and they prepare themselves to face them. Rai ignited his two black lightsabers, Aang ignite his single lightsaber, and Maul ignited his fallen brother's double-bladed saber. Then evil halves ignited their red lightsabers and they wait for someone to make a move.

_"There's got to be a way for us to get the upper hand before this fight starts. Wait a sec, three of us and they have the same lightsabers as us and if we attack the person that looked like one of us then this would go on until me, aang, and maul get tried. So, the plan for us to win is to switch."_ He thought as he looked at aang and maul for a moment. "Hey guys, switch places for a bit." He said as aang and maul looked at each others and back at rai. "Why?" "If we attack a different person, we can move on and we don't have to be exhausted." He said as they looked at evil selves and they started to move but they started to shuffle themselves just to confuse the evil selves and it work their evil selves didn't know what they were doing. "NOW!" Rai shouted as he drop kicked Maul's dark half, Aang took on Rai's dark half, and Maul took on Aang's dark half. Rai put his dual sabers into reverse grip which knocked the double-bladed of his hands then he struck him down. Aang saw that Rai's dark half had his left leg out place and he took it as advantage and he swiped the leg. Then he brought his lightsaber to his heart and Maul use the double-bladed saber to cut off Aang's half's head off. The battle was over and their dark halves turn themselves into chain but the chains started to move and it slammed into the ground which they all fell in. They all landed in the water and Rai sense that everyone was alright then they were swimming up for air. He was about to do the same thing but suddenly one of the chain that he defeated grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Everyone made to the surface and ling's pet swam toward land. Then they all follow the creature and they made it but Ling notice that Rai wasn't among them. "Where is Rai?" She asked as she looked around for him and Aang shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably still in the WATER!" Aang said as they saw air bubbles and they assume the worst had happen but then Rai came bursting out of the water while he was holding on to the chain. Then he let go of it and he landed in front of them and he handed ventress his double-bladed saber to prepare herself. They all ignited their weapon and they ready themselves to face this creature, but Ling and Aang knew that he was here.

"Wait guys, we know who that is. He's the one that gave me and aang our dragon powers when we were younglings." She said as they deactivated their weapons and the Chain dragon's head appear out of the water and he was surprise that they made it pass the test that he setup for them. "I see that you three pass you test and especially you Rai Stone." He said as Rai looked at him and his birthmarks started to glow again. "I have call you here for one reason and that reason is to became the grey dragon." He said as Rai's grey crystal started shine brightly and he pulled it out of his pocket. "I have to be a grey dragon?" "Yes, Aang and Ling are the black and white dragons. Don't you remember when you three went to rescue ventresss and you transformed into a grey dragon." "I remember but I don't know how to do it again." He said as the Chain Dragon brought his claw closer to Rai's heart and there was glow that open his heart. "I have unlocked that ability now and you can transform when ever you want now but that was just only step one. The other is to forge your chain saber." "Chain Saber?" "Yes, it's a lightsaber that have a chain around it." He said as Rai felt his birthmarks started to change and his birthmarks are still dragons but they have chains on them. Then the chain dragon roar as the water started to rise up and Rai saw the altar that had chain wrapped around it. "Go and Forge you Chain Saber." He said as Rai nodded his head and he started to walk up the stairs. Aang tried to stop him but Ling just stepped in front of him. "This is his final trail and we cannot interfere. You know that aang, just have fate that he will make it out of there okay." She said as he nodded his head. Once Rai made it to the top, he placed the grey crystal on the altar and there was silence as the chains started to raddle. Then Rai close his eyes to started to forging his Chain Saber and he open his hands to unleashed the power of his dragon chain birthmarks. All the material started to appear and they connect one by one. Aang, Ling, Latts, Maul, and Ventress were amazed that he has this amount a power that was stored inside of him this long. Once all the materials were together, Rai uses the chain around the altar and he put them together. Then the forge was complete and he open his eyes to see that he had created his Chain Saber. "That makes four." He said as he took it from the altar but the saber attached the chains to him and he walked back down the steps. "The Forging is complete." He said as the chain smiled at him and he shot fire at him, Ling, and Aang. "LING! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ventress and Latts said as they looked at the chain Dragon with anger in their eyes.

* * *

**Wow, that was a shocker to see. How did the chain Dragon just shot fire at Rai, Ling, and Aang like that? They done nothing wrong but he just did it and now that Ventress and Latts are pissed that their beloved Ling is dead. Who will save the galaxy now if Rai is dead once again. If you have any request that I need to hear please don't hesitate to PM me on my profile and I might put on the next chapter.**

**Please Review =)**


	27. Chapter 27: The Four Dragons

**Hey guys, I am happy that it's almost time for spring break and I will have more time to work on my story for you all. I have put in a lot thoughts about this story and I am going to put up a poll about Rai's fate, but it won't be up anytime soon. I'll give you all the time to think once that poll will be up.**

**Oh, I don't know none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Jolt, Ling, Liara, Donna, Don, Morra, Zane, Kurama, The Chain Dragon, Aang, Onaga, Kiara, and the rest of the Dragon Council. Oh, Alec belong to my good friend egarcia513.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Four Dragons Geneals**

Ventress, Latts, and Maul just stood there and watch as the Chain Dragon shot fire at Aang, Rai, and Ling. Ling was precious to them and they had tears in their eyes. Then ventress felt her anger growing inside of her and she looked at the Dragon in front of her. She held on to the double-bladed saber that Ling dropped and she ignited it. Then she charged directly at the beast and she saw the beast moved his tail from the water to hit her but she dodge it and she brought the double-bladed into the beast's right eyes. The Chain Dragon roar in pain as she pulled the double-bladed saber out of his eyes. "That's right feel it. Feel the pain that Latts and I felt when you killed our wife. MURDERER!" She said as she leaped in to get the Chain Dragon out of the water but she was stopped by the Force and she didn't noticed that the beast was a Force user. He only moved his head and he slammed to the ground as hard as he could. He heard one of ventress ribs break and he sense that maul was ready to fight. "I did not kill you lover but I only shot fire at them." He said as he let go of her and Ventress got back up then she charged at him again. "I am not going to fall for that bullshit." She said as Latts stopped her in her tracks. "What are you doing?" She asked as Latts had tears in her eyes and she spread her arm out to keep Ventress in place. "Get out of the way." She said as Latts shook her head and Ventress didn't notice that she hurting inside. "I not going to lose you too." Latts said as she cried her eyes and Ventress turn off Ling's double-bladed saber and she walked towards her. Then she lift her chin to look at her in the eyes and Ventress kissed her.

"You're not going to lose me but I can't just let this monster live for what he done." She said as Latts nodded her head and Ventress prepare herself but suddenly there was a sound that came from inside of the fire. "What is that sound?" "It sounded like Chains being spinning around." Latts said as they looked at the fire and the sound grew louder and louder. Then the fire went away and they saw three figure inside of it, but they didn't recognize none of them. "I think that the Chain Dragon try to kill us." "I believe you're right, Rai, but I also think that he wanted to changed our outfit." "I'm with Ling on this one Rai," "Okay Aang, I understand that now." Rai said as the fire died down and ventress, Latts, and Maul saw that they were alive, but in different outfits. Rai was wearing a sleeveless open gray robe that had dragons on it and inside of it was a belt and nothing else. He also wore some gray leather pants with gray shoes and he was spinning a chain around his head. Aang wore a one sleeve black robe, with some black pants and with black shoe to match. Ling had her hair down and she wore some white robe, with some white pants and white shoes. "LING! YOU"RE ALIVE!" They said as they ran towards her and knocked her off her feet. Then they started to kiss her repeatedly while Rai called his chain back to his birthmarks and he just watch as the girls continue to kiss ling half to death. "Okay, okay, okay, I can't breathe if you guys continue to squish my ribs like that." She said as they gotten off of her and they realized that she wasn't pregnant no longer. "Ling? What happen to the baby inside your stomach?" Latts asked as Ling rubbed the back of her head and they was waiting on her to explain her reason for not having their baby inside of her. "I can explain the baby is over there but she is safe and all I have to do it to train and prepare for the final battle." She said as Latts and Ventress looked where ling had pointed at and they saw their baby girl. "She is beautiful and she has our features." She said as they looked at Rai and they noticed that he had abs on him. They blushed at the sight of his open robe and they quickly looked away. "Rai, you manage to keep the girls speechless when they looked at you."

"I can't help it I think I was born like this." He said as Aang started to laughed and Maul just chuckles to himself. "That's the first time I ever hear you laugh, Maul." Aang said as they all chat it up until the Chain Dragon started to collapsing but he caught himself. "Are you alright?" Rai asked as they all looked at the beast to check for any injuries but they didn't find none on him. "I am fine, Rai. I am just exhausted that all and I just used up my powers to open yours, ling's, and Aang full potentials. You all are my news 'Four Dragon Generals' and you all needed to know why the curse is in your blood systems." He said as Rai just looked at him and he noticed that something doesn't seem right but he needed to know why he had the curse for the began with. "Why do we need to know about this?" Latts asked as they all looked at her and she just kept her mouth shut. "To answer your question Latts, I need to know about the curse and how do I break it." Rai said as ling nodded her head and Aang waited for them to stop talking so he could hear the story about the curse. "I sense that Rai is become stronger by the minute." "He spend most of his time training and meditating that how he become stronger." Ventress said as they all waited for the dragon to explain to them about the curse. Rai took his position and he close his eyes to envision the story. "It all started eons ago before the Force was even been developed. I was a king to colony and I had sister that was one of my four General. I was known as Sean "The Dragon king" and I ruled over so many world but that was a long time ago." He said as he noticed that rai was imagine his life.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_There was a man with a black pony-tail standing in front of a statue with a woman standing next to him. "I never thought that father would be the fallen Dragon King and now his youngest son take the throne." She said as the man looked at her and smiled then he noticed that she had long red hair. "And along side me is my sister the Dragon of the north. I never thought I would be the next heir to the throne. Kiara, you looked just liked mother when she became the queen of the Dragon." "Sean, father would been proud of you right now and you have been a better king than him. All you need is the put on the crown and you will bestowal as the "Dragon King". I, myself as the new Shaman of the north should watch over you." She said as Sean went to the throne room to start his coronation and Kiara started to follow after him. When they to the throne, Sean saw three of the Dragon General standing in front of him. All three of them bow to him and Kiara present his sword to him. "I will respect your loyalties to my father and now, I ask you three to give the same loyalties that you gave him to me." He said as they all nodded their heads and he place his sword on their shoulders. "Now, all four of my Dragon generals are altogether. I believe that I must continue to my throne to complete my coronation and with my four generals at my side." He said as he walked straight towards his throne and when came to his throne, he sat in it and he was presented his crown. Then his sister use her shaman magic to complete his coronation and once the magic was done, Sean stood to his feet to present to his loyal subjects and they all bow to him._

_Then suddenly there was an assassin in the shadows waiting for Sean sense the presence of his attacker or attackers. Kiara noticed that her brother haven't sit back down and she saw that he was trying to signal one of them to stop his assassin or assassins for trying to take his head. She looked up to see that there was someone up there and they was getting impatient. She walked toward the new king and they talked for a bit and she disappeared for a moment but they didn't expect her to on the ceiling with them. "You know, I don't like people who tried to assassinate my brother." She said as she knocked them off the ceiling and she landed behind. "How did you known it was us?" He asked as Sean walked up to them and he drew his sword. "Go ahead! There are others that do the same thing after your father invaded our village and taken our women to make you happy." "I believe that I set the women free under my father ruled." "Liar! My wife haven't return to my village." "That's because I decided to stay with him to teach the proffered way to ruled as a good king." The woman said as Sean moved out of her way so she could greet her husband. "I need a teacher to show me the way of being a good king to the people and I let the women go but she remain to teach me. I told that she can go back to her husband but she continue to refuse my offer and I must say your wife is stubborn." He said as he helped them up and they bow to him. "Maybe I should apologizes for my interruption great king. I just thought that you kept my wife for you own personal reasons." "I am not a monster like my father and though I am his son but I am going to rebuild the damages to you village that he cause towards you and your people." _

_With that said, Sean extended his hand to villager and they shook hands which mean that he was going to keep his end of the deal. He sent some of his people to rebuild the village to the north. Kiara was impressed of her brother and she knew that he going the king of peace. "I am happy that you decided to rebuild the damage that this wars had cost us." She said as Sean looked at her for a moment and he watch as the villager went back to their village. "I hoped that I can bring peace across the world. I know that everyone are going to hate me after what father did to them, but I will helped the people that suffer at his hands." He said as Kiara just looked at him and she smiled which she noticed that he was missing something. "But don't forget that you have to find a wife and I suggested that you should married one of the servants that had her eye on you when you turn 18." She said as he nodded his head to her suggestion and they head to the dinning room to eat. When they got to the dinning room, Sean saw one of the servant was waiting for him to come and she was nervous to see him. Her name was June and she been in love with Sean when she was little. "It's good to see you my lord." She said as Sean noticed that she was nervous and he looked at his sister then she left them alone for little bit. Sean had his mother's ring and he down on one knee and he presented his mother's ring to June. "June as your king, I am asked you to be my queen." He said as the servant was speechless when he just asked her to be his wife. "Yes my lord, I will be your queen." She said as Sean put his mother's ring on her finger and his sister walked back the dinning room to see that her brother had finally asked June to marry him. _

_After the years passed, Sean and June had their first child and they named him Don. Sean was in the throne room talking to the council and his sister as his guardian to make sure that no one should try anything stupid. "I believed that you are using your power that your father gave you just to formed peace with the enemies." "We been in this war for far too long and may I remain that it was us that invaded their homes and killed most of their people. They hates us because of that but I am not stopping until that peace is made." He said as one of the council men spoke out of turn. "YOU ARE A FOOL! If your father was still alive, he would never made peace with those monsters." Then Sean slammed his hand on the table which cause all the council member to shut up. Kiara knew that they all crossed that line when they mention their father and she ready herself for anything but Sean rise his head to tell her not to draw her weapon and she nodded her head and she put her staff away. "I am nothing like my father and if you wish to test me than meet me and my four generals in the arena." He said as the council just looked at him and Kiara that he was going to test their strength against his. They both walked out of the chamber and headed towards the arena. "Brother, I know that you are sick and tired that everyone expect you to be like father and believe me when I say this that you are nothing like him." She said as Sean looked at her and he smiled at her. "Thank you sister and I just need to prove to everyone that I am not like my father." He said as they both made it to the arena and they noticed that three of the generals was waiting them._

_"My lord, we have arrived as soon as we heard the news that you are going to face the council." He said as Sean nodded his head and he told them everything about the council which the general knew that they prefer his father than him. "I just need to prove to those bastards that I am not like him." He said as they all waited for the council to show their faces and Kiara sense someone was coming. She pointed at the other side of the arena and it none other then the councils but they looked different for some reason and they had dark magic in their blood. "Brother, I sense dark magic inside them." "Good Kiara, they finally show their true color after all. Our father let them do whatever they want without no one knowing, If we expose them and they are banished from this kingdom." "But they will come back and attack the palace." "Then I have no choice but to seal them away in the tombs for entirety." He said as they waited for someone to make a move. Then suddenly, the members of the council use their dark magic but Sean and his four generals dodge it and they draw their weapons. "Your father was a fool to let us practice the dark arts because we are more powerful then you." "My father is dead because of you and now it was you that send those assassin after me." He said as the council use the dark magic to summon some weapons to face them. Kiara use her magic to defeat them and Sean use his sword to fight the head of the council. "My father trusted you and you turn your back on him." "You don't get it boy. It was I that suggest him to attack the villages, it was I that told him that you are threat, and it was I that killed him in his sleep." He said as something inside Sean broke free and he lost control of it. He knocked the head council on his back and he brought his sword down upon him. Then the battle was over and the rest of the council was locked away and never seen again but the dark presence seek out a new body and he notice the strong presence._

_It was Kiara's presence that he sense and he went after her but she was too powerful for him to control. "So, you will need some new members of the council." She said as he looked at her and he knew that she was ready to take the role of becoming a councilor of the council. "Would like to be my councilor, Kiara?" "Yes my lord. I won't let you down my brother." She said as the dark spirit was still looking for a host. Then he saw a host and he took control to one of servants but once he got a hold of the servant, he pilot his revenge by getting raid of his sister. The next morning, Sean went to his meeting with the new council about their plans to make peace with the other villages. "Tell me, is our peace treaty are going under way?" He asked as they all nodded their heads and he noticed his sister was doing well. The meeting was over and everyone started to leave except for Sean and Kiara. "My son was asking to see you today." "Well, I did promise the boy to teach him to be a shaman just like his auntie." She said as they continue to talked when Sean's wife and son came in to see that they was still talking. "Well, looks who's here." "Deeply apologizes my dear, but Don couldn't wait for the meeting to be over." She said as their child ran up to his aunt and hugged her. Sean just sighed at the sight of his son being so attach to his sister. "I see that he wanted for me to teach his shaman lesson." She said as the boy looked at his parents for their permission and then Sean just nodded his head to give his permission. Then they headed out to start his lessons. Once they were outside in the opening, there was the servant in the shadow with a knife in her hand. "Okay, today lesson is to call upon a rope that can be use as binding spell." She said as she shown him how to do it and once she chant the words to casted it, the rope appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the statue. _

_"I would to try ir now, auntie." Don said as Kiara told word to say and he took his position and he was about to chant the words but suddenly the servant interrupt their lesson. "I have finally found you Kiara and what do we have here a little boy that will witness your death." She said as Kiara looked at her nephew and she was worry for his safety. "Don, go find your mother and father and tell them that we have an assassin here." "But-" "Don't argue with me. Now, go." She said as the boy went to find his parent. "Aw, look likes I'm not going to have my fun. by the time they show, you would already be dead." She said as leap at kiara but kiara use her staff to blocked the attack and she sense the dark presence inside of her. "I sense a dark presence inside of you and I will defeat you." She said as she knocked the servant on her back and she saw a knife. She pick it up and slit the servant's throat but by the time her brother came to help her, it was too late. The council saw the blood on the knife and they all looked at Kiara which she dropped the knife. "I can explain. The servant tried to killed me and the prince." She said as the guards took her away to wait for her trail and Sean tried to stopped them. "Release my daughter at once." "I'm sorry my lord but she just commit a crime against the crown." "My sister innocent." He said as the guard took her away and Sean went to the chamber of the new council. "You all can't believe that she is guilty for murdered that she didn't do." "We all saw the knife in her and her victims was laying there in cold blood that proves she did it." "I say lets put this matter to a vote we shall decide her fate."_

_(Flashbacked end)_

* * *

"What happened to Kiara?" Rai asked as the chain dragon had a sad look on his face. "She put the curse upon me and my son right after we killed her." He said as they all had sad looks on their faces and Rai started to laugh. "So, all I need to do is convince her to come back to the Light and free her soul from the dark side." He said as they all started to laugh and then the chain dragon noticed that Rai had become a leader just like he did. "I have one more thing that need to be unlock. Now, close your eyes and open your mind." He said as Rai did as he was told. He close his eyes and open his mind. Once they was inside his mind, Rai saw the human form of the Chain Dragon. "I have a technique that I uses to changes the people of my land to the light as you say." He said as he shown Rai the new technique of a beam of light that shot at a dark presence inside a person. "I call it "Dragon Change" but I have one down side to it. This can be only use as a last resort and if you use it than you will died." He said as Rai nodded his head and the chain dragon his ability to give the technique to him. "I promise to use this as last resort and this will be my last resort." He said as he close his eyes to return to the real world. Ling noticed that he was growing taller all of sudden and she saw that his hair had grew out more.

Then he collapse to the ground and they ran to his side to help him up. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm just went a few changes that all." "I'll say just looked at you. Your hair had grew out more and you're much taller now." She said as they started to laugh at him. "Hey, it's not my fault that I look this way." He said as they all started to laugh once again and Rai sense someone was coming. Then they all stopped laughing for a moment and they ready themselves for a fight of their lives, but Rai noticed this presence of his ancestors. They weren't alone there was entire council of Dragons and they all bow to him, Ling, Aang, and Maul. "We of the council swear loyalty of the chosen one and we will what we must do to protect the weak." Don said as Rai and the others walked up to them and Rai extended his hand to Don. "We are going to train in the time being. We need to get stronger in order to beat the Separatist and ending this war once and for all." He said as the chain dragon rose to his hind legs to see the power inside Rai was growing. "Then you need to travel to the four places where the four of you will train. I have four location for each of you to take and these will make you even more powerful. There is mountains, desert sands, forest, lava volcano. These are your region and your strength choose wisely and you will surpass everyone." He said as he open four portals to reveal to them the regions that each of them to take on their own. "I can take the mountains because I love looking at the view from the sky." Rai said as they knew that he was going to pick the mountains first. "Then me, Ventress, and Latts will take the forest that where we can train in peace." Ling said as she grabbed hold of Ventress and Latts which they both smiled at her. "Then the Desert sand is for me that why I can lose exhaustion there." Aang said as Maul had to take the lava volcano. "Don't worry maul, the lava will not harm you it will just give you the strength to move lava around." Alec said as she smiled at him.

They all started to walked towards their separated portals and Rai looked at them and they all looked back at him. "Be safe." He said as they all nodded their heads and they enter their separated portals and all the portal close behind them. Rai arrived to the mountains and he felt the wind touching his skin, but he felt something was missing and he knew what it was. It was Ahsoka. She was the only one that understand him and she knows what it feels like not having parents around. _"Don't worry ahsoka once this war is over, I will return to you. I promise."_ He thought as he began his training. Ling, Ventress, and Latts made it to the forest and ling was about to start her training with ventress, but she noticed that ventress doesn't have her lightsabers anymore. "How are we going to train if I don't have my lightsabers?" Ventress asked as Ling put her hand on her chin to think for a moment and when the thought came to her head, she looked around and saw a cave. "We can always make you a new one." She said as she walked towards the cave and Ventress and latts follow after her to make sure that she doesn't get hurt. They made it inside the cave and they saw so many crystals. "Thsi cave have so many of them but how do I know which is mine." She asked as ling just sat there and meditate and Latts sat next to her. "Let the Force guide you to your crystal and you will know which one is yours." She said as Ventress close her eyes and she used the Force to find her crystals. Then two different crystal came flying towards her and she caught them in her hand. She open her hand to see that she have a blue and purple lightsabers crystals. "Ok, now what I should do with them." She asked as Ling just smiled at her. "Now, you can forge your lightsabers. You saw Rai forge his gray lightsaber and you can forge yours." Ling said as Ventress noticed that there was no materials for her to use for her lightsabers. Then she close her eyes to use the Force to forge lightsabers and Latts saw metal flying towards her. Once all the pieces are assemble, she open her eyes to see her lightsabers. Ling was happy to see her lightsabers and she was also happy to see that Ventress have her new lightsabers. "Now, we can train together but I won't go easy on you just because you are my wife." She said as Ventress smiled at her and they ignite their lightsabers then they ready their stances.

Aang was standing in the middle of nowhere and he knew this was a perfect place for him to use his new dragon abilities and he spread his wing apart. Then he took flight and he reach the sky then he shot lightning. The cloud turn dark and it started to rain and he landed on his feet. "I know that I will make Dooku pay for hurting my sister. I am going to need all of my strength to defeat him." He said as he shot another lightning in the sky which cause it to rain again. Then his eyes turn dark red. Maul was at the lava volcano and he was noticed that he was at place that will burn him. He sense a presence that thought to be one with the Force and he tried his best to find the source. _"Brother. I am here, brother."_ "Savage?"_ "Yes brother I am here. I have been watching you for a while and I am proud that you decided to help Rai with your former master."_ He said as maul saw a image of his fallen brother raising from the lava. He had a different lightsaber on his belt and Savage noticed that Maul had come a long way from being a crime lord. _"Rai have chosen you to be his general and he sense your potential as one. Now, let us see if you are able to lead an army to face the dark lord's forces."_ He said as he ignited his black saber and Maul ignited his lightsabers to face his brother. Savage brought his lightsaber down upon him and he kicked him in the gut but Maul use the Force to push him away from him. _"That's not going to work on me, brother."_ He said as he spin around to tried to get Maul off balance but that didn't stop Maul for using what he train for. Then suddenly he use the Force to raise the lava from behind his brother and Savage turn around to see that the lava was about to consume him but he use the Force to stop it. Suddenly, Maul came up behind him and stabbed his brother in the back to end this trial. _"You have passed the test my brother._" He said as Maul was about to cry to see his brother go once again and he sense that he will be watching over him. "Don't leave me again brother." _"I'm sorry but I can't stay here and I have to return to our clan beyond the Force but you have a new brother that need you more than me."_ He said as Maul let a tear come down his face and Savage vanished. He was never seen again. Rai sense that everyone was training hard for their final moments and his eyes turn gray once again.

* * *

**Wow that was good and I hope that you guys and girls will love this more than me. I have done a good job to this story so far. But next chapter will be the war on Coruscant and Rai will still be training. Ahsoka is going to be a Jedi Knight and so well Barriss. I am going to be offline for a moment because I have to do some homework for college and if I don't get my grades up I won't be able to complete this story. If you have question for me please don't hesitated to PM me on my profile. I will see if I have all the detail for a next squeal for you all as well.**

**Please Review =)**


	28. Chapter 28: The War part 1

**Hey everyone, I here to let you all know that there going to be a four part to this chapter and I will be working on a sequel to it. I have to discuss with my friends at home how this sequel will play before I publish it. It might take a few weeks to come to conclusion and we still debating on this though. Okay back to the task at hand, in this chapter Ahsoka and Barriss are going shopping to find some cloth their unborn children. Rai, Ling, Latts, Ventress, Aang and Maul are still training at the time being and Sidious was trying to make his plans to reality. Kiara still want to take over his body to Forge her new body. That all for now and let's get on with the story alright. Oh, I almost forgot to say that I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Ling, Aang, Jolt, Kai, Sonya, Onaga, Don, Donna, Liara, Kiara, Zane, Morra, The Chain Dragon, and the rest of the Dragon Council. Alec don't belong to me as well. She belong to egarcia513.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The War part 1: Unfinished Business **

Ahsoka and Barriss were looking for baby cloths for their unborn children and they went to several different store to find them. They manage to find one that does sell baby cloths. Ahsoka was looking around and she found a cute shirt that will find her unborn children. "Look at this, Barriss. Doesn't it look cute?" She asked as Barriss looked at the shirt and she saw that it had a dragon on it. She started to giggle and Ahsoka just looked at her. "I think you've hung around Rai too much." "What does that suppose to mean." She pouted as Barriss just continue to giggle and Ahsoka just put the shirt back. "I know that shirt looked cute but I just don't think that your baby would love dragons just like Rai does." She said as Ahsoka nodded her head and she looked at barriss for a moment to wonder what kind of child that she will be carrying. "Say Barriss?" "What is it, Ahsoka?" "Do you knows what your baby's gender is?" "Well no I don't. I am going to my screening to see the gender for myself. What about you, Ahsoka?" "I am have twin boys." She said as Barriss was shocked when she heard her saying that she was having twins and they are boys. "How do you know that?" She asked as Ahsoka put her hand under her chin to ponder for a moment. "It came to me in a dream or was it a dream. I don't know but I just know that I am going to have them." She said they continue to talk about their children that when their comlinks started to beep and they reach inside their pocket to find them. Ahsoka pulled out her comlink and she answer it but it her master. She didn't want to talk to him not after what he did to Rai and she never talked to him. "What do you want master?" "_Ahsoka? You and Barriss are needed back at the Temple."_ "And why should I listen to you beside that you shot Rai." _"Ahsoka, I am not discussing this over com channel. Just report to the Councils chamber."_ He said as Ahsoka ended the comlink and she looked at her best friend. "What is it, Ahsoka?" She asked as Ahsoka just looked at the cloths that they found and she took a deep breath. "We have been summon back to the Jedi Temple by the council. They want to see us and I know why." She said as Barriss nodded her head and they pick up some of the cloths that they found and they headed toward cashier to buy them.

After that was done, they headed back to the Temple to see what does the council want with them and they continue to talked about Rai and Aang on their way back. They made it back in time and Ahsoka saw Shaak Ti standing at the statue of the greatest Jedi master. Ahsoka was so worry about her and ever since Rai left, she been depressed lately. Ahsoka walked up to her and she stand next to her as she looked up to see his father's statue. "Master? Are you alright?" She asked as Shaak Ti turn her head to see that Ahsoka was standing next to her. "I am fine, padawan. I was thinking about something that's all." She said as Ahsoka knew that she was lying and she just looked at the statue. "I know in my heart that he will return to us, master. After all he is the chosen one and I know that he will never leave us." She said as Shaak Ti smiled at her and she felt better from the pet talked that had with her. They headed to the council chamber; but when they got there, it was dark and they couldn't see anything. Ahsoka and Barriss walked to the center of the room and out of nowhere the Jedi council member and Anakin ignite their lightsabers. Ahsoka didn't know what was going on and neither did Barriss but they both looked at Shaak Ti who had her lightsaber ignited and she was smiling at them. "The council and I had been thinking lately and you and Barriss had been padawans for too long." She sad as Yoda continue the speech and he was proud of them for their hard work and their teamwork. "Padawan Tano, and Padawan Offee, kneel you must." He said as he place his lightsaber above their shoulders and he cut their braids off. "No long padawans they are not. Jedi Knights they are." He said as Ahsoka looked at Barriss who was smiling at her. "Thank you masters. We will not let this go to our heads and we will carry the teachings of our master with us as long we decided to pass down their teaching to our padawan." She said as the entire council deactivate their lightsabers and the lights came on.

"We have received some important news on the whereabouts of our fallen Jedi and the source said that they saw a Jedi on Tatooine. It might a false clue to find Rai and Aang but we don't know that for sure. You and Jedi Knight Offee investigate this matter and if Rai and Aang is on that planet, bring them in to face their judgment." Plo Koon said as they nodded their heads and they left the council's chamber to the hangar bay to prepare their own fleet to find their love ones. "This is general Ahsoka Tano and this is general Barriss Offee. We are going to work with you all and we looking for two former Jedi that was accuse of a crime that never committed. It's our job to find them and return to the Jedi Order. I don't no one to try to killed them and I want all weapons set to stun. Is that understood." She said as all the clones stood at attention and they knew that they will have to careful to not to disobey Ahsoka's command. "Yes MA'AM" They said as Barriss was impressed that she was able to command so many clones to follow her lead and she was more impressed that she was acting like Rai but she knew that Rai was more of a leader to these clones. Then Ahsoka dismissed all of them and she headed to her quarters to tried to get some sleep, but Barriss want to know about the clones relationship with Rai and Aang. "Excuse me trooper, I have a question for you if you don't mind me asking." She said as the clone turned to see that it was Jolt that she was talking to. "Actually ma'am, my name is Jolt second in command of former general Rai and Aang Stone. I been assign to this fleet to help general Tano on Onderon. I am specialize in electric bombs and the generals had been like a brother to us and we would take a bullet for them. I just can't believe that the council would just hunted them down like that. Give me ma'am I know that I was stepping over the line but I needed to say it." He said as Barriss smiled at him and she walked a little closer to him and she hugged him. Jolt was confuse for a moment as he thought that she would furious when he said that the Jedi that hunted their our own are scum. "I am not upset that you spoke your mind about the Jedi council. In fact, I am more happy that someone would agree with me and Ahsoka for a change." She said as Jolt went back to his work and Barriss walked around the ship to get to know some of the clones.

She approched a group of clones that she never seen before and noticed that they was looking at her. One of them went toward her and extended his hand to her which Barriss thought that he was going to hit on her. "Greeting general, my name is Checkers. I love to play checkers and I am good at planning ahead." He said as Barriss shook his hand. Then several more clones approached her and they was happy that someone would've approched her sooner or later. "My name is Lee, heavy gun specialist." "Snow is the name and sniper is my game." "I am zen, I handle shotguns." "And I am commander Gren, I prefer twin pistols as my weapons," They all introduce themselves to her. Barriss happy that they had the courage to talk to her and they were friendly to her as well. Ahsoka was still in her quarters asleep and she had one of her dreams about Rai. In the dream, she saw that he was meditating on top of a mountain and she saw that he was facing her with his eyes close. She was wondering if she should say something to him but she knew that this was a dream and he can't see her. "I can feel your presence, Ahsoka." He said as she gasped for a moment but the gasp woke her out of her sleep. "It was just a dream. But I could have sworn that he said that he could feel my presence." She whispered as she held her legs together. She had tears coming down her face and she heard the door opening up. She that someone had enter her room but it was barriss who came in. She was worry about ahsoka and she sat next to her to try to comfort her. "Are you alright Ahsoka?" She asked as Ahsoka just couldn't hold black the tears anymore and she just cried into her best friend's arms. "I don't what I should do. I don't know what I can do. I know that he hates me for not believing that he was framed. What if he just don't want me anymore or the baby?" She said as Barriss knew that your doubts would come sooner or later. She let go of her for a moment to tried to put some sense back into her. "You need to stop doubting yourself right now. You have come this far with his help and he stood aside for you to get a chance to spread your wings. He love you with all his heart and he was planning to marry you. Now, you cannot say that he hates you because he wouldn't suggest to marry you if he was making you happy."

Ahsoka was surprised to hear that from her best friend and she felt better when Barriss was acting like a sister that she never had. "Thanks Barriss, I will needed that for a change. All I need to do is have fate that he will return to me." Ahsoka said as Barriss smiled at her and she knew she has her best friend back. "Anytime Ahsoka, I will always be here for you." She said as Ahsoka hugged her and then the admiral called Ahsoka and Barriss to the bridge. They headed toward the bridge to see what did the admiral needed. "We have arrived to Tatooine." "Thank you admiral, Barriss and I will head to the hangar bay with some troopers." She said as they headed to the hangar to pick out a few clones to go with them. Barriss noticed that Jolt was fixing a couple of bombs and she thought that he should come with them. "Jolt? Do you want to accompany me and Ahsoka to search for Rai and Aang?" She asked as Jolt stood to his feet and he nodded his head. Then she signaling him to follow her and Ahsoka picked checkers, Zen, Gen, and Lee. They all boarded one of the ship and headed towards the planet's atmosphere but checkers was getting excited for some reason. "What got you so excited?" "I finally get to meet the general for the first time. I heard that he and Aang had come to Kamino several time. I have been wanted to meet him and now I get this chance to finally to meet the man who train us." He said as Ahsoka knew that he was too excited for her taste. "I don't think that he wants to meet us and I don't think that he is even here." "Shhhh, don't say that in front of the generals." Lee whispered as they both shut their mouths and they looked at Barriss and Ahsoka. Ahsoka knew that they was talking about Rai and Aang but Barriss looked at her to tell her that they didn't mean what they say. When they touch ground, they exit the ship to take a good looked at the planet and Ahsoka handed them a picture of Rai and Aang. "We are to search for these two people not to start a fight with the locals." She ordered as they all nodded their heads and they took the pictures of Rai and Aang. They all separated to start their search for them and Ahsoka began to ask some of the locals the whereabouts of Rai and Aang.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant.

Anakin was walking around the Temple and he was thinking to himself about something. He headed toward the council's chamber to clear his mind and he made it to the chamber to see that master Yoda and Plo Koon was meditating. "Masters, I have a problem and I don't know what it is." He said as master Yoda open his eyes to see that he was right but he couldn't help him. "Help you I cannot." He said as Anakin started to get angry. "You can't or won't?!" He asked as Plo Koon knew something wasn't right about him but he rose from his seat. "Anakin? You do realizes that you are talking to the grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Now, if he say that he can't you that mean that he can't help you." He said as Anakin was getting more angry and he just went to get some fresh air and clear his mind. _"They can't help me and they are to wrapped up to find rai and aang."_ He thought as he went to the meditation chamber to meditate on his thoughts and deep in his own mind, he saw Rai standing over a dead body that looked like the chancellor Palatine. Rai turn around to see that Anakin was shaken in fear and rai stated to walk towards him. Then he back away from him but he was against a wall but he looked to his side and saw a pistol. Then he pick and fire off several shots at him. Rai took all those shots and he collapsed to the ground. He started to cough up blood and he look at Anakin for a moment to give his last wishes to him.

He mouthed some words to tell Anakin to take care of ahsoka for him and he close his eyes. Then he came out of his meditation and he sense that Ahsoka and Barriss would reported in soon. He headed back to the council chamber and he looked at the clouds to wonder for a moment. _"Was that a dream or a vision?"_ He thought as he headed back to the chamber. When he made it back to the chamber and he saw a hologram of Ahsoka and Barriss and they was about to give their report on what they found. "Anakin, it good that to see you. I thought that we might send out a search party for you. Ahsoka and Barriss was about to give their report." Obi-wan said as Anakin took his seat to hear their report. _"Barriss and I have not found no trace of Rai and Aang on this planet but one of the locals told us about a temple way out in the desert. We was about to investigate this unknown temple with the council's permission of _course." Ahsoka said as Windu and the others council members thought about sending another Jedi after them and help them. "You have the council's permission to investigate this matter, but the council requested that you two should wait for assistance with this investigation." Windu said as both Ahsoka and Barriss both nodded their heads and ended the transmission. Anakin was glad that she was safe and he waited for the council to make the decision on picking someone to go to Tatooine to assist Ahsoka and Barriss. "Then it is decided, Anakin Skywalker will go to Tatooine to assist Jedi Knight Tano and Jedi Knight Offee with this investigation." Obi-wan said as Anakin felt proud that his former master suggested that he should help his former padawan. "I will not fail masters I will do my best to help Ahsoka and Barriss. " He said as he went to the land bay to gather his team and he found Rex and the delta squad ready to go. They all boarded the ship and the ship left the planet's atmosphere and they put in the coördinates to Tatooine and they went into light speed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Drakeon.

Rai was meditating for a plan to defeat Darth Sidious and save Kiara without killing her in the process. Deep inside his mind, he saw Ahsoka and Barriss enter inside a temple that he never seen before and they are endangered because there was a dragon waiting for them. Rai recognized this dragon. It was kurama and he knew that he wants his revenge on rai for sending him back to the temple. Kurama knew that he will have to lure him out of hiding and kill him and claim his dragon power for his own ambition. He open the portal to the Chain Dragon's chamber and he walked in the portal. Then the portal close behind how and he notice that the Chain Dragon was waiting for him.. "I sense your disburtance the moment you arrive to my chamber. It Kurama isn't it?" He said as Rai just nodded his head and he was going to need the Chain Dragon's help to handle this matter. "I have to return to them before they become one with the Force." Rai said as the Chain Dragon sense that Rai have someone important to him that he still care for. Then he started to move but his bind was too strong for him to break it and somehow he was using a strength that was locked away for a long time. He broke free from his shackles and he rose high about the temple walls and Rai was amazed that the Chain Dragon was this huge. "There something that you need to know about kurama, rai. He is the most crafted dragon that you will never seen before. He will use you weakness against you in blink of an eye and that why I am going with to make that you will deal with him personally and make sure that your love ones stay safe from him." He said as Rai nodded his head and he ready himself for another fight of his life. But the Chain Dragon knew that he will be fight his new Dragon outfit and he alternate it into his old Jedi robes. Rai looked at him and he was wondering why did he change his cloths. "I cannot have you wearing that to meet you friends can't I?' He said as he open the portal to Tatooine and they walked inside of the portal. Then the portal closed behind them but Rai sense that this was going to be a trap for both sides.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine.

The portal open up and out came Rai and the Chain Dragon but something was a mist and Rai could sense anything. Then he looked at a pile Dragon next to him and he saw him collapsed. "What is this strange feeling I am having?" He asked as the Chain Dragon was having a hard time to figure out this strange feeling that affect him and rai but then he saw plant and it was the same plant that affected Rai and aang on Coruscant. "It's dragon spawn, A plant that is poisonous to dragons and half-dragons. I never thought that this plant still exist but how does Tatooine have it. It's nothing but a dessert sand." He said as passed out and Rai tried his best to fight it but he saw a dragon figure walking towards him and the Chain Dragon. "Well, well, well, look what I have here. A wrothless dragon and his pawn that come to my lovely home to kill me." Kurama said as Rai tried his best to get up and when he got to his feet, he tried to hit with his lightsabers but kurama simply beat the living daylights out of him. Then he use his own chains to chained them up and he heard voices coming from outside of his temple. He put his plans into motions and he lay out a hologram projector and he made it looked like Rai was reading the markings. Kurama went into hiding to ready himself to face his pray and he was going to kill anyone that come into his temple. On the outside of the temple, Ahsoka and Barriss was still waiting for the arrival of their support and they saw a ship heading towards them. Ahsoka sense someone was driving the ship and she was not happy to see that it was her former master that was suppose to be their support in their mission to find Rai. Anakn stopped the ship and he got out of it and along came Rex and the rest of the Delta squad. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Anakin just smiled at her and Barriss. "Ahsoka, I thought that the masters told you and Barriss that I was going to be your support for this mission." He said as Ahsoka was about to protest against it and was about to hit him in the face, but Barriss stopped her before that happen. "Ahsoka, please calm down. You'll might kill the child inside from stress." She said as Ahsoka tried her best to calm herself down before she accidentally kill her unborn child and she walked away.

"Let me tell you something master Skywalker. I know about you and senator Padme because Ahsoka told me everything. Ahsoka and Rai had been my friends for years and I don't want them to fall into the darkside. If you tried to upset her or if I expect that you're trying to kill Rai or Aang, I will make sure that your secret is expose to the Jedi council and the senate. Senator Padme will be put on Trial for this matter as well and you will be force to leave the Jedi order." She said as Anakin just looked at her and he knows that she was serious about this. Then he watched she went after Ahsoka and he started to ball his fist. They walked into the temple to see that if they can find some clues to find Rai. Ahsoka was looking around and she saw Rai necklace in front of a doorway. She walked towards it and she picked it up. Then looked at it for the moment and she noticed craftsmanship. _"This is Rai's necklace, he never leave this behind unless he is here. Okay Ahsoka, let the Force guide you to him."_ She thought as she use to pick up the trail of her beloved. Barriss noticed that her heading to a room and she followed after her and so did Anakin, but the door closed behind them and the clones didn't know what to do. They headed to an empty chamber and Ahsoka and Barriss both saw a figure standing in front of a statue, but Ahsoka knew who it is and she ran toward him to give him a hug. Then she fade through him like was he was a ghost of something and she tried to touch him again but this time she saw her hand went through him.

Then the hologram disappeared and Ahsoka was disappointed that she almost had him, but she walked towards a wall near her and she called upon the Force once again. Then she hit the wall with her fist and she cried to herself while Anakin just watch her in pain. Barriss walked to her side to help her up to her feet and looked all her best friend to see that was heartbroken that she will never. "Just (sob) get me away from this (sob). I want to go home (sobbing)." She said as barriss nodded her head and they headed towards the door, but suddenly the wall started to crack and when the wall fell, they turn around to see that Rai chained up to the wall. Ahsoka gasped when she saw him and she ignite her lightsaber to try to cut it off. Once the chain was cut, rai fell to the ground. He couldn't move and ahsoka was trying her best to wake him up, but it no good for her. Then she looked to see a dragon with chains all over his body and she also saw several plants around him._ "What should I do? I never seen this plant before, but it look like it's affecting him. I need to save him before it is too late." _She thought as the Chain Dragon tried to get her attention and Ahsoka looked up to see him. "Water…that is…the only way to save him." He said as Ahsoka nodded her head and she use her personal water container.

Then she dumped all the water on top of him and the water did it's trick. All she had to do was to wait to see if it work. Rai started to move his body and raise up to see ahsoka sitting next to him. "Ahsoka, you and must leave this temple." He said as he tried to get back up on his feet, but he collapse to his knees and he sense kurama's presence coming towards them. Ahsoka tried to help him and she was not about to let him go without a fight. Rai use his dragon powers to stop kurama, but kurama grabbed him and he toss him around like a rag doll. "RAI!" Ahsoka shouted as she reached out to the Force to assist her soon to be husband. She caught him with the Force and she ran towards the beast and she punched him in the face which caused her hand to bleed. Then kurama use his tail to knock her across the room and she hit her head pretty hard. Rai ran to her side and he saw that she was bleeding. Then Anakin looked at him and he was about to blame him for causing all of this. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and he ran towards the beast with full force. Rai looked at barriss for a moment and he needed to put kurama down for good. "Barriss, look after ahsoka for me if you don't mind." He said as barriss nodded her head and she went to treat ahsoka's wound.

Rai just about had enough with kurama's existence and he was going to use his inner strength to kill him. "What I'm about to do is beyond the Jedi code and I don't want you to see me like this." He said as he started to change into his dragon form. He ran toward him and Anakin was about to use the dark side to win this fight, but kurama was too strong for him and he threw Anakin across the room. "You think that you can defeat me. I am more powerful than you." He said as he was about to laugh, but he was punch in the face and he tumble in pain as he saw rai walking toward him. Rai was in his usual state with his hair spike out, his teeth turn into fangs, his eyes turn from green to gray, and he started to grow a tail and claws. Kurama was surprised to see that Rai had finally awaken his true power and they square off. Rai notice that kurama was trembling in fear and he that rai was staring at his soul from within. "You think that dragon form yours will scare me?" He said as rai disappeared and reappeared next to him and he kicked him in the ribs. Barriss and Anakin was amazed at how fast that Rai had become and he was able to get some distance away from him and he was about to put his true power to the test. He reach deep inside himself to find a way to put this fight to rest and he manage to unlock some new powers that he never seen before. These new powers was never been use before but one of them was used by Rai's father and he was going to use it for last. These abilities were called "The kiss of the sun and day," "The silver of the night and moon," and "Dragon's death mark." Rai was looking at Kurama to see that he was ready to continue the fight. He use one of the techniques to create two twins swords from the pillars and he ran towards Kurama with full force. He use the kiss of the sun and day to shoot fire balls to get him off-balance and he started to slice him to pieces.

Kurama was losing this fight and he needed to get the upper hand against Rai but he noticed that he still have his brother chain up. He was going to kill him and he was going to keep Rai busy for a little while. Rai noticed that kurama was planning something and then it hit him, but he thought that he was going after ahsoka and instead he was going after the chain dragon. Rai was going have to use his Time Stop to save his ancestor and he closed his eyes once again, but this time he saw a pattern in Karma's plans. He was going to use the Chain dragon as a decoy and he was going to kill ahsoka. Rai ran as fast as he could and when he got close to Kurama, he cut off his tail to prevent that from happening. Then he closed his eyes again and everything went back into motion but except the part where he cut off Kurama's tail. Kurama was screaming in pain and Rai saw blood pour out of him. Then Kurama roar in anger and he was giving him a death glare. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CUT OFF MY TAIL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted as he stretched his neck towards him but Rai dodge it and he teleported towards his friends. Kurama continue to roar as he tried to smash Rai, but Rai continue to dodge his attacks. Then he jumped in the air and flipped to the other of the room. He landed and he summon his dragon aura but this time the dragon was a little different from when he face Onaga at the white Temple. The aura was human than dragon except that the aura still have the wings on its back. "Sorry, you're not killing anyone today, because I am going to be the one that kill you." He said as his robes was half destroyed which show his skin and he use his aura to grab him away from the others. Then he slammed him to the floor and the floor collapsed underneath them. They fell to the second floor that was filled with water and Kurama came up for air and he noticed that Rai was still down there. Rai put his hands together and a dark fog appeared under water but it gulped the entire room and Kurama along with it.

He heard water dripping and he looked around to find Rai, but he couldn't see a thing. Rai use this as an opportunity to kill Kurama and he rose from the water, Then he walked on the water and Kurama was scared for his life. Then rai appeared right behind him with the two twin swords that he created from the his technique that he just learned. Rai cleared the darkness around the room and Kurama was looking around the room but he sense that he was standing behind him with the swords at his throat. "This technique is called the dragon death mark and now that I have you right where I want you to be. Do you have any last words to say before you become one with Force?" He asked as Kurama tried his best to get rai to let him go. "Please, I was just a pawn in all of this and I just want my freedom. I will give you anything you want just let me go. It's your Jedi way to let the innocent live to face trail. You are a Jedi." He said as Rai just looked at him and he remember what he just said to him but he remember what he did to him and Ahsoka. "You're right, but I am no longer a Jedi. I am a dragon master now." Rai said as he brought his swords into Kurama throat and blood started to pour out of him. The filled water and Rai jumped back up to the chamber that his friends were at.

Barriss noticed that he killed the beast because she the blood on his robes. Rai saw that Ahsoka's wounds had healed and he cut the Chain Dragon free from Kurama's chains. Once that was done, the Temple started to rumble and they was trying to find their way out before the temple crumble around them. Rai saw the hole in the ground and knew that the only way out. "We need to go now." He said as barriss saw that he was going to let them go in that. "Rai, are you sure that it is the only way to take?" She asked as rai shook his head and Anakin was first one to jumped in. Then barriss jumped in after Anakin and rai picked up ahsoka and he jumped in while the entire temple collapse. Everyone was in the water but Anakin didn't know what to do, but the Chain Dragon swam towards them to get them all out of the Temple. When the Chain dragon found an opening, he bust through the door and everyone was safe for the time being. Ahsoka started coughing out water and she open her eyes to see that Rai was carrying her like a bride. "Rai, is that you?" She asked as he looked down at her and he smiled at her to tell that it was him. When they got to the ship, she was so overjoyed to see him and she hugged him tight to make sure that she wasn't dead. "Okay ahsoka, you can let go now so I can put you down." He said as she let go of him and he looked at the Chain for a moment. The dragon nodded his head to give them some privacy and Rai was about to tell Ahsoka something, but Anakin came storming in between them and he punched Rai in the jaw. "That was for putting Ahsoka endangered like that." He said as Rai got back and he wipe the blood off his lip. "You're blaming me for putting her endanger. I would never put her life endanger." Rai said as Anakin punched him again. "I'm blaming you for all the things you put her through and you will be put on trial for this." Anakin said as Rai noticed that some of the blame was his as well. "I was not the one that push her out of an aircraft just to keep my secret." Rai said as he hit something that struck Anakin deeply and Anakin was furious now more than ever. Rai prepare himself for another fight and this time he knew that Anakin was going to kill him. Anakin tried to hit him in the head but Rai blocked it and he knee him in the gut.

Anakin noticed that he gotten stronger some how and he tried to Force choke him but Rai used his dragon powers to break free. Rai was getting the upper hand on Anakin and then he did a spin kick which sending anakin flying towards the ship. Ahsoka just had enough of this fight and she use the Force to push them both against the wall. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted as she use the force to tighten the grip and Rai knew that he was going to break free again, but ahsoka just let him go and Rai was confused for a moment. "You didn't need to take all the blame. I know that you tried your best to stop us for even entering that Temple." She said as Rai nodded his head and she looked at her former master. "Why? Why do you hate Rai so much?" She asked as Anakin looked away from her and he knew that he wasn't going to tell her. "I just hate the guy that's all." He said as Ahsoka just shook her head and she sense the reason inside of him. "No, you hate him because the council grew to trust him than you. Because he was the son of Kai and he was allowed to have an attachment." She said as Anakin tried to fight his emotions but looked at him and she sense the darkside forming inside of him. Then rex and the others came outside to see that Ahsoka was holding anakin against the wall and they was confused for the moment. Ahsoka started to walk towards him and she remove his lightsaber from his belt then she dropped him to his knee. "Take him to the holding cells and guard him until reach Courscant. There, the council will decide his fate." She said as Rex nodded his head and he told the others clones to carry anakin to the holding cells. Ahsoka was looking around to see that Rai was talking to th Chain and it was important, but she need to tell him before it's too late. She started to walk towards them and Rai looked at her and the Chain dragon flew to the top of the temple to wait for him. "What was that all about?' She asked as Rai just shook his head. "It was nothing but I need to go." He said as Ahsoka was going to think of a way to keep him here.

"If you want, we can go to other places so, you can be close to us." "Ahsoka." "Or how about you stay on Courscant, but we can change your name." "Ahsoka." "Or we can alter you appearance that way the Jedi council wouldn't recognize you." "AHSOKA!" "You're not leaving ME BEHIND AGAIN. I spent my entire life trying to move on but I couldn't. You are the reason I keep going and I never consider it before. You are my strength and you alway will be. I need you. Our child needs his FATHER" She said as she cried and cried, but Rai didn't know what to do and he knew that it was going to be hard for her to let go, but he didn't hear that last part that she just said to him. "What did you just say about our child needs his father?" He asked as Ahsoka took his hand and place on her stomach and he use the Force to sense that there was going to be another Stone to add to his family. "Yes Rai, I'm pregnant and you're the father." She said as Rai was happy to hear this wonderful news and that he was going to be a father. Then the chain dragon landed next to them and he was looked down at rai. Rai nodded his head and he looked at Ahsoka one last time. Then he kissed her and Ahsoka sense that he was going to leave and she also sense that he was going to come back her and barriss. She held on to him as tight as she could and she let go of him. Then they open the portal together and ran inside before it close behind them. Barriss was looking at ahsoka and she knew that he was going to be happy that he was going to be a father. "I told you that he will love you and the baby." She said as Ahsoka just smiled at her and she nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said as they boarded their ship to head back to Courscant and the Jedi Temple.

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**Sorry about that folks, I've been busy with some of my work and I forget to finish this chapter up but this time I will remember to not take this so long. I know that you all said no cliffhanger but I have to put another one in. I glad that someone of you are enjoying the story and it have three more chapter to go. Anyway, around May 17, I will be offline for a while because I am have a meeting with my friend about making a sequle to this story and trust this story will end before that happens. If you have question or want to add your part into this story please don't hestiate to PM me on my profile. **

**Please Review :)**


	29. Chapter 29: The War part 2

**(A/N: hey everyone, I am back with another part of the two parts chapters. This story is almost done and I have store more ideas to make this chapter more epic and more crazy. I know that you all will have a long wait once this story is over, but I promise other readers that read my other stories to complete them after I complete this. I would to give thanks to all of you for all your reviews and such but I would like to give out an noticed to all the guest that are on this website that are leaving bad reviews to all the good writters that put their hearts and soul into their stories. I going to say this if you are going to leave me a bad review, I am not the type guy that is weak and defenseless and I know my way around hacking but I use my skill to find the person that hack into my account and I trace it back to them and I beat them to their death while their love ones watch. So, if you are guest to Fanfiction than be a guest NO****T some jerk that is upset because you have no friends. I am the wrong person to be mess with. If you reading this now, I want you to hear my warning. DON'T FUCK WITH ME!**

**I don't own none of the Star wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Aang, Ling, Don, Donna, Liara, Zane, Morra, Onaga, Jolt, Kiara, Kurama, Checker, Snow, Zen, Gen, Lee, The Chain Dragon, and the rest of the Dragon council.)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The War part 2 Cancel Order 66**

Ahsoka and Barriss made it back to the temple and they gave their reports to the Jedi council. They even told them about Anakin attacking Rai that cost them to lose him in the process. Obi-wan was dissappointed when he heard that his former padawan had fallen to the dark side. "Where is he now?" He asked as Ahsoka was about to tell him, but she was interrupted by a incoming message from utapau. It was a female Utapaun was around her teens still. _"Greetings Jedi master of the Republic, I am Loma Lindorm the new guardian keeper of my people and I would like to request aid for the Republic and their Force because there is man made of machine that invaded my home world and killed my father."_ She said as some of the Jedi was being broadcast from other world even master Yoda himself. Loma ended the message quickly before someone noticed her, but they manage to trace the call from and they are about to plan their next move. _"Trouble that youngling is. Send someone to help her we should."_ Master Yoda said as the members of the council nodded their heads to try to pick someone to go and stop the separatist. "I'll going masters." Ahsoka said as all the members was shocked to hear that she volunteer to help the Utapauns and Barriss stood next to her and nodded her head. "No, this mission is not for you. If grievous is involve, then we need to send a master to handle him. We are sending Obi-wan to Utapau to handle grievous." He said as obi-wan nodded his head and went to the hangar bay to ready his fleet.

Obi-wan was still worry about Anakin and he was wondering if Rai can help him to find the light. Ahsoka and Barriss headed to Rai's old room and they sat there for a moment to meditated. Ahsoka was thinking about Rai and Barriss was thinking about Aang. They focus hard to find them but they saw something that they never seen before. It was a temple that had a room with a lot of people standing around and they saw them turn and face the front. Ahsoka looked straight ahead to see that Rai was wearing something different then his Jedi robes and he was weaing a dark sleeveless open-up robe that he his skin. Barriss saw that Aang was standing next to him with his arm folded, but he was wearing something different too. He had one sleeve robe and black pants. They also saw Ventress standing to them and next to some people that they never seen before. Then suddenly, there was white light that cause Aang and Rai to vanish and then they open their eyes to see that they were still in the Jedi Temple. "That was weird don't you think barriss." "Yeah, I think it was weird." She said as ahsoka heard her stomach groan in hunger and barriss tried her best not to laugh at her. "What's so funny?" Ahsoka asked as Barriss continue to laugh and ahsoka never saw this side of her before but she started to laugh herself and she like this side of Barriss. "You know something, it's the anniversary of the day that Rai came to Coruscant and the three of us became friends." She said as ahsoka lay back on the bed and she thought about the time they meet. "Yeah, I almost forgot about the anniversary when we first met him." She said as she raise up from the bed. "I wonder where did he go?" Barriss asked as she looked at ahsoka for the answer and she saw her smile. "He went to a safe place to get away from the Republic but don't worry, he and aang will return soon."

Barriss nodded her head and they stay in rai's room for a while until they got hungry and they went to ness hall to get them something to eat. Anakin was sitting in his cell waiting for his fate with the Jedi council. "_I have to get out of here and find that bastard. He will die for turning ahsoka and the Jedi council against me. He is the cause for all of this and they still trusted him."_ He thought as he heard foot steps coming towards his cell door and he rose up to see who it was and it was none other that Chancellor Palpatine (or should I say Darth Sidious). "What do you want?" "I'm here to free you of course. The Jedi council have decided to kill you." He said as Anakin couldn't sense that he was lying or not, but he felt his connection to the dark side growing and he didn't care if he join darth sidious all he want to see is Rai dead. "What about padme? Did you free her?" He asked as the dark lord just shook his head and Anakin assume the worst had happened. "I will join you just to get my revenge on Rai and the Jedi council." He said as the dark lord use the force to break the panel and Anakin was free from his cell. Sidious handed him his lightsaber but he made some alteration to it. Instead of blue, he got crimson red and anakin knew that he like this lightsaber. "You are no longer Anakin Skywalker. You are now darth Vader." Darth Sidious said as Anakin bow to his new master but then suddenly Kiara jumped into his body and tried to take it over. "What are you doing?!" _"Taken what is mine. I knew that you would waste the gift that I gave to you on Anakin. So, now that you are weak I will be taken your body as my own." _She said as Sidious lost all control to his body and his body started to change into a woman body. Kiara noticed that her new body is more powerful since she was lock away for centuries. "It feel so good to have my body back and I never notice that I have become more powerful than the Jedi master." She said as Anakin was about to attack but her dragon sense kicked in and she stopped him in his tracks. "You dare to attack your master. FOOL! I am stronger than you." She said as she shock him with her lightening and Anakin was in pain.

Then she let go of her grip on him and he fell to his knees and beg for his new master for her forgiveness. "Rise, we have other business to attend to my pet." She said as they went back to the Senate Tower and Kiara noticed that she going to wait until Rai show himself to her. She knew that he was gone and she can't find him in none of the system. "I am going to meditate on a plan to put that cursed boy to his grave. Then the galaxy will be mine for the taking." She said as she did an evil laugh and then she use her power to teleport them to the Senate Tower. "What about my training, master?" Anakin asked as kiara looked at him and she place her hand on her chin to wonder. "What should I teach my apprentice? I have many skill that no one have ever seen before and I can make my victim suffer for entirety. Do you wish to learn from your master?" She said as Anakin nodded his head to her. "Well then, I will teach you everything that I know, but I going to make this quick and painless." She said as she place her hand on his forehead and all the knowledge started to pour inside of Anakin's head. He started to scream for a moment and she stopped as she felt him adjusting to it. "I can feel the power master. I know what I must do. I must kill rai's beloved and make him share the pain that I endure when they murdered Padme." "Actually, she is very much alive but she will join the resistance to defend Coruscant. You must kill her before that happened." She said as Anakin knew that Palpatine had lied to him and now that he is dead, he have no other choice but to kill her. "Where is she? I must find her and kill in order to pleases you, my master." He said as she stopped him in his tracks once again and she turn him around. "Patients my apprentice, you'll have your revenge soon as he show for the showdown of his life and you'll be there when that happens. For now, we wait and train till he gets here. As for your beloved Senator, she is in the lower levels of the tower." "What about the Jedi here? Will they come here to arrest the chancellor?" He asked as she nodded to him and she lean back in her chair then started to laugh. "Let them bastard come, I have something in store for them. As for the ones that are off world, I think I am going to let the clones deal with them." She said as anakin went to the lower level of the Tower to find Padme. It didn't took him long enough to find her in her office and she was sitting in her office with some clones in front of the door. They was ready to take her to court room to be put on trial for having a relationship with a Jedi. She heard a noise coming from outside and she saw the doors open up. Then she saw that anakin was standing there with his lightsaber in his hand and she looked at him to see that he was alright, but she also his eyes was yellow. He walked towards her like a predator stalking his prey as Padme back away from him and she was scare out her mind. "Anakin, What are you? It's me Padme." She said as she tripped over on her back, but Anakin rise his lightsaber above his head and he strike her down with one swipe. Her screamed echo through the Force that alerted the Jedi masters.

* * *

Meanwhile on Utapau.

Obi-wan arrived to Utapau on time and he was in the hangar bay to ready his starfighter and he saw that commander Cody and his team was making preparation. "Cody, will your men being ready by the time I kill grievous?" He asked as Cody pop his clip into his pistols. "Just save some droids for us when you get down, general." He said as obi-wan nodded his head and climb aboard his fighter. Then the fighter went out of the hangar bay and he manage to get to the planet without being noticed. Then he saw someone signaling him to land his ship and he did as he was told and landed the ship. He saw that it was the same girl who contact the Jedi council on the Coruscant. "Greetings, I saw your ship and I know that the Republic had gotten my message. My name is Loma Landor. My father was Bane Landor and he was people chief guardian but that robot man killed him and now I am the chief guardian of my people." She said as she tried her best not to shred a tear, but obi-wan place his hand on her shoulder. "You have my deep apologies for your lost. I know that he must be proud on how strong his daughter had become." He said as Loma hugged him as tight as she could and obi-wan knew that the Separatist had gone to far to make a child lose her family. Then he noticed some writing behind her and he stood up for a moment. "What are these writing?" He asked as Loma turn around to see for herself. "These are descriptions of my ancestors that worshipped the dragon a long time ago, but the dragon knew that they was using them and they tried to steal their power for their wars against other ethnic groups. That didn't happen because my great great grandfather told our dragon gods to leave our planet before our people take their power and the dragons take him for his warning. they left to search for a new home and we never saw them again, but legends say that there will be a boy with the mark of the dragons on his body will open a portal and they will return to worlds to fight once again and I want to be there went they arrive."

Obi-wan was impressed that she know the legends about the dragons and he never seen a dragon before and he thought about rai for a moment. Then he heard a rock fell and he looked up and saw a droid heading back to somewhere. "I think that you need to find somewhere to hide and if you have warriors, now is the time to fight back." He said as she nodded her head and she went back to informed her people to prepare for a fight of their lives, but she whistle for her pet Boga and obi-wan was amazed that she called creäture. "This is Bo, she the fastest lizard on my planet and she quiet. She will get you pass without being detected and you might want to go that way in the shadow. I will gather my army and prepared for war." She said as obi-wan nodded his head and they went separate ways. Obi-wan took Bo and they went into the shadow as Loma instructed and they manage to get pass without being detected by the guards. Obi-wan sensed dooku's presence and grievous' but he noticed that Bo was acting strange and he look where she was looking at. He saw Loma's father's corpse and he sensed that the body had a holo-communicator in his hand. _"This must be her father and it's seems that he is holding something."_ He thought as he listen to the meeting and he saw that dooku had trouble contacting someone. "My apologies, it seems that my master is having a bad connection." He said as he tried to contact again, but Kiara appeared instead of sidious. "Greetings, my name is Kiara and I am the new Sith lord." She said as dooku knew that she was lying about being the new Sith lord. "Where is my master? What have you done with him?" He asked as she just laugh at him and dooku was getting angry. Then she started to control herself and she adjusted herself. "I have dealt with him and I have taken his place, but don't worry about that, Count. I have my own plans that needs to be put in motion, but I will count on everyone to put this war in our affair." She said as she ended the link and dooku was pissed that someone had taken his master out. He went to his ship to plan for his revenge on her. Then obi-wan pulled his hood back and he took off his robe.

Then he jumped behind grievous back and he knew that this was going to be his final battle. "Hello there." He said as grievous quickly turn around to see him. "Ahhh, general Kenobi; I have been expecting you." He said as his droids surrounded him with their guns pointing at him. "Back away, I'll handle this matter myself. I know all your Jedi skill." he said as he removed his robe to prepare himself for obi-wan. "Once you're gone, I'll be going after that sorry excuse of a Jedi you call Rai." He said as his arm went for two arm to four arm and he ignite four lightsabers. Oib-wan ignite his lightsaber and he took his stances to ready himself. He made the first move by Force push grievous but uses his metal claws to keep his balance. Then grievous spun his two lightsaber like a fan to tried to get obi-wan nervous and obi-wan was trying to find an opening. Then he brought his lightsaber directly in the middle of Grievous' lightsabers and he took the advantage to cut off one of grievous' hand. Grievous screamed in pain when he felt his hand was cut and he went from human mode to spider mode to escape. "Kill him! Kill him NOW!" He said as he got into a speeder to headed for his ship. Obi-wan was surrounded and he close his eyes to prepare for his death, but suddenly there was an arrow flying towards the droid and it hit the droid. Obi-wan open his eyes to see that it was Loma and his forces was standing above them and they was ready for a fight of their lives. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" She asked as they all shouted and charged at the droids army. Then she whistle for her pet to come to her and the droids heard something was coming towards them. Bo burst her way through the droids and she roar as she saw that her master was calling her. "Master Jedi, you must stop that thing from leave my home before he gather more Forces to overpowered us." She said as Obi-wan nodded his head and he got on Bo and they headed for grievous. Grievous was half-way there to his ship, but obi-wan wasn't far behind and grievous radio one of guards to stop obi-wan. The droids acknowledge to their command and they jumped from their post.

"Looks like grievous wants us to be delay my friend." He said as he ignited his lightsaber again and the droids ignited their staff. Obi-wan started to fight back and cut off one of the droids head off. Obi-wan noticed that they was trying to delay him from catching up to grievous and he cut down so many of the droids but he was too late. Grievous had escape into his ship and he saw that commander Cody and his troops had arrived to stop the ship from taking off, but they missed every shot. Then grievous put in the coordinates to meet up with dooku and the rest of the Fleet. All the droids that was left on Utapau was destroyed and Loma and her people won their planet back. They was celebrating and Loma noticed that obi-wan and Bo had sad faces. She ran towards them and she saw that they was carrying her father's dead body towards her. She had tears in her eyes when she saw her father's lifeless body dangling from her pet. "Father! I took the people to battle just you did and I want was giving up hope to see you again. But now, I can't see you and it's not fair. I am not ready to lead our people. You can't abandon me now in my time of need." She said as she cried in her father's chest and obi-wan had a holo-recorder in his had that was meant for her to hear. "I believe that your father left this for you to hear." He said as he handed her the record and she wipe the tears off her face and she play the message. _"Hello daughter, if you're watching this; then that means I am dead. I am with your mother now and I want you to be the best leader that I taught you to be. I know that I won't be around to see you grow into a woman, but I will be watching over from the beyond. I love you with all of my heart and I am proud to be your father. Take care and let the spirits of the dragon guide you to your destiny."_ He said as the message ended and she had another in her eye but obi-wan walked up to her and hugged her. "I am so sorry for your lost and you will have the Republic support with the rebuild of your planet." He said as she nodded her head and he headed for his ship, but she stopped him in his tracks. "I wish to come with you. I know that you have other business that needs take care of, but I need to warn the republic on what had happened." She said as obi-wan knew that he wasn't going to denied her request to tag a long. "Alright you can come, but who will watch over your people while you're gone." "That easy the elder that raise into the girl I am today." She said as the people all nodded their heads and obi-wan knew that she was going to be a great leader some day.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant.

Kiara sense that obi-wan was still alive and he was heading back with someone, but she remember the reason that the chancellor went to Kamino. She remember the code that activate the fell safe for the clones to turn on the Jedi and she contacted Commander Cody on Utapau, Cody answer his comlink to see kiara stand with her hood over her face. "Commander Cody, issue Order 66." She said as she smiled at her handy work and Cody started to react to something and he smiled at her. "Sorry ma'am, but that code doesn't exist anymore." He said as Kiara sense that something was wrong and she didn't know what to do now that the code was rewritten by Rai. "Hey general, I think that Chancellor had betrayed the Republic and he ally himself with the Sith." He said as he handed the comlink to obi-wan and she ended the link quickly. "Why didn't the code work? I spend my time search for a new body I should have sense something wasn't right." She said as she slammed her fist into the desk and then Anakin came out of his meditation for a moment. He watched as his master throw a lot things around the office. "What is it, my master? You looked trouble for some reason." He said as Kiara calm herself down for a moment and she received a call from dooku and grievous. "What is it?" She asked as they gave their report on their retreat against the republic and the Jedi. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Thanks to you dooku, you give the republic my whereabouts and now that I have no choice but to call all out strike on Coruscant." She said as dooku was please that he was going to send an all out attack on Coruscant and grievous was happy that he was going to collect more lightsabers. "It will be done, my master but what about the Jedi that are off world?" He asked as she put her hand on her chin to think up a plan to keep the remaining Jedi away from Coruscant. "Let them come, but they won't get pass all the blockade."

They were happy that none of the Jedi will not get pass their entire fleet and they was on their way to greet their new leader. Anakin noticed that something wasn't right here and he use his new senses to sense that ahsoka and barriss was heading to the Jedi council for some reason. "Master, I sense that my former padawan and her friend are heading toward the Jedi council chamber." He said as she was wandering what was they up to in that chamber. She used her hearing to hear their conversation. "It seems that we was betrayed by the chancellor and now the separatists' forces are heading to Coruscant to launched an attack." Obi-wan said as the entire Jedi council was to hear the news. Ahsoka was not happy at all and she knew that Rai was right to not trust the chancellor. "So, what should we going to do? I suggested that we tried to contact Rai and he might be able to help us." She said as Shaak Ti looked at her and she nodded her head to the council. "Even if we can reach him, he won't help us." Windu said as ahsoka shook her head. "You don't know Rai like I is out there training for this moment we need to try." She said as the entire try solve this matter. Kiara sense that they was going to find Rai and she was going to use this as an advantage. "That's it use your skills to bring him to me." She said as she sense that her entire fleet had come and they started to send out ships to the planet. Kiara was pleases that they had arrived before the Jedi council could stop her plans, but she sense that some of the Jedi had return to Coruscant as well. _"So, you all have return to your home for the last time. Don't worry I will make this planet your graves."_ She thought as Anakin sense that his master was happy that their forces had come to aid them. "Vader, gi and greet our friend and tell them to attack the Jedi Temple." She said as Anakin nodded his head and he headed out to greet their allies. "If you make it in time, I will be waiting on the roof for our showdown Rai Stone."

Ahsoka sensed a dark presence that was coming from the Senate Tower and she place her hand on her stomach to sense that her babies was about to tale form. "What is it, ahsoka?" Barriss asked as ahsoka just looked at the sky and she saw something was heading towards the temple at full speed. She pointed at the sky to get barriss' attention and barriss turn around to see a droids fighter heading toward the temple. they started shooting at them, but they jumped out of the way. Ahsoka reach for her comlink and she contacted the Jedi masters in the war room. "_Master! We are under attack by the Separatist's droid fighters."_ She said as she shown them the image of the droids marching towards them. Then the comlink went static and they all headed outside to see that they was under attack by the Separatist and they need all their forces to stop this before they are all dead. "We need to warn the Senate at once." "How, Our communication are out and we can't get a word out to them that the Separatist are heading toward the tower. What we need is to get all our forces here to fight this war and recuse any civilians from getting caught in the cross fire." Shaak Ti said as Windu just looked at her and he shook his head. "We are peace keepers not soldier and you need to know that." "For the love of GOD Windu, forget about the damn code for once and help defend the innocents." She said as Wndu was surprised that she spoke to him like that and she was holding all that anger inside of her for so long and now that she had the chance to speak her mind. Luminara was impressed that she was able to speak for herself for once and since her beloved was gone she had never told anyone about her feelings until now. "Ahsoka, Barriss, if you two can hear me; then I want you to bring the younglings to the underground temple for their protection and I don't want them to see this war. They are not ready to fight in this war and for now, I need you two to protect them until this war is over." She said as she waited for a respond from either one of them. _"You got it master. Barriss and I are escorting some of the civilians to the underground as well. Jolt and his team are hold off the enemy as we speak."_ Ahsoka said as Shaak Ti nodded her head and she ended the comlink.

She noticed that some of the Jedi Knights and Master was surprised that she took command for the time being until master Yoda come back. "What are you all standing around for? We have a war to win at this moment. I may not be a good speech giver but I know that we may or may not live to see a new world for us. We need to stand together in order for the younglings to have a better future." She said as everyone and the trooper ready themselves for the fight of their lives. They all saw the droids heading towards the temple, but they saw that some of them was shot down by some of the republic fighters and Shaak Ti saw Jedi master Plo Koon and his fleet had arrive to assist. They was surprise that one of the Fleet had return to helped them with this fight. "It's good the see you master Plo." She said as she saw another ship landing in front of her and the door open up, she saw all the master that was off world and even Obi-wan and Yoda appeared before her. "Master Yoda, I am relief to see you again and now I give you the command of the Jedi Forces to you." She said as master Yoda nodded his head and he walked to everyone and they was ready for him to them a command. "Fight to protect our home we must." He said as they all nodded their heads and he looked at Shaak TI for a moment and he smiled at her. Then he turned to face the up coming enemy with a death look on his face. The droids was almost in range of the Temple, but they didn't expect to see a lot of clones and Jedi all together at once. Master Yoda ignited his lightsaber and the rest of the Jedi order the same and the clones pointed their guns at the droids. Then suddenly, there was shot that hit the droid in the head and all the Jedi and clones charged at them with full force. Once they all clashed, some of the Jedi was shot and they took some of the droids down with them. Some of the trooper was fighting for their lives and they saw that they was gong to need air support. Anakin was heading towards to the temple to eliminate the Jedi that abandon him in his time of needs. Ahsoka and barriss sense that he was coming to the battle field with the others, but Ahsoka sensed a dark presence inside of him.

She ran out to the battle field to warn the others that he was not coming to aid them, but Barriss stopped her in her tracks. "What are you doing? I have to tell them that he had fallen to the dark side." She said as she tried to break free of barriss' grip. "We can't just abandon the younglings to tell the other, but we can use our link to contact them just you contact Rai." She said as Ahsoka knew that she was smart for all those years they've been friends. "I swear sometime that this is the reason why Aang fell in love with you because of that big brain of yours." She said as they sat down and they crossed their leg and they started to open a link between them and the Jedi masters. _"Masters! Anakin is heading your way but he is not friendly. He has turn to the dark side and he is now part of the Sith."_ She said as everyone heard that Anakin had become the enemy of the Order and they have no choice but to kill him. Anakin was leading the droids through the city and Satine saw that some of the droids had enter the city and taken some of the civilians as hostages and she was going to be next, but Tina told her that they need to go to the storage room to hide before the droids get there. Satine took all the stuff that they needed and she locked themselves in the storage room. Anakin sense that ahsoka and barriss was somewhere on the battle filed but he doesn't know where to find them. He reach into his pocket to find his comlink. "Master, I can't find my former padawan and her friend anyway." _"Patients my apprentice, I assure you that they will come out of hiding and you will have them in your hands."_ She said as she ended the comlink and he waited until they come out of hiding. Ahsoka noticed that some of the padawan had gone missing and barriss was trying to calm some of them down. She went to find them and she walked around the underground temple and she spotted Zatt, Petro, Byph, and Gungi heading out into the battle field with the other Jedi. "What are you guys doing?" "We can't just sit by and do nothing while everyone is out there fighting for the lives." "Petro, I know that you are worry about the masters, but believe me when I tell you this don't go out there." She said as petro turn around and he and the other boys was about to leave, but she tried to use the Force to stop them. Petro had one of Ria's smoke bomb in his hand and when he slammed it down to the ground, the smoke appeared around the boys.

Ahsoka cover her eyes and when the smoke was cleared, she saw that the boys was gone and she started to run after them. She needed to keep them safe, but when she got outside; she saw some many burning buildings and she spotted the boys staring in horror as they saw that some of the Forces were dying. Ahsoka walked to them and she noticed that they was worry about their friends. "I know what you're going through, but right now you need to return to the underground temple for your safety." She said as she saw that one of them had tears in their eyes and they all nodded their heads and they went back inside, but ahsoka sense a dark presence coming towards them. She Force them out of the way and she ignited her lightsabers to prepare herself. "I have finally found you, my former padawan." Anakin said as he appeared walking through fire with his lightsaber in hand. "I don't know who you are, but you're not my master Anakin Skywalker. You are a Sith that took the form of my master just to kill me and these younglings." "I am going to kill you just to prevent that child of yours from being born and I already killed my beloved Padme." "You did WHAT to Padme? You Murderer." She said as she heard that they ignited their lightsabers as well and she that Anakin was about to make a move but he did something that she never seen before. He shot lightening at them but it miss on purpose just to scare them for a moment and ahsoka knew that he was trying to toy with them. "Get back to the underground Temple and tell barriss what had happen." She said as they nodded their heads and headed back to the underground temple, but Petro stay behind to help ahsoka. "I thought I told you go back inside with the others." "And what? Let you died by your former. Sorry ahsoka, I can't let master Rai down because I let you died." Petro said as he ignited his lightsaber and he had fire in his eyes. "I can give a quick and painless death if you so choose I can gladly give it to." Anakin said as he leap towards Petro with full force, but ahsoka use the Force to push him away from the boy. The other boys made it back to the underground and they saw Barriss talking to some of the people that made it from the city and she saw that they was missing one. "Where is Petro and Ahsoka?" She said as they told that they saw Anakin was out there fighting them and she was shocked to hear this news and especially that ahsoka was out there fighting.

Then she grabbed some flash bombs to use for their escape and she grabbed her lightsaber for any droids that are in the area as well. She headed out, but Ganodi was right behind with Rai's old lightsaber in her hand. She made it outside and she saw petro lying on the ground unconscious. Then she saw ahsoka for her life and she noticed that Anakin was actually trying to kill her. Ahsoka use her skills that Rai taught her to defend a little longer and barriss jumped into the battle with her lightsaber ignited, "So, you finally decided to come to aid your best friend. Good, now I get to kill you both and I will get my chance to kill that bastard Rai. I will make him suffer just like he made me suffer when I lost Padme." He said as Barriss took to her stances and she was ready to fight, but she noticed that ahsoka need medical treatment. So, she thought up a way for them to escape with their lives was to use the flash bomb. "AHSOKA! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She shouted as she toss the bomb in the air and everyone but Anakin close their eyes. Then the bomb went off and a bright light came, but Anakin cried out in pain the brightness blinded his eyes. She grabbed ahsoka and they all headed back to the underground temple. Once Anakin got his sight back, he looked around to find them but he couldn't see them anywhere. Then he headed back to the battle to find his former master for abandoning him in his time a need and he sense that his master need his aid once again. Ahsoka was still hurt and she could only see the Temple again where Rai was meditating at and she saw that he was wearing that same robe before. She need to bring him home to help the others and he needed to know that the separatist had invaded the Coruscant. "Rai, where are you?" She asked as her voice echo through the temple to reach Rai's ears.

* * *

Meanwhile on Drakon.

Rai was still on the mountain training his mind to plan for his next move to face Kiara and he want to make this count. Then he started to chant the Jedi code and his birthmarks started to glow. _"I need to figure out what is her plan. I need to focus and figure out by clearing my mind. She may be strong in the Force, but she is over confident about herself. She probably would over power me with her new skills. I just need to come up for a alternative to defeat her and peace will be restore through the galaxy."_ He thought as he was clearing his mind, he received a message from Ahsoka from Coruscant. "Rai, where are you?" The voice echo through the sky and he looked up into the clouds to see that his home was under attacked by the Separatist and he saw Kiara at the top of the Senate Tower. She was waiting for Rai to show up so she can kill him and rule the galaxy. Rai knew that he needed more time to complete his last minute of training to face her, but he sense that some of his friends are endanger. He rose to his feet and he adjust his robe and he popped some of his bones just to wake them up. He felt the touch of his mother's presence and he turn to see her and his father standing there with a smile on their face._ "Are you sure that you are ready to fight this war?"_ She asked as he nodded his head and he saw a green light opening up and out came mother Talzen. She had some that was meant for him to have. "I have a feeling that you are heading into battle. I made this just to keep your emotion in check. This vile will contain all of your emotions for a while." She said as they started to vanished and he pulled the hood over his head, "So, the war has begun and it's calling me home." He said as his eyes change from dark green to grey.

* * *

**There you have people the last of the two parts chapter and I will make another two parts chapter. Yeah I know that you all hate cliffhangers but I need to end the story because I am working on a sequel with my friend that convince me to make this story. I will male the next chapter for Epic if you guys and gals don't want to take part in reading this I understand. If you have question about the next or want to add your part into it then don't hesitate to PM on my profile. **

**Please Review. Thank you all. :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Showdown part 1

**(A/N: hey guys and gals, I have return to give you the last two parts chapters and I will be working on an eclipse soon after I am done with these two parts chapters. In this chapter we left off were Rai was getting ready for war and he needed to have a plan to defeat Kiara and freeing her from her hatred against her brother Sean known as the Chain Dragon. He got to end this curse that was brought upon his families bloodline. Well, that's it for now; I can't reveal too much of the story before you all read. I am sooo excited to be ending this story and I will be have a meeting on May 17. at myhome with a some of my friend and we've been putting all of this together just for you all since y'all have been so nice to read this story and I think that you guys and gals deserve it for all you reviews and such. I don't own noen of the Star Wars character except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Ling, Aang, Liara, Kiara, Don, Donna, The Chain Dragon, Onaga, Zane, Morra, Jolt. Checker, Snow, Gen, Zen, Lee, Kurama, and the rest of the Dragon council. Alec don't belong to me, she belong to my good friend egarcia513.)**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Showdown Part 1**

Rai was standing on top of the mountain and he was looking over the villey to find Aang, Ling, Latts, Ventress, and Maul. "I can sense them, but I need them to return to the temple to plan our next move." He said as he felt something inside of him telling him to roar. Then he suck in the air around and he let out a big loud roar that echo through the skies to get others attentions. He open the portal back to the Temple to wait for them and once he was inside, the portal closes behind him. Aang was still flying in the sky just to avoid the sands, because he got bored doing ground training and so he decided to do some air training instead. He shot some lightning into the sky and he saw the lightening back to him, but he evade it. Then he heard a roar echoing through the sky and he knew that it was Rai that was calling him back to the temple of the Chain dragon. "It's time already, but I still need to train and control my new powers." He said as the roar echo again and he nodded his head. "I see. So, the droid army has invaded Coruscant and Ahsoka and Barriss are endanger." He said as he open the portal in the sky and he flew towards it and the portal close when he went through. Maul was meditating on the volcano and he sense that his fallen brother was still there and he cleared his mind to tried to contact the spirits of the dead, but he lost his concentration when he heard the roar that came from the Mountains on the North side of the planet. He saw the portal opening up and he knew that someone was calling him back to the Temple of Chain dragon. "I see, you call me back to the temple to plan our next move." He said as he rose to his feet and walked to the open. He sensed his brother's presence and he turn around to see Savage standing with a smile on his face. Maul nodded to him and the portal close in front of him. Ling and ventress was training together while Latts sat there and watch them train. She was amazed that they right equally match and they were not even tire from the fight,

"I think that you guys deserve a break for once." She said as both ling and ventress looked at her and they nodded in respond. They put their lightsaber away for a moment and they sat down next to her. "I've been meaning to ask Latts, why don't you train with us?" Ling asked as latts place her hand on her chin to wonder for a moment. "Maybe because I don't let to fight and I just want to remain peace and myself." "That's is a good answer by the way. I know that you scare when it comes down to our final hour of living. You don't have to be afraid of your destiny." She said as she kissed her amd ventress knew that this was the right time to pop up a question for them both. "Ling, Latts, there is something I've wanted to ask the both of you and I know that I am never the one with touchy feelings things. I just need to say it and you two have been there for me so many times and I am greatful that I found the two people who will share the rest of my life with." She said as both Ling and latts looked at her and they was wondering if she was sick or something. Ventress got up for a moment and she reach into her pocket. Then she took both of their hands and she pull out two rings that was meant for them. "I wish for the three of us to become Mrs. Ling Razzi Ventress Stone. Will you both marry me?" She said as they both have tears in their eyes when they heard that ventress was purposing to them. "Yes of course, I'll marry you ventress." Ling said as ventress slipped the ring on her finger and they both looked a latts to wait for her answer. "Me too. I accept the offer to marry the both of you." She said as they all hugged and kiss each other. Then ling heard a roar coming from the trees and she let go of them to listen to the sound. "Yes, I see they have arrive already. When will we leave to Coruscant?" She asked as the roar just open the portal to the Temple of the Chain Dragon. "What's happening Ling?" Latts asked as Ling held out her hands to the both of them and they took her hands and they jumped into the portal.

They made it through and they saw that Rai was at table with Mual and Aang. Ling rose to her feet and she let go of Ventress' and Latts' hands and she walked towards the table. Ventress and latts was about to follow after but they was stopped in their track when they saw that room had started to move. "I sorry, but you two can't enter this meeting with me. Just wait there for the meeting to be over." She said as she walked towards to her brothers and maul so they can begin. Latts and Ventress took their seat at the stance to wait for Ling. "I have call the three back to the Temple cause of the threat that invaded my home Coruscant. The Separatist had put this plan in motion for the Republic clones to turn on the Jedi, but they didn't plan for me to alternate the code and now they decided to attack Coruscant with their entire fleet and the Republic are defenseless against them. Anakin have finally turn to the dark side and he killed Padme Amidala." He said as Aang was shocked to hear that and he was even more shocked when he heard that Anakin had betrayed the Republic. "But how did that happen?' "His hatred for me have grown and he won't stop till I'm dead." Rai said as the four of them just continue the meeting to find a way to stop this war, but Ling had an idea that can be use. "We can gather an army to overpower the droids." "That would take too long for us. By the time we gather enough Forces to fight, Kiara will be more powerful to stop, but that is a good plan though." Rai said as Ling smiled at him and so did Ventress and latts. They knew that they would love him as a brother-in-law. "If you are looking for an army at your side, then you are in the right place because in this very Temple lies the spirits of all past chosen ones and masters. I can bring their spirits back from the grave." The Chain Dragon said as Rai knew that he was going to use the Chain Dragon's power to bring them all back just to fight in the war.

The Chain Dragon uses his chains to call upon the spirits of the passed chosen ones and Rai's, Ling's, and Aang's ancestors came out of the Spirit plane and they all had their bodies back. Then they all bow to Rai as they saw that he was the last of the bloodline. "This is all your past lives and your ancestors. The people over on the far side of the chamber is the Dragon Council." He said as Rai looked and he saw Zane, Morra, Alec, Don, and some that he never met before. They all approach the meeting table where him, Ling, Aang, and Maul was standing at. "We've been watching you for the longest and we are pleases that you are making a difference in this war." Alec said as Rai nodded his head and they continue the meeting and Rai had a good battle plan. "Okay, Aang, Zane, and Don will take out the droids fighter in the sky while Morra and the rest of the council take out their flag ship in space just enough to get some of the Republic forces in. Alec, Ling, Maul. and I will hit the ground assult and the Jedi on the front lines." He said as Alec saw a weakness in his plan, because she noticed that not all of their forces will make it in time to do the plan. "There is one major problem with this plan. We can't all fit in one portal and if we do manage to get through the portal, we been jumping from one world to another and the war will be over by the time we get there." She said as Rai tries to think up another plans for all of them to get there. "What if we create a big portal? That way we can open three portals for the ground assault, air support, and space attack. " He said as everyone was shocked to hear that he wanted to make three huge portal. "That could work, but we need to station three craster for all three portals to open." Don said as Rai tried to figure out which three crastor to send in and open the portals. "Aang, Maul, and Ling should go, but where is the main source to open the portals?" He asked as she smiled at him and he didn't really know. "It's at the Jedi Temple of course." She said as Rai was confused when she said the Jedi temple. "They can use the Force and combine it with the Dragon powers that they got and the portal will be open to these three locations." She said as he looked at Aang, Ling, and Maul for some suggestion, but they all nodded their heads. "Very then Aang, Ling, and Maul will go to the Jedi Temple and open the three portals. Let me just say this, I am honor that you have chosen me to be your successer and we my not seen each other, but we all have prepare ourselves for this moment. We are strong in the Force and we have come this far and we are not about to give it up just because they say that we are weak and we have noting, but I say that we DO have something or someone that we care. As long as their spirit live in you and you will be able to overcome any obiticles that stand in your. Are you with me my BROTHERS AND SISTERS! We will break this Curse FOREVER!" He said as everyone cheered with respect. Then he open the portal for them and they jumped inside the portal and the portal close behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant.

The Jedi Knight and master was still fighting the droids army, but they lost some and they were putting their lives on the line. Obi-wan had cut down some of the droids and he Force push them away, but he saw Anakin heading back to the Senate Tower and he went after him. "Anakin! What are you doing?" He asked as Anakin stopped in his track and he turn around to see that his former master was still alive. "I have abandon the Jedi way and join my new master. She had given me new powers to put my enemies to their graves." He said as Obi-wan sense that he had a strong connection to the dark side. "Anakin, you are a Jedi Knight not a Sith." "I am no longer the Anakin Skywalker I am Darth Vader and I have brought peace to my master's empire." He said as obi-wan just had enough of Anakin nonsense. "If you continue to serve the dark side, then I have no choice but to kill you." He said as he ignited his lightsaber and Anakin knew that he was going to kill him. "I have already kill Padme, but you can try my old friend." He said as he ignited his lightsaber and he leap into the air and he strike, but obi-wan blocked his attack and he counterattack. Windu and Yoda was handling the droids army, but they both saw dooku and grievous walking towards them and they prepare themselves. "I see that my old master is still alive after all the fight that my droids had put you through." He said as grievous started to laugh and they both know that they was going to be out number. Yoda looked at windu and he was going to have no choice but to have a full retreat. "Retreat we must. Gather our forces to plan the next move we must." He said as Windu nodded his head and he reach into his pocket to pull out his comlink. "Attention to all remaining Jedi return to the Temple. I repeat retreat." He said as the remaining Jedi and clones retreated back to the Jedi Temple and he took master Yoda and he had a smoke bomb in his hand. He slammed the smoke bomb to the ground and the smoke appeared around them. "Go after them and bring me their lighsabers." Grievous said as the droids went after them and they started to shoot through the smoke just to try and find them.

Obi-wan manage to hear the call and he push Anakin back and he jumped into the smoke. Anakin knew that they all headed back to the Jedi Temple and he headed back to his master just to wait for Rai. Obi-wan saw some of the Jedi Knights and masters made it out of the battle field, but he noticed that some of them didn't make it. "What should we do now masters?" He asked as Master Shaak Ti felt bad that they lost so many Jedi and clones on that field. "Go underground we must. Plan our next assault we shall." "I think that we should tried to contact Rai and Aang to tell them that it's time to come home." "Shaak Ti, I know that you are worry for him, but right now we need to stay hidden from Separatist." Windu said as Shaak Ti just shook her head and she knew that they won't listen to reason and luminara knows that she was right. Their best bet is for them to call Rai back. They made it to the underground Temple and Barriss ignited her lightsaber because she sense that someone had found their hiding place. "Put away your lightsaber Jedi Knight Offee. We have come in peace." He said as she deactivated her lightsaber and she noticed that the master and some of the Jedi Knight had return to the Temple. "It's good to see that some of you had made it back." "Thank you my former padawan. I know that you and ahsoka had to hold your own here to keep of the civilian safe." She said as Barriss smiled at her and she looked at master Ti to see if she was hurt. Then suddenly they heard foot steps heading towards the Temple and they all remain quiet for a moment. Ahsoka sensed something and she use the Force to focus on it and she saw a portal opening up. Then out came three hooded figures, but she wasn't sure that one of them is Rai. Something was blocking her senses and she had no choice but to go out there and see for herself. She headed outside without no one noticing that she was gone. Then they all heard gun fire on top and Barriss notices that Ahsoka was gone and she knew that she was going have to get her back. Aang, Ling, and Maul was pushing for time and they was pin down by the droids, but Maul noticed that the wall wasn't going to hold any longer. "I think that we should figure out a way to destory those droids before this falls ontop of us." He said as the idea rash through ling's head and she needed time for it to work. She put her hands together and she close her eyes. Aang tried to Force push the droids back, but that didn't helped at all and Maul use his lightsaber as a boomeraang to knocked some of the droids down.

Then ling felt a connection to her dragon and she spot a white beam which destoryed all the droids. "Now, we can work with no distraction. Okay, we need to take our positions in order to open the portal." She said as they took their position and they started to performed dragon starnces. Then they shot three beams at the sky and ahsoka saw them at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. She ran towards them and she sense that none of them was Rai. but she looked at the sky to see that the beams was performing a pattren. _"What is that? It looks like a dragon, but I thought that dragons didn't exist and they never been seen for thousand of years."_ She thought as Barriss came up behind her and Ahsoka turn around to see her standing there, but she was looking up at the sky. "I can't believe what I am seeing, but it can't be true. Dragons are coming to aid us." She said as Ahsoka just stood there silenice, but she saw some of the droids heading towards them. "I think that we should prepare for a fight." Ahsoka said as she ignited hers and Rai's father's lightsabers and Barriss did the same thing with her lightsaber. Then it started to rain and it took them long enough for the ritual to finish. Rai was still waiting on Drakon with his army ready and he saw that Ventress and Latts was nervous about something. "What is it, sister?" He asked as they both didn't looked at him and he just let them be for a while. "Rai, there is something that I needed to tell you. After this war is over-" "Let me guess, you decided to purpose to both Latts and Ling and you want me to give you away on your wedding day and be the one to plan for all this." He said as Ventress heartbroke when he guess it all in front of her. "The answer is...yes. I would be honor to all of that at your wedding my sister-in-law." He said as she turn around and hugged him as tight as she could. Then he read sound coming three side of the chamber and he saw three portal opening up. "Okay, everyone we only get one shot at this. If we miss, then everything that we work for will be lost. FOR THE REPUBLIC!" He said as they all cheer and charge in the portals. Rai noticed that the Chain Dragon was going with them and he grabbed Rai, Latts, and Ventress and he put them ontop of his head. Then they ran through the portal and Rai sense that ahsoka was near and he was going to leave her out of this fight once he make it through the portal. Ahsoka and barriss cut down some of the droids, but they keep on coming and they both was exhausted for using too much strength against the droids. Ahsoka knew that this was going to be the end of her and barriss, but then there was a puff of smoke appeared around and she heard a roar out of nowhere. "Barriss are you alright? I can't see anything." She said as she bumped into someone or something that was blocking her path and she looked to the side and she saw all of the droids was cut to pieces.

She looked up to see that it was none other than Rai standing in front of her and he use the force to clear the smoke that surrounded them. "Sorry, I'm late but I can make it up to you later." He said as Ahsoka came up to him and hugged him. "You're home that's all it's matter." She said as she let go of him for a moment just to look at his new appearances and she love how he looks with nothing underneath him. Barriss was surprised to see him as well, but she was looking for Aang and he appeared right next to her. "It's been a while hasn't it, Barriss." He said as she turn to see that he was in his new outfit as well and she like the new look on him. "What happened to yours and Rai's Jedi outfit?" She asked as Aang just looked at Rai for some suggestion on this matter. "We abandon them and the way of the Jedi, but we are dragon masters now until this curse is settle." Rai said as Ahsoka felt hurt that he would abandon the Jedi ways and all that he was taught. "I do hate to interrupt the touch moment between the four of you, but we do have a war to win." The Chain Dragon said as Rai and Aang both nodded their heads and they took the position. "Stay alive out there, Aang." Rai said as Aang nodded his head and Ling walked up to them and she hugged them. "You guys are the best brothers that a sister can have. Try not to died after this, because both of you are attending my wedding." She said as they both nodded their heads to her. Ahsoka and Barriss looked around and they saw an entire Dragon army ready for battle. "This will be our final moment together as a family and I am proud that you two have chosen me." Rai said as they smiled at him and he saw that ahsoka and barriss had tears in their eyes. They was going to miss their soon to be husbands and Ahsoka saw that Rai was adjusting his robe. "You know, I would have never met you even if you come to Coruscant, but I know that you'll come back to me and the baby alive. I wanted to tell you this, but I know that you are still trying to get your emotions back in order. And-" She was interrupted when she felt his lips touch hers and she had tears in her eyes. Then she held on to him as tight as she could and they let go for a moment. "I want it." "Want what?" "I want it to be perfect." She said as she handed him the box that had the ring that he was going to purpose to her. Rai knew that she wanted him to try to purpose to her again and then he got down on one knee and he present the ring to her. "Ahsoka Tano. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Rai Stone?" He said as Ahsoka was so happy that he got the chance to ask her.

"Yes, I will marry you Rai Stone." She said as Rai slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him. Then he spun her around and this made him the happiest man alive. "Well, since that is out of the way; we can head into this war." He said as they made one last preparations and they adjust some of their gear. "When will we leave?" She asked as Rai looked at her and he just let her think that she was going. The moment they finish setting up, Rai put up a barrier to keep Ahsoka and the others inside. "What are you doing?" "I am sorry, but you and the others can't be in this war." "Why not?" "Because this war is between us and the Kiara that's it. No one else need to died for this." "But what about us? I lost you once on Rori and I am not about to lose you again." "Just have faith for my return, Ahsoka." "I love you." "I love you too." He said as he walked off with his forces and she watch as he acted like a leader to them. Barriss saw that he was heading out and she was happy that she got the chance to see him one last. "Don't worry ahsoka, I am sure that Rai and Aang will return soon after this war." "I hope you are right about that Barriss." She said as Rai sensed that Kiara was getting stronger by the minute and he sense that both Dooku and Grievous are here as well. "Ling, Ventress, Maul, I am going to let the three of you handle Dooku." "What about the one called Anakin Skywalker?" "You lead that traitor to me." Obi-wan said as he appeared on the outside of the barrier and ling was shock to see him. "How did he get passed the barrier?" She asked as he just looked at her and he looked at Rai. "Please, let me help you. I am the only one that can take him out." He said as Rai was impressed that he was determine to bring Anakin down. "Alright obi-wan, you can stay; but you will need something else than the Force to beat him. I will give you some of the dragon powers that we wielded." Rai said as he gave obi-wan the power and it alter his cloth as well and obi-wan noticed that he was part of the dragon. Kiara sense the power of the dragon and she sense that Rai have shown his face. "Looks like our guest of honor has finally arrive." "Shall I deal with him my master?" "Yes, my apprentice but take grievous and dooku with you just in case." She said as Anakin headed to the front lines with dooku and grievous. "Alright everyone, this is our moment to finally put this curse to rest and I know that I spent most of my training to prepare myself for this fight. Most of us not make it back, but some of us will carry on. For freedom and FOR PEACE!" He said as everyone cheered and they charged towards the droid army.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

* * *

**There you have it folks and don't worry I will have the second part ready soon. This story is going good so far and I would like to thank you all for all the reviews that you send me. I am so most grateful that some of you would like this story. If you have question or want to put your part into this story. Don't hesitate to PM me on my Profile and I will gladly use your idea to make the next even more epic then this. I gotta go, I am having rabbit stew tonight.**

**Please Review =)**


	31. Chapter 31: Showdown part 2

**(A/N: Hey, I am here with the last part of the story and I can make plans for a eclipse. It will take some time with that, but let's us get back to this okay. We left where rai and his forces went to war. He had propose to Ahsoka and obi-wan had join their ranks to help take down Anakin. Kiara is getting stronger and she waited for him at the Senate Tower. I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Jolt, Liara, Kiara, Don, Donna, The Chain Dragon, Onaga, Zane, Morra, Checker, Snow, Zen, Gen, Lee, Kurama, and the rest of the dragon council. Alec doesn't belong to me, but she belonged to egarcia513.)**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 30 Showdown part 2**

Rai and his forces charged the droid army and they manage to put down some of the droids. Some of the dragons shot fire balls at some of droid fighters and some threw some of them to the Senate Tower. Kiara shot lightning to destroyed it and she saw that Rai was leading the attack. She reached for her comlink to signal the rest of the Separatist's army to send in the second wave of droids. "Darth Vader, I have to move to a different location out of range of droid fighters. You are on your own for now." She said as Anakin nodded his head and he looked at Dooku and grievous to see that they was laughing. "It's seem that your master have become a coward." He said as Anakin unleashed his rage on dooku, but he was interrupted by an incoming fire-ball and he moved out-of-the-way. He saw that rai was heading towards the Senate tower and he went after him a long with grievous and Dooku. Rai, Maul, Ling, Ventress, and Obi-wan was fighting their way through the droids. Rai tried his new lightsaber for the first time and he cut down several droids. Ling uses her dragon powers to blast the droids to pieces and Ventress use her skill to protect ling while maul summon the power of his rage to slice the droids in half. Obi-wan shot three fire balls at the droids and he like this ability. "Obi-wan! On your right!" Rai shouted as obi-wan moved out-of-the-way and he saw that Anakin was standing on top a droid tank. Dooku use Force lightning to hit Rai, but Ling deflict it to a nearby droid. Grievous jumped from a near by tank and he landed in front of Rai. "Ahh...finally I can get my revenge." He said as Rai put his gray lightsaber away and he ignited his two black lightsabers. "I see that you have some new lightsabes for my collections." "No Grievous, Rai is my opponent to face not yours." Anakin said as grievous just ignore him and he was get prepare for Rai.

"Have you forgot about me, Anakin? I am your opponent right now and if you want to get to Rai, then you have to go through me to get to him." Obi-wan said as he ignited his lightsaber and he took his stances. "I have already told you that you are no match for me." Anakin said as he leaped at Obi-wan with full force, but Obi-wan blocked his attack and he counterattack with his own attacks. Anakin never seen these attacks before and he couldn't figure out what style those attack were. Anakin manage to back away from Obi-wan to catch his breath and he saw him switch from regular grip to reverse grip. "Where did you learn to use reverse grip." He asked as Obi-wan just remain silence and Anakin was getting angry that he wasn't going to tell him. Grievous noticed that Anakin was being taken care of and he switch from two arms to four arms and he ignited all four lightsabers. "I am going to cut you to pieces and take those lightsabers off your corpse." He said as Rai just shook his head to him and he knew that grievous was no match for him. Grievous leaped at him with full force and he did a high attacks and some quick jabs, but Rai just dodge all his attacks at once. Rai knows that grievous was going to keep attacking until he do something, but Rai jumped over grievous and he used his chains on grieous to ripped off two of his arms. Grievous screamed in pain and now he has only two arms. "I knew that you was going to attack me with all four of your arms and I thought to remove the two arms that you have to make this fight even." He said as grievous charged at him and he was pissed. Rai use his own anger against him by dodge all his attacks and Rai was so calm to knew all of grievous' move. Once he saw an opening, he use his black lightsabers to cut his head and his upper body clean off. _"That's improssible! No one hasn't been to bring Grievous down. This boy is no originally boy. He is more powerful than me."_ Dooku thought as he was tremibling in fear at the sight of Rai killing grievous and Ling, Ventress, and Maul took this oppotunity to attack him while he was distracted.

Aang and the rest of the Dragon council attacked the droids fighters and the Separatist's fleet. "Okay everyone, we need to take out those flag ships in order more Republic Ship to get pass." He said as they all headed for any nearby ship just to take it out. Morra was able to take down some of the feet out in space while the rest of the air support was still taking out the droid fighters. "Aang, I have an idea for this but I need you to trust on this one." She said as Aang looked at her and he nodded. "Okay, I am all ears." "I am going to be the distraction while you and some of our forces go inside and take out the fleet main thrusters. That way, if we win that means that none of the Separatist fleet will not retreat." She said as aang was impressed that she planned this through and he selected some of dragons to go with him. Then she lead the rest of the army towards all the fleet as baits. The moment all the ship took the bait, Aang and his forces sneak inside the ships. They took out all the droids and Aang noticed that the main thrusters was heavy guarded by heavy druids. Aang knew that this wasn't going to be easy and he needed to end this now. He use his new dragon power that he develop and he combine force lightning with shadow mirror. He called it "Lightning Mirror" and he summon his shadow with lighting around it. Then the droids saw that he was there, but he was above them and when they took the bait, he jumped from the ceiling and slice the droids in half. Then he destroyed the main thrusters and he and his forces left. Morra was impressed that they took out all the ships and she saw that Aang was heading towards her. "We did it. Now, we must join the others on the ground assault." She said as Aang nodded his head and they all headed to the planet to assist the ground assault team. Obi-wan and Anakin was still fighting and they nearly destroy their cloths while Ling, Ventress, and Maul was still fighting Dooku. Maul use his brother's double-bladed lightsaber because Dooku destroyed his two handed lightsabers. "This is for torturing my brother." He said as he tried to cut dooku's head off, but Dooku block it and he shocked him. Ling noticed that he had his back turned and she use it as an advantage, but Dooku sensed her coming and he kicked her in the gut. Ling started to cough and Ventress saw that she was endanger. Dooku brought his red lightsaber down to kill her, but Ventress force push him back. "You stay away from her." She said as Dooku rose to his feet and he saw that she was protecting ling. Ling tried to get back up, but the pain shock through her body.

Ventress noticed something was happening to her and she looked at Dooku with rage in her eyes. Dooku knew that she was going to kill him and she started to leap at him with pure hatred. Maul stepped in between them to separate Ventress from dooku. "What are you doing?" She asked as he push Dooku back and he looked at her. "Your main concern is getting Ling off the battle field so she can get her wounds treated. Go, I'll handle him." He said as Ventress looked at him and she looked back at ling. She have no choice but to let Maul win this argument and she picked ling up then she looked back at Maul. "Make sure that he dies or I will come back and kill him myself." She said as Maul nodded his head and she took Ling back to the Jedi Temple to get some of the Jedi to heal her wounds. "Ventress? Where are you taking me?" Ling asked as Ventress looked down at her and she smiled at her. "I am taking you to the Jedi temple to get fixed up by the Jedi." She said as Ling just lay there in her arms. Dooku looked at Maul to wonder why he let them escape. "That was bold of you to let your comrade go like that." He said as Maul just smiled at him and he ignited his double-bladed lightsaber, Then they started to run straight for each other with full force and when they got close, they clashed their lightsabers together. Rai was waling towards the Senate tower to find Kiara and he noticed that she wasn't there. "I see that you're not here, but where did you go." He said as he used his dragon sense to find her and he found her hiding in the Senate Court. He walked to the Senate Court to find his enemy and he saw two droids guarding the entrance. He ignited his lightsaber and he cut them down. Then the door open up and there she was waiting for him. "Ahh...I thought that Lord Vader would have killed you already." She said as she rose to her feet and Rai just looked at her and he sense that she was different somehow. "Kiara, I am not going to fight you. We can end this fight without no one dying in the process." He said as Kiara started to laugh at his proposal and he knew something was about to happen. "I never laugh that hard in centuries and I think you just need to DIE!" She said as she shot lightning, and rai flew back and he hit his head hard.

"You think that I would agree to your terms on surrendering to you. I think that you need more training dragon boy and you will die here and now." She said as she ignited her lightsaber to tried to kill him, but Rai disappear and she noticed that he planned this. "Then I have no choice but to kill you." He said as Kiara use the Force to grabbed all three of his lightsabers and she send them away with her dark magic. "How are you going to kill me without your lightsabers? I on the other hand still have my lightsaber and I am ready to kill you." She said as she leap at him, but Rai dodge her attack and he use his chains to get away from her, but Kiara went after him and she shot lightning at him. Rai use the chain to change the course of the attack to send through the window and he knew that he only one lightsaber on him. Then he took off his robe and he throw it to the winds. "I see that you have nothing to protect yourself from my attacks." She said as she saw that he had another lightsaber on his belt and she looked at him. "I thought that bastard of brother of mine would suggest that you use the chain forge." "That's right Kiara, I knew that you would be here and I prepare the boy for yours arrival." The Chain dragon said as he appeared in front of them and he was destroyed the bridge between them. He looked at rai and he knew that he was going to die here. "Go to the roof and wait for her there while I tried to get some of the darkness out of here." He said as Rai nodded his head and he headed to the roof. "This is where we die together my sister." "No Sean, this is where you die." She said as leaped at her brother and Sean dodge her attack. "Didn't you learn the last time that you tried to use a lightsaber on me." He said as Kiara knew that this fight wasn't getting her nowhere and she thought about it and she had a plant that is effective to dragons. "But this time I came prepare.' She said as she toss the plant at her former brother and The chain dragon started to feel weaker and weaker, but Kiara knew that it had more effective to high dragons. Then she brought her lightsaber towards her brother's heart and the Chain felt the pain in his chest and he fell to his death. Then she went after Rai once again, but Rai sense that the Chain Dragon had fallen in battle. Then he ignited his gray lightsaber and he waited for Kiara to show up.

* * *

Meanwhile At the Jedi Temple.

Some of the Jedi masters and padawans came out of hiding to see that there was a barrier and they don't know how to take it down. Ahsoka was still looking out the barrier to watch the Dragons fight for a planet that's not their. "Jedi Knight Tano? Do you see a generator to shut off this barrier that is trapping us?" Shaak Ti asked as Ahsoka turned around and she had a worry look in her eyes. Then it took some time for Shaak Ti to tell that she was worry about someone and she sense that Rai was here. "I never thought that I see this day come. Rai has return and he is fighting out there with his life on the line to see that this damn war to end in peace." She said as she walked towards ahsoka and she hugged her as tight as she could. "I am proud that you was able to keep him in your heart for so long. It's funny really, I trained the son of a man that I fell in love with and I never had the courage to tell him that. But you told Rai how you feel and now, you are carrying his children inside of you." She said as Ahsoka was happy that she was telling her this. Then they sense that someone was heading towards the temple and they also sense that someone was losing life support. They saw that the person that they was sensing was Ventress and she was carrying someone in her arms. They was surprised that she was able to get through the barrier and they watched as she lay the person's body to the ground. "What are you doing here?" "I have come to request aid from the Jedi to heal my beloved." She said as Shaak Ti looked at Ling to see that she had suffer a broken rib and she was breathing too much. "I doubt that this is your beloved. You never love anyone in your life, so why start now." She said as Ventress started to get angry, but Ling raise her hand to stop her and she let her anger go when she felt her touch. "Please, stay with me Ling." "I can feel the Force calling me and if I join with the force, I want you to tell Aang and Rai to stay true to themselves." Ling said as Ventress tried her best not to shed a tear, but she just watch Ling trying to fight it. Then ahsoka knew that Rai would be devastated if he found that his sister dies and she walked up to her to place her hands on Ling ribs.

Then Ahsoka started to heal Ling's wounds, but this time Ahsoka felt her healing becoming stronger and Ventress was amazed that she was this strong, After she was finished, she looked at Ventress and she noticed that she was in the war with Rai. "There, I healed your beloved now you take me to mine." She said as Ventress nodded her head and Shaak Ti was about to stop her, but she knew that there is no way for her to Ahsoka's mind. "Ahsoka, be careful." She said as Ahsoka nodded her head and both her and Ventress exited the barrier. Then suddenly there was rift in front of them and out came three lightsabers. Ahsoka picked them up and she recognized that it was Rai's lightsabers. "This can't be right Rai never leave his lightsabers here. Unless, he had fallen in battle." She said she was about cry, but Ventress wasn't going to let her. "Don't you ever think that way, He is still alive and he is fighting to keep his dream alive." Ventress said as Ahsoka remember his dream and she nodded her head. "Good, now let us go to him as fast as we can." She said as both of them use force speed to boost their speed and they ran as fast as they can to help Rai. Barriss was looking for Ahsoka and she noticed that master Shaak Ti was watching over someone that she never seen before. "Master Ti, who is this person?" She asked as Shaak Ti just looked at her and she was about to find out herself. "I don't know yet, but I am about to in just a moment." She said as they waited for ling to open her eyes and she did, but she saw that she was surrounded by two Jedi. She was about to move until the pain of her wounds shock her and Barriss place her hand on her. 'Please, don't move we just healed your wounds. Now, I need to know your name." "My name is Ling Stone and I am the sister of both Aang and Rai Stone." She said as both Barriss and Shaak Ti looked at each other and back at Ling. "I am sorry, but I don't remember Aang mention you before and I don't remember Rai even having siblings." She said as Ling knew that was true, but she needed to get back to the fighting with her Dragons brothers and sisters. "Whatever, I need to get back and help my dragons brothers and sister." "Well, you can't right now because you need to let your wounds heal." Shaak Ti said as Ling just lay there and pout because she was forced to sit on the side lines as they have fun without her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Battle Field.

Dooku and Maul was still fighting each other and Maul noticed that Dooku was getting tried. "What's the matter old man getting tire already?" He said as Dooku use lightning on him, but Maul simply dodge it and he shot fire out his mouth. Maul tried to cut dooku's head off, but dooku blocked his attack and he force pushed him. _"I need to end this fight now and go after Rai before Darth Vader does."_ He thought as Maul sense that he was up to something and he saw two figures heading towards them. He thought that it was reinforcement, but it was none other than Ventress and Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked to see her two masters fighting each other and she wanted to stop them, but Ventress shook her head and they headed to the Senate Tower. Dooku took this opportunity to killed them both with his lightning and he was about to shoot them, but Maul stood in the way and he shot force lightning of his own. Then Dooku was shocked to the ground and maul walked towards him. "Why did you protect them?" "Because I made a promise that I will keep my comrades alive even someone that is pervious to them. Rai taught me that and I never get at first, but I knew it now and I made that promise today." He said as he brought his lightsaber down upon dooku's chest and Dooku was killed, but maul was limping and he collapse to the ground then he passed out. "The rest of fight is up to you, my brother." He said as he close his eyes to rest. Ahsoka sense something had happened to Dooku and she saw something up ahead and so did Ventress. They both saw Grievous' head and his body on the ground. "This must have been Rai's handy work." "Wait, you're saying that Rai killed grievous by himself?" Ahsoka asked as Ventress nodded her head and they headed towards the tower. Rai was waiting for Kiara to show herself and he heard foot steps and he saw her. "Hello, I have found you and now that our little game of hide and seek in done, let's get down to business shall we." She said as she charge at him and she started to attack him, but he dodge all her attacks. Then he use his chain saber to blocked some of her up coming attacks and he use his chains to hit her. Kiara dodge his chains and she use her dark power, but Rai saw something different about her attacks. "You're good with a lightsaber kiara, but I think that you need more practice." He said as Kiara started to get mad when she heard that he said that she needed more training.

"I will show YOU more training." She said as she leaped at him and Rai saw an opening, but Kiara was too fast for him to keep up. Then suddenly, he saw that she was growing wings and she was much faster than him. "What have you done Kiara?" He asked as she started to laugh and she summon a tail that grabbed rai's leg and she slammed him to the another building. Then she slammed to back down to the roof and Rai was bleeding from top to bottom. Ahsoka sense that he was endanger and she was hoping that he would hold on a little longer. Then she saw his robe on the ground and she picked it up and she put it on her. "You know, that robe looks good on you." Ventress sad as Ahsoka looked at her and she was confuse for a moment. "Okay, what's with the nice act? You never like me and the Jedi Order." She said as Ventress didn't looked at her and she was trying her best to hide her feelings. "I can sense you emotions and they have betrayed you. You're worry about that girl aren't you?" Ahsoka said as Ventress was shocked to hear that ahsoka was using her emotion. "To answer your question yes. I am worry about her and her name is Ling. She is my soon to be wife and I am so worry if she doesn't pull through, the baby will die. Her dreams is to have a big family with me, our second wife, Rai and his wife, and Aang and his wife." She said as Ahsoka knew that she meant that Ling wanted her to be part of the Stone's family. "She wanted a big family?" She asked as Ventress nodded her head and she showed her the ring and Ventress was shocked that she was going to be Rai's wife. "He propose to me today actually and I am going to be a mother too and so is barriss."She said as they heard a loud bang coming from the tower and they both looked up top to see that Rai was being held up by a tail. Then they saw a woman with wings and she was looking down at them and she smiled at them. "I take it that Togruta is important to you." Kiara said as she noticed that Rai was still passed out and she started to place her right hand on his chest to feel his heart beats. Ahsoka was looking at her with anger in her eyes and she was breathing hard, Rai looked at her and he was still bleeding, but he smiled at her and Ventress and he mouth the words "I love you" to ahsoka. Ahsoka's eyes was widen when she read his lips. "Awww, don't go asleep right now. Your beloved has come to see you DIE." "NOOOOOOOOOO!"Ahsoka shouted as she watch Kiara rammed her entire right hand into Rai's chest. 'RAI!" Ventress shouted as she saw a huge amount of blood poring out of Rai's body. Then Kiara toss him off the Senate Tower and he fall faster and Ahsoka was running to try to catch him, but Rai hard the ground that made a enormous impact crater.

Ahsoka was try her to hold back her tears and Ventress looked at kiara with pure hatred in her eyes. Kiara started to laugh and she looked at the sky to see that legend was over. "That's all you got my brother, you have entrusted your fate with a worthless child." She said as she started to walked away and ahsoka place her hand on he's chest. "No, you promise me that you will come back to me. Come on Rai, get we were suppose to plan our wedding don't you remember. You and I are getting marry soon." She said as Ventress place her hand on ahsoka's shoulder and she looked at her to give her full support. "I am so sorry ahsoka, I will make sure that bitch pay with her life for what to him." She said as ahsoka rose her head and she felt herself started to feel a connection to the dark side. Her eyes change from blue to gray and she rose to her feet. "I want her for myself and if you want to take your vengeance on her then be my guest." She said as Ventress nodded her head and they both headed summon the power of the force to their feet and they jumped so high to the top of the tower. "Ahh...more have come to meet their faith just like Rai did." She said as she turned around to see that ahsoka was giving her a death glare and Ventress ignited her lightsabers. "I am going to kill you and once you're gone, I will bury my husband." She said as she ran toward her and she her with everything that she got, but Kiara dodge and blocked all her attacks. Ventress knew that she used her anger and she watch as Kiara was teasing her just to get her to join the dark side. Then she jumped in between them and ahsoka knew that she trying to save her from the dark side. "Ahsoka, this is not the way for you to avenge Rai. He wouldn't never let you join the dark side. I rather die before I let that happen." She said as Ahsoka knew that she was right so she calm herself down and her eyes change back to normal. Then she noticed that Kiara was waiting for them to make a move and she sense that Kiara had summon up two dark presences that looked exactly like them. "I see that you two are shocked to see your dark half and now, you will have to fight for your lives." She said as Ahsoka looked at Ventress for some suggestion and she just shook her head. Deep in Rai's mind, Rai was still holding on and he saw his mother and father, Savage, and his teacher standing around. _"Where am I?" "You're in the abyss, my student." "Teacher? I thought you were one with the Force already."_ He said as she just nodded her and she walked towards around to admire his new looks. _"Do you remember when we train together young Drake?" "Of course I do, teacher." "And do you remember what you said to me that day?"_

Rai started to remember the question that she asked when he was little and he saw his younger self standing in front of him. _"I will gladly give my life to see that bridge built." "And why is that young drake?" "I will be the bridge builder to make that bridge for peace."_ He said as that oath made him realized that he is the bridge builder for peace. _"Yes, I remember now I am the bridge builder and I need to finished building my bridge. I am going to need the help of my family."_ He said as they all nodded their heads and they started to glow and Rai saw his inner dragon standing in front of him. He smiled at him and he extended his hand to him. Then Rai took his hands and he started to glow himself. Kiara was enjoying herself because she watched ahsoka and Ventress fight their dark half and she saw ahsoka was losing her fight. As for Anakin and obi-wan, they was still fight and Anakin sense that Rai was dead. "I believed that your savor is silence." He said as obi-wan sense what he mean. "Oh no, Rai!" He said as Anakin use this distraction by force pushing him towards a nearby building and he dropped the building down upon him. Then Anakin return to his master and he saw his former padawan and his enemy fight two dark figures while his master just watch them. "I see that you dealt with your former master." She said as Anakin bow to her and she told him to rise and watch them fight. Then suddenly there was a bright light that shot up to the sky and she turned around to see that there was a body floating to the top of the tower. "That is impossible! I killed you. How are you still alive?" She said as Anakin prepare to fight him, but Rai used the force to slammed him to the ground and he destroyed the dark clones with one swipe. Ahsoka turned around to see that Rai was alive and Ventress was happy that he was alive. "Kiara Stone, you have disrupted the balance of the world." He said as a thousand voices was talking at the same time and Kiara was shocked that she heard her father's voice in the mix. "Father?" She said as she saw a image of her and Sean's father. standing in front of her and he started to disappear. "No, Father come back!" She shouted as she realized what she was doing and she looked at Rai. "How DARE YOU! I will killed and send you to HELL!" She said as she ignited her lightsaber and she charge at him, but Rai shot a bright beam at her which send her flying backwards. "I am going to end this once and for all." He said as he channel all his power into his chain saber and Kiara was worry that he was going to kill her. She started to shoot lightning at him, but the lightning just bounce off him and Anakin woke up to see that his master was in trouble. He knew that he needs to protect his master and he started to run towards her. Kiara continue to shoot lightning at him, but Rai was still continue to charge forward and he extended his lightsaber towards her heart. Then Anakin jumped in front of Rai's assault and both him and Kiara was stabbed in the heart. Kiara smiled at Rai and she started to glow. Then Rai pulled his chain saver out of them.

"Thank you, I can finally join my family to the Force." She said as Rai started to change back to normal and he looked at her. "I am sorry, bur you left me no choice." "Yes, I see that the blood of my family runs inside of you and you are right about me there was some good in me. I hated my brother for so long and I killed him with my own hands." She said as Rai smiled at her and he use the Force to send her with her family. "Before I go, I will remove the curse that I brought upon your families bloodline." She said as she use what was left of her powers. There was a glow and she place her hand on Rai's dragons birthmarks. He started to glow once again and he started to walked towards the edge of the Senate Tower, but Ahsoka stopped him in his track and she held on to him. "What are you doing?" "I have to go to them and break the curse that was brought upon us. I am sorry ahsoka it's the only way." He said as he started to float towards the sky and Ahsoka just watch as he shot a beam of light. Then the beam went towards the nearby dragons and Aang saw a beam heading towards him Then he felt his connection to his dragon starting to slipped and he felt normal. Ling felt her connection to her dragon side slipping away from her as well, but she felt her pregnant side coming back to her. All the dragons that helped them was free and they become one with the Force. After Rai was done freeing the dragons, he felt his birthmarks started to fade away and he saw his dragon half and he nodded his head. Then Rai floated back to the ground and both Ahsoka and ventress caught him and they place safely to the ground. Everyone was looking at the sky and they saw that the droids was deactivated. "Did we win the war?" Ganodi asked as Petro and the other looked around to find Rai or Ahsoka around. Then they sense five people headed towards the Temple. And they looked at the horizon to see Rai being helped by Ahsoka and Ventress and Obi-wan helped maul walked. "It's master Rai! He defeated the dark lord!" Kattooni shouted as they all started to cheer for them and both Ahsoka and Ventress looked at Rai and they smiled. "Well, looks like you're not a wanted man anymore." Ahsoka said as he raise his lightsaber towards the sky and he looked at his friends and he smiled.

* * *

**Well, there you all have it this chapter is over and I am so proud of myself that I took my time to finished this second part chapter. I think that I deserved a cookie for all the hard work that I done. I will make plans for as Eclipse for you all to know what happened to Ahsoka, Rai, Aang, Barriss, Ling, Ventress, and Latts. You guys are awesome and you have been so caring for this story. If you all have question or what to give me some ideas for the Eclipse don't hesitated to PM me on my profile. I think I should make some cupcakes for a well deserved snack. Bye for now.**

**Please Review =)**


	32. Chapter 32: Epilogue

**(A/N: Here is it everyone the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank you all for taking your hard time to read this story from start to finished and for all the reviews I have been getting. You guys are awesome. I will be having a meet on May 17, from 8:00am to 10:00pm with some of my friends that suggested that I make a sequel. I haven't put a lot thought into this, but that is why I am having meeting with them about it and if you like to attend the meeting please don't hesitate to PM me of my profile. Let's get it started! Oh I almost forgot to say I don't own none of the Star Wars characters except for Rai, Kai, Sonya, Liara, Kiara, Kurama, Don, Zane, Morra, Donna, Zen, Checkers, Gen, Lee, Aang, Ling, Snow, Jolt, The Chain Dragon, and the rest of the Dragon counil. Alec don't belong to me, but she belong to egarcia513.)**

**enjoy =)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two months has passed since the death of both Kiara and Anakin and everyone had built what was loss to them. The Separatist had sigin a peace treaty between them and the Republic. They gave Anakin a proper burial and there was Rai standing over his father's grave. He was wearing a dark robe and he had his four lightsabers at his side. He was enjoying see his father's grave again and he sensed someone was coming towards him. It was none other than his padawan and she was looking for him. "Woah, slow down Ganodi." He said as she took a deep breath and she looked at him. "I have been looking every where for you master. The Jedi council requested your presence in the Council's chamber." "I will go to the Jedi council chamber, but you do know that I am not your master anymore?" "I don't care if you're my father, but you are still my master through the end." She said as Rai headed towards the chamber and he sense that something was urgent. It didn't took him long enough to reach the chamber. The entire council was waiting for him and they saw that he had arrive. "You have summon me masters?" He askeda as they all nodded their heads and he walked inside. "Rai, it has come to our attention that you was the one that brought peace throughout the galaxy. I would like to weclome you back to the Jedi Order as the Jedi master once again." Windu said as he extended his hand to Rai and Rai just looked at them to see that they was serious about letting him back into the Jedi Order. "I am honor, but I don't know if I can trust you again." He said as Shaak Ti rose from her seat and she walked towards them. "You have every right to not trust us because we decided to exile you for a crime that you never committed." She said as Rai looked at her and he knew that she was right and he knew that he need to keep Ahsoka in the Jedi Order.

"Alright, I will come back to the Jedi Order, but on one condition." He said as Shaak Ti just smiled at him and she was waiting for the council to hear his terms. "What is your terms Rai Stone?" "Katooni should be trained under Ahsoka Tano, Gungi should be trained under Asajj Ventress, Zatt should be trained under Barriss Offee, Petro should be trained under Aang Stone, and Byph should be trained under Ling Stone. And throw in the right to have an attachment for Barriss Offee" He said as everyone was shocked that he suggested that the younglings should be trained in the way of the Jedi Knight. "Are you sure there is no other reason for you to return?" "Accept these terms or I will not return to the JedI Order." He said as the entire council spoke among themselves and master Yoda knew that this was the only way for Rai to return among his Jedi brothers and sisters. "Agree to your terms the council does. Back to the Order you are weclome." "Thank you master and now, if you don't mind I have a wedding to attend to and if you want to join us, you can attend it." "Return to you task you shall." He said as Rai bow to them and he headed out to tell the news to the others. "I can't believed that he would suggested that these younglings train under these five people." Windu said as both Shaak Ti and Luminara chuckles for a little bit. _"He has become a remarkable man. I wish you could see him right now and he brought peace to the galaxy. Kai, your son has teach my heart just like you did all those years ago. I will continue to watch over him to keep the legacy alive."_ She thought as Rai went to new home on the outside of the Jedi temple to check on his brother. Aang had trouble tying his sash round his waist. "Trouble with sash tying?" He asked as Aang nodded his head and Rai helped him. "You know I wouldn't have done this if you two." He said as Aang looked at him and smiled at him.

"I surprised that it took us this long to defeat the dark lord and now, you, me, ventress, latts, Ling, barriss, and ahsoka are getting marry. I can't believe this is happening to us. I remember the time we met. You were always wanted to help people before you help yourself." Aang said as they looked outside to their moments. Ventress notice that the boys was looking out the window and she was happy to see them and she walked to them. "Five credits for your thoughts." She said as they turn to see her leaning against the wall. They both just nodded their heads and she stood next to them. "We was just remembering the old days that's all." Rai said as Ventress had some old memories that she don't want to remember. "I wish I can remember my good old days, but all I remember is me being torture by dooku." She said as both Aang and Rai just looked at her and they shook their heads. "That's not true, you have Ling and Latts to help you to have good memories." "Aang is right, I didn't know nothing about myself if is wasn't for him, ling, barriss, and ahsoka." Rai said as Ventress knew that they was tell her the truth. Then they headed to the towards the main room to wait for their beloved wives to come out. Ventress sensed that the entire Jedi Order was here and the senate. "Why are they staring at me?" "Maybe they think that you are our brides." Aang said as he tried his best to not to laugh and Rai knew that he was going to see ventress blushed. "Come on you two, we are here now take your positions." Rai said as they separated. Aang on the right, Rai in the middle, and Ventress on the left. Ahsoka was nervous and she was about to leave, but Barriss stopped her. "What are you doing, ahsoka?" She asked as Ahsoka turn around to see her best friend and she was trying to act like she was just looking. "I was about to-" "Leave Rai at the altar. Ahsoka, you are the love of his life and you are everything to him." She said as Ahsoka calm herself down and she looked at Shaak Ti with her wedding dress. Ahsoka knew that this was going to be the most happiest memories of her life. Ling have trouble with thoughts and she just stood there and ahsoka walked up to her. "Are you alright, Ling?" She asked as Ling turn around to see that ahsoka looking beautiful in her wedding dress. "Huh...oh yes I'm fine. I was just remembering something." "About what?" 'When me, aang, and him first met." Ling said as Ahsoka remember when she first met Rai herself.

"I see what you mean. I used to hate him and now I am getting marry to him. If it's weren't for you and aang bring him back to me, I wouldn't have to courage to love him." She said as she hugged Ling as tight as she could and Ling hugged her back. "Hey, don't we get a hug?" Latts said as they laugh and Ling hugged her and so did ahsoka. They all hugged each other and Shaak Ti and Luminara was waiting for them. Then everyone rose to their feet to them walking in the room and Ventress, Aang, and Rai looked at the entrance and they saw their lovely wives coming towards them. Ahsoka stand next to Rai, Barriss stand next to Aang, and Latts and Ling stand next to Ventress. Maul was their pastor and he was happy to see them all together. "Greetings, we are gather here today to united these lovely people in holy matrimony. I believed that they have written their vows." He said as Ahsoka looked at Rai, Barriss looked at Aang, and Latts looked at ling and Ventress to wait for either of them to speak their vows. "Barriss Offee, you are my precious heart that I want to keep safe and I know that I have a long way to become a father. I am proud to have you in my life." Aang said as Barriss tried her best to hold back the tears. Then it was Ventress' turn to speak and she was nervous about doing this, but she needed to say them. "Ling, Latts, I never known anything about love until the two of you show it to me. I felt stronger when you two guide away from the darkness." She said as both Latts and Ling couldn't hold their tears. Rai knew that both Ventress and Aang wrote their vows perfectly. "I don't know if I can top their vow, but let's see if I can. I remember when we first day we met and you hated me back then, but I learned to deal with it and I remember telling you how much I love you. I know that I put my life on the line to see you safe. You are my soul keeper that kept my from becoming one with the force." He said as ahsoka smiled at him and she had a tear in her eyes. Then it was the girls turn to get their vows and Maul just looked at them with a smile on his face. "Rai, I stand here today in front of the man I love with all my heart and soul. I always wanted to be there for you when you needed the most to help you through the hard times and I noticed that you have become a strong man and I wanted to become strong too, but you spent every day training without giving yourself a break and I watch you take shot after shot when someone or something tries to hurt me. I watched you die not once, but twice in my arms and I wanted nothing else to do with my life as long as you are there with me." She said as Rai just smiled at her and Barriss just watched as they held each other hands. It was her turn to say her vows to Aang and she was nervous. "Aang, I remember when I met you my heart melted and I saw how you fight every day with Rai. You are my sword and shield and I am your treasure. I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you."

Then Ling knew that barriss was going to be nervous when she said that last part and now it was her turn to say her vows. "Ventress and Latts, you two have been with me for so long I never could have ask for two perfect wives. My brothers and I have been through battles after battles to save this galaxy, but they tend to get on my nerves a lot and I sometimes act like a child." She said as she sense that both Rai and Aang was looking at her with "Are you serious? You still act like a child" look and she gave them "You better not say anything or I will hurt you" look. "Thanks to the two of you, I was able to find the two most beautiful people that means the world to me." She said as she turn to face Maul and he just at them all and he noticed that they had change his life around. "Now, I would like say thank you to the most person here that helped me find my true path into this world. Rai Stone, you are that person. Do you take Ahsoka Tano as your lawful wedded wife?" "I do." Rai said as he heard her former master started to cry. "And do you Ahsoka Tano, take Rai Stone as your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." She said as he turn to face Aang and barriss. "Do you Aang Stone, take Barriss Offee as your lawful wedded wife?" "I do." Aang said as he smiled at her and he spotted petro and the other holding back their tears. "And do you Barriss Offee, take Aang Stone as your lawful wedded hushand?" "I do." She said as she wiped her tears and Maul turn to the three women that stand before him. "Do you Asajj Ventress, take Ling Stone and Latts Razzi as your lawful wedded wives?" "I do." She said as she looked at them and she smiled. "And do you Ling Stone, take Latts Razzi and Asajj Ventress as your lawful wedded wives?" "I do." "And do you Latts, take Ling Stone and Asajj Ventress as your lawful wedded-" "Yeah, yeah, I do. Can we move on with this because my legs are falling asleep." She said as Maul nodded his head and he walked to the front of the altar. "Then by the power envested in me of the peace treaty between Jedi and Sith, I pronounce you all husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides and may the Force be with you." He said as Rai kissed ahsoka, Aang kissed Barriss, and Ling kissed both Ventress and Latts and everyone rose to their feet and cheer for them. Then they all walked down the aisle together and Ahsoka saw katooni, ganodi, petro, gungi, byph, and zatt are walking with them. "Rai? Why are the younglings and your padawan are walking with us?" She said as Rai had a smile on his face and he didn't answer her question. When they made it outside, they started to celebrate their wedding. Petro and the others approached them, but ganodi stand next to her master. "Okay, it's time I tell why the younglings or should I say padawans are here. I have assign each of them to you." He said as they all looked at him to see if he was serious and he stood up for a moment to pair them up.

"Ahsoka, you'll be training Katooni. Barriss, you'll be training Zatt. Aang, you'll be training Petro. Ling, you'll be training Byph. And Asajj, you'll be training Gungi." He said as Ventress was confuse to find which youngling is Gungi. "Ummm, which one is gungi?" She asked as Rai place his hand on gungi's back just to gentle push him forward to present himself to his new master. Ling was shocked that her wife will be training a wookiee and she was jealous. "A WOOKIEE?! That is rare a wookiee can be force sentative. I demand a switch." "No way ling, this one is all mine and he's kind of cute just looking at him." She said as gungi hid behind rai because he was shy to meet Ventress for the first time. "Hey, hey, don't be rude gungi. She is your master and your friend there no reason to be shy." He said as gungi nodded his head and he walked towards ventress to present himself to her. Then she place her hand on top of his head and she smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you gungi." She said as gungi smiled at her and the other padawan introduce themselves to Aang and ling. Rai walked off somewhere away from everyone and ahsoka noticed that he was gone. Rai was leaning against a wall and smiled as his parents, teacher, Sean, Anakin, and Kiara appeared before him and they all was smiling at him. _"Rai, I am so sorry that I treated you like dirt and thanks to you I am reunited with Padme."_ Anakin said as Rai nodded his head and he sense that Ahsoka was walking towards him and she saw her master. _"I want you to take care of my snips while I'm gone and if you don't, I will haunt you for the rest of your life."_ He said as Ahsoka started to giggle and Rai just looked at her. _"You have prove to the world that you are their savor and now that you brought peace throughout the galaxy. You are not the baby that I held in my arms and I see a man before me right now." _Sonya said as Rai noticed that she was holding back her tears and his father hugged her. _"Don't forget that they are having children of their own Sonya."_ Kai said as Sonya wiped away her tears and she nodded her head. Ahsoka was happy that her mother-in-law approve and she place her hand on her stomach. She is six months pregnant and she was having twins. "I am happy that we are having kids together." She said as Rai was thinking about and he started to laugh to himself. "What are you laughing at?" "I was just remember when you started to act sexy around me." He said as she started to blushed when she remember what he was talking about. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back.

* * *

Three months later.

Rai was meditating with Ganodi and Katooni, because ahsoka is in their new house resting. "Master Rai, I am bored. When are you going to teach me more of your new moves?" She asked as Katooni looked at him and Rai just kept his eyes close. "I can't just teach you my skill without first teach you on controlling your emotions." He said as ganodi just pouted and continue her meditations. Asajj Stone was watching them meditate and she was holding her daughter while gungi was helping Latts with dinner. "Gungi, go outside and join Rai and the other padawans." She said as gungi was about to finished with dinner and he turn around and headed outside. He join the others in their meditation. "Ah, I was hoping for you to join us, gungi." Rai said as gungi roar and he took his meditation position. Rai sense that petro and Aang was training hard, but he sense that petro was fighting rough. "Master aang, I think that I should take master Rai one on one." He said as Aang shook his head and petro was upset that he denied his request. "I believed that you are not ready to face Rai because you haven't learned to control your anger." Aang said as petro knew that he was right and he nodded his head. Aang and Barriss had their daughter five months ago and her name is Melody Stone. They are waiting for ahsoka to have her twin babies. Rai knew that they are going at again. Ganodi was getting impatient and she started to use the Force to throw rocks at him, but he started to summon up a barrier to protect himself. "Sigh. Fine, if you guys are bored, then I will teach you all my skills." He said as they all started to jumped for joy and Rai got on his feet and dust himself off. Then he ignited his lightsabers and they all ignite their lightsabers. Zatt was inventing in the gust room that Rai built for anyone that wanted to stay over with them. Then he sense that everyone are having fun outside and he was stuck inside with his inventions. He grabbed his lightsaber and he headed outside to train. Barriss knew that he needed the exercise to get away from inventing for so long. "Hey, can I join you?" Zatt asked as They all nodded their heads and he ignited his lightsaber. They circled around Rai and they took their stances to prepare to strike. "Begin!" He shouted as they all charged him with full force, but he blocked all their attacks.

Ahsoka woke up to do you daily routine and she sense that Ling was in her room with some food for her. "Ahsoka, I brought you some food so you can eat." She said as Ahsoka used the Force to open the door to their personal bathroom. Ling looked inside to see that Ahsoka was a shocked looked on her face. "What's wrong? You look like you're pain." She said as Ahsoka shook her head and Ling was more worry. "My...water...broke." Ahsoka said as Ling was shocked when she heard that. "RAI! AANG! LATTS! BARRISS! ASAJJ! AHSOKA IS GOING IN LABOR!" She shouted as everyone stopped what their doing and ran inside to help ahsoka except for both Rai and Aang. They went to get a speeder and the others started to move ahsoka to the speeder. "Okay, whose wants to go and keep ahsoka calm?" He asked as Barriss was the first person that jumped in the speeder. Aang took melody and place her in her car seat in the other speeder. Rai drove the speeder towards the Jedi Temple and Barriss was wondering why would he brought them here. "We need to get her to a hospital." She said as Rai jumped out of the speeder and he picked ahsoka up and he carry her to the chamber of healing. "The hospital is still being rebuilt." He said as Ahsoka start hitting him in the face, but Rai didn't feel any pain and he lay her on a bed. "Rai, what is ahsoka doing here?" "She is in labor master and I need the help of the female Jedi masters." He said as Shaak Ti nodded her head and she reach for her comlink to call Luminara and Aayla Secura to the chamber and Luminara pushed Rai outside to wait. Ahsoka started to scream out in pain and she curse out and blame Rai for everything that he done. "Calm down ahsoka, it just the mood swings talking." "I DON'T CARE HE IS THE REASON WHY I AM LIKE THIS!" "Just calm down and push." Shaak Ti said as Ahsoka pushed as hard as she can and both Luminara and Aayla was holding her down. Shaak Ti sense the first baby coming forth and she was looking at ahsoka. "Okay ahsoka, push one more time." She said as ahsoka pushed and she collapse for a moment, but she heard a sound of crying and she open her eyes to see that Shaak Ti was wrapping a something in a blanket. "It's a boy, ahsoka." She said as Ahsoka took a deep breath and she felt another shot through her once again.

She started to scream once again and Shaak Ti prepare herself for another baby arrival. Ahsoka started to pushed again and she sense that baby was coming out of her. "I see the head. Okay ahsoka, I am going to ask for you to make this last push a big one." She said as Ahsoka screamed and she pass out again. Then she heard another sound of crying. Actually, it was two sound of crying and she open her eyes to see that Shaak Ti was holding her children in her arms. "I will go get Rai. I know that he wants to know what had happened to his wife." She said as she handed ahsoka her children and she went outside to find Rai, Aang, Ling, Ventress, Latts, and the others was waiting to hear the news on ahsoka's condition. Shaak Ti came out of the chamber and she had a smile on her face. Rai rose to his feet and he looked at her for the results. "Rai, she is ready for you now. I need to report to the Jedi council." She said as he headed in the chamber while the other waited outside. Rai walked inside and he saw that his wife was asleep. Ahsoka started to open her eyes to see that her husband had come to see her. "Rai, I have been wondering when you were coming to see me." She said as rai walked over to her and he saw two infant fast asleep. He looked at her for some suggestions and she nodded her head as Rai walked up to the infants and he picked his son up. "He looked like me." He said as the baby started to grab his finger as tight as he could. Rai saw another child next to ahsoka's bed side and he handed the child to her. Then he noticed that they have twins and he picked the other baby up, but he noticed that this child has his mother's eyes. "I can't believed that I am a daddy and I don't know what to say." He said as ahsoka smiled at him and Rai sense that Aang and the others were still outside waiting for the news. He reach into his pocket to find his comlink and he press the button to call aang. _"Rai, we are waiting to hear the news about Ahsoka. Is she alright?"_ "She is fine, bring the others in the chamber so they could see the babies." He said as Aang nodded his head and ended the comlink. Then the doors to the chamber open up and they all started to walk in to see them. Katooni was worry about her master and she noticed that she was fine and she was holding an infant in her arms. "Thank the Force that you pulled through master." She said as Ahsoka smiled at her and katooni took a peak to see the baby's face. "He look a lot like master Rai." She said as the baby started to giggle at the name and Rai looked at ahsoka. "I think that he likes the name." She said as ganodi looked at the other infant in her master's arms and she saw that the baby has blue eyes. "What should named this one master Rai?" She asked as Ahsoka started to think up a name, but Rai know what to name his second son. "I think that he should have my father's name just to keep the legacy alive." He said as Ahsoka loved the name. "I love it. Kai Tano Stone and Rai Tano Stone Jr." She said as everyone started to gather around them and they introduce their children to their new cousins.

Master Shaak TI and Luminara came back from telling the council about Ahsoka condition and they saw that the entire Stone family and their padawan in the chamber. Rai saw that both his and barriss' former masters had arrive and both him and Barriss nodded their heads in agreement. Then they both started to walked towards them and both Shaak Ti and Luminara was confuse when they both saw a smile on their former padawans. "Master Ti, I know that you miss my father and you have been like a mother to me since I was your padawan, I was wondering if you do me the honor to become the godmother of my children?" He asked as his master was shocked to hear the request that he asked her. She looked at ahsoka and she agree to this discussion for her to be godmother of their children. Then she hugged him as tight as she could and she wiped the tears from her face. "Yes, I will be the godmother of your children. What are their names?' "Kai Tano Stone and Rai Tano Stone Jr." He said as she walked over to greet her godsons. "Master Luminara, I want you to be the godmother of my daughter." Barriss said as Luminara looked over to see that Aang was having trouble to keep Melody from crying and she nodded her head to barriss. Then she hugged her and they walked over to greet Melody to her godmother. Rai left the chamber to visit his father's grave one last time and he knew that he was going to leave something on his grave. When he made it to the grave site, he place his mother's necklace on the tomb stone that said "Here lay Kai Stone, Father to some and friend to many," and Rai open the necklace that show a picture of his parent together and a picture of him and Ahsoka. Then he started to leave, but he felt a cold wind touch his skin and he looked around to see that there was nothing. He headed back to the chamber of healing and he noticed that everyone was waiting for him for some reason and he saw a camera in front of the bed side. "I think that you guys was waiting for me huh?" He said as they all nodded their heads and he made his way over to ahsoka. "This is going to be the greatest picture for our family album and I am happy that you stick with me." Ahsoka said as Rai kissed her on her forehead. "Just be happy that we have two bright angels in our lives now and I have the most beautiful woman in the world." He said as Ahsoka blushed and she looked at her two sons that was fast asleep then she kissed her husband. "Okay, everyone say may the Force be with you." He said as everyone said the words and the flash of the camera went off. Then there was a book that had all the picture of them and there was a hand closing the book.

**And they all live Happy Ever After. The End.**

* * *

**There you all the story is over and I will have some time to work on the others stories that I already published. Don't worry once the meeting is over, I will let you all know about the sequel. Just keep in mind that I will not disappoint you all by not leave up to my promise which I will keep my promise to make, but I need to talk with my friends and we need some time to plan things through. So, you all have to wait for a while and I have to make preparation for the meeting. Trust me, waiting done so many people some good. I have to run because I have someone that need my attention and she don't like me working on my computer this long. She gets impatient when I don't help her with her homework. Don't hesitate to PM me on my profile and I will read your requests and I will add to the meeting. Y'all don't have to go home, but you should need to get the hell up out of here. Naruto11222 is out peace.**


End file.
